Like Cats and Dogs
by Pop-X-Tart
Summary: I could feel his burning, angry stare from across the bonfire. Despite the peaceful co-existence of both types of shape-shifters around us, he continued to glare. "It had to be you." He spat. After a long, lazy minute, I dully looked up. It looked like his lip pulled up in a snarl at my patronizing gaze. "It had to be you..." I repeated.
1. The Traveler

_I could feel his burning, angry stare from across the bonfire. Despite the peaceful co-existence of both types of shape-shifters around us, he continued to glare. "It had to be you." He spat. After a long, lazy minute, I dully looked up. It looked like his lip pulled up in a snarl at my patronizing gaze._

_"It had to be you..." I repeated._

It felt like a long drive from Seattle to the coast. It was a long drive, and apparently just what I needed. After weeks cooped up in the office with no business, and on the teetering, nervous edge of losing my job, getting a call felt like the sunshine coming through the clouds. That call meant business, and more importantly, I could get a breath of fresh air.

For a brief moment I loosened my grip on the steering wheel to take a moment to appreciate all the green vegetation around. Like a thick veil around both sides of the road, trees filled every bit of space there was. Canopies loomed above, dark and green, effectively blocking out any sunshine. The steady overcast weather though seldom changed. Still, it was literally a breath of fresh air to have a client again.

My boss Wendy looked bewildered only an hour ago when the near forgotten tune of the phone went off. I'd been fishing for old clients to pester in my files when it caught me off guard. Until Wendy gestured that I hurry and answer. The fish took the bait. Our services of tourism through Seattle and the western half of Washington state had business again.

Momentarily I stalled, watching as a heavy truck passed by in my peripherals. It had been too long since I'd traveled from Seattle. That itching to get moving was the reason giddiness was now rumbling in my stomach. But as always I kept a blank face, as always professional and the spitting image of '_Wendy's Washington Tour Services'_. Not exactly a career I planned, but it was decent enough for now.

Port Angeles didn't take long at all to reach, much to my disappointment. But my off white sedan needed gas, and this was my stop anyway. Considering it wasn't touring season for the foreigners I was surprised- but far from complaining. The client's name was Yin, leaving me to assume they'd taken a trip from overseas. On the phone a representative from one of Port Angeles' docking center had called for the client, pausing now and then with the occasional 'please repeat that, sir', muffled in the back. Maybe their English wasn't too good…

Pulling into a gas station, I parked and got my tank filled up. While absentmindedly watching the numbers rise on the small screen, my phone rang yet again, startling me.

It was Wendy.

"Yes?"

"Did you pick up the client?" She was too excited. Most likely she'd badger me like a mother on things I already knew, even the common ones like using manners. As if I hadn't been doing this job for the last three years…

"Not yet, I'm getting some gas real quick."

"Well hurry." She pressed, and I could tell she was knitting her brows and looking off like she always did. "We haven't had business in so long, we're barely holding on by a thread here. I already feel so bad for letting Johnson go last month… If it weren't for your mother easing back on our lease here, I don't know what-"

I had to stop this early before she really did make me late. Too often for my liking Wendy would often talk how grateful she was for my mother being generous about the rent. Given how my mother had been a Seattle property owner so long, she had a nice three story building passed down to her. The first floor was a shop belonging to a nice Italian family, the second floor was Wendy's tourism business, and the third floor was where I lived with my mother.

Sometimes though I wondered if Wendy liked reminding me, as if to prompt me to talk to my mother about lightening up even further on rent.

I never went for it though. Either way Wendy definitely wouldn't be firing me any time soon, so long as she still worked in my building. It was that confidence that made me a bit…_lazy_… Nonetheless if I could travel, I was happy.

"-I've got to go." I cut in, glad she held her tongue from further hinting things. "I'll talk to you tonight."

"Don't skimp any details Ross. I want to know everything." Click.

The wind blew at my back as if rousing me back into my car. I didn't hesitate. Port Angeles was always so desolate and slow. I always expected zombies to drag around the corner one of these days. Yet there was nothing but a few bundled up people walking here and there, and the rare car going down the street. Keeping my speed at a meager thirty, I started for the docks.

It was common for tourists to arrive there or at some dock on the coast. If not a dock then the airport. Although Port Angeles carried a bit of a greasy, industrial stench on its docks, I'd still rather visit a dock. At least then I could smell the salt water and listen to the waves than a giant Airliner making my ears ring. In moments the little tourist dock was in view, leaving me to take a space in the small parking lot. Work trucks mostly were parked around, belonging to workers probably. My boots dug into the gravel as I looked towards the building nearby. One of the workers there hung by the front door near an older man who was hunched over. He was probably mid-seventies.

Briefly I soothed down my black pants and checked over my faded blue t-shirt with '_Wendy's Washington Tour Services' _printed across my right breast in a bright, jazzy font. I contemplated going back into the Sedan for my jacket, considering it was in the forties, but that worker was looking impatient. Raising my brows and mustering up a smile, I made my way over and went about the routine, speaking when close enough.

"Hello, welcome to Washington." I greeted the old man, a bit louder than usual. He slowly lifted his head, as if just noticing me. He was a tan old man with plenty of deep wrinkles in his face. A faint, wispy patch of white hair hung on his head. But bright, shining blue eyes lifted and he smiled. "I'm Ross, with Wendy's Washington Tour Services," _that would never stop being a mouthful_, "how are you doing today sir?"

I met the dock worker's impatient look. They promptly turned and headed inside where it was warm. It gave me a chance to note the old man only had a wool shawl draped over his shoulders, which almost skimmed the ground with his hunch. Thankfully his cane was there to support him.

"I am very well." He kindly spoke, in what was probably practiced English phrases. Ross judged he was from somewhere in China. "We drive now?"

So I lead the way back to the sedan and helped him inside. Most likely he wanted to get where it was warm. After I slid into the driver's seat and turned up the heat, it occurred to me I had no information other than his name, and where to meet him.

"Uh…" The representative hadn't told me anything. Most likely she just wanted to not be bothered any more. "Where are we doing, sir?"

He inclined his head towards me, not understanding.

"Where?" I repeated, louder and more clear.

The meaning dawned on him and he nodded his head. "Reservation." He answered, closing his eyes. I unintentionally stared at him. He must have been tired from the trip.

"Which one? There's a few in the area."

My question was met with silence. He was asleep.

Again, I stared at him. A small part of my mind was tempted to call Wendy and ask what I should do. Then again… her ego would eat that up. I couldn't give her the satisfaction. My eyes wandered to an open pocket on his breast. A white paper was folded up. Again I looked at him.

His rhythmic breathing gave me the confidence to slowly reach over and take the paper.

He was dead asleep.

Turning, I opened the paper and met Chinese symbols covering the page. Well, it was a good thing my mother passed it down. If my own family hadn't moved from Beijing three generations ago, I'd probably be speaking Chinese naturally than knowing it as a plus.

'**Destination: Quinault Indian Reservation-'**

The rest was merely directions, unnecessary on my part. At least now I knew where I needed to go. Come to think of it, I don't think I'd been to La Push. But now that I noticed it, the old man's skin was darker. Maybe he was partly Native American like them…? He certainly reminded me of my grandfather, in kind attitude and in tone.

It was a small sense of familiarity that was comforting in the drive West. Sometime during that long drive, it began to rain- no surprise. It always rained this time of year, and from what I remembered in driving in Forks a few times, it was always dreary weather. Maybe that's why I liked Seattle. It was a good mixture of both types of weather. Still, I cracked the window a little just to smell the fresh breeze.

"-Ross?" The old man murmured.

Quickly I rolled up the window and turned my head, regarding him a moment. "Sir?"

He tiredly looked around, as if trying to remember where he was. He lifted a wrinkly hand and patted his pocket where I thankfully remembered to return the paper.

"Reservation." He repeated, apparently unsure how to describe it further.

"I know." I spoke slowly. "We're going to the Quinault Indian Reservation." He seemed to smile, a faded old look- but still there. As the road turned and we drove past the 'Welcome to Forks!' sign, I realized he'd turned his head and looked at me.

"Very pretty." He softly spoke up, barely audible with the rain steadily coming down. I slowed down a little, minding the curves of the road and all the rain. For a moment I furrowed my brows, staring ahead.

"…come again?"

It sounded like he chuckled, but I wasn't sure. He somewhat gestured with his hand in my direction. "Pretty… right word?"

"Oh…" That was new. "Uh, yes, I suppose if you're calling me pretty." I'd never been called that before. Granted, I did have my share of callers throughout high school, and now and then still, but being in a relationship never mattered much to me. I was content so long as I could travel.

"_You have features from China. Are you from my home_?" He suddenly asked in Chinese, leaving me glad for all those lessons.

"_Yes_." I slowly answered. It had been years since I bothered using it. "_My grandfather came from Beijing. And my mother married an American man. I'm only half_."

"_Even so_." He warmly smiled, again closing his eyes to rest.

The rest of the drive throughout Forks was quiet, but oddly comforting. The old man Yin's peaceful breathing was steady and quiet, and the rain was always nice to listen to. Or maybe I was flattered. He'd been sincere about it. Still, sparing a glance into the rearview mirror, I didn't see what he did.

My black hair was straight as usual and tied back in a simple, but professional low ponytail just below my shoulders. All the rain though and mist in the air made it unruly and a bit frizzy. Loose bangs covered my forehead, ever since I was sixteen and cut them just enough to hang above my eyes. Truthfully, my mother was always the one with the looks. She was petite and fragile, at her five foot one. Lei, my mother, was always beautiful. She had the curved, small face, with little lips and an upturned nose. Her almond brown eyes were always lively and bright. She never raised her voice nor strayed beyond the stereotypical 'housewife' thing. She was ideal, to most men anyway. But my father had loved her despite her subservient nature. He loved her till the day he died…

I leaned my head back into the headrest, breathing in slow through my nose. I was never too much like my mother. She was sweet and forgiving, while I always spoke my mind- whether someone liked it or not.

Probably why I'd already had seven different jobs by the time I was twenty-five…

Besides, I didn't even look like her. Aside from the hair color, I looked much more like my father. He'd been a security manager at one of Seattle's Airports. So of course he was a big, muscled man. My skin was light peach like his was, and my lips a bit fuller and more inclined to smirk at the side like he used to. Plus I was taller at five six or so. Not much, but more than any woman in my family anyway.

Yin's compliment though lingered in my mind- again causing me to glance in the mirror. If anything, my mother always said my neutral expression could cut through ice. Not that I was always in a bad mood- it just always looked like I was either annoyed or bored out of my mind. Greeting clients like Yin though, mustering up the patience to smile and be pleasant sometimes worked and didn't. Luckily he didn't seem to care- being so polite.

All the sudden, red and blue lights behind me snapped me out of my self-inspecting mood.

I cursed softly under my breath- and a small part of me hoped Yin was in a deep enough sleep not to hear that. Thankfully by the lower of his head, he was still out.

Braking slowly and minding the soaked pavement, I pulled out onto the road's shoulder and put the gear into park. I stared at the rearview mirror, pursing my lips.

I'd take this to the grave before I told Wendy.

Luckily the officer didn't have his sirens on. Instead he shut the lights off and climbed out of the cruisier. The form of a man became more clear to me as he neared. Then, he knocked his knuckles on my window.

Although sparing a glance at all the rain, I had no choice but to press the button and watch the window slide down. A middle aged man with a mustache over his lip bent down, looking at me first then my passenger.

"Ma'am." He greeted. "Do you know you've got expired tags?"

Oh.

"No." I answered. "I…uh, was going to get them this past week but…it must have slipped my mind." I excused quickly.

He nodded, thinking a moment. "I'll excuse it, just make sure you get them updated." Then, his dark eyes inched over. "Is your grandfather alright?" he asked, referring to the slump of the old man's head. Thankfully Yin was still out.

"He's not my grandfather." I briefly explained, feeling a pang of regret when the officer's eyes cut over to me. I tapped the logo on my shirt. "I'm just taking him somewhere."

"Where?" He was probably just curious, but still I felt a tinge of nerves. Hadn't he ever heard of 'Wendy's Washington Tour Services'?

"A reservation. Quinault."

The officer's eyes lightened- maybe recognition. "The road's got a tree collapsed over it- crews working right now. You know how to get there?"

My pause, thinking, much have been confusion to him.

He moved away from the window. "I'll lead the way. I'm off duty soon anyway." Before I could say anything, he was back in his cruiser and pulling ahead of me. Blinking, I quickly rolled up the window to prevent any more rain from coming in and followed after him.

There couldn't have been more than twenty minutes' left to the reservation when Yin woke again. It seemed like he was done resting now and alertly held his eyes open, watching out the windows. I was surprised he could hold his head so upright.

Although the rain was nice to listen to, I still had questions needing to be answered.

"Sir?"

He turned his head slightly, but not looking at me. Something must have been on his mind.

"I still need some information… Firstly, I know you want to see the reservation, but you never mentioned how long. And if you wanted pick up again at a later time."

Yin adjusted in his seating, perhaps getting anxious. All the sudden I could smell him. It smelled like he lived with fifty cats… He really was like my grandfather.

He took his time before he answered. "I will be… staying with them. But on… tomorrow evening, I need travel to my hotel." He slowly answered.

"Which hotel?" I patiently pried.

He furrowed his brows, opening and closing his mouth. Eh, I'd make it interesting and figure it out later. I waved it off. The cruiser in front of me turned down a road, presumably taking us off the one with the fallen tree. After the turn we picked up speed again for the straight road.

During then Yin spoke up.

"_What is your last name, dear?"_

I glanced over. "_It's Ross… which is what I go by… But my first name is Lei."_ I winced, keeping my eyes on the cruiser. I couldn't stand my first name. Every woman in my family had the same name. Luckily I never had any sisters or Aunts, or it would get really confusing. It was a horrible family tradition.

The old man hummed. "_I knew a Lei once. Zhang Lei was her name_-"

I nearly braked.

"_That's my grandmother's name_." I marveled, daring to spare a glance over. He blinked. "_And did she marry a Zhang Fu?"_

I let out a breath, my smile real and clear this time. "_I don't believe it. Those are my grandparents_."

Yin began to smile. "_I knew them, before they left for America when we were all very young. We lived in the same village. At least until his family moved to Beijing_."

If I hadn't felt comfortable with him already, I definitely did now. Unfortunately the ride seemed to end before I could pester the man with all my questions. The officer in front of me slowed down, giving enough time for me to notice the welcome sign to La Push. I could distantly see the shores of the ocean ahead.

Alas, we had to pull off down a small gravel road between the trees. Slowly the view of the beach disappeared from view.

I made a mental note to see it after I dropped Yin off. It had been too long since I'd been on any shores.

The gravel driveway went on for a minute until the trees opened up. There were a few fields around, nestled cozily between all the trees. A nice cabin hung on the hill, and distantly there was another house in the woods. I couldn't tell.

Parking behind the cruiser, I was glad to see the rain lightened up. It was still coming down but nothing to complain about. Still I couldn't bear to see the old man get soaked, so I reached back and gave him my umbrella from the back seat. Yin smiled appreciatively and we both climbed out.

Eh, my hair was already frizzing. A little more rain wouldn't hurt. I met Yin on his side of the door and closed it for him. He shakingly leaned on his cane, and as a precaution I stood by his side. With his slow, small steps, I was thankful the officer patiently came over and stood on his other side.

I'd always been strong, but I probably couldn't lift an entire man with no strength of his own without pulling a muscle.

I was so busily watching Yin, I hadn't noticed the door to the cabin open. A young tanned youth with black hair called back into the house. With the rain none of us noticed until we were closer to the door. Finally I lifted my eyes, noting an old man in a wheelchair. He was maybe ten years or so younger than Yin.

His features turned bright in an instant.

"Yin!" He greeted, reaching up to take the old foreigner's hand. It was endearing as the two apparently old friends greeted each other. As Yin hobbled inside, the young man by the door looked at the officer.

"You wanna come in Mr. Swan?"

"Thanks Jacob." He seemed relieved to step inside. It left me lingered a moment and awkwardly meeting the youth's dark eyes.

He blinked. "You wanna come in and warm up? You're soaked."

I spared a glance down, feigning to not notice. "Oh…sure. If it's not too inconvenient."

He just gestured with his arm, leaving me to duck my head and step in. He closed the door afterwards. I had to admit, it did feel fifty degrees warmer inside. My eyes gravitated towards the cozy fireplace, sighing slowly under my breath.

Then I noticed how full the house was. There were plenty of people with tan skin and dark hair- but thankfully all of them were busy watching the old man in the wheelchair and Yin talk by the fire.

Maybe I'd stick with the officer until he left. Although he did seem far more comfortable than I was.

If he knew them, which he probably did, I felt the need to not over-welcome my stay.

Briefly, I looked them all over. They must have been related by some means. They were young, probably mostly teenagers or young adults. There were mostly boys and a few men and… why were they all ripped? And if they weren't, it looked like they were getting there. Not to mention they all looked dressed for summer.

It was forty degrees out! I could barely stand my t-shirt, yet they were wearing tanks and shorts. My questionable gaze lasted until the boy by the door spoke up. I blinked at him, causing him to crack a small smile.

"I was asking if you were warming up."

I glanced down at myself, realizing there wasn't much that hadn't been dried. "Oh, right. Yeah, I'm good." I dismissed quietly, sparing a glance at the door. Our speaking must have caught the other's attention, because I felt eyes on my back.

He didn't get what I hinted by looking at the door. He just smiled. "I'm Jacob. Do you go to school around here?"

For a moment I stared at him. "No… I'm out of school… and I work in Seattle." I began to mumble, not wanting to interrupt the soft, pleasant conversation of the two old friends.

The teen looked at me a moment, probably thinking of another question.

Again I looked at the door.

I felt hot.

I needed some fresh air.

It was too hot in here and the stares at the back of my head were getting worse. It didn't help either that Jacob was oblivious. "Did you guys travel with a cat?" he whispered.

"What?" I answered too quickly.

He glanced out the window. "I just thought I smelled-"

"No." It was a bit louder than our whispers. From my peripherals I could see the officer looking at me now, too.

I had to get out.

I ducked my head. "Tell Yin I'll be back in the morning for him." That said, I took initiative and left myself, quietly shutting the door. Feeling the rain and coolness of the air was like a breath of fresh air. But I got to the car too quick. I wanted to enjoy the cold weather I normally didn't care for.

It wasn't until I was down the road, having completely forgotten my impulsive decision to visit the beach, that I buried in my thoughts. Did I get paranoid because it was hot in there and everyone was probably wondering why I was there…?

My grip tightened on the wheel and I sped all the more rushed from La Push.

I settled in a motel in Forks for the rest of the day and night. I wouldn't be driving back and forth to Seattle. My car, and wallet couldn't handle that mileage. After resting a few hours in my room, I grabbed my spare clothes from the trunk and hurried back inside.

Even a shower, changing my clothes and watching three episodes of Jeopardy didn't distract me from the obvious now. Why I'd been so anxious.

I'd been surrounded by canines that were as real as my grandfather's stories about my own heritage.

Worst of all, I had left Yin there when he smelled as much like fifty cats as I did.


	2. Jacob Black

The morning came too soon it felt like. Through the motel room's cheap, stringy curtains, a dull sunlight streamed in through the clouds. Remembering that I was in Forks explained the lousy weather. It would be easy to mistake it for early morning light, but it was actually nearing the afternoon. My phone had gone off three times apparently, with the third ring the charm to actually wake me up.

It was Wendy. She'd left a voicemail after each call too.

I blearily tried focusing on the cell phone, mentally debating whether getting chewed out this early from my boss was worth it.

I let it ring.

The hard, stiff pillows that now achingly supported my head were less than comfortable than I remembered. Maybe all that worrying had taken a toll, knocking me out. I could only stare up at the unpleasant dirty cobweb above my head, that I failed to notice yesterday, before I got out of bed. Only because I didn't really want to know if I'd been sleeping in something equally as gross. Still, I worked up the nerve to shower and carefully dry off with one of the towels afterwards. Then I dressed, brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

A glance at my phone showed it was only a little after twelve. Too much time before evening when Yin would need me again. And not enough to do around Forks to procrastinate calling Wendy.

"Might as well rip the Band-Aid off…"

She wasn't happy, no surprise there. I'd forgotten to call her last night, which only dug my hole deeper. There was no point in interrupting her angry rambling. I'd have to wait till she stopped to breathe. I wondered if she was blue in the face after a long minute.

"-so what has the mileage come to?" she asked, breathing slowly.

Of course Wendy would distract herself with something more pleasant like charging our clients. It also occurred to me that I hadn't been keeping track.

Yin had been such pleasant company I hadn't turned the mile counter on since I left Seattle. Come to think of it, I liked him so much it seemed like a crime to charge the old man.

Wendy though could never know that. I quickly hummed into the phone, as if trying to remember the number when I was actually trying to estimate how much it had been.

"-it's in the car." I excused. "But by the end of today it should at least be three-hundred dollars-"

She cut me off with her suddenly happy talk over the other end, that of which I couldn't understand. That was the aspect of Wendy I admittedly didn't like. I understood business and the importance of money, but Wendy would always get this look in her eyes when it came to it. She'd get protective, greedy. I considered if it was because she was from New York City, from a very business oriented family. But I couldn't blame someone just because they're from somewhere different. Greedy people were everywhere.

I'd pay for Yin's trip out of my own pocket before I'd charge him a dime for Wendy.

I eased back to sit on the bed's edge, loosely holding the phone to my head with a shoulder. I had no idea what Wendy was rambling about now. The small t.v across from me was playing Jeopardy, and I was intently wondering about some of the answers before Alex Trebek spoke them. It was always my favorite show, and a mental challenge enough to help me tune out Wendy.

I must have ignored her for too long, as my 'mhm's' and 'uh-huh' didn't work anymore. At some point she hung up on me.

There were still a few hours till evening, and I planned to stay in the room until someone came and reminded me to leave. I needed whatever distraction I could from worrying about Yin.

The distraction lasted until an hour after my call ended. Luckily I already had my few belongings in the car again before the overweight, stingy motel owner could leer at me any further. I slowly pulled out of the parking lot, not really looking at anything.

What could I do for three hours around Forks…?

Then, it dawned on me.

"Forget Forks." I murmured, starting West again. "I'm going to that beach."

Since it wasn't raining, merely cloudy, I got to La Push much faster than yesterday. I pursed my lips, driving a bit more slowly. Part of my attention wanted to glance through the woods, but I kept my eyes on the road. If for whatever reasons Yin wanted to be with them, he must have felt safe enough. I had to trust in that.

And hope that a frail, old man would be safe around twenty or so near opposites.

I could see the beach distantly ahead, but I wasn't focused. My mind was trailing back to yesterday, where I felt stuck in that cabin. It was such a strange experience. To have that fear- before I realized what it was. It had been this deep instinct telling me I needed to leave, to preserve myself. That I wasn't safe, and very, very unwelcome.

Granted I knew Grandfather's stories were true. There were shapeshifters out there. I just had never met my families' polar opposites. The ones that were more violent, embracing of _that_ side. The ones that we were equally matched to, and natural enemies for so many centuries.

It seemed though things calmed down over the years, because grandfather never mentioned any violence he knew on their part.

Probably because there were no werewolves in China. Only my _kind_. And the reason there was no known fighting here in America being there were none of my _kind_ here, until my grandfather and his family came over.

I hungrily sucked in a breath and pulled to a stop. I'd forgotten to breathe again, and more importantly I couldn't drive any further. Unless I wanted to drive underwater.

But touching that cold, dark water was out of the question. I merely liked watching it all on the shores.

I parked by the trees, as to not disturb the fresh sand with tires. Plus I didn't want to get stuck.

Cold, misty air greeted my face as I climbed out. The skies above were light grey and not allowing an inch of blue skies anywhere. I glanced at my phone for the time before stuffing it back in my pocket.

There was plenty time to explore.

I walked closer to the waters, till it's slow, lapping waves were echoing in my ears. My gaze directed left, beyond the dark blue horizon. Nothing but a long shore of beach, and lined with trees a good distance back. Idly looking towards the right was more or less the same. Only rock formations were greater over there, jotting up high from the ground. Trees stood high atop that small mountain peak in the water. Beyond that where I was, it was a long stretch of land and a precarious amount of slick dark rocks. A little ways over were some fallen logs centered around- probably used by visitors if they hung out here. I wandered by it, briefly noting the burnt, cold charred remains of a fireplace that were long since abandoned. My gaze wandered back over, my foot hitting one of the rocks.

I could have gone around it on the sand.

But a few rocks- no, boulders, were spaced out here and there.

I tilted my head back, wondering. That irresistible curiosity was tugging at my thoughts. Oh, I could jump them, surely. They weren't too far from another, and their tops looked smooth and big enough to land on.

Briefly I looked over my shoulder, sniffing.

Nah, there wasn't anyone- or _thing_ around for miles.

I stepped up on the first boulder, looking down at it. Two more pairs of my size seven boots could have fit perfectly on the large surface. The breeze softly coaxed me forward, moving me enough I had to jump four feet to the next boulder. My leg shot up quickly, enough to make a ballerina jealous. Before my other foot fully left the former boulder, it had pushed me off with enough agility to nearly pass over my target.

But my boots landed softly, just a small tap.

Werewolves may have been strong, but cats were agile. And very, very fast. I didn't need more than a second to glance at my next boulder target before I jumped with ease. With how I moved, a passerby may have just thought I was merely athletic and limber. Not something to marvel at- but more than an average human could do.

I was halfway through the mess of rocks and boulders when the squawk of a distant seagull had me looking up.

I smelled gasoline and heard a branch snap loudly under tires. My car was parked half a mile or so back, leaving me to blink and realize how far I'd come. Still, I watched as an old, faded black truck came out from the trees. It parked the opposite direction I had mine.

And in the bed of the truck were its tan, young passengers.

A flare of panic erupted through my chest and I quickly looked down at the rocks, stepping off my boulder. Suddenly I didn't feel that curious challenge to see if I could skip the boulders. The breeze of the beach was working against me.

I could smell them as soon as they surely could me.

Wet dog was a nauseating, nervous scent. Granted, they hadn't shown me any hostility. In fact I had no reason to distrust them. It was just this innate, bothersome fear inside I couldn't rid. I bit it down, though. Times had changed. And it's not like we were common cats and dogs that _had_ to mindlessly fight each other. There was just a…caution, I wasn't able to dismiss.

That caution rose like an animal's hackles when I heard jogging coming my direction. With a small sniff under my nose, I instantly relaxed. It was wet dog yes, but it was also sweet. Like too much candy. I was able to recognize the boy by the door yesterday. I turned my head, watching as he clumsily made his way through the rocks.

"H-Hey!" He spared a smile up, trying not to fall and twist his ankle.

"Hi." I paused, remembering. "Jacob."

It struck some part of me as endearing as he hurried over, almost like a puppy, and tried looking at me but obviously was concerned with keeping his balance. I stretched out a hand once he was close enough to help balance him. He gratefully took it, leaving me to note how blazingly warm his skin was. With the aid I offered, he was able to quickly hop onto a boulder and balance himself. He smiled proudly and looked down at me.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, curious.

I glanced at the rocks. Oddly enough I felt fine around Jacob. I didn't have that cautious feeling that made me want to run. I could look away from him without the mental image of a dozen young, buff natives charging me with bared teeth.

"Exploring." I answered. "Until I have to pick Yin up."

Jacob turned his head, looking off. "We brought him with us, y'know."

I quickly looked as well, realizing I'd missed the old man's scent amid…theirs'… Yin's was very comforting. It smelled of tobacco and herbs. Not of an overpowering cigarette smoke, but the type stuffed into an old wooden pipe, and lit to sit back and enjoy. Sure enough, the old man with the cane distantly stood by his wheelchair bound friend.

I wondered what their relationship was, and how they knew each other before Jacob spoke up.

"Oh, I never caught your name yesterday."

I broke my gaze. None of them over there seemed particularly intent on Yin, like they'd accepted him. Was I the only one acting…suspicious, then?

"Ross."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Yin mentioned that name, but I didn't know it was you."

I furrowed my brows and turned my attention on him. "Why couldn't it be?"

He shrugged, pausing. "Just seems like a weird name for a girl."

It felt like my features were tight- sparing him just a small annoyed look. I turned before he could notice. His boyish face was too naïve to realize his offense. "I'm a woman, not a girl." I corrected, murmuring. "But… I do owe you a thanks at least for asking if I was in school yesterday..."

Jacob smiled. A pearly white smile on his plump lips that made dimples.

I couldn't look at him long.

He was starting to get cute.

"You don't seem that old at all. So… thirty?"

I turned on my heel, offense in my face. "Hey!"

It must have been too quick for him. He fell back off the boulder without breaking any ankles. When he got over the shock he dared a smile. A teasing one. "Sorry." He didn't sound apologetic at all. "…twenty?"

I continued my original path across the rocks, no longer skipping boulders. It was clear I wasn't telling him how old I was.

Jacob didn't get the message. Like the puppy I once amusingly thought he was, was now a constant yipping one following just behind me. Luckily like Wendy, I was able to tune him out. Sometime during me trek across the rocks he changed the conversation.

"You're heading up to the mountain?"

"I like to get a view." I answered, nudging a fat crab out of my way. I'd almost stepped on him. Jacob finally caught up to me with my pause, stuffing his hands in his blue striped jacket. Now that the rocks we stood on we're even, it allowed me to notice how much taller he was. I felt annoyance that a boy ten years younger than me could have that advantage.

"You know how to get up there?"

I met his curious, brown-eyed gaze. "How hard can it be?" I questioned. "You just follow the incline."

He laughed and looked ahead. "If you do that, you'll be heading North and hitting Ozette Lake. Come on." Without explaining he suddenly walked ahead, a bit slower than I was to mind his wobbly ankles. The rocks were still slick, though I treated them with less caution.

Once the rocks were gone and we hit the woods, there was a small incline through it. Jacob filled the silence with talking- not that I was certain what about. Mostly stories about these parts. It had me wondering, and occasionally glancing at him. Did he really feel nothing off about me?

He wasn't young enough to be completely oblivious. He'd noted only yesterday I smelled like a cat. Only…he hadn't really figured it out. For which I was thankful. Maybe I could blame it on his youth. The others certainly didn't hesitate to hide their staring then. Either way… I didn't really get the vibe Jacob would turn and chase me up a tree.

_Unfortunately that would be the only choice for me,_ I grimly thought. I doubted my skills, or what I _did_ have, because turning into that wasn't something I did.

Only once, and never again.

My opposites embraced it. I did not.

"Man, you tune me out more than Bells." He murmured, seemingly annoyed. I snapped out of my foreboding thoughts and stared at him. "Bells?"

"Bella- my friend." He shrugged. "I like her but… she has this way of ignoring me. I can tell."

"I'm sorry Jacob." I was surprised by the sincerity in my tone. "I just had a lot on my mind." He was too nice a person to see I made him downcast. I really didn't have to know much about him to read his character. The way he held himself and talked so openly. I felt safe like I was talking to an old friend.

I wasn't sure if it was just because of his youth, but I did hope he'd always be this open and light.

Especially when I couldn't say the same for his family.

All the sudden I walked headfirst into a tree.

I vaguely tasted bark in my mouth before Jacob pulled me away by my arm, while I was dazed and shocked. He looked torn between laughing and staring at me. Thankfully he was leaning more towards the latter.

"…are you okay?"

I blinked, wondering how that happened.

I spit out a piece of bark and smiled wryly at him. "Like I said… I have a lot on my mind."

Jacob let out a breath, flabbergasted. "On second thought," he breathed, a smile coming to his lips, "you're _worse_ than Bella. I've never bored anyone to walk into a tree before."

I laughed.

It made him feel better enough for the rest of the hike. This time too I watched where I was going. Jacob distracted me enough I forgot his family. _Finally_. I could regard him now to assure him I wasn't ignoring him. He talked about the beach, some of the things he liked to do, before he paused halfway on a sharp incline. I'd been pacing myself- though it didn't bother me much at all.

"I haven't really asked much about you though." He sheepishly realized, slouching forward. My ponytail bounced at the back of my neck when I looked at him.

"What do you want to know?"

A smidge of being guarded flared in my chest, but I bit it back. Jacob was just a curious pup, nothing more.

He smiled and briskly started forward again- a bit of a challenge in his step. I met it with a bit of surprise myself. A challenge was something I seldom backed down from.

"You said you're from Seattle." He recalled.

I noted there was a path nearby- but we weren't using it. Maybe he wanted to see who could get to the top first without being stopped by all the brush.

"Yeah." I breathed, leaning forward to pick up the pace. He was at my side now and I didn't ignore the glance in my direction.

"That's the city. I doubt you get much outdoor time?"

It was definitely a challenge.

"I wouldn't say that." I countered, stepping forward more briskly. This time our eyes met. I held the stare.

All the sudden we ran the rest of the way up.

Luckily I had about forty or so less pounds on him, and, as a biological fact, cats were more agile…

Jacob was a few feet behind when we reached the flat, high surface of the top. I let out a breath and shed my jacket, settling to wrap it around my waist. Jacob was busy laughing as he breathed. He glanced at me and mock swung his arms- mimicking a person trying to run on really bad incline.

An indignant sputter left my lips and I turned, looking at the reward of my efforts.

It was a grand, breathtaking view. Out from the trees, on the small mountaintop, we could see the ocean as far as it went. The beach to our left looked tiny. I could barely even see my car under the distant trees.

Jacob was busily looking out.

"When the tide isn't so bad we like to go cliff-jumping."

It didn't register for a minute. When it did I stared at him, mouth falling open. "You mean… you jump from this?" I gestured towards the edge a good distance off. I wasn't getting too close. Just because I was quick and good on my feet didn't mean I was good with heights.

"Yeah!" he beamed, dropping a hand on my shoulder. As a precaution I dug my boots into the moss below. I knew he wouldn't do anything…foolish… But I couldn't help but look at him quickly. He only smiled. "It's a rush you wouldn't believe."

"I bet…" I said, moving out from under his hand. I edged towards the woods. "…how about an easier race?" I challenged, grateful he moved on.

Jacob's eyes lit up and he smirked. "Where to?"

I turned my head, thinking. "To the bottom, the rocks. Wouldn't want you breaking your ankles past that."

The challenged look in his face grew, as did his smirk.

"You just worry about your own small ankles." He reminded, causing me to self-consciously look down at them. Jacob laughed quietly and rolled up his sleeves. "To your car."

"To my car."

That settled it.

We both stood next to each other, me staring up into his eyes and him staring down. He was entertained, and I was biting the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. I'd never had this much fun in a long time. And I never expected it to be with my natural polar opposite.

I could see him tense his body in a half second, the muscles in his legs flexing. That same moment my boots kicked up the moss under them. The rush down was instantaneous, and an amazing rush. I lost him between all the trees, but I knew he was busy flying down the mountain like I was. While his strong feet stamped into the ground and propelled him forward, I used the momentum of jumping to my advantage. Like a bird diving between trees, I jumped over anything low enough in my way. Considering the sharp decline of the ground, I could almost fly in the air for a few seconds. Trees became a blur around till it was all one big, green mass.

The air stung at my eyes, but I kept them trained ahead. Reaching the bottom and turning was much faster than our trek up. We were exactly at the same pace when we both turned, on the low ground now, and starting for the rocks. Jacob swerved as he turned, kicking up dirt under his shoes. A bit more gracefully I slid near the ground and started up quicker again than he had.

His weight may have helped him go down the hill faster, but it would slow him down now.

I wasn't worried about the rocks at all. I was only edged on faster when I could hear him clumsily running behind me- making a terrible ruckus of the smooth stones. All I really needed was to touch the stones under my boots for barely a moment, not really even landing on them to rush to the next in a large stretch of my legs.

All too soon, we reached the car in an instantaneous, quick moment. We both jumped to be the first to reach it. I landed on the hood, sliding into the glass and thankfully not busting it. Unfortunately Jacob had a bit too much momentum. He tumbled over my hood and fell over the side.

By then I was on my side, still on the hood, and laughing with what air I could get in.

Jacob popped up over the side of the car, twigs in his hair. His reddened face let out a hard breath.

"Who won?"

"Tie." I dismissed, slowly catching my breath. It was too much fun to take the race too seriously. He didn't have to know I won either. Jacob laughed and caught his breath, leaning half his body over the car. I still had some giggles in my system as I sat up, tired.

It was nearly impossible to be worried about those nearby with that energy out of my system. I didn't even notice two of them made their way over till Jacob lifted his head. They were about his age and less muscled than some of the others.

"Jacob." They greeted, amused and sparing me a glance. "You gonna introduce us to your friend?"

I perked at the word, turning to look back at Jacob.

It was a nice feeling. Jacob slid off the hood and went to their side. "Seth, Embry, this is Ross. Ross this is Seth and Embry."

Like countless times before, I mustered the usual small smile, nodding politely. They looked at me a moment, polite. "We were wondering what you guys were doing." Seth noted, gazing back at Jacob. Embry rubbed under his chin. "Nice, Jake. Bella and a new girl."

Jacob's look suddenly went tense. "It's not like that Embry. Shut it."

Embry looked amused and Jacob stiff- staring at each other like they were having some silent conversation. I was thankful when Seth spoke up.

"Ross, Yin wants you."

Redirecting my gaze, I could see they'd set up a small campfire by their black truck. There really weren't that many of them, now that I had met three at least. Still, these three were the least intimidating. Their dark eyes had been curious only, and not staring dead into my eyes like some would- if I had bothered to look at them.

By habit I reached for my phone to check the time, but my pocket was flat. "Oh no.." I murmured, checking every pocket I had. "I lost my phone.."

"I'll find it." Jacob offered, walking backwards. "Just give me a minute." Then he was jogging off, though Seth and Embry were quick to follow him. No doubt they were going to pick his brains where I couldn't hear. Hopefully Jacob would just find it before they stepped on it…

Alone now, I turned and looked at the group a little ways behind me. Without Jacob's calming presence, I felt small and timid nearing them.

Like a little cat walking the top of a thin fence that had yards full of strong, dangerous dogs.

Each step was light and careful, staying well away from any that gazed over. I watched a nature documentary once… Something about certain animals taking eye contact as a challenge.

I didn't want to challenge any of them. Then again, avoiding eye-contact was subservient nature. Well, I didn't want to be pushed around either. If anything I'd look at them a second if I felt their eyes, but didn't hold the gaze. Just casually looking. They were mostly young guys like the other three, some curious and some hard to read. There was even a girl in there- who looked at me with no emotion at all.

My bee-line towards Yin was obvious. The last one I looked at was probably the oldest of the bunch- aside from Yin and his wheelchair friend. He was maybe a year or two younger than me. Thin, but well-built. He held firewood in his arms, and I figured he looked at me when he turned to the fire. Unfortunately I looked at him long enough to notice the crinkle between his brows. They furrowed and his already dark eyes took on a guarded, warning look.

I snapped my head back towards Yin- unfortunately feeling a pulse in my chest of fear the others didn't give. A feeling I'd been avoiding.

The hairs on my neck stood- but luckily I was at Yin's side. His old, calming face reassured me.

"Yin." I greeted, loosely crossing my arms behind me. "How are you?"

He nodded his head, eyes somewhat closed. Yin must have been sleepy again, because his friend spoke up. "He's a little tired. I'll speak for him, if you don't mind." He politely said. The old man's eyes were dark, but not hostile. Maybe just trying to read me. "I'm Billy, Billy Black." He politely introduced, offering his hand. I routinely took it, speaking despite he probably knew my name.

"Lei Ross… Just call me Ross."

Billy's lips tugged up a little. "Ross. He wanted me to tell you there's been a change of plans."

I vaguely noticed a few of them returned, idly standing nearby to listen.

They probably just wanted to listen to Billy. Still, I was horribly aware of their presence around me. I couldn't note all of them. Even Jacob jogging up with his two buddies startled me. I took my phone without a word, soon staring uncertainly at Billy.

"…what type of change?" I murmured, struggling to keep my eyes on Billy. His little smile was gone.

Billy didn't blink. "You won't be going back to Seattle." I could see he opened his mouth to explain further, but everything felt like slow-mo. All of them were there, around me. The scent was overpowering- and my heart wouldn't listen that they had no reason to do anything. I couldn't breathe any fresh air without smelling them.

My natural enemies surrounding me- like a pack of wolves closing in for the kill. I didn't even feel Jacob's concerned hand on my shoulder. I think he said my name.

I was pale and shaking when I caught that one staring at me again. Right behind Billy. Like he wanted to tear me apart on the spot. That did it. Figures.

I passed out into the sand.


	3. Moving

When I was nine, I drowned once. It was a horrible feeling, being completely helpless and knowing that the water is working to kill you. To invade every inch of your lungs and choke the life out of you. I'd been visiting my dad's family down in California at the time. They had this big pool in their backyard, and I was too stubborn to wait for them to swim with me. They just wanted to keep talking, and for the most part I felt ignored.

So I went in the pool anyway. I was fine at first, but somehow I got into the deep water and couldn't keep myself above water. Clinically I wasn't dead, but I did horrify my parents till they beat the water out of my chest. I was fine after that. I just had eight lives left.

It was the same feeling now. I could hear my name being said, but it sounded blurry, muffled. I knew that as the seconds passed it was growing louder and I was waking up.

But someone must have been impatient.

I felt a bucket of water dumped over me. Amid a few people shouting my eyes flew open, and as a reflex my hand whipped at whatever was closest.

There was a rip of fabric.

I sat up, breathing hard and seeing Jacob's jacket was shredded. Four long slashes now left it hanging open. Jacob barely spared a wide-eyed look down before he was slow to near closer.

"Ross, are…are you okay?"

I focused on my breathing, struggling to remember. Right, the ones now seemingly concerned about me were also the ones that overwhelmed me into passing out. Maybe my instincts had overreacted. They all looked more or less the same, or just confused, except for the one holding a now empty bucket. The one whose sharp look sent me over the edge. I still didn't know his name, but didn't have to wonder for long. Jacob took my steady breathing as a sign I was alright. He turned his head quickly.

"Paul, you didn't have to do that."

The one with the icy expression barely glanced at him. He was busy looking down at me like some piece of garbage. "It worked, didn't it?" he dryly responded. While I didn't appreciate the wake-up call, it did cool me down. That nagging instinct that had been driving me crazy was put on a leash now. I gratefully took Jacob's hands to help me up.

"Sorry about your jacket." I breathed, pushing my sopping wet bangs from my face.

Jacob shrugged it off. "I'd be mad too, honestly." He defended, slightly turning his head in accusation. Paul stared at him pointedly, sparing me no further attention before he turned and started off for the truck. Whatever his problem was, was his business. I turned towards Billy.

"…what were you saying, before?"

At least now I knew they weren't going to eat me, or something. Stupid, stupid instincts spazzing out on me…

Billy looked at me for a concerned minute. But he assumed I was fine, despite passing out for unknown reasons. "I was saying," he slowly began, as if any words he said might cause another scene, "Yin wanted me to speak for you. The reason you can't go back to Seattle is, your presence is needed here."

Confusion was at the forefront of my mind. "…for?"

Billy furrowed his brows, recalling what his still sleeping friend next to him had spoken prior. "Ross, Yin has family coming from China. And, the word is that you…and them, are the last known of your kind." He spoke, leaving me tense. For starters, they obviously knew what I was. There was no hiding it now. Secondly, I found it hard to believe we could be the only ones left. China was a very big country and… no, he had to be wrong. There were others out there, surely.

"He wants you to stay at the reservation with us, and help them learn their potential. It's something I believe would greatly benefit you and them."

Now my head was swimming. I held up a hand, keeping the other to my head. "…slow down." I began, glad for his patient expression. "This is too much… How…firstly, how did Yin even know about me? He contacted the place I work for at random."

Billy shook his head, smiling. "He knew about you, your family." He explained, causing my confused expression to deflate. So Yin's surprise hearing about my grandfather was an act for my sake. He had planned meeting me, somehow…

I still didn't get it, but I pressed on, guarded. "Potential? What are you talking about?"

"Ross, as far as the ones we know of, you are the oldest of the bunch. Yin is past the age to teach the young, and the ability to transform. You however are young enough, but of age to lead them."

Instantly my walls went up. "I really have nothing to do with _that_." I quickly answered, a wary look in my dark eyes. "You…you guys may embrace that, but I don't."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

I must have looked at him too quick, too unsettled. He looked regretful and eased back.

"Ross," Billy's calm voice distracted, "we understand this is a big task, but none else is suitable and knowing-"

"I don't know anything more than Yin's family would." I explained, wishing briefly the man was awake so I could look at him accusingly. It was probably just the situation striking my temper- but I doubted I would regret looking at him so. "I'm just a tourist representative from Seattle. Whatever…whatever _stuff_ is going on here, I want no part of."

"Ross-"

I had already pushed through the pack, holding my breath. No doubt all of them wouldn't appreciate my clear decline, especially Jacob. But I couldn't bring myself to look at them. I started for my car briskly.

It seemed like it was one thing after the other. First I _start_ to get over those instinctual fears, and now, they want me to embrace _that_ side, and more importantly help some kids with it? It wasn't too much. It was **way** beyond me. Thankfully no one made a move to stop me as I left La Push.

My comfort zone was seared, and I was tempted to raid a pharmacy for some Xanax.

Of course I didn't, but I still needed to calm down. Somehow before midnight I had reached Seattle. No doubt I broke a few speeding limits, but the roads were empty for the most part. Despite the hours of driving, some sort of wild, lost in thought expression must have remained. Wendy opened and closed her mouth once she saw me. It must have been a strong enough look she decided not to pester about money.

I wanted to forget everything about La Push- about my last client. I wanted to forget about Yin, about those intimidating werewolves, about Jacob… That last one hurt more than it should. I bonded to the teen way too fast. Luckily my mother was asleep, and I didn't wake her. Our apartment on the third floor was cozy. A pleasant way of saying small- but it was all we needed. Stepping into the wash room, I stripped every article of clothes off, including the spare outfit I brought with me, and stuffed them into the washer. As it spun I hopped into the shower and cleaned furiously.

Just to get rid of the stench of La Push.

Just to forget that horrible offer from Yin.

To forget the mere thought of embracing…_that_…

A shuddered breath left my lips- and my throat felt tight. I was breathing in too much steam. My shower ended abruptly and I threw some clean clothes on, heading straight for bed. Unfortunately my phone I'd tossed there still carried the scent of salt air, and more clearly, Jacob when he found it for me. It still smelled sweet and grassy. Like he'd been eating pop-tarts all week…

I groaned and fell into the sheets.

It honestly wouldn't have been that bad if my experience with… turning, hadn't been so horrible. Only once- but that was enough. Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I tossed and turned for hours till falling into a restless, dreamless sleep.

Sometime before morning I swore I felt something heavy on my back. Five claws, a heavy paw, the low, angry growl of something big. The distinct pair of dark eyes belonging to Paul flashed through my mind. I woke up shrieking and slashing at the air. Much like Jacob's jacket, I only ruined a pillow this time.

I breathed hard, staring down at my fairly short, dull nails. They didn't need to be pointed, dramatic tips if the mood struck me. And it seemed like ever since I dealt with Yin- my mind was gravitating more towards where I didn't want it.

Slowly I remembered my calming routine. I was proud to not need it since…for a few years now, and it felt like a blow to the pride to need it again. I searched for five things to visually locate to help me balance myself. I saw my somewhat sloppy bed sheets. I could see the honey brown carpet under my bed, and the pale pinkness of the walls in my room. There was a long desk against the right side of my room by the window, filled with a few scattered books and stationary. Lastly there was a dark oak wooden vanity on the other side of the room with a large, rounded mirror with elegant beaded carvings in the wood. Now five things to smell.

I closed my eyes. My hair smelled like vanilla shampoo; apparently I remembered to use it last night. There was coffee brewing in the other room on the usual morning timer. A faint hint of dust remained from the window sills- neglected by my laziness. There was a lavender aromatherapy dispenser by my vanity- though I hadn't used it in a long time. Then the faint scent of something sweet nearby. The moment I realized it was Jacob's scent lingering on my phone- all my work had been for nothing.

The escape I so desperately craved last night came knocking on my door again.

But a literal knocking on my door had my head snapping up.

"Ross?" It was my mother's sweet, worried voice. "Ross dear, did you have a bad dream?"

"Thanks for the reminder." I murmured- but I didn't blame her. It would have rebounded sooner or later. I slowly breathed in and opened the door for her. The only reason she didn't barge in being I was an adult. I smiled at her worried, petite features.

"It's all good. Coffee ready?"

She knitted her thin brows and lightly tapped after me in her slippers. "Oh, Ross dear, I wish you'd open up to me." She daintily protested, following me like a little peppy kitten. I didn't dare meet her worried, large brown eyes. My mother Lei had always been that stable, comforting figure in my life. A bit too syrupy at times and nervous, but the headstrong nature from my father never let me worry her too much.

"Just a bad dream." I assured, fixing my cup of coffee. I could feel her unsatisfied gaze briefly till she got her own cup.

"Well," she sighed, "how was your trip? Wendy told me you went out."

Of course she had. She probably also talked about the rent to my retired, limited income mother. I drank the coffee too fast. It burned my mouth.

"It was fine." I answered simply, leaving it at that.

Reaffirming I was fine countless times in my mind only lasted for three days. Three long days until it was Wednesday. Sitting at my desk on the second floor of _Wendy's Washington Tour Services_ had never felt so tedious in my life. To think, all morning I'd actually been weighing the pro's and cons. Some part of me wanted to be horrified I was actually spending the tiniest of thought on the matter. But I felt like I had some sort of responsibility. A part of my conscience, maybe even _that_ part of me, felt that following Yin's request was the right thing to do.

A horrible decision really.

No, it was just an option. Despite how much my thoughts rationalized the cons were far more numerous. It was insane. It was incomprehensible and a sure way to lose a few lives.

It was…undeniably the **right** thing to do.

I was packing my things right after my shift ended- and I had given my resignation note to Wendy. I couldn't look at her gaping, stunned face. But there were plenty of people around Seattle that would work for her meager wages. And considering how many jobs I'd had, blowing her off felt like nothing. Even a little justified. My mother on the other hand was hard to explain to why I was suddenly leaving for Forks. She followed me around at my ankles once I simply made it known I was moving out. All the questions swarmed my head into a big headache. Hers echoing my mind and the doubts I already felt were a sure migraine for later.

All I could manage to say, whilst hastily packing my things, was that I found a better opportunity elsewhere.

Forks had absolutely no job opportunities though that didn't pay what I'd already been getting. It was a joke, but my mother didn't know that. When I finally looked at her, I regretted everything.

Just like dad's abrupt departure, I was taking off too.

I didn't hesitate wrapping her small form up in my arms. She felt like a china doll, so thin and vulnerable. I found it hard to believe she passed down the blood that could make me a monster.

Lei saw me off in the morning. She must have reasoned this would be good for me. To leave the nest, to see what was out there. My mother suddenly seemed firm in her overnight change of mind. I admired her bravery. I always had.

But she'd be safe. Wendy's business would provide income, and the Italian shop on the first floor always paid their rent- full too.

I drove away with my sedan full of every belonging of mine I could pack away. My scratch ticket Dad had given me when I turned fifteen, on my last birthday with him, was tucked safely away in my purse. He always wanted me to keep it a secret until I needed it most.

Considering facing my inner demon and helping others with theirs didn't pay any money, I was glad to have a small monthly lottery to cover me. There were plenty of small houses for sale in Forks, and if I could find one that wasn't falling apart- and cheap enough, I could manage just fine. I could get to La Push at any time with ease compared to Seattle.

My knuckles were white around the steering wheel as I met up with a realtor to show me around. Luckily he didn't try the whole small talk thing with conversations about 'my first house' and goodness forbid the 'weather'. It was overcast and threatening rain at any moment. No surprise for Forks. The realtor was quiet and to the point. If a house needed work or if something was beyond my price range, he said it flat out. I was glad. I needed the facts straight than to have any more thoughts in my mind.

Every fiber of my being wanted to flee back to Seattle. To escape the werewolves, to escape the responsibility… But damned if I knew what was making me do this. I had no other reason other than it was just the right thing.

After viewing three houses more or less the same, I settled on one that was about two miles from La Push. It was nestled in the woods, with other houses in the neighborhood about half a football field away. Not much of a big yard, but it was more than I had in Seattle. It was a small, one story white house. The gravel driveway was about a quarter of a mile from the road. The house was the only one that didn't need much work done. Only a little repainting inside I could do any time. The living room was tidy and small, and it wouldn't take much furniture to fill it up. There was a small conjoined kitchen, a closet by the front door, and lastly a bedroom in the back with bathroom. The only place to dine would be the living room. The kitchen was literally five feet wide- with only enough room to move and run into the wall.

Definitely a starter house- but enough for me.

All the money I'd been saving in my account just barely managed to pay the first deposit. After my realtor left me to unpack, all I could do was unfold a lawn chair and set it in that empty living room.

I finally breathed for the first time in a week.

The ache wouldn't leave my body. The rush- the rush of this whole impulsive decision hadn't settled in my mind yet. I wanted to take a shower and stretch out- but I had no bed and power. It would take a while before the electric company accepted my money.

As much as I wanted to rest in that cheap lawn chair and stare at the crackling paint to relax, I still had to cash that lottery card. Fishing it out from my purse, I leaned over my knees and stared down at it.

Five hundred bucks a month for life wasn't too shabby. As long as I managed the rent and lived on a tight budget, I'd be fine…

Although, I might have to get a bike. My sedan seemed a bit much for the two miles to La Push. Unless it was raining hard, there wasn't a need to use it much.

I'd have to be quick to do what I needed today- so I could be quick to arrive to La Push in the morning and be ready to face this.

And not regret it too much.

I visited the bank, and once the lottery card was accepted, I drove to an old antique store. There wasn't much Forks had to offer, but I couldn't sleep in a lawn chair. Aside from old, dusty knickknacks, they did have a small selection of furniture. The beds were questionable. And judging by how low the prices were, I bypassed them and settled for a futon. Luckily it was all wrapped up, despite the fact I'd have to assemble it myself. I also bought a decent couch, uncaring to the small scuffs.

For my budget and my lack of furniture, it was good enough.

Since my sedan was too small, the owner charged me for transport with their truck. I was thankful when two young teenagers, probably part time workers, came out to help lift everything into the truck. One was a blond boy, the other darker haired. They loaded the truck's bed with the futon and the other furniture, leaving me to guide them to my house.

The blond boy perked up as he looked the house over. "Huh. I wondered who bought my grandma's old house."

I looked over, taking note of his curious gaze.

"Mike Newton." He greeted, outstretching his hand. As routine I smiled and took his hand. "Ross… Thanks for your help."

"No problem. Hey Tyler. Hop up and push the end my way."

I left the high schoolers to do their job and stood out of the way. Mike seemed friendly enough. Every time he walked by he'd work up a quick conversation, talking about the house and much to Tyler's annoyance. His friend probably just wanted to finish and leave.

After they did, Mike lingered to look the house over. "Take care of her, okay? Lots of good memories here…" It looked like his features were pained a moment. Maybe his grandmother had an abrupt passing recently. I tried not thinking about it and spoke ahead of my brain.

"Hey, uh… if you're not ready to say goodbye, you can visit me if you want. Besides, I might be getting more furniture soon. You can tell me if anything good comes up." I winked.

Mike liked that. His gaze lightened and he agreed. It was probably easier knowing the house would be taken care of.

I listened to their truck pulling away, leaving me to head inside. At least now I had a couch to fall into, instead of a lawn chair. With very little to keep me busy, I found my phone and looked through it idly. All the names of my high school friends were still there, despite I never talked to them anymore. Every one branched out after graduation. Some had kids early, some got married, some moved far away, and most went to college to live out their lives. The idle feeling I'd adopted for so long was gone now.

I had my own place and… I was doing something…

Something incredibly dangerous… but it was something.

Assembling the futon was relatively easy, and the long day was brought to an end the moment I stretched out on it. Sleep actually didn't avoid me...

Then, it was bright when I opened my eyes.

For a moment I was startled.

But then I realized it was blue skies. In Forks. I stumbled over to the curtain-less windows and stared up between the trees. Sure enough- it was bright, vivid blue.

Was that a sign?

The day didn't seem to be so bad. I had power now- enabling me to take a shower and freshen up. I snagged an apple on my way out, not daring to think twice on my decision. I'd already slept off enough headaches and I didn't need to go through another. A warm breeze had me stopping when I reached for my car.

Bad habit.

It was at least sixty out, and with the cloudless skies, I wasn't spending a second of it cooped up in a car. A nervous pang rumbled across my chest as I started walking for La Push. But I ignored it with a quick bite in my apple. I kept a hand shoved in my old denim jacket pocket, listening to the sound of my sneakers occasionally scuffing the pavement. Each crunch of my apple further served to distract me.

No more regrets. No more nerves.

Yin was an old man, probably with not much time left. If this was his last wish… how could I refuse? He was a friend to my family, and most importantly, we were the same species- probably related by some distant means.

I was mid-bite to my half eaten apple again when a monstrous truck roared behind me. It must have been going nearly a hundred miles an hour for me not to hear it approaching. I jumped about a foot and dropped my apple in the process. From the rolled down windows, music blasted almost deafly and a giant red jeep roared by. Vaguely from those open windows I could hear a man's laughter.

What, a girl can't walk a good distance away from the road without being scared half to death?

Before that jeep could run off into a dirt road ahead, I had swiftly picked up my apple and sent it flying.

It splattered perfectly against the back windshield.

Now, there was no way a little apple _thunking _could have been heard. With that music and insanely loud roaring engines, there was just no way…

But all the sudden the brakes went on and it screeched to a halt, creating black marks in the road.

I barely caught sight of a buff, angry male jumping out of the driver's seat before I had booked it into the woods.

So I took the long way into La Push.

Running with all my strength towards the coast- and not once daring to look back. Of course there was no way an average guy could catch up to me- what with being nimble and all- but it was terrifying to hear a voice echo surprisingly close.

"Yeah you better run!"

I wouldn't call it cowardice. Just self-preservation.

I finally stumbled onto the shores of La Push, out of breath and paranoid. Well, Mr. Buff wasn't following me at least. I shook it off, but still felt pleased with myself. Served him right.

"Ross?!" A voice shouted nearby.

My tense mood instantly was gone as Jacob ran over, dropping a book-bag from his shoulder into the sand. His brown eyes widened and his ran turned into a bolt. I barely had a chance to note a few others behind him before he hit me like a train. I had to catch my breath when his tanned, thick arms scooped me up like I weighed nothing.

"Ross!" he laughed, and it sounded crisp and merry. I felt like a shook doll in a dog's mouth- absolutely nothing I could do till he set me down. I caught my breath and smiled- despite the shock of his thrilled mood.

"It hasn't been that long, has it?" I asked, still smiling bewildered.

"No." He shrugged. "But we all figured you wouldn't be coming back… Did you change your mind?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Seth and Embry finally caught up and asked the same thing. I regarded the three, realizing how short I felt with their towering six foot or near it. Oddly enough, I felt fine with them. All like Jacob. I had no inclination to fear them.

I liked it.

"Yeah, I changed my mind… For Yin." I explained, stuffing my hands in my pockets. The three looked at each other, pleased for a moment until it fell.

"Ross." Jacob began with a pause in his voice.

I instantly knew something was up.

Jacob hesitated to meet my eyes. His own brown ones were bothered. "Ross, Yin hasn't been doing too well since you left."

My eyes widened. I knew what that meant. He was too old, too frail to make it through a 'not doing too well'.

"Take me to him."

The three complied. Briskly we all walked to Jacob's house. It should have taken ten minutes by walking, but we made it in three. My mind was too preoccupied to wonder where the others were.

For a first, I didn't care about them. I didn't care what they thought. And more importantly, I didn't care about Paul's attitude with me. That was amazing progress.

But horrible it took Yin's bad health to bring that out.

The mood in Jacob's house was somber and quiet. Embry and Seth didn't follow Jacob and I inside. We found Yin laying in a bed, probably Billy's. Said man sat nearby in his wheelchair, solemn. He lifted his wise old eyes at me before looking at Jacob. Jacob bit his lip as I stared at Yin's sleeping, peaceful form, at least until Billy nudged his son and they both quietly left.

I was left kneeling at Yin's bedside.

His breathing was slow under the soft quilts.

"Yin…?"

It took a minute, but finally those tired blue eyes peaked open. They inched over, stopping close to me, but not enough to be on me. Could he still see?

"_Ross_."

He held up his hand only a second until I caught it. The difference between his wrinkly, spotted hand to my smooth one was drastic. He furrowed his brows with a remnant of strength, till his face muscles relaxed. I leaned forward, hushed in breath.

"Yin, I'm here… I-I'm doing what you asked." I breathed, hoping earnestly he could hear me. It felt like his hand tried to tighten on mine.

His eyes had closed again, though it was clear he was trying to focus.

_"I know.. you will take care of them… my own cubs. As… as your own… I hope that-"_

His breath rattled, and his hand lost its strength.

Yin was gone before my tears could fall.

By the time I stepped out of the room, every werewolf I'd seen was in the living room, cluttered together and staring at me.

I lowered my head, wiping my rubbed red cheeks again just in case. It felt like I couldn't find my voice for a long time. But Jacob's hand on my shoulder roused me out of it.

I wouldn't be alone.

I looked at his face, then Billy's. Both were sympathetic, but strong. I managed to look at every one of them. I was unable to see what initially brought me terror.

My instincts didn't go away- they only got stronger.

I was in the company of friends, not enemies. Even Paul leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looked at me without expression, not scowling or glaring.

I lowered my reddened gaze to the floor a moment before looking at the two closest. Billy and Jacob.

"I'm going to need some help with this." I admitted in a small, cracked voice. I was too shattered inside to be embarrassed about it.

Jacob's warm hand on my shoulder tightened. At that moment I saw an admirable quality in their kind. Such amazing strength.

"Ross, we're in this together."

Billy's voice piping up surprised me. "Yin was part of my pack long ago. That invitation… I want to extend it to you and the others coming."

I knitted my brows, unable to believe what I was hearing. "You're serious…?"

Jacob playfully slung his arm over my shoulder before it could be answered. "Of course he's serious! Us furries gotta stick together right?"

The room suddenly burst with laughter, including my own- much to poor innocent Jacob's confusion.

Even better than the miraculous odds of things working out, _against _**_all_**_ my fears_, was the fact Paul Lahote looked at me without an unnerving look.

It almost looked like he smiled.


	4. AN: 1

An author's note to let you readers know that at the time this was being written, I was catching up on the books. The same general idea will be followed but overall, the timing of a few things may be different. But I'm transferring 20 more chapters over from Quotev, so I can't go back and change it all. Just consider the story an AU with some tweaks! So please don't point them out!

Thanks!

Pop-X-Tart


	5. The Pale Ones

The evening sky was a beautiful orange, bleeding faint traces of pink on the horizon when we buried Yin. I knew he would have been honored to be buried among the gravestones of Billy's family. It was fitting- though I could only imagine how close they'd been in the past. The ceremony was slow, but peaceful in what remained of the momentary warm weather.

The side of the grassy hill was filled with a few headstones, but remained utterly peaceful as the wind blew through it. After Billy and I had said a few words, with more to be said on his end, everyone broke off to go home.

I was one of the few left standing with Billy.

My gaze couldn't break from the fresh headstone. It was amazing that I could care so dearly for someone I hadn't even known that long. Yin's departure would take some time to accept, but at least if his family coming to America was anything like him, I didn't have anything to worry about.

Billy turned in his chair towards me.

"I know he would appreciate you doing this." He faintly smiled, comfortable looking in a plain black t-shirt. I found it hard to look away.

"I only wish I'd came back sooner."

"Regrets are for the past." He wisely noted, softly on the breeze. I managed to shift my eyes over, noting how peaceful he looked. "Truthfully, you are strong for fighting your nature. Those who know what we are have right to be fearful."

My brow almost crinkled. "Billy… can I tell you something?" I felt I could be open with him. He nodded slowly.

"It took every ounce of strength to come back here." I admitted in a quick breath. "Every fiber of my being wanted to stay away from all of you. I apologize for misjudging you."

"Don't apologize for your nature." He advised, looking at me again. "Our instincts keep us alive. Lean on what you know, but don't ignore them… There are… _some_ of our kind out there that aren't as tolerable towards others. While it may have been unpleasant, instincts serve to protect you."

I shuddered to think of others that would do me harm. Given how I had limited knowledge about them in that state, much less what they even looked like, I had even less of an idea if I could fight back.

It had been ten years since my last, and only transformation. If she…that thing I'd been had been monstrous as a teenager, I could only imagine her ferocity now.

"Jacob will see you to your car."

I realized it was late. The once peachy sunset was now dark blue.

"I moved to Forks." I spoke, watching his expression turn to surprise. "I wanted to be closer since I'm going to be doing this now. I'm only two miles away." I said with some pride.

Billy smiled a moment. "He can walk you home then, presuming you walked here."

"He doesn't need to." I dismissed, walking behind his wheelchair to push him up the hill. Billy sighed, shaking his head. "It's dark, Ross." He pointed out with some sternness. "If you're part of the pack, my family now, let me look out for you."

I was too flattered to be annoyed with his questioning of my safety. I arched a brow.

"What, are there shifters around here that would chase me up a tree?" I joked with some dry amusement.

"No…" I wasn't comforted by how he trailed off, like he was contemplating something. Unfortunately he didn't elaborate. I had wheeled him to his house now. Billy lifted his head and called for Jacob. I could smell fresh food inside, causing my stomach to gurgle horrendously just as Jacob stepped out. He stared at me with a taco in hand.

"You wanna eat with us Ross?"

"No thanks." I dismissed, thankful the darkness hid my blush. "I need to get home. Work to do." Honestly it was just an excuse. I still needed to break ice with most of them before I joined them at the dinner table.

Billy apparently hadn't forgotten. "Jacob, walk her home please. Ross lives in Forks now." Some sort of weird, silent eye conversation went on briefly and Jacob nodded. Billy looked at me, smiling tiredly.

"Goodnight Ross."

I quietly returned the gesture and started to walk off. Jacob downed his taco in two large bites and wiped his hands on his shorts, cheeks protruding. I stared at him as we went, causing him to look off.

"What?" he mumbled, swallowing.

I looked back ahead. "You just reminded me of a hamster."

"Those things are good." He murmured, licking his lips. "You should have gotten some."

I decided not to answer. I didn't want to offend him about his family and friends. He probably would have understood about me taking it slow, but I didn't bother.

He crossed his arms comfortably behind his head, and I kept my hands in my pockets. It was a nice walk home. We were almost at my driveway when I crinkled my nose, stopping in place.

"Ew." I noted, looking around.

Jacob had since stopped, about a few feet behind me. Obliviously I carried on. "I think there's roadkill somewhere. I smell something _dead_."

His arm securely went across my shoulders, starting us briskly for my house. "Yeah, probably." He dismissed, sparing a glance around. Me digging my heels into the ground to slow him down was futile. We were going as he directed despite my saying his name. Still, he appeared casual once we were inside.

"Mind if I spend the night? I can help you repaint." He quickly noted, looking at the damaged walls. I stared at him, unsure. Obviously something weird had just happened- but I couldn't bring myself to figure it out.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure my couch has a broken spring. It might get uncomfortable."

"Yeah sure." He dismissed, looking the walls over.

It was very weird.

I kept busy with preparing dinner. Which was… another apple. I really needed to get some groceries. Jacob didn't look satisfied with my meager meal as we sat on the couch, soon talking about whatever. Mostly what needed to be done around here. He promised when he got out of school at the reservation, he'd swing by to help me out. I thanked him, but reminded him I wouldn't be able to get much supplies to do it until my money came in next month. When I checked the time on my phone, growing sleepy, Jacob piped up and leaned back into the cushions.

"I added my number in there, by the way. So you can call me if you need anything."

"When did you do that?" I blinked.

He grinned. "When you dropped it on the beach."

I murmured about how sneaky he was, before covering it with a goodnight. Jacob just smiled and got comfortable.

"Night Ross."

I headed to bed- well, my futon. I tossed off my jacket and shed my pants, leaving me in my t-shirt. Cozily I tucked under my blankets from Seattle, but my eyes were open. And my ears were sharper.

It only took half an hour for me to hear Jacob make a call on his phone. Luckily for me he didn't know how thin the walls were. I could hear every word perfectly.

"-yeah, she's home Dad… Yeah, I'm glad you did. I could smell at least two of them within a mile. Ross noticed it a little after I did… No, she didn't recognize it. I hope she never has to… I don't know what they're doing so close to the border. Maybe they're just curious about her." It didn't escape my notice how low his voice had gotten. Almost like a growl. I sank into my blankets up to my nose, but still I listened.

"-staying the night, for sure… Paul and Sam will?... Okay, I'll be up at two waiting for them… we'll chase those bloodsuckers off."

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. It all sounded mumbled to me.

I was too busy wondering about Billy's cryptic attitude earlier. More importantly, I had no idea just what a bloodsucker was.

But I was going to find out at two A.M, apparently.

Of course I didn't get an ounce of sleep. I could only learn the new sounds of the house I'd been too tired to notice before. With the dead silence outside, and the rapidly dropping weather, it took a moment to recognize how I felt.

Scared.

Just a little, anyway. It was only because they hadn't clarified a few things to me. _Yet_. I'm sure I'd feel much better in the morning with some answers.

I sneaked a glance at my phone under the covers every now and then. As I checked it at one thirty-seven in the morning, the softest crunch of leaves outside the window behind me left me tense. My sixth sense went haywire and I dared a small sniff.

Was there something dead outside my window…?

At the same time, I heard Jacob bolt out from the living room- with no thought at all about being quiet. The door slammed shut and I heard Jacob raise his voice.

I never heard him do that before.

I craned my neck quickly, spraining a muscle slightly, but saw nothing out the dark window. I really had to get some curtains… Springing to my feet, I threw an over-sized jacket around me hastily. It only went to my knees, but it would do for now. My bare feet bolted towards the front door, and around the corner of the house. Standing in my yard was Jacob, with two pale strangers across from him.

They both looked incredibly eerie, yet ghostly beautiful.

If the stench of old blood and something dead hadn't been so strong in my nostrils, I would have found them heavenly almost. While both deathly pale in the darkness, they were very different looking. One was lean with sharp features, and dirty blond locks curling on his head. The other was much more buff, with short brown hair on his head. He seemed amused.

Both their gazes shifted the moment I stepped out.

The buff one spoke up. "Told ya Jasper. I wasn't lying. She's got a weird scent."

Jacob dared to turn his head towards me, hastily. "Ross, get inside. Now."

The two paid him no mind. They continued looking me over like some relic in a museum. "Alright, fine. I believe you." The lean one said to his friend. I tried not staring at their bothersome goldish orbs as they went on. "I just found it hard to believe, is all." The one called 'Jasper' shrugged. Finally he looked at Jacob. "I just don't understand what…_canines_ are doing around something so uncommon."

A savage growl filled the air- and I was shocked to see it was Jacob.

All the sudden, Sam Uley rushed by me, standing tall and imposing next to Jacob. "Paul, get her inside." He spoke, not once looking over. I didn't even know he was there until two strong, tanned arms picked me up like nothing. The grip was tight across my chest, pinning my arms against me. Paul practically shoved me inside the house and slammed the door shut.

I stood there, frozen. Unable to think or process what was going on, I hurried to the window, but hid beside it. They were cracked just enough I could hear still.

"There's no need to get so worked up." I could recognize Jasper's voice. Whoever he was, he was calm. "I only wanted to see if Emmett was telling the truth."

"Now you can take your leave." Sam's authoritative, deep voice responded.

"Why?" Jasper sounded amused. "We're not near the border. In fact I believe you three were the ones that crossed over."

"She belongs to the pack. Therefore when you intrude on her land, you're crossing on ours too." Sam stated.

There was silence a moment. A voice I vaguely recognized, perhaps from an incident involving an apple and a truck, spoke up. "So you guy's own someone not even a part of your species now, huh?" The voice was smug, cocky.

"This isn't up for debate. Leave, or suffer the consequences." A low, murderous voice warned. I was startled to recognize it as Paul's.

The momentary silence that followed had me inching my head towards the window. Across the yard, two pairs of eerie gold orbs were knowingly looking straight at me.

"Even if she seems curious? Huh… well, you do know what they say about cats-" The two's small joke wasn't appreciated.

The sound of something shredding, like clothes was loud. Immediately after was a loud, savage growl that shook the floorboards. I didn't know who, or what it was. I only knew I ran to my futon and buried under the covers.

Any notion of me being strong and confident was out the window. I really had no idea what my new pack was capable of, nor just what they neglected to tell me.

I was just a small kitten playing ignorantly in the wolves' den.

.

.

.

I woke exhausted. Sleep was hard to come by, and I only woke at sunlight. Very little sleep at all. A long, heavy shower did little to help me. Judging by the cool temperatures leaking into the house, I needed to dress warmly. Sluggishly I pulled on a baggy t-shirt, another jacket, and some comfortable sweat pants. If I wasn't leaving the house, I never saw a reason to care about my attire much. Dragging into the living room, I didn't note Jacob was there until I came back with my apple and a cup of water.

I blinked at him slowly, and he seemed just fine. After a shared glance, it was clear we weren't talking about last night.

"I'm taking you grocery shopping."

"Jacob, I'm fine. You don't need to-"

"Seriously Ross?" he questioned, staring at me. "I felt you yesterday. Paul did too. We both agree a few pounds wouldn't hurt you."

Uncomfortably I glanced off. I didn't want any reminders of last night. Plus… Paul had paid attention…? Judging by his gaze, he wasn't letting up. "I know it's none of my business-"

"I've just been stressed." I stated. "Moving, Yin's death… so I don't have much an appetite… If I ate anything like you did, I wouldn't be able to move."

Jacob stared at me, but broke it with a small snort. "Can I at least take you out to breakfast?"

I groaned, collapsing on the couch next to him. I glowered off. "I'm in no way dressed for…people."

Jacob laughed. "So what am I? Chopped liver?"

I thought about it. "I'm comfortable around you guys." Except for what I heard last night. Maybe it was all best left forgotten until they decided to tell me. Obviously Billy hadn't for a reason.

All the sudden, Jacob tossed me his jacket. It was like being wrapped up in sugary sweet pop-tarts all at once. "Better get ready then." He smiled.

So that's how my day started. Wrapped up in Jacob's fluffy, and very cozy jacket, we walked to town and had breakfast. He made sure I finished my plate, too, which I had no problems doing. Afterwards we walked around to find a paint shop. He helped me decide on what colors, although I couldn't afford anything right now. All my money was for rent and bills. Sooner or later I'd have to find the time to get a small job just so I could eat better. But considering I didn't know my availability with Yin's grand-kids coming, I held off on any applications.

We were walking back home when I kept glancing at Jacob. He must have sensed it and met my gaze.

"…yeah?"

I bit the corner of my lip, hesitant. I couldn't resist at least one question. "Who… who turned last night? I heard it." I pointed out, lest he deny it. As expected Jacob wasn't happy with remembering.

"Paul." He answered shortly. "He's always been one quick to get angry."

"Huh."

"My dad is better at answering questions, though. In case you had any more." he hinted. Whatever his reasons, I got the message. The slow walk back to the house stopped once we were halfway through the driveway. Jacob lifted his head, noting a familiar pack-mate waiting by the house. Paul pointedly stared at him.

"You left your phone." He stated. "Billy was getting worried."

The teenager at my side looked anxious. "Is he okay-"

"Go home, Jacob."

Jacob spared me a quick glance. "Sorry Ross, I'll catch you later." Then he ran off, no doubt to face the worried wrath of his father. I'd been left staring after till I remembered Paul was there. It suddenly occurred to me, that as I met his dark gaze, I'd never been alone with him before. We hadn't even exchanged words, aside from that time he dumped a bucket of water on me.

My gaze lingering on him was brief, but enough.

He knew that I knew who it was last night. The one who somewhat scared me more than those…those pale strangers. Trying not to think about it, I started for the house, only watching him from my peripherals as I passed by. The smallest sniff I heard left me stopping and looking back at him. Paul turned slowly, looking me over with a scrutinizing gaze.

After making me incredibly self-conscious, he met my guarded eyes. "Jacob took you out for breakfast?" he figured.

"Yeah…?"

"_Good_." He mumbled, turning away. I decided not to question about that and headed inside. With the fresh sunlight streaming through the still curtain-less windows, I was able to see how dirty the floor was. Dust everywhere. I crinkled my nose and pulled my shirt up enough to cover it.

Good thing Lei made me take a spare broom.

Being such a small house, I was able to sweep everything out the front door in a few minutes. My eyes darted up when I saw Paul abruptly move out of the way, annoyed looking that I almost swatted mounds of dust at him.

"You're still here?" I wondered aloud.

Paul had since stepped away from the cloud of dust settling in the air. His nose crinkled- annoyed. I was getting less surprised each time he did that.

"Billy wanted me to watch you until he figured something out." He stated, harshly and quick. He went on before I could muster a small 'oh'. "We're rotating shifts every few hours until then. I'm _not_ staying here long." He seemed to warn, like he wasn't going to put up with me and my reckless sweeping. A week ago I would have probably avoided him like the plague. Now though I was able to hold his angry gaze, wondering what his deal was. A small sound of thought left my throat, making it clear I understood, till I went back inside.

I paid Paul no attention and carried on cleaning.

It was twenty or so minutes later that while I was scrubbing the windows, Paul's face appeared on the other side.

I yelled shortly and jumped, flinging my soapy rag at the ground. "What are you doing!?"

He merely rolled his eyes and gestured I open the window. I did so, briskly.

Paul looked questionable. "Were you making cat noises?" he demanded, looking me over like I was sickly. "I heard something weird."

I stared at him. "So…you hear some weird cat noise, and assume it's me?"

I honestly had no idea if I'd been making any noise. My mind was wrapped up in what needed to be done around here.

Paul set his jaw, no surprise, annoyed with my retort. "I guess not." He grumbled, sharply looking away.

A few seconds later I walked out the front door, looking around and settling my damp hands on my waist. I heard Paul somewhere behind me. "What are you doing?" he asked, like I was certifiably nuts.

It was becoming easier and easier to ignore his constant bad mood. "You said you heard something. Now I'm curious."

He half mumbled something about curiosity before abruptly cutting his own words off. He wasn't able to look at me after that, irritated with something in his mind.

I left Mr. Sunshine to his thoughts and jogged around the house, listening.

I faintly heard something. Just a soft, distant echoing cry. I don't know what it was, but it triggered something inside of me. As strong as that instinct had been when I met the pack, it was the same- but different. Instead of wariness it had me bolting into the woods. Paul had barely rounded the house when he noticed.

"Ross!"

I was gone, and Paul was just able to keep at least a glance and keep up with me. There were old trails through the woods, probably from herds of deer. It allowed me to move better without all the brush and watching my footfalls. Paul was now an arms-stretch behind me, reaching out with fury to try and stop me.

But he didn't need to. I stumbled to a halt, and he narrowly avoided running into me. The anger on his face slowly dissipated once he saw what I was looking at.

A dead mountain lion lay on the ground. By all means, it looked like it had been dead for weeks. The bones were obvious and it smelled of rot. I was too shocked to notice the slashes on its side, and throat. Not one drop of blood remained on the ground. Paul knowingly bristled, looking around.

"We need to leave." He ordered, yanking a painful grab of my arm.

But something moved under the lion's neck.

"Wait."

I managed to jerk free of his hand and went around the body. Though looking at the rotting creature's dead, blackened face was bothersome, I could see something small by its head.

A tiny, bony cub let out a weak, but faint cry.

It's what we heard.

"A cub." Paul realized, leaning over the body to see.

I grimly winced. "Two… only this one's still alive, barely." The other was dead under the mother's paw. With careful, slow fingers, I pulled the weak, and very small cub out.

"What are you doing?" Paul questioned. "It's dying."

"I know it's dying." I snapped, giving him a sharp glance. "But if there's still some life in it, I have to do what I can."

Paul didn't argue when we hurried back to the house. He seemed more concerned with something I didn't know about than the cub. He remained outside for his own reasons. Maybe he didn't want to see my futile attempts to save the poor thing.

I wrapped it up warmly in my jacket, despising the way it's bones felt sharp just under its skin. With the movement it cried out weakly, only able to sling it's head aside weakly.

Time was running out. Upset tears bubbled in my eyes as I heated up some milk and found the smallest spoon I could. My hand was shaking as I dipped the spoon and angled the cub upright. The milk dabbled into the corners of his mouth, and only dribbled into his sandy fur.

"_Come on_." I breathed, dipping the spoon again. The cub cried again- so weak, tired and hungry. I hated the sound. So many pets I'd lost over the years, and it never got any easier to hear that sound. A last attempt at saying 'help me…'

My vision was blurry with tears, which I hastily wiped away with my shoulders and persisted in forcing little dribbles of warm milk into his mouth.

The cub quieted down, still.

I held my breath, nearly dropping the spoon.

Its little nose twitched.

A little baby pink tongue licked the big dribble of milk on his mouth.

It was a slow one, but it was something inside him at least. Hastily I fed him another spoonful, watching as he slowly licked, and slowly swallowed. After fifteen minutes or so, it wouldn't eat anymore and settled down to sleep. He was still breathing, at least.

I finally managed to sit on the couch, beginning to relax and hold the bundle in my arms. I felt like I could never let go.

Sometime after that I heard Paul's voice by the door, but I was too tired to look and pay attention. He mumbled something about Leah coming. Then he was gone. Tired after my life saving efforts, I managed to doze…

When I woke, the bundle in my arms was gone. I was panicked until I heard running water. Running the short distance to the open bathroom left me sliding to a halt in the doorway. Leah was a thin young woman, about my age, with short black hair and honey colored skin. Her plaid sleeves were rolled up as she sat on the sink's rim, a fluffy rag in one hand and cub in the other.

"Hope you don't mind." She explained, watching since I bolted up from the couch. "Paul told me what happened…"

I could only sigh in relief, looking at the sleepy, but cleaned cub. His ribs were still visible, but his belly was bigger.

"N-No, I don't mind." I managed, letting out a heavy breath. "I just got so tense earlier and fell asleep."

Leah gently took the damp end of the rag and brushed it's sandy fur down softly. "It's admirable what you did." She spoke, watching her work carefully. "There could have been a predator around, though. That's the dangerous part." She seemed to warn me. The word predator bothered me. What could have been dangerous to us?

"I don't know what could have made a healthy, young mother die though." I stated, absentmindedly watching her work. Leah glanced at me, pitifully almost, and turned the water off. "Here." She began, wrapping him up again in my jacket. "He smells much better."

Sure enough, I couldn't smell rot or any sort of death on him. He was just a sleepy baby now that needed my attention.

I didn't know how, but I felt much better holding that bundle in my arms again. Leah's lips almost tugged upwards. "I'll be staying with you until nightfall. Seth or Embry might take over from there."

I moved so we both could get out of the small restroom. Maybe it was just a girl thing, but I felt more comfortable with her than Paul.

"…is this because of those two pale people the other night?"

Leah froze, avoiding looking at me. "Yes." She answered, shortly. "Billy will have to-"

"I know, he has to talk to me." I remembered, easing back to the couch. Leah nodded, watching a moment. I felt much more comfortable around her as she picked up the rag I dropped earlier from window washing. "I bet we could really make this place sparkle." She mused.

I met her wandering eyes with a small smile. "Let me put this little guy away in my room from the dust first. Then we can see who's the fastest cleaner."

Leah's brief laugh followed me as I went to my room. "Either way, you still get a clean house." She spoke, reminding me there was no reward for her.

I cheekily snickered. "All the better!" I called.

.

.

.

A week had gone by with still no word from Billy. For the most part I was patient. He probably needed time to figure out how to tell me the things I didn't know. Who those two pale strangers had been, and why three times a day someone from the pack would come by and babysit me.

I really couldn't complain too much. It gave me a chance to get to know them. Right in the ranks with Jacob I had grown closer to Leah too. I could freely talk about anything with her. Mostly it was about the others, or where we were from. Leah liked to hear about Seattle, but made it clear she wouldn't want to live there. She much preferred the open spaces of the reservation. I couldn't blame her. It was nice to stretch and not be worried about a parking fine or being pick-pocketed. Oddly though I hadn't seen Paul at all since that last day.

Leah dismissed my questions about him, saying she really didn't know what his deal was. I had a feeling she really didn't know, and also didn't want to talk about him. Maybe he wasn't just rude to me.

At least on a brighter note, my little mountain lion wasn't on the verge of death anymore. He had put on a few small pounds, and boy, was he fluffy. His tan fur stuck straight out, no matter how much I brushed it down. He smelled nice, and best of all, he was lively enough to play occasionally. His little black ears were small, fragile triangles on his head that would flutter with his big blue eyes each time he was awake. Then he'd chirp at me whenever he was hungry. My little fur ball was a good conversation piece whenever someone from the pack visited. Luckily they never found any more of those pale people lingering around. Instead they could hang out with me and play with the cub. Considering how young he was, he had slow reactions and would watch everyone with a slow, baby-like delay. For the most part he was fine wobbling around on the floor while I talked with whoever visited.

It was a nice progress that made the rainy, dreary days in Forks easy. It was a slow, misty Monday morning as I made coffee for Seth and I. We had stayed up late last night talking- mostly about school and some of the dumb things we remembered. Staying up so late being the reason I started for coffee instantly. Seth sleepily, and gratefully accepted a piping hot mug I offered him. We were too tired for conversation. The mutual understanding of the silence was comfortable.

While sipping my drink, I noted the little cub sprawled out across his lap.

It was adorable. Every single member of the pack had been unable to resist the little cutie. They could only look at his big, innocent blue eyes and little whiskers before they gave him attention. All to some degree anyway. Whether it was full out adoration like Leah, or a good pet and chuckle from Sam, it was all the same.

All the sudden Jacob stumbled in through the front door.

Seth squinted at the time on his phone. "You're early."

"I can't come in later." He breathed out, panicked and wide-eyed. I looked him over, realizing he was a bit wet and there was a truck running. "I just found out Bella's in the hospital."

Seth stood up, alarmed and still holding the cub in his careful arms. "Wait what?"

"I don't know." Jacob breathed out, heavily. "I heard something went down in Arizona. She got really hurt. Now she's in the hospital again. I-I think she fell on her crutches- or something! I just can't come in for Ross right now!" he panicked. "Call someone from home to cover!"

Then he rushed out, leaving Seth to quickly place the cub on the couch and run out. "Wait man! You only got your learners! You'll be in big trouble if you get pulled over!"

Jacob turned on his heel, frustrated and panicked. "I've _got_ to go!"

"Jacob relax!" I interrupted. "I'm an adult, I'll ride with you alright? Seth, take care of my baby." I warned, pointing him inside. Hastily I climbed into Jacob's truck, gripping the seats tightly as he backed all the way out in reverse. The wheels screeched as he slid onto the road, suddenly shifting into drive, and sped off.

I stiffly reached over and buckled him in, and then myself. My heart was steadily pounding to his jerky, fast driving. Maybe I should have taken him…

"What happened in Arizona?" I stiffly managed, looking at the tense long haired teen.

He grit his teeth. "I don't know. Her dad, Charlie, was with us at the reservation when the hospital called. That's how I know."

I decided not to press about it. I was close enough friends with Jacob I could figure him out a bit. Every time he talked about Bella, someone I had yet to meet, he'd get this far-off look in his eyes. It was obvious. He loved her. It was adorable too, and his adoration for the girl left me curious about meeting her. Maybe a little protective for his sake, though. I never heard any mention of her returning the affection.

All too soon we arrived at the hospital. Jacob took up two spaces, but I didn't comment about it. He hastily jerked out the key and ran out. I briskly followed behind him. He must have already talked to the front desk woman by the time I was inside. I barely managed to slip inside the same elevator with him.

Those ten seconds of the elevator going up were tense. He stared at the door, eyes dark and full of worry. I didn't feel it was my place to comfort him. Jacob probably knew Bella for much longer than I knew him.

It must be nice for Bella. Having someone that loved her as much as Jacob clearly did.

The elevator shifted open and we headed down the hall. It was white, pristine, and it smelled like cleaner. Way too clean. All around me nurses and staff went about, monitors beeped, and phones rang. Jacob stopped at the end of the hall, suddenly anxious and easing the door open. I was aware of three things the moment I stepped into the room after Jacob.

One, there was a doctor off to the side, a girl was lying in the bed, and a third person sat in a chair close to her.

And two, I was suddenly aware of the stench of death and blood that accompanied them.

Three…

Nothing could override the instinctual, automatic disgust I felt that went beyond anything I ever felt with the wolves.

They were worse.


	6. Monsters

It was a slow chain of events that unfolded before me. As Jacob hurried to the girl's bed, Bella I assumed, different things happened at once- not without my notice. Bella grew tense and glanced quickly at the young man sitting near her. I could see why. His icy features grew tight and it was very clear.

He did not like Jacob.

The other person, a doctor clearly, glanced at Jacob before his eyes shifted over. As Jacob leaned over Bella, talking worriedly, I was aware the doctor and the young man sitting down were now staring at me. Their eyes were very dark, hard to decipher. They looked at me warily a moment, though I dared no more than a half second to look at them. I kept my steady, uncertain gaze on Jacob and pressed against the wall by the door.

The room felt very small.

Claustrophobia was never a problem for me. But it suddenly was now. Bella more or less would just nod she was fine to her concerned friend. It seemed like she was going through the motions, I noted. Like she just wanted him to leave. It was plainly clear to me she was trying to be nice- but obviously there was some hidden hostility between Jacob and the others she wanted to calm down. Mostly to the one sitting down. Judging by the proximity and how he leaned closer to her, it must have been her boyfriend.

Jacob finally sighed, heavily. It looked like his questions were done. Finally she seemed to notice me.

I wasn't really an awkward person, but that moment was incredibly slow and unknowing what to do on my part. I slowly eased away from the wall to Jacob's side. Jacob quietly introduced me, mentioning I was just a passenger to keep him from legal trouble. It was a smart thing to say considering the doctor was nearby. I met her dark eyes and tried smiling, but it was forced.

"Hey… Jacob talks about you a lot." It was only Jacob's embarrassment that made it easier to smile. I ignored his flashed look and felt better when Bella eased up.

"Good things, I hope."

Silence again, during which I briefly noted the two men were still staring at me. Unblinking. Plus the one sitting down looked like he was going to tear my arm off if I got too close. I quickly turned my attention to Jacob, realizing him staring worriedly down at Bella was making her uncomfortable.

"Jacob, let's go." I suggested, calmly wrapping my hands around his arm. "You can visit later."

Honestly I couldn't move him if I tried. His arms were so thick I couldn't even touch my fingers together with both hands on him.

He furrowed his brows at me. "But-"

"That would actually be best." The doctor spoke up, calmly. I realized he was still looking at me, and his gaze softened when he saw how anxious I was by them. "Bella needs her rest."

That was that. Jacob followed my guidance to the door, leaving me to shut it quietly. I only began to breathe again once we were down the hall. "Was that her boyfriend?"

Jacob didn't answer. He was too busy staring ahead. But he was biting his lip, hard. I knew he heard me.

For a first, I didn't know what to say around him. The look of those two had been overwhelming. If I had been alone, they could have probably stared me into the ground till I exploded in a puff of nerves. They physically made me sick. I veered off towards the restrooms, leaving Jacob to sit against the wall and figure I was busy.

I spent a good amount of time over the sink, close to gagging many times, but nothing came up. Only a bit of water and stomach acid at one point- which only served to burn my throat. Sometime during then a nurse must have come in and saw me. I felt her hand on my back and heard her questions, but I couldn't respond. I could recognize the tightness in my body. The instincts raging that made me want to run away. It was the perfect storm for anxiety.

As she rushed off to fetch a doctor, I shakingly looked at my reflection. My normal peachy skin was pale, and I looked thin. Even the color from my cheeks and lips was pale.

Was I that scared of these strange, pale people?

Billy was wrong. Instincts were horrible.

The nurse returned, guiding me out. As we did, I heard Jacob's voice. He must have perked up and noticed me. He ran to my side, looking down at me like a child. "Ross, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jacob. Can you go wait in the truck?"

Of course he didn't. He only badgered me with questions about what was wrong.

It made it worse. The moment the nurse put me in a bed and left to call the doctor, Jacob's questioning was too much. I couldn't take his bugging and trying to calm myself down together.

A low, rumbling growl settled in my throat- all that I would allow to escape out. It was a sound far different from a wolf. Lower, deeper and smooth from my chest. Like a sound of a sharp engine starting quickly. Like the last thing someone would hear before a **monster** pounced.

Jacob's eyes widened and he slowly eased back.

"_Please_." I begged, staring straight at the wall away from him. The words 'I'm sorry' were on my lips, but he was gone. I stared upset as those curtains swished closed.

Moments later, the one I feared would come surely appeared through the curtains. He was tall, a neatly combed blonde, and not a day over thirty I figured. His warm honey bronze eyes were deceptively sweet on his pale, striking features.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

It took me a moment to realized he was smiling. If it was an attempt to calm me down, it wasn't working. I stared cautiously at him, my chest rising and falling hard again.

Something was up with these pale people. They were distinctly different from others- that was obvious. There was… just something inhuman about them.

His smile slowly fell. "I'm beginning to think it was myself and my son Edward that did this to you. You seemed fine when you arrived with Jacob." He noted, guilty sounding.

I could only assume he was like Jasper and that other one. They all smelled the same. Granted, this one was less offensive in the scent of blood. Like he did better to hide it. Still, I couldn't relax.

I opened my mouth, but my voice wouldn't work. Terror kept me like a heavy, useless weight in that bed. If these guys were ever hostile towards me I wouldn't be able to lift a finger. But…this guy _was_ a doctor…

"_What are you_?" It was just a breath, barely that. A quick move of my lips letting out an inch of breath to speak. The doctor noted how fast my chest was breathing, and his eyes darted back up to mine. It was clear he didn't like my reaction.

"Is it alright if I give you some Xanax?" he softly questioned, easing to his feet slowly. "Here." He spoke kindly, retrieving a small plastic sheet of pills. He popped one between his fingers and outstretched his arm to me, clearly not getting too close for my sake. I vaguely noted the name-tag on his chest as he spoke again. Cullen.

"I really don't like how fast you're breathing." He noted, knitting his brows. "Please?"

There was no denying the sincerity in his voice. Either that, or I was gullible. I held out my hand, swallowing the pill dryly the moment he dropped it. He stared at me a moment before he turned his head. The hallway was quiet suddenly. Maybe I was too zoned in on him. Slowly he rolled up a chair and eased back into it.

"I could ask you the same." he referred to my earlier question, taking a moment to look me over with brief interest. "I didn't believe the others when they mentioned someone…odd and new in Forks. I didn't believe it until you walked in with Jacob."

I found my voice, speaking only out of bitterness from the stress they caused. "Well I'm real." I breathed out, hard. "Tell the 'others' to leave me alone. Y-You… they've been terrifying me." I corrected quickly- though he probably already knew. "I'm with the pack, and Sam's made his terms clear already."

"I know." He softly nodded, eyes downcast a moment. "The others can be…_senseless_. Too curious for their own good… The only reason they so blatantly acted unorthodox in the open being, we assumed someone like you would know about us."

"I only learned about the pack this past month." I stated quickly, and the hairs on my arms stood on end when his eyes lifted. Were they golden, actually?

"That explains a lot." He murmured to himself. "You don't know."

"…Billy was going to talk to me… but considering how long it's taking, maybe you should just tell me yourself."

"No." He decided. "You said you belong to the pack, it's not my place to tell you." Obviously on his part he didn't want any trouble. He got to his feet, but before he could leave I spoke up.

"Wait!"

He stopped by the curtains.

I paused. "I… I thought the pack would be my enemy, at first… Every instinct told me so. But I don't feel that way anymore. Who… who's your natural enemy." I questioned slowly, voice thick with a reluctance to ask. I had to know why I felt this way. Dr. Cullen stared at the curtain a moment.

It felt like forever before he turned. From the side of his face, golden orbs were troubled.

"That depends on you, Ross."

He was gone in a second.

.

.

.

The ride home with Jacob was quiet, as I expected. Luckily the Xanax had mellowed me to such a degree that I didn't care. I didn't care about anything aside from my futon. Sometime during that drive home, I was dully aware to him helping me inside, and that was it.

A dark fog settled over my mind for hours in a dreamless, heavy sleep.

I woke the next day in the afternoon. I couldn't tell what time it was by looking outside, so after my phone blinded my un-adjusted eyes, I knew the time. The brain fog lasted until I remembered my cub. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

My bolt into the other room instantly came to a halt. Sam Uley had fresh food on the table. He sat at the small hard plastic kitchen table, the cub sitting patiently in one arm. With his other hand he pulled apart bits of fried bologna on a plate and fed them to the cub. The little thing with nubs for teeth would gum it apart in small bites, hungrily eating away.

Sam lifted his head. "Afternoon."

Had it all been a dream?

I realized I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. While they felt gross and clingy, I mostly wanted to rid the smell of hospital. "I'll be right back." My shower set a new record. My mind was brimming with questions as I rushed into the closet. Seconds later I emerged wearing a faded grey tank top and some comfy beige capris. My feet were bare, like always unless I needed my sneakers by the door.

By then Sam had settled a plate down across from him. Grilled cheese and ham. My stomach was ravenous, but I refrained.

"About Jacob-"

"I know, he told me everything."

There was no emotion in his voice and face. He just knew like it was a simple fact. I didn't know how to take that. "… I wanted to apologize to him." I spoke, taking the half of my sandwich and leaving a small bite in the corner. It was warm just enough to not burn, and tasted good with the fried greasy ham.

"Jacob knows. He's not upset at you, though." Sam spoke, focused busily on the cub. The hungry cub would mistake his fingers for more food and nip at him. Sam only smiled at that. "Granted, you…'growling' at him," he quoted, "didn't help. He was worried about Bella and angry about all the trouble she's going through for that Cullen. He just didn't expect you to get mad at him."

"I couldn't help it." I put my food down, staring at a bit of cheese left on my finger. "Seeing those… those _Cullen's_, it bothered something in me. Really, really bad."

Sam looked at me. He could tell it was worse than my experience with the pack.

"All of us are at some point when we meet the Cullen's. Can't fight the instincts much." He shrugged, setting a very full cub down. I would have laughed as the cub waddled to sit and snooze on the rug, tight as a balloon. He'd be good for a few hours. "Ross." Sam sighed. "It's just something to get used to. But… I can't fully speak for you though. Our instincts are similar, but probably different. There's a chance, no offense… when we shift, you might be a bit weaker than us. It could just be self-preservation making you so scared. To stay away from a threat."

I was too busy taking it logically than to be emotionally offended. Still, he walked around the table and patted my shoulder. "Still, differences or not, you're one of us." His stern features lightened. A little. "Now eat before it gets cold. Grilled cheese is disgusting otherwise."

"Yes sir."

Once my meal was through, I put on my jacket and grabbed my scarf. Sam raised a brow questionably from his relaxed position on the couch.

"It's my baby holder." I explained, wrapping the scarf loosely around my neck so it left a sort of hammock by my chest. I scooped the sleepy cub up and tucked him in. He slept soundly and curled up, warm and snug.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah," I started for the door, slipping on my sneakers, "I'm going to see Billy."

"Ross-"

"It's been a week, Sam." I argued, opening the door and knowing he'd follow. "I'll be patient with him. I can get my answers and apologize to Jacob. Done and done… And while I'm out I'll need to check my P.O box to see when those kids are arriving." I murmured, having completely forgotten. It was probably a bit of a process to just move countries. Passports, passing learning tests, financial things… I was glad I was born here.

Sam didn't sound happy, grumbling, but he didn't stop me.

A sound like a stomach gurgling had my straight-forward gaze shifting to the alpha of the pack. I stared up at the strong man next to me, blinking until he looked over.

"What?"

"If you're hungry you could've eaten too."

Sam actually smiled and looked ahead. "That wasn't my stomach. It was thunder."

I looked overhead, noting the dark clouds. There were always clouds in Forks, so it was hard to tell if there'd be a storm or not. There was a warm undercurrent in the breeze that left me keeping an arm up around the snoozing cub in my scarf.

"Think we can make it there before it starts?"

Sam sniffed the air. "Doubt it. 'Specially if you're not running." He nodded towards the cub. He was right. I wasn't running with my baby. All the sudden he looked amused. "Not scared of a little water are you?"

"Of course not." I defended, eyeing the threatening clouds. "I just… d_on't care for it_."

"Right."

I met his glance with a squint. Luckily our brisk walk managed to save us from the rain. We arrived at Billy's house just as the pouring started. Billy had been cooking in the kitchen apparently when he heard us. He wheeled in, and his smile slowly fell. Meeting my gaze was obvious and apparent.

He sighed, gesturing I get comfortable.

"See ya Ross." Sam reassuringly patted my shoulder before he left. I was never intimidated by Billy before. And I wasn't now. His bothered dark eyes just unsettled me. I sat on the couch across from him, patiently folding my hands in my lap. All the questions in my mind didn't have to be spoken. He surely knew them.

"The Cullen's are dangerous." He stated slowly. "We wouldn't have sent people to watch you all week otherwise. That being said, you probably want to know _why_ they are dangerous."

I nodded slightly.

Billy looked at me a moment. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. "The Cullen's, for one, aren't human. Neither are they alive. I won't beat around the bush with you, Ross. I tried being careful with Bella and… And it didn't work." He whispered under his breath, painfully. "But you have a chance to be stronger, Ross. A chance to fight if need be, a chance a human _doesn't_ possess…" He took a breath, looking at me readily.

_"They are vampires, Ross."_

It was a low rumble of thunder that snapped me out of it. It sounded like it was passing directly above now. Cold, I held myself closer. "You mean like… actual vampires?"

He nodded gravely. "Nothing like the movies or books, though." He assured. "Though… they still share that one, unfortunate characteristic."

I felt sick thinking of the times I was near them. At the hospital, and at my _house_. They had tracked me down.

"Is that what they want with me? To _taste_ me?" I assumed, panicked.

"No, no Ross." Old Billy comforted, waving his hand to calm me down. "The Cullen's don't… they're not like the others. But don't underestimate them. No doubt they appeared at your home because they were curious about you. Keep in mind… you are the first of your kind _any_ of us have met, aside from Yin recently. But with his age, there's never been the capability of one turning until now."

I sat there, dumbfounded. "So… they only want to know me… And does that involve provoking me?" I cryptically wondered.

"Doubtful. Especially since they know your connection to us. But I don't believe they would purposefully bring you harm."

I held the baby in my arms closer. So I was just their plaything until they got bored and moved on.

"You understand my precautions now." Billy softly noted, sparing a glance down to wonder what I held. The cub chirped, awake, and pawed to get out. I couldn't resist feeling better at Billy's gentle 'may I?' as he held out his arms. I carefully placed the cub in them, trying to relax.

"I thank you for doing that, then." I was able to appreciate it now, watching as the cub busily sniffed him. Billy spared me a smile. "Of course… although… I have been thinking…"

I watched as he gently pet the cub, soothing it down for another nap. "With Yin's grandchildren soon to come, and…seeing as how you probably don't want to be visited by us so frequently, it might be in your best interest to learn a few things."

I shook my head suddenly. "I don't know when I'll be ready for-"

"Ross, it's time." He knowingly stated.

I was unable to look away, more tormented by the thought of this than the Cullen's. The realization breathed from my shaking lips.

_"I'm scared, Billy…"_

.

.

.

The early morning was cold pre-sunrise. The dew was fresh and heavy on the grass. Despite the temperature being in the twenties, I stood in the fields outside of Billy's house in a pair of shorts and tank top. My bare feet in the grass felt cool, but I could take no pleasure from it.

I was shaking like a leaf, and not from the temperature. Billy sat in his chair on the hill nearby, and Sam stood at my side. He was dressed readily as I'd seen the others when they were training or exercising. Completely shirtless and wearing shorts. His look was serious as he stared down at me.

"Billy wanted me to help you through this, Ross, and that's what I'm going to do." He comforted, close to me and making it clear his words were true. I could feel his warm breath and the sheer warmth of his body radiating from him. But my mind was far from appreciating his body.

That thing… it was a beast on a chain for too long. I had been thinking about it all night, and now, my mind was ready. But my body wasn't willing.

Ten long years of resistance wasn't easy to drop. Sam's encouraging talk faded and he cast a long look to Billy from a distance. All the sudden, I realized we were being watched from the woods. Paul, Seth and Embry came out- no surprise with very little clothes.

"Need a little help?" Paul questioned, looking up at Sam. Sam set his jaw. "We're just trying to motivate her, Paul. To find what-"

All the sudden, Paul shoved me to the ground. I stared up at him shocked from the grass, feeling my clothes grow damp from the dew. The smirk on his face looked like he enjoyed that a little too much.

"Well? Get up." He demanded, throwing up his hands challengingly. Sam got between us, angrily about to start something until Billy echoed his name. Sam looked very, _very_ annoyed as he glanced back. With clear reluctance he left me there to join Billy. I turned my eyes back to Paul, having no time to react as he grabbed my tank top in his fist. With ease he pulled me to my feet, bringing me startling close to his tight features. His coal-dark eyes were unblinking and challenging.

"What are you gonna do?" he snickered, giving me a brief glance over. Seth and Embry didn't look happy behind him. They honestly probably couldn't stop him more than I could. My bare toes didn't even touch the ground anymore.

Confrontation, to physically fight wasn't something I was used to. Again Paul shoved me to the ground, leaving my backside and elbows aching from where I landed on them.

"This is pointless." He murmured to the two behind him. "She can't do anything." He said a bit louder, confidently crossing his arms. I could see what he was trying to do. If anything it just made me dislike him even more. All the sudden it got worse.

"You think you're something special? We've all been wasting our time on you. You're nothing."

Embry finally spoke up, telling him to lay off. Paul just laughed- and I couldn't tell if it was real. "She can't even get up-"

I was on my feet before he could finish, looking agitated. Honestly I was just itching for him to push me down again. To see where it would get him. I was…curious… Paul 'hmphed' and started forward, about to push me again. Only I had to just sidestep him and lift my knee into his gut. The feeling of his grunting was satisfying.

The problem was I was close enough to tackle into the ground. He recovered way too quickly. The breath was promptly knocked out of my lungs when he landed atop me, growling and baring his teeth. Before things could get out of hand, I heard Jacob's loud, shouting voice.

He sounded panicked.

An edge in his tone that cracked. Fear. I slung my fist into Paul's face, and though it felt like concrete, it wobbled him back. I slid out quickly and rushed to Jacob who was running over. He was out of breath.

"Ross! It's the cub! He's gone!"

"What do you mean?!"

"I just got to your house to babysit him while you were out, but I smell the Cullen's everywhere!"

**Oh no.**

_No, no, no…_

The others raced over to my side, alarmed as Jacob repeated what he told me. Paul spared me a glance, holding his bleeding lip. My breathing was hard. Fast, fearful…

_**Furious**_…

My feet kicked up dirt when I took off for Forks, soon becoming a blur.

…They had messed with my cub…

_My cub… _My innocent, helpless baby.

Panic became white hot fury. A shaking growl followed behind as I sped all the faster, legs nearly flying underneath me. It didn't even register the others were distantly behind me, trying to keep up. I'd never had a need to exert much of myself before. That race with Jacob I had when I met him was just a joke.

My kind were very, very fast…

A car rounded the corner in the highway, horns blaring. The only sign I'd been there was jumping over the hood, leaving a distinct foot imprint when I pushed off it. Soon I could smell the Cullen's, and then, I could hear the faint cries of my cub. Of an unhappy, upset cub.

It felt like fire in my veins. A ferocious, out of control fire in every inch of my body.

Sure enough, there they were in the yard by my house. The same two as before, the young looking males. The tall, lean one held the cub in his arms, keeping an uncomfortable grip on his scruff that left him crying.

Those smirks on their faces was the last straw holding me back.

"Told you so-" Jasper murmured, only, when he turned his head, something very large, ebony, and pissed was sailing towards them.

The sudden regret on their faces was satisfying.

_But it was too late for me._


	7. One Life Lost

It was too late for me.

The real person I was, was buried somewhere inside me. I felt her crying. All the regret, the shame of coming to this… She was crying and desperately trying to tighten the leash. But I couldn't.

The Cullen's, _primarily these two_, had provoked, intimidated, and now robbed me of what was mine. They trespassed, disrespected, and now called for trouble. On the sake of their curiosity, their blood would be required. Nothing else would sate the taste on my tongue. To soothe the fury in my eyes. I didn't turn into this just because I could.

This was my last resort, a broken chain.

The two Cullen's went slamming into the ground with a heavy, booming shake that made trees nearby drop their leaves. The paw on each of their chests covered their entire chests and abdomens, with half a foot-long razor claws digging into their throats. My jaws were shaking, saliva pooling in my mouth once I could see the regret- almost horror in their faces. They'd never seen anything like me, it was obvious.

The wolves were big, but I was near bigger. Their fur covered their muscles. Mine was short and black, making every rippling muscle in my arms and legs that much more intimidating.

My little cub scurrying away towards the safety of the house was the only thing holding me back. From the corner of my blaring, wide eyes, I looked at them sharply. Just as I reared back to behead them, something tackled my back.

It was large, snarling, and snapping its jaws for a grip at my neck. But considering how thick my skin was, I didn't feel a thing. I left my prey of the two guilty vampires and turned on my back paws. The wolf attacking me was grey and long furred. With relative ease I slammed him into the ground with my front paws, swiping him away once he collided into the ground like a rag-doll.

I could no sooner turn back towards the vampires to finish them off before the wolf was back at it. He wrapped around my head, biting a hold and shaking vigorously, savagely growling. It was more from annoyance than pain that I viciously went about a counterattack, tackling him into the woods. Any small trees snapped in our tumble. During that, Jacob, Sam, Embry and Seth caught up. They stared wide eyed for a moment till Sam pointed over sharply. His nostrils flared and it was clear he was tempted to attack the Cullens.

"_If I ever see you two here again, you're in violation of the treaty. Unless you want war, _**_leave_**." He snapped, tone clear and sharp.

Jasper and Emmett were a touch more pale than usual. It was obvious they'd made a mistake, and wasted no time in leaving. Jacob meanwhile looked at their alpha, listening to the near sounds of his pack-mates trying to kill each other.

"What should we do?!"

"You stay here and tend to the cub. All of you." Sam ordered the trio. "..I have to make sure Paul doesn't get himself killed." He murmured, charging into the woods.

Paul was tiring out very quickly. I could tell. There was less force in his bites, and he went on the defense. But I couldn't stop. There was ten long years of energy in my system, and as far as I knew, he was defending the vampires. I couldn't understand.

Paul grabbed a hold of my scruff, a last ditch attempt to wear me out. Unfortunately for him I charged a tree, turning my back so he rammed into it full force. The tree cracked amid Paul's sudden whine.

But I couldn't stop. He fell to the ground, labored in breathing.

I _wanted_ to stop. To run away before it got worse. All I could feel though was my animosity towards him. My slow, victorious approach to finish him off was abruptly ended by a much stronger force. A large black wolf tackled me away, with enough strength in his bite to draw blood. I shrieked at his precise, trained grip.

My back-legs kicked at his belly under him, and if it weren't for his thick fur, his guts would have spilled. When I finally worked enough leverage, I wretched free and kicked him away. Sam, I vaguely recognized, landed perfectly on his feet in front of Paul. He was protecting him now. The large, black wolf growled savagely, bearing all his sharp teeth that I couldn't bear to have in my skin again.

The more I stared at his eyes, those angry, dark hues, the more I wondered what was going on.

Sam's defensive posture slowly began to lessen the more I stood there, looking around. I could taste blood in my mouth... Behind him, Paul whimpered under his breath and pushed up to his paws. Gradually though that whimper became a growl as his strength returned.

But by then, the full horror of my actions settled in.

My short, rounded ears flattened against my black head.

I turned tail and ran as fast as I could.

Sam turned his head to look Paul over. '_You okay_?'

Paul shook his fur, briefly wincing. Soon though a snarl appeared on his mug. '_In about a minute, **she** won't be_.'

'_**Paul**_.'

It was with great reluctance Paul looked at his alpha, growling quietly. '_She's going to get herself killed at this rate_.' Sam warned him, noting a flash of…something in Paul's eyes. '_She clearly has no control, and if she doesn't get killed by something, she'll end up lost_.'

_'What are we waiting for then?_' Paul growled, starting off. So the two ran for hours, occasionally stopping to sniff and turn their heads. They had gone miles till the day was already gone. It had been hours, and they weren't any closer.

'_Paul_.' Sam called, stopping the grey wolf. '_We need to head back. She's too fa_r-'

'_We can't just leave her out here_.' Paul growled, flashing his teeth.

_'This is beyond our territory. We don't know what's out here… It's dangerous.'_

'_It's more dangerous if we don't find her_.' Paul snapped, standing his ground. Sam looked at him for a long moment, drooping his head. '_You have until morning_.' With that, he turned tail and started for home. Paul watched for a minute, shaking his head.

_'That cat better have nine lives when I get through with her…'_

The search went on for another hour. The scent, no _stench_ of that annoying feline was growing closer, he realized. A growl settled in his throat, slowing down to a trot. When he rounded a tree, there she was.

Only, a woman lay face-down on the ground, crying with short, hiccuped breaths. More obviously though was her foot caught in a bear trap. Paul froze a moment, slow to approach. The trap had nearly cut through her entire calf, leaving it smelling fresh of blood and flesh. The lower part of her foot was pale from all the blood loss.

Paul sniffed at the trap, unsettled. It smelled like it wasn't put here very long ago. He could smell a hunter's scent from it. Like beer, deer urine, and fish scales. He hated some hunters for this very reason.

With a stretch of his jaws, he pulled a part of it open, using his paw to hold the other half down.

The trap broke with a mechanical snap. Slowly, Paul eased the lower part away, shuddering at the sound of the metal 'shinking' from the metal teeth in her flesh.

_'Laying there doing nothing is a good way to lose that leg.'_

Of course though, she couldn't hear him. Still, he had to think lest he get annoyed with her upset state. Strangely, it was like she never felt him move the trap. Briefly Paul worried if it was too late…

.

.

A snout nudged my head, but I vaguely was aware of it. All the shame had yet to leave me. Like an oppressive force I couldn't see, crushing me and hissing in my head.

"_Paul_." I choked out, lifting my head. Tousled black hair was in my face, and with the tears and dirt I was a sure mess. "..I'm so sorry.." Was all I could muster, too weak to get up. The wolf I had so mercilessly beat down, now looked down at me- a weak looking human woman. So small, withdrawn and injured. Paul noted Sam's handiwork too. She hadn't healed yet from the bite marks on her shoulder, close to her neck.

Then again…jaguars didn't have loose fur like he did. There was just muscle, he fondly remembered.

My eyes fell half shut when I collapsed, only able to breathe slowly. Paul didn't know what came over him. He was nudging my head again with his snout, trying to rouse me up. In the process he tasted all the blood, leaving him standing still a minute. Blood was disgusting to him. Always was. But hers was... sweet. Like sugar water. But at the same time, it was repulsive. The fact it was hers'… it wasn't right. He hated it. Still, he cleaned it away with caution lest there be predators in the area.

By the time most of the offending messes were gone, but still puddling blood from injuries, Paul crouched down and nudged his large head under my waist. I could only hope he wasn't angry…

"Don't be angry…please…" A half whine left my lips when he nudged me up, over his neck, and onto his back. He only snorted as I sank into his fur.

It was warm.

Enough I couldn't resist falling asleep into after exerting every ounce of energy in my aching, monstrously deceiving body.

.

.

.

I woke in my bedroom. Every muscle, every fiber of my being ached like I'd been dragged across hell. Despite that, I could smell him clearly nearby. How close I wasn't sure.

"Paul…?" My voice was raspy, unclear. It sounded horrible. I probably looked a million times worse. Luckily I could see perfectly as a chair was scooted from someone standing. The mildly disinterested face of Paul Lahote was there above me, blank.

"You're awake. About time." He noted, thankfully not looking me over rudely, instead keeping eye-contact. His eyes were harsh, critical… But all I could feel was appreciation he hadn't killed me.

My smile caught him off guard. "You need more medication." He murmured, turning to my nightstand. I heard him rummage around for a minute, holding a plastic sheet of Advil. I'd probably have to take a whole row to feel anything…

Paul offered it to me, but no sooner than I lifted my head and arm, I gasped and fell back into the futon. Baring my teeth, the pain was evident. The burning pain of Sam's teeth. Shutting my eyes, I breathed in the cool air from the open window. It smelled of fresh misty dew. All the sudden, there was something soft against my lips.

I craned my eyes open enough to see Paul's fingers there, a pill between them. Slowly I took it, swallowing it dry and with difficulty. After a tense minute I peaked at him. "I'm going to need at least three more."

He arched a brow, nonetheless he popped more of them into his hand. After they were down he looked me over.

"You're going to need to eat with all that medication. You'll get sick otherwise."

"I know." I sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Paul left and returned with a plastic container of yogurt, spoon sticking out of it. He set it on the nightstand before with no warning, he wrapped his arms under my own to pull me up. I was fortunate he minded my bandaged one. I bit my lip as he did, but at least I was sitting up. Slowly I ate my yogurt, wondering why he sat in the lawn chair near my futon again. Regardless I ate in silence.

Once it was empty I looked down at my raw, aching fingers.

I was slow to speak. "What happened to Jasper and his friend?"

Paul blankly watched me the entire time. "They left. You made it clear how serious you were."

As if I needed anymore reminders. "Paul, I-

"Don't." He interrupted, getting to his feet. I couldn't tell what it was, but something was bothering him. Was it…was it possible he was upset that I could so easily defeat him…? That I made him eat his arrogance concerning my abilities? Ones he probably doubted…

It wasn't a matter of strength or skills. Like this, as a woman, he had the upper hand. But when the strings came off… I ultimately had some sort of advantage. Only solo though. If there was more than one wolf, I was done for. Then again, wolves hunted in packs… Jaguars didn't.

I averted my gaze before his look could settle in. It bothered me that it bothered him. It bothered me I almost… I almost did something **regrettable**.

All the sudden, a fat little mountain lion cub crawled up my futon, eager and intent to reach my lap. He chirped for my attention, like I'd been neglecting him all week. With my good arm I gave him his needed attention.

"Would you have done the same thing?"

Hesitantly meeting his expression, I had to clarify. "If someone was…threatening something you loved, whether they were serious about it or not… Would you overreact like I did?"

"It wasn't an overreaction." He stated. But he didn't answer me. When I looked at him again, he started for the door. "Leah's coming by soon. She's been taking care of you for the past two days."

_Two days…_

I still apologized under my breath before he shut the door. I knew he heard me, too. He slammed the front door instead.

There were many things to make me feel horrible right now. My decisions, the harm I'd brought others and myself… yet worst of all was knowing Paul undoubtedly, positively hated me now.

Every ache and cut in my body was a justified punishment.


	8. Territory

It took only about a day to be back on my feet again. Granted, my body always healed a bit fast, but the aches and overall feeling like I'd been dragged under a dump truck would take longer to go away. I remained grateful though, all things considered. My cub was healthy and safe, I had all my limbs (though a part of my left leg remained a bit stiff still from that bear trap), and more importantly, I hadn't killed anyone. It went better than last time.

Leah had definitely become my best friend, now. She had taken care of me and my cub, mostly myself whereas the others couldn't. As a woman I was thankful. Despite the slight limp in my step, I got up with determination evident. I started for my closet and briskly swung the doors open, startling the snoozing cub who slept on my futon's armchair. I took out a nice navy colored blouse with sleeves reaching my elbows. Then a fitting pair of blue jeans. I traded my worn sneakers for a nice pair I saved for special occasions. After dressing I tied up my hair, brushing it neatly. I felt alive again. To freshen up again like a normal person and waking up with a purpose.

I assumed I'd be traumatized for months like last time. Only… I felt relieved now. Like a huge release and the pent up tension was gone now. Maybe turning was a _good_ thing. I wasn't holding so much back… Plus the Cullen's surely knew their lesson now. They wouldn't mess with those on the reservation, and I proved to be no different.

The front door opened and Leah's voice sounded. "Ross?"

"Be right there." I wrapped my scarf around my neck, leaving my little cub to perk and chirp excitedly. He knew the drill. I scooped him up and placed him in the scarf's dip, taking a moment to chuckle as he stared up at me like a little baby. "You're too cute." I murmured, kissing his sandy furred forehead.

I headed out to greet Leah, noticing her clear surprise. "You look.. ready. For something." She cracked a smile.

"Thanks… I know I've been a bit lazy being cooped up in here…what with everything." I dismissed. "But I want to make it up to you, considering how much a pain I've been probably."

She shook her head. "Ross, it's fine."

"Come on. Let's get some lunch. My treat." I offered, skipping to my car. Leah was smiling as she climbed into the passenger's seat. "You're in too much a good mood. It's weird." She chuckled, buckling up. It felt nice to be in my car again.

"Yeah, I know." I mused, carefully backing out of the driveway. "I thought I'd regret what happened the other day, but now, I've got all this energy." I marveled.

"It's the opposite with us. Usually we're exhausted when we calm down… Guess that's another difference." She noted, glancing at me. I couldn't tell if she was a touch envious. But she was smiling. Along the way we made small talk.

"…by the way, I didn't… I didn't hurt Paul too much did I?"

"No." she shrugged. "He was fine. We always recover fast enough. You probably just took longer because you don't get seriously injured enough." I didn't disagree with her assumption. I'd always been cautious, slow, not one to rush into anything. Unless I was too curious about something for my own good. The old saying could be true at times…

Soon we were eating at a diner, though I had ordered an extra side of bacon for my cub. There was no way I'd be able to eat without him chirping at me hungrily. So I sneaked strips of bacon into my scarf, glad no one noticed. They would have thought I was weird for sure.

"There's an opening at the reservation." Leah suddenly spoke up, sipping her sweet tea. I raised a brow, licking my lips clean of bits of pancakes. "Billy wanted me to tell you." She went on, using her fork to cut into her eggs. "In case you were still looking for a job."

"Yeah, of course. I just haven't had much luck around Forks. I figured I'm not going to be with Yin's kids constantly, so I could at least work part time or something."

"There's a small high school on the reservation. With summer coming up and all the teachers going on vacation, they need someone to help out with the summer school. Usually there's never very many… Just Seth and Embry." She mumbled, lips curving upwards.

I was going to have to look into it. I thanked her for mentioning it and we finished breakfast. Since we were already out I checked my P.O box, feeling disappointed afterwards. There was nothing from Yin's kids. No word or sign they were coming anytime soon. Leah cheered me up, saying it just gave me more time to feel better and get ready. I figured she was right. We headed to La Push afterwards so I could drop her off at her home. During my recovery, Jacob had told me that Billy had a long talk with Carlisle Cullen at the hospital. Billy went to see Bella originally, but he snagged the doctor for a minute.

The air was cleared on my behalf.

The Cullen's would never interfere with the pack and myself again. Word was briefly passed along from the doctor, Billy, then Jacob to me that they were apologetic for their foolish curiosity. Jasper and Emmett.

I'd slowly forgive them. But I wouldn't forget those two.

Leah invited me to hang out for a while, which I didn't mind. Her cabin was cozy and snug in the woods, not really too far from Billy's. Along the way we had passed most everyone along the way, except one.

"Where's Jacob? I don't think I saw him."

Leah thought a moment. "He's probably visiting Bella again." It didn't escape my notice how she said her name. Like some sort of disease. I gave her a moment before carefully prying, inclining my head forward from sitting on the couch. My hands were occupied with playing with the teething cub.

"I'm under the impression you two aren't friends…"

Leah laughed. Dryly. She kept busy with folding laundry across from me. "That girl is trouble." She stated. It was too late to take my words back. Leah clearly was a shaken bottle of soda about Bella. Bubbling, sealed emotions just waiting to blow it's lid. "I didn't mind her coming to the beach with her friends a few months back. I started to mind when she played with Jacob."

Leah didn't elaborate, she just went on, smiling angrily. I suddenly realized I was a vent for her emotions. Leah always had struck me as resentful for some reason, especially when Sam was around. I figured they had some sort of history… But she was open with me, that was clear. When it was just us, she talked and didn't hide much. Maybe it _was_ a girl thing.

"Because of her we have to deal with those Cullen's more often. Jacob can't see there's no clicking on her end." She murmured. No doubt his involvement with the vampires meant everyone was too.

I decided to veer off the conversation. She might rip something with that brisk folding. "I feel like I've done the same thing." I admitted. "My coming to Forks caused all of you to practically babysit me for a week till things cleared up."

"It's different." She interrupted sharply. "You didn't want to deal with them. You don't drag us around. Being with them was Bella's choice, and during that she dragged Jacob along for the ride. He's vulnerable. Thinking she actually gives two rips about him."

Both my cub and I stared as she let out a long, growling breath. Her temper matched good to my nonchalant, open personality. I was someone nearly anyone could talk to without judgement. Mainly because it never reached my face. I could always listen and offer advice, without letting my own emotions interfere. Thankfully my father passed down his headstrong stability to me.

All the sudden there was knocking on the door. Leah's eyes flashed up. I swore she mumbled something bitterly under her breath as she got up. A woman that looked like her sister stepped inside, with long dark pigtails over her chest. "Leah." The woman greeted warmly. "Seth left his bag at my house again… I figured your brother would need his homework for summer school." She tried smiling.

Leah only nodded, clearly on some bad terms with the woman. She took the bag and disappeared somewhere in the house. That left the woman looking at me, surprised.

"You must be Ross." She smiled a moment. It must have been our first time finally meeting, I guessed. "I'm Emily, Sam's imprint." We politely shook hands, during which I tried not looking at the horrible scar on the right side of her face. By then Leah returned, and a bit awkward, Emily quietly left.

I knew it was a mistake to speak. Especially to Leah when I sensed something going on. But my curiosity was like a buffet of food in front of a starving person. I couldn't resist.

"_What's an imprint_..?" I murmured, keeping my eyes on Leah as she busily worked.

She froze a moment. Surprisingly, her voice was quiet… sad. "It's when one of our kind meets the one they're destined to spend the rest of their lives with… I wouldn't know what it's like." The bitterness had returned, and suddenly, she left the room.

I followed my instincts and left the house. Leah surely needed some time. I had barely left Leah's house and was driving by all the fields when I caught sight of Jacob waving in my peripheral vision. Slowly I put the sedan into park and rolled down the window. He was out of breath as he jogged over, presumably all the way from the hospital.

"Hey Ross." He seemed a little surprised, but his lips were pulling upwards. "Glad to see you out again."

"Thanks Jacob. How's Bella?"

"She got discharged, so she wasn't there." He shrugged.

Guess she didn't tell him. Ouch. It was obvious he cared for her too… I felt the need to distract him. "So what are you up to?" I asked, noticing how the rest of the pack were busy some ways off. Jacob suddenly smiled. "I'm finally getting my training. Dad says I'm coming of age like Seth and Embry… It's why I visited Bella… I only know this thing is so strenuous, I won't be able to see her for a few months…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off. "Based from what I heard of Sam and Paul a few years ago, the first few shifts are the most dangerous… I kinda have to be watched for a while."

I absentmindedly held my cub closer from climbing out the window. He wanted to eat those butterflies behind Jacob. I bit the inside of my cheek. "Will it be safe? I mean, for me to be hanging around this time with you three going through this. I wouldn't want to overwhelm your instincts to chase me up a tree."

Jacob's dimples appeared in a smile. "A small distance wouldn't hurt. We'll come to you instead, sound good?"

"Sounds good."

Jacob ruffled the fur on the cub's head and backed away from the car.

"See ya."

"Bye Ross!" Then he was jogging towards the others, who stood under Billy's careful watch. I drove home, watching the beads of rainy mist appear on my window. I knew they'd all be fine. Not much was known to me about the whole process, but as long as Paul didn't bully them like he did me, it would be fine.

I spent the rest of the day at home relaxing, either on my phone looking up the school I might be working at, or playing with my cub. He was definitely putting on a few pounds, but no more than the size of a small terrier. When the cub passed out and I needed to charge my phone, I took a minute to just sit and think. Despite the feeling of regret that wanted to resurface in my mind, I felt oddly at peace. The Cullen's would no longer be any trouble- which seemed like the best thing at the moment. Plus I had to appreciate they weren't violent- although it _was_ annoying to remember how they handled my cub.

I leaned my head back into the couch, noting the thick grey curtains Leah had put up while I was recovering. I profusely thanked her for them, although she'd dismissed they were just extras she had laying around. But it meant a lot to me. I wouldn't be creeped out anymore wondering if someone was looking in from somewhere…

My ears pricked. It was beginning to rain. A soft patter of rain that was soothing to fall asleep to. But sleep didn't come easy. I'd been resting so much lately, I reclined comfortably on the couch and browsed through the t.v stations across from me. Despite the hundreds available, I still settled for Jeopardy like always.

I was working a daily double question in my head when a heavy hand banged on the door, successfully making me jump. Thankfully the cub didn't wake from that. Cautiously I went over, sniffing quietly.

It was just wet dog.

I opened the door to see Paul standing there, soaked. The fact he was topless wasn't a surprise anymore. He probably would have soaked through it anyway... leaving his toned features no secret really. He cut me off before I opened my mouth.

"Billy wants you to avoid the woods and fields while we're training the others. For your own good, stay away." He ordered, _pleasantly_ as always.

It didn't escape my notice he kept a hand pressed against his back, and though his face was stern and to the point, I could see he was in discomfort of sorts. Maybe it was from where I body slammed him into a tree. "Hey wait." I called as he turned, standing aside and opening the door further. "You should at least dry off till the rain stops. You'll get sick."

"I'm a wolf, I don't get sick easily." He retorted.

"True, maybe. But I doubt you'll be turning into one with your back hurting." I reminded, tilting my head and waiting as I held the door. Paul set his jaw, as always unblinking and staring like he wanted to bite me. Literally too. I might lose a finger too close.

I wasn't sure what persuaded him to finally come in. Maybe the rain was cold. I shut the door behind him and fetched a towel, afterwards handing it to him. As he reluctantly dried off, I set another towel down on the couch and met his questionable look.

"Well you can't just stand there. Want any Advil?"

"I don't need anything." He grumbled, taking a heavy seat where I lay the towel. While I fetched an ice-pack from the kitchen, I briefly noticed him glance at the cub. Said cub was now awake and sniffing him. Sensing how soaked he was, the cub crawled away and retreated to my room. I was proud of him. Wet dog wasn't pleasant.

Paul lifted his head when I sat next to him, suddenly pressing an ice-pack to his bare back. Naturally he arched and bared his teeth. "Watch it!"

"Oh…it's cold." I reminded a moment too late, removing my hands quickly as he held it there instead. I quickly turned up my t.v again so it wouldn't be silently awkward, ignoring his grumble. I tried focusing on the trivia questions, but all I could do was feel him watching me, not even bothering to hide his turned head.

Normally I could tune people out pretty good. But when a person was staring about a foot away, with no discretion at all, it could make anyone uncomfortable. Finally he spoke up, relieving me of my tense and soaring body temperatures. Paul especially could make someone uneasy.

"Why are you doing this?"

I only dared a brief glance at his dark eyes. "Good question." I murmured, certain he wouldn't hear it. But he did and before I could go on, he got to his feet, dropping the ice-pack. Paul started for the door briskly, as always leaving me wondering what I did wrong. Only this time I started after him.

"I don't get it. What did I **do** to make you despise me so much?"

He actually stopped in the doorway. One foot out in the rain, the other on my muddied doormat. He stood there a moment, and then, with no warning at all, I was slammed into the wall next to me.

I was starting to get used to his treatment, only this was different. He stood inches away, staring down at me.

The look in his dark eyes made me want to shrink away, but I couldn't. His hands were firmly clamped on my shoulders.

"You think I despise you?" His voice was so quiet, I barely heard it. Fairly certain I'd stopped breathing, I could only stare at him, wide-eyed. Were his hands going to jerk to my neck now to finish me? Dramatic, but I couldn't tell if his eyes meant murder, or his usual alarming seriousness. "No, I don't _despise_ you Ross."

His tone turned a notch louder.

"I hate you."

.

.

.

I didn't know what it was. But hearing that hurt more than I realized. To be hated for absolutely no reason, and looked down upon like a…like a piece of trash… I didn't get it. I didn't get why it made me so upset. Before the tears could burn in my eyes, angrily, he dared to go on.

"You make me _sick_." He bit out, practically spitting out the word. "Every time I'm around you I can't stand it." Paul was admitting, like he was getting a bad itch off his chest. He couldn't stop it either. It must have brought him some sense of relief. "You're distracting, troublesome, and a stench I can't get used to." I couldn't hide how much it was starting to hurt. I'd always been good at hiding, but it was too much.

It didn't faze him in the slightest.

"You drive me crazy, Ross." His voice trailed into a murmur. I could see it clearly now. The defense in his eyes. How much he was guarding himself. His lips curled in, like he was admitting a secret.

"That's why I hate you." He whispered, and then, just like that, he drifted away out the front door.

I could no more stop Paul than I could the tears from bubbling over.

Maybe it was what I deserved for almost beating him to death recently.

Unfortunately I kept it simple and accepted the immense pain on my part.

…I didn't feel so good anymore…

.

.

.

The next day I was taking advantage of the weather. There was no rain, no impending threat of thunderstorms either. Just a regular amount of clouds that would probably lead to rain in the next few days, but not today. I didn't feel enough moisture in the air for it. The air was cozy in the mid-fifties, leaving me in a light jacket considering summer was nearing. The temperatures were sure to rise throughout the hours.

In my hand was a thin leather leash, and trotting by my ankles was my eager cub with his bright neon green collar around him. The little name-tag hanging under his neck jiggled adorably. 'Stormy Ross', along with my personal phone number had been engraved on it. I decided on the name sometime last night, after Paul had left me in a conflicted state torn between regret and a heaviness I couldn't explain... A small amount of thunder passed by in the midnight hours. With my cub having begun to notice it, he'd sit by the window and listen for the thunder. Whenever it rumbled outside, he'd paw the window and chirp- like he was trying to talk to it.

Stormy it was.

The purpose of my walk now was to forget everything about last night… Despite Paul's warnings, Stormy and I still enjoyed our walk through the woods on the old deer trails. There were plenty of woods between my house and the reservation, meaning no chance at all for my disturbing them. Besides, I had firmly resolved this morning not to be so bothered by the man last night. For whatever reasons it affected me, I simply dismissed. Surely if any of the others had the same responses to me, it would have been no different. Yet, even with this decision, I still wondered about Paul.

My mother always said there would be people that no matter what you did, they would simply never like you. Nothing I could do or say could change that. Even biologically speaking Paul clearly hated me- probably on species alone. He made it very clear, after all.

"Here I go again." I murmured, blinking back to reality and focusing on the green foliage all around. Stormy regarded me a moment, chirping curiously till he went back to sniffing the damp ground. He was too busy taking it all in. I put it all behind me, for real this time. I had to pay attention to my surroundings so I could protect Stormy. But unlike a human, all I had to do was sniff to know I was safe. There wasn't anything around for miles. A bit of deer urine nearby, but nothing.

Our walk went on for a while, and I was pleasantly surprised to find the deer trail led to a small biking trail. It went towards the woods deeper into Forks, probably leading into town, and the other direction went towards the reservation. Exploring the back-roads towards town was tempting, but I didn't want anyone to know about Stormy. Goodness forbid there was some stupid law that wouldn't let me raise him. He might be a handful later, but nothing I couldn't handle. I started for the reservation.

There was way too much woods and land to run across the others. I'd take my chances.

Stormy trotted at my side, eager to keep up with his short, chunky legs. After a few minutes he chirped, reminding me he was tired. Wordlessly I scooped him up, noting how he instantly relaxed to doze.

"Spoiled baby." I murmured, stopping for a moment. It sounded like bike wheels nearby. Quickly I hid behind a tree, thankful Stormy was asleep and wouldn't be making any noise. The scent of a human drew closer on their bike. It smelled oddly familiar. I just couldn't place it.

Peaking around the tree left me blinking at the woman riding by. "Bella?" Unintentionally I had stepped out, in the process scaring her. Painfully looking her bike jerked off to the side, crashing into a muddy ditch on the path's side. Quickly I rushed over, keeping Stormy nestled in one arm, and outstretched my hand towards Bella's.

"Sorry about that.. You okay?"

She looked at me a moment, as if in thought. I did wonder what she thought of me. Soon she took my hand, somewhat marveling as I pulled her up like nothing. Sometimes I did have to tone it down, like the pack surely did at times. Others could be surprised at my…_casual strength_.

"I'm fine." She quickly answered me, sparing a glance down the trail behind her.

I sensed something was up, but I had no idea what it could be. I internally hoped it wasn't some vampire drama. Though, based on what I'd vaguely heard from Billy and Jacob about her trip to Arizona in the spring, it sounded like a lot of drama.

"Are…you sure?"

She looked back at me, as if finally noticing something. A guarded expression flashed on her face and she licked her dry lips. Was she _scared_ of me? "I was looking for Jacob." She blurted.

What, did something happen with Edward…? He seemed pretty clingy from what I remembered. And…was Leah right? Why was she going back and forth?

I felt a smidge of that same protectiveness Leah must have felt for him. Bella was hard to understand.

"If I see him anytime soon, I'll let you know."

Not that I actually had her number or knew where she lived. But I was betting on Forks being small enough we'd meet eventually. "But," I went on, watching as she pulled her bike back up, "he and the others are busy. They really don't want any visitors right now." At least that exclusion included me, too. Bella though didn't know that. Her brows knitted and her mouth fell open a touch.

"You know why they won't let me see him?"

I hesitated. Was this human girl fully aware about them? Surely. But I recalled when Billy had told me about the vampires some time ago. He'd done the same thing with Bella, only on my part he disclosed more to me. Because I wasn't fully human. I could protect myself better. My chances were better.

Maybe I should use that same precaution with her.

"Uh…look, all I can say is they're busy." Wow, that sounded horrible. Honestly I didn't know how much she knew. It probably looked secretive on my part, but I didn't want to stick my nose anywhere… and get her killed if she goes out there if I could've warned her.

Bella didn't look very appreciative. Not once smiling, she nodded and climbed back on her bike. "Thanks, then. Bye." She peddled off, glancing back only once to clarify if she'd seen the cub in my arms. Once she was gone, I shook my head.

_"Complicated teenagers..."_

My walk for the next five minutes was completely peaceful. The birds sang, sunshine partly came through the clouds, the fresh breeze carried the fragrance of flowers… and an onslaught of wet dog smells. A short gasp in my throat barely sounded, holding on tight to Stormy when a pack of wolves suddenly rushed over the trail. Like a wave of wolf. They were charging right towards me, snapping their jaws and growling lividly.

And leading the front was the one that hated me. The grey wolf who'd spat venom at me- still beyond my understanding.

It was the mental image I feared. Them swarming towards me to rip me apart.

With a cry I clutched Stormy in my arms, legs buckling in terror till I collapsed to the ground.

And yet, the whole time, I had been unaware to the pale hand inches from my head behind me. Sitting low to the ground, and holding my cub almost painfully tight, the wolves sailed over my head.

There was the sound of collision like two cars slamming into each other. A horrible crash that left me feeling slow to actually look.

Two wolves I clearly was able to recognize were Paul and Sam. The two were wrestling an apparent vampire away from me- Edward, I realized. There was one wolf guarding in front of me, with reddish brown fur I'd never seen before. Yet as an average sized woman, I was able to look under his stomach and watch the fight considering his massive size.

Edward's black, deadly eyes never left me. Unblinking. Murderous.

It was a miracle those two were able to keep him back long enough for him to shout.

_"**What did you do to her?!"**_

I shook at the voice. If it weren't for the wolf in front of me, I wouldn't have been able to grip his fur and pull myself up. Amid those wolves snapping at Edward to keep him back, Stormy was crying in distress now, and the wolf that practically supported my weight was now looking at me hesitantly. I never noticed his familiar brown eyes.

Speaking was nearly impossible, but for a vampire- I knew he'd heard me. "I didn't _do_ anything."

"You've got her blood on you!" he roared, flinging himself closer all the more violently. Paul, I dimly saw as the furious grey one, charged him and sent the vampire flying back a few good feet. Amid such loud, chaotic violence, I couldn't tear my eyes away from Edward. He was absolutely terrifying.

"She fell." I breathed, unable to move past the ice in my veins. If looks could kill… literally. Slowly Edward stopped trying to get at me. "And I helped her up." It was simple as that, and my voice made it clear. I had no reason to lie. Edward must have sensed this. That, or he read my mind.

I wasn't surprised by anything anymore really…

Edward's rigid, deadly frame lessened. It looked like he started 'breathing' again, causing the others attacking him to back off. Still, they were growling loudly and bristling, ready for anything.

Suddenly I realized why they were here.

Edward had crossed the territory line.

Just to get me.

Now, surely because of my mindless walk to enjoy a nice day, the others would be mad too. Still… it _was_ Edward's fault.

It was startling to think Edward was so protective of Bella. That'd he'd try killing me all because I smelled like her… I was starting to think she was someone to avoid, now…

I could see a brief trace of regret in Edward's face. Maybe for his actions now, or for something else. Either way he took off suddenly, leaving Sam and Paul to growl and make sure he left. By then I'd been leaning into the reddish wolf in front of me, catching my breath. Luckily he was fine with Stormy on his back. The little cub wobbled all the way to the wolf's head, suddenly chirping and rubbing against him.

He only did that to one person.

The name caught in my throat. "..Jacob?"

The wolf slowly looked at me, his left eye scrunched from where Stormy was pushing his weight. Briefly, it almost looked like he smiled.

"_Jacob_…" I briefly marveled, "did you guys come out here because of me…or him?"

Slowly his wolfish expression fell and he looked where the others had gone. It was barely noticeable the grumble in his chest. It must have been Edward. We both stared off, with mutual appreciation realizing how close it had been.

Now more than ever I _really_ didn't like the vampires…

Taking Stormy up in my arms, I briskly started for home, not minding Jacob keeping my company for it. He barely had to walk faster than normal at all to keep up with his long legs. Trying not to think about Edward, and those pale fingers so close to me, I kept my right hand on Jacob's furred shoulder. He briefly looked at me, but I didn't notice. My gaze was worriedly trained ahead, biting the inside corner of my lip.

Forks used to be somewhat of a relaxing place for me away from home when I was younger. Now I wanted a vacation from Forks. I was at the turn that led to the deer trail and home when the other two returned. At least they had calmed down. Sam, the black wolf, looked me over. He seemed satisfied I wasn't harmed and walked on by. Paul on the other hand was staring directly in my eyes.

I could only imagine the anger in his voice if he could speak right now. To my relief Jacob walked in front of me, separating us. I kept my hand on his shoulder, nails digging into his fur appreciatively. I didn't know what it was, but some odd wolf thing was going on as we walked by Paul. I could feel his lingering stare from where I held Jacob, and how I walked closer to him.

If my best friend made me feel better, I'd take as much as I could get. The walk home was uneventful, and once there, I thanked Jacob yet again- unable to cease my appreciation. Luckily Jacob was still in that huge wolf body. He eventually snorted, letting me know it was alright.

I smiled and watched as he took off into the woods again. Stepping into the safety of my home, I locked every door and window. Stormy watched from the couch as I went around, slow to return and try settling down again like a normal person. I met his curious, big blue eyes.

I smiled, crookedly. "At least one good thing's come out of all this nonsense."

I swore Stormy tried to talk sometimes. He inclined his head forward, so interested in my talking he crooned into a little squeak.

I laughed, fairly certain I was holding onto threads of peace and calm these days.

"I learned I can make Paul Lahote jealous."

And I liked it.


	9. Imprint

The incident with Edward was a full week ago. Since then I had settled some things in my mind- for sure. One, I was going to avoid any and all contact with the vampires. If anything, Dr. Cullen seemed the most…_normal_. Calming almost. But I couldn't say for sure. It could have been some weird vampire voo-doo for all I knew. Still, I'd heard there were three more of their family I hadn't even met yet.

I shuddered to think of all at them at once.

Two, Bella Swan was entirely off limits. I already had no interest in her to begin with. In my mind I'd already figured she wanted nothing to do with anybody, aside from Edward I realized. She was as about as dead to the world as the one she obsessed over actually was. (I learned that tid-bit from Mike Newton when I would visit the store he worked at for anything new to catch my eye. He gossiped about their intense, attached at the hip relationship with some resentment, I noted, but he did a good job of moving on.) The only reason though she ever came to my mind was for Jacob's sake.

Now I knew teenagers were always dramatic in their relationships and emotions. By the time I was sixteen I'd already dated three guys that would 'love me forever' and 'couldn't bear to be without me'. Bunch of shmucks. The truth was hormones were a b*tch. Jacob probably was experiencing his first love, so of course everything was high-strung. The way he talked about Bella constantly, and what he'd do if not for Edward… it border-lined on clingy.

And as an experienced adult that could step back and see all the raging hormones, I found it both entertaining and worrying. Jacob and Edward weren't regular teenagers that could just duke it out and bloody their fists for a girl. (Though I was beginning to wonder how _long_ Edward had been a teenager…) Any sort of violence between them would most likely be deadly.

Jacob didn't visit me much with his training and everything going on, only twice since the Edward encounter, but each time he seemed more ramped up about Bella. About spending time with her and saving her from the 'bloodsuckers'.

I honestly just wanted to hand him a cup of moldy tea and wait for him to say 'why would I want this?'. Then I'd respond, perfectly, and tell him 'Oh, maybe it's not _your_ cup of tea.' Maybe then he'd see what we all did...

A polite, but straight-forward way of saying it was time to move on. Believe me, I wanted to just take him to Seattle and show him all the pretty girls everywhere. That there were plenty of fish in the sea. That risking your life over someone that clearly didn't care, and was throwing her own life away for a _dead_ person, wasn't worth it.

Huh… Leah really had rubbed off on me…

That, or I really began to care about Jacob. He was like a thick-headed little brother, in a way. I was friends with him, yet if I even hinted advice, the all-knowing teenager would leave. Like he was just so sure about everything…

Sympathetically, I hurt for him. The teenage years really did suck…

It was about an hour into the afternoon that I was dressing after my shower. The late fifties weather made it tempting to wear a nice dress and some leggings. I could, but Forks was so unpredictable I could be needing a winter jacket in ten minutes. As I carefully considered the weather, and my closet, Stormy suddenly bounded into my room. He was like a little rocking horse, so adorably cute. He'd bounce when he ran. If he was trying to earn my cute points, he won. Always.

"What are you doing?" I crooned, crouching down onto my knees. Stormy froze as I did, leaning his head back and eyeing me wildly. I barely moved an inch to jump forward when he ran out of the room, fat, fluffy paws skidding under him. I laughed.

"Oh, you're too much." I murmured, going back to my attire-picking. Luckily I had finally settled on the dress and leggings by the time there was a knock on my front door. By habit I sniffed, like a person would check through the peep-hole.

It wasn't wet dog, nor old blood. Noting that instantly left me relieved. I soothed down my somewhat faded floral dress. It was a whitish grey that went to my knees, sleeveless. The fabric was very soft with its dull red roses and vines stitched into it. I shook out a crinkle from my black leggings and jogged to the door. Stormy was perked by the window, trying to look through the curtains like a little guard dog.

"Coming!" I called, soothing my hair down. It was pointless though. My hair never looked right until it was back in it's thick, straight ponytail. I opened the door and blinked.

The boy there was about thirteen, maybe fourteen. He had untidy black bangs over his face, curling down the sides of his cheeks. They were oddly cute how they curled up at the ends. His skin was a bit sunburnt, mostly on his cheeks and nose. At two or so inches shorter than me, he wore a loose white t-shirt with an American flag on it, black shorts, and tennis shoes that looked too big on him. Dorkily he smiled, showing a quirk that left dimples forming in his youthful, rounded cheeks.

He spoke Chinese so fast I barely understood. I stammered to ask him to slow down when suddenly he opened his arms, smiling so much I thought it would go flying off.

Suddenly he was laughing and squeezing me tightly.

"_I can't believe I'm finally here_!" I was able to understand. Before he could start rambling again, making my understanding of Chinese feel very poor, I was able to push him back to arms-length. My stunned expression mattered little to his constant, cheery smile.

_"..who are you?"_

His brown eyes, tinged lightly with blue specks at the center seemed lively and upbeat. His nature seemed way too pure and happy for Forks.

"_Yin, Chi_." He beamed, offering a slight bow and quirkily rolling back on the heels of his feet.

Finally I realized who he was. I looked behind him anxiously. "_Where are the others_?"

"_China_." He answered quickly, busily looking around. "_They couldn't come yet. Still busy. But I'm too impatient. What's your name? Rossu, right_?" he slowly pronounced. It took a minute for my mind to catch up.

"_Yes… do you speak any English_?" I asked, hoping my experience with him wouldn't leave me lagging like a moron.

"Of course!" He beamed, like it was nothing. Slowly Stormy came and peaked out from behind my feet. Chi must have moved too fast as he bent down, smiling out a wide 'Hi!'

Poor Stormy skidded back into the house. I shook my head, shaking out of my stupor. "Uh…do you want to come in?" I could only imagine how much he'd been traveling, and for one so young… I was impressed and both worried. Then again, some people were more independent…

Chi, calming down a notch, politely thanked me and stepped inside. I treated him to sweet tea and leftover pasta from last night. He fumbled with a fork somewhat awkwardly, but sipped his tea and made it clear how he liked it. A lot. Like he needed any more energy, I thought with amusement. Oddly enough he didn't smell like Yin or felines at all. Maybe that blood was repressed, diluted with each generation. I had no idea about their bloodlines, or even if they were capable of it. But Billy once told me there'd been five that Yin was sure of.

Whether I believed it or not, awkward and excitable Chi was one of them.

"You have a pretty house." He complimented, looking around and noting Stormy watching him under the t.v. Stormy was cautious around strangers. Probably since his trauma with the Cullen's… Funny. He could run up to a giant, three-hundred-pound wolf, but be scared of a scrawny, eighty-pound teenager.

I took Chi's comment with some enjoyment. He must have been very new to America if he thought _this_ house was something. I could only imagine wherever he lived before…

Once he finished eating, I patiently explained a few things to him. About the reservation, about the vacant house Billy had on his property that Yin's grandchildren would be staying, and what was expected of him. I honestly felt bad being so serious with lighthearted Chi, watching his smile fade into seriousness. I was glad he took me seriously. He was going to have to trust me when he smelled a dozen wolves and those instincts kicked in.

I felt a bit scared for him, but relieved. Only one had come. I couldn't handle five scared, spazzing teenagers that were discovering those horrible instincts.

At least then I could take them to the hospital and show them something to actually be scared of…

Chi followed me to my car once we were through eating. He stuffed his bags in the trunk and eagerly popped into the passenger's seat. By then Stormy was in the backseat watching him again, strapped up like a curious baby in his booster seat. He was too big for a scarf now, but at least he liked the security of the baby seat.

I made sure Chi paid attention to the short distance from my house to La Push. More often than not, he'd be visiting me plenty outside of school hours. But it was practically over for the year anyway.

By the time we were driving by the fields around Billy's house, I was tense. I could smell the pack the moment I drove onto the reservation. Slower, I drove to the vacant house, nestled right in the woods. It was an older wooden two story house. A bit small on the outside, but bigger sure enough inside. Billy had shown me once. There'd be plenty of space for five teenagers… and a chance to learn how to fix up a house…

Before the woods wrapped around us again, I saw Chi staring off.

"Who are they?"

His tone wasn't exactly curious or nervous. I couldn't place it. Still, I knew who he was talking about without looking. "They're the locals." I slowly answered, pulling to a halt outside the house. "Chi, hun, look at me." I patiently waited till he did.

His eyes seemed darker, guarded.

Oh boy.

"Chi, do you know why your grandfather wanted you and the others here?"

He shook his head. Suddenly, I felt like my grandfather when he told me those stories long ago. Chi had little or no ideas at all I repeated them, growing quiet afterwards. I glanced at him, judging for a reaction. He seemed blank, like he was taking it in. I opened my door before he could answer, waiting as he slowly did the same.

"Chi, I know how you're feeling." I sincerely spoke, watching as he looked up at me quickly. For reassurance. "But I'm your friend here… and the only other one in this country probably besides my mother that's like you. You're going to have to trust me. The locals here… they're overwhelming… It makes you want to run and hide… But these guys are _good_. And they're a lot better than most people… I don't know how else to describe it, you'll know what I mean soon."

I left him to his thoughts and helped bring his bags inside. Once that was done, I rescued Stormy from his booster seat and carried him with me, but all the while watching Chi. He was quiet.

It was worrisome.

I was helping him pick a nice, big room upstairs when I heard the front door open.

"Hey Ross?"

I could recognize Collin's voice, and smelled Brady with him of course. I smiled despite the worry on Chi's face, and gestured he come with me. I rushed to the top of the steps, smiling down at the two young natives.

"Hey guys."

They perked seeing Chi slowly come around, standing mostly behind me.

"We wanted to see if the new guy wants to play some ball with us."

I cracked a smile, looking back and nodding at Chi. It was perfect. They were all the same age. Chi gulped slowly, staring at me a moment, before stepping forward. He noted the ball they held and mustered a smile.

"Can I call kicker? I'm really good."

The two down the steps smiled. "Yeah man! Come on!" They raced out the door, and no sooner than they did was Chi running after them. Stormy followed at my heels as I jogged down, no surprise meeting Jacob by the door.

Suddenly I did a double take at him. His long hair was gone. He seemed to be waiting for my reaction and smiled now. "Big change?"

"Oh my gosh, Jacob." I looked him over. As if he couldn't get any more buff. "You cut all your hair- is that a tattoo?" I was looking at him like some mother hen, leaving him to laugh. "It's been a while, Ross." Jacob crossed his arms, looking over. "How's the kid?"

I smirked, glancing up at the tall teenager. "He's like a year younger than you." But it hardly looked like it. "Chi is fine. Thanks for sending Collin and Brady."

"I saw him through the window when you were driving up. I figured they were all the same age."

"So why aren't you playing ball with them?"

Jacob arched a brow, judging whether I was serious or not. My look left him rolling his eyes. "Funny. They're just pups still… Any of the others come?"

"No… Do you think Chi will be okay here until then?"

"Sure. He'll probably be buds with those two in no time and hang out constantly. He'll be fine."

I felt better by his confidence. I returned to looking him over, hands touching his thick arms just to marvel. He didn't seem to mind the attention at all. If anything he seemed to find it funny. "Why was Bella looking for you the other day?" I suddenly remembered, looking up at him. That did it. His expression turned tense and he redirected my attention, taking a hold of my shoulders. It was completely unfair a guy ten years younger than me could completely cover my shoulders with his hands.

"You're avoiding her, right?"

"Yes." I answered quickly. "No offense but I don't like the trouble she brings with her."

His grip tightened on my shoulders, unintentionally. "It's not her though." He stressed. I regretted bringing the topic up so carelessly now. Jacob had changed. He wasn't a lanky teenager that had a crush and grumbled about Edward. He was someone capable that was fighting for her. "Bella is not the problem." He defended, leaving me to realize how agitated he was. Probably of feeling like he had to protect her so much. I was just his outlet now.

"Jacob I didn't mean-"

He raised his voice a notch, but the aggression clearly rising on his end didn't go unnoticed. Neither did the painful hands on my shoulders starting to hurt me…

A blur of grey and fur tackled Jacob away, destroying a small side of the houses' porch. I had been so focused on Jacob that I stumbled back, stunned. A wolf had pinned Jacob down in the trees nearby, snapping his jaws angrily with spit flying. Jacob managed to kick him away, taking a stance.

"Stormy, stay put." I ordered to the cub nearby, who perfectly obeyed and sat his rump on the porch. He stayed far away from violence. With that I rushed over, intercepting the two. One hand was placed back on Jacob's flaring warm chest, keeping him _just_ from shifting and escalating the fight. The other was kept in front of me, blocking the grey wolf.

"Paul, that's enough."

Said wolf stared furiously, pawing at the ground just waiting to get to Jacob. While I had no idea what caused the wolf to come over, it certainly was over now.

But then Jacob opened his mouth, murmuring something I didn't hear. It was vaguely something regarding a 'pet', I heard.

I had no means of stopping Paul from skidding forward, knocking me out of the way with a swing of his head. They were at it again as I rolled to a stop in the dirt nearby. Maybe it was best to let them fight it out.

I was leaning towards this idea until I heard a familiar chirp. Stormy was running over to check on me.

"No!" I shrieked. My feet flew under me, and before I realized it, so naturally and easily I had put on about two hundred pounds and fur. I flew forward, pulling Stormy close to my chest with my paws. The wolves too close sure enough continued their fight, (with Jacob a lost cause to keep calm), and their fighting rolled over me. I tried not putting any weight on the cub as the two viciously and obliviously made their way by, skidding and starting for each other.

When they were at least twenty feet away, I scooped Stormy up in my jaws, leaving him squeaking at the abruptness of it. I dropped him inside the house and pulled the door shut with my claws. Then, I turned my head, eyes angry and almost as dark as my fur.

Those two's senseless fight lasted until a sharp, piercing screech had them looking away from each other finally. They met the angry, disapproving gaze of a black jaguar. One of which had a steady growl vibrating from it's throat- a clear signal this was enough. For good measure my tail flicked, agitated.

Nearly everyone within a mile was on the scene then. Sam arrived, about the same size I was and in color too. I didn't understand their silent wolfish language, but obviously he was reinforcing my idea. He spared me a glance, realizing I seemed to have enough control at the moment to not be watched. Suddenly Paul took off into the woods, vanishing. Jacob stormed off in the other direction, leaving Sam to go after him.

Someone touched my shoulder, startling me. I didn't mean to hiss warningly at Leah, but I cut it off quickly. My frame relaxed as she stepped back, showing my apologies.

"You can control it." she noted, as if to herself. I remembered something faintly about her being a bit…out of control with hers. Seth, Jared, Embry, Quill, Collin and Brady were watching me though. Then my eyes trailed to Chi, growing tense.

He had probably seen the entire thing.

But instead of fear, he was wearing a growing smile. He rushed over much too enthusiastically. "You look incredible! Will I look like you too? Oh cool lemme see those chompers!" Among other ridiculous questions.

He was something else. For privacy's sake, and a bit of awe that… I felt like _myself_ despite this form, I headed inside the house, avoiding their eyes. Stormy was waiting and chirped up at me, still able to recognize me. In minutes I had calmed down, more amazed with myself than anything.

Though I had learned something about myself. It wasn't anger or even the desiring ability to shift that left me able to do it.

I had to have the desire to protect. While my mind was slowly trying to take it all in, Stormy tried climbing up my leggings. He chirped, hungry I realized.

I was hungry too.

Maybe I'd stick around tonight for dinner, for different reasons. One to keep an eye on Chi, make sure he was ready to spend the night here. Two, my pantry was near empty anyway… And three…

For reasons I still couldn't grasp, I wanted to keep an eye on someone in particular- if it meant any shred of me being able to understand. It was starting to become obvious, despite the insanity of it all.

_The one who hated my guts couldn't stand to see someone put a finger on me._

.

.

.

I spent the hours until twilight helping Chi fix up the house. There was plenty of work to be done too. Ever since a few members of the pack helped me fix up my house a while back, the least I could do was help with one of theirs. Despite the kids soon to live in it, technically it still was Billy's. We swept, we dusted the furniture and shook it outside, cleaned the windows, and lastly beat the rugs off the porch. Even better, Collin and Brady were there to help.

As I hoped, they'd formed a tight friendship with the eager, dorky Chi.

At least it made the house work easier. All that was left now was some repainting and fixing the porch. But that would be for another day. Right now we walked towards Billy's house. A big bonfire sat a good distance away, and logs had been placed around it for seating. It looked like all of the pack was there. Leah looked at me from her seat, and I got the message. I took the space next to her and dug into the pack of hot-dogs at our feet. I gave one to Stormy to keep him busy while I skewered mine for the fire. We both watched as Chi, Collin and Brady sat on her other side, talking miles an hour in their own little world.

"He's adjusted quick." She murmured, trying not to burn her hot-dog. I slowly rotated mine, watching the large flames dance in the dark sky.

"Definitely." I agreed, happily. I wouldn't have to worry about Chi at all. Like Jacob had said, (before my mouth got us into all that drama earlier), they'd be hanging out a lot. He wouldn't be alone, for sure. While the youngsters joked and roasted their food, my eyes inched around me. Our log was filled already, and to my right was Seth, Embry, Jared and Quill spaced out comfortably and talking on their log. On our left was Sam, with Emily at his side, then Billy and Jacob. They were all talking far more quietly about something. Then, finally across the large bonfire was Paul- sitting by himself. I couldn't see him with the fire, but I smelled him over everyone else and the food.

"Chips?" Leah offered. The salty smell was my kryptonite.

"Gimme. Before the boys see."

Leah chuckled and we split the big bag between us. I was glad to have a girlfriend. (Not like that, though.) As Leah took a bite of her hot-dog she mumbled over to me. "So what caused that fight earlier?"

"Don't know." I answered. "I brought up Bella," I spoke, noting how Leah scoffed in her throat, "and Jacob got angry." I murmured, watching the teenager nearby. Over everyone's talking and the crackle of the fire, I knew I didn't have to be too quiet. "Next thing I know, Paul's fighting him."

Leah glanced at me. "Was he nearby then?"

"I guess so… I just don't know how he knew Jacob was starting to freak me out…and hurt me." I murmured, taking a hot bite of my food. I shook my head, thankful when it cooled off.

"So he was watching from somewhere then?" Leah prompted.

I picked a piece of extra bread off from my bun and dropped it to Stormy by my feet. The thought hadn't really crossed my mind. "For someone who hates my guts, _he sure sticks around enough_."

Leah was staring at the fire. It startled me when her eyes slowly widened and she dropped her hot-dog. Stormy didn't hesitate to finish it off.

"Oh…my…God…"

I stared at her. Not paying attention to the food in my hand meant Stormy was able to reach up and nab it from me. _He was definitely putting on pounds_. But I couldn't look away from Leah. I nudged her arm, worried.

Leah vaguely murmured a word under her breath. But then she excused herself, leaving. I was left staring after, wondering. It's possible she hadn't known from not shifting in some time. As time went on, one by one everyone went home. The crickets echoed from the trees and the moon hung over the horizon, full and bright.

The fire had since died down, allowing me to see the only one still there. Paul Lahote sat across from me, and no surprise, his eyes bore into mine. I stared back in my thoughts, contemplating Leah's word and unwilling to back down from his look. I didn't care anymore…yet, it _bugged_ me.

Imprint.

The word was still new to me, and even before Leah didn't fully clarify it, nor now. She once bitterly told me it was when someone found who they were supposed to spend the rest of their lives with. Something her kind went through, because I obviously had no concept of it.

Finally, it all added up, and the realization had my eyes widening towards him.

He hated me for a reason.

I was Paul Lahote's imprint. And he couldn't stand it.

"It had to be you."

His murmur managed to reach my ears. He still held up that long, silent look in his coal eyes. Like he was trying to read my soul or something. And he wasn't happy with it.

It all meant nothing to me.

The full meaning of imprint was like useless money. Only, to him, it was everything. I held the power. He was going to protect me against his will, because he couldn't help it. Somehow, my lips found their way to tug upwards. I didn't hate him, but I certainly didn't have to like him. I realized I held some degree of control over him. Despite that upturn of my lips, my eyes held nothing but dullness for the situation I found myself in. It was entertaining to a degree. It was also a curse for him. Ultimately though… I held the upper hand.

His lips pulled up in a snarl at my patronizing look.

"It had to be you." I repeated.


	10. Ultimatum

The rain started one day and wouldn't stop. I kept track of each slowly passing day, beginning to wonder really if it all was just one long day. But it wasn't. It grew darker and brighter with the passing hours, though the light wasn't much. Summer apparently was in full swing, but it didn't mean much to Forks. Forks would give a big middle finger to natural weather and do its own thing.

For the most part I didn't mind. It gave me the chance to stay inside and do some work. I caught up on the laundry, the dishes, anything really. Most importantly though I talked to my mother again. She missed me, that much I knew for certain. We talked for an hour at least on the phone, mindlessly about anything really. Just hearing her voice again was enough. Of course, I didn't tell her anything too dramatic. Definitely nothing about the pack, the Cullen's (who I'd noticed a strange absence of lately), or my dear cub. But she was happy knowing I was happy, and I promised her to visit soon.

Stormy had a considerable growth spurt lately. He'd outgrown my scarf, and the baby booster seat I re-donated again. Now all I had to do was leash him in the backseat and he stayed put. He was about the size of a young lab. Still obviously very much a cub, but demanding more meat at every chance he could. I was tempted to let him go outside on his own sometimes, just so he could hunt and get it out of his system. But I was scared he'd run off.

With the rain though, no one went anywhere. Stormy was anxious to go outside, but all I had to do was open the window to remind him it was raining. He'd settle down again for a few hours. In the middle of that long stretch of rain though Chi had visited me. His contagious smile had my mood lifted for hours after he left. I heard he'd been making fast friends with most everyone his age, and he was doing just fine. Collin and Brady were practically his brothers now and made the rainy days exciting for him.

I was happy for him.

I was happy to get my mind off other things. Leah had dropped by a few times too- which I expected. We were still good enough friends, but I never had the chance to ask her anything more about imprinting. Ever since that night with the bonfire, my mind was on rerun with every little detail. The way Paul stared me down, the way I felt when I realized my situation, finally.

I was able to come to feel sympathy for him. In a way it was like a jail-sentence. An imprint could probably be ignored, but ignoring the other half of your soul I assumed wouldn't leave one feeling great. Then again, if I'd never came to Forks… Paul might be always left wondering. _That_ would be sad…

Something odd left me looking out the window. A sound that wasn't quite right. It took a minute to realize it was silence. The rain had stopped. A jolt of adrenaline had me rushing to get dressed for people. For something outside of this house. Stormy perked up and sat by the door, patiently staring at it with his leash hanging in his mouth. He was ready as I returned, dressed and slinging my purse over my shoulder.

There was no telling when the weather was going to be normal again. Even just cloudy was better than the steady downpour day and night. I leashed Stormy and we hurried to the sedan. He hopped in the backseat as I drove out, starting for Forks' town. Ever since Chi started living in La Push, I had a better idea how I could manage my time. Nothing serious was going to start on my part till the other four were here. It wouldn't be fair to give Chi an advantage on anything.

By the time I was in town, my back windows were already covered with clothes on hangers so no one would see Stormy. I tossed a raw-hide bone in the back and he was good for a few hours. Still, I cracked a window so he'd have fresh air. There was no sneaking around a forty-pound cub anymore.

"Love you, be right back." I murmured, quickly hopping out. I spent a good hour walking around Forks, putting in job applications to any place that looked decent. It was good to put myself out there in case that high-school application I sent in for summer work didn't respond. I'd been to at least a dozen small businesses when I returned, glad to see Stormy taking a cat-nap, his bone worn away. Still, I felt he still needed more exercise. And…there was really only one place to take him.

I was reluctant about heading to La Push. As much as I wanted to visit the others and Billy, it surely meant Paul would be there. And if he was there, no doubt it'd be awkward.

I drove anyway. I was just heading to the beach. Whatever training entailed for Jacob and the others- I didn't know. But most likely it was in the woods or directly around Billy's house. When I got there though, a surprising sight greeted my eyes. Massive bonfires were on the small island, a bit away from the shore that required a hike. It was amazing to think they could even start a fire with all the rain and everything being wet.

"Come on Stormy."

I encouraged the curious cub, who looked up at me with his rounded ears. No doubt he'd seen and could smell them too. We both ran towards the woods, and up the slight incline Jacob once raced me with. Despite I hadn't seen him in a while, I didn't feel further from him at all. I understood different things were going on in our lives, and we couldn't always hang out. _Always_ be together. That was just unrealistic and clingy. Besides, I was happy to watch him mature and grow up.

Before long Stormy and I reached them. Sure enough, they'd created a few fires and were acting their age. A bunch of rowdy youth celebrating something. Even Sam was there, but not celebrating as much. Still he seemed happy with his arms crossed, smiling.

"What's all the ruckus?" I asked, approaching his side. Sam blinked down at me, soon smiling. It must have really been good news for him to act like this.

"The Cullen's left." He breathed, like he was enjoying the fresh air again. He stretched out his tan, muscular arms like he was tempted to run around the fires and shout too. I was surprised to see Chi in there, running around shirtless like he was one of them.

The dork didn't even know what they were celebrating, yet, he was doing it anyway. At least I didn't have to worry about him anymore. I was still stuck on Sam's words.

"What do you mean they left?"

"They're gone." He restated, sparing a glance like it was obvious. "They left Forks. Supposedly left for L.A, but we doubt that. Don't care though. The air is clear!" He shouted, soon running to the others. Guess re-hearing about it made him too excited.

I couldn't help but feel the same. Jacob was in there, dancing with the others and occasionally shouting. Something about this invigorated me, stirred something up inside I couldn't explain. I wasn't about to rip my clothes off and start shouting, but I did accept Seth's open hand when he danced by. The next moment I was running around the fires with them, soon laughing at their antics.

The vampires were gone.

The ones who served to be nothing but a nuisance were gone. I could smell the air like Sam did now. It felt…clearer. Emily appeared and took Seth's other hand, making our group now three. Then Sam took hers, and then Quill and Chi. I didn't even know who took my other hand. It was all so amazing- to feel the roar of the fire despite the cold and to listen to everyone's laughing and shouting.

Adorably so Stormy pranced around us- not quite sure what was going on, but he was enjoying the exercise. It wasn't until I turned my head to look back, smiling, that I saw who held my hand besides Seth. Engulfing my hand tightly, yet fiercely warm was Paul. I realized he was looking at me, too. It must have been the events going on that lifted his mood- I could never do so myself. He must have been drunk with all the liveliness. That, or he wasn't about to let someone else have my hand.

I took it as progress.

Our celebrating went on for hours it felt like. The fires still roared, but none of us felt the misty rain coming down. Stormy had since passed out next to Leah, who resorted to relax early by the trees. Once the dancing stopped, we chatted excitedly in our groups. Mine consisted of Jacob, Seth, Embry and Chi. Animatedly we talked, occasionally cutting over another, and mostly revolving around the gossip about how each Cullen left. Whatever their excuses were. It was interesting to hear. Jacob especially seemed excited. It was obviously his chance now with Bella.

Though I did hear recently she wasn't doing too well about it. Something about her being found in the woods, thanks to Sam. Jacob didn't talk too much about it. He seemed focused on his chances. Then the group began talking about how they could stretch out their territory. I was less inclined to listen. It must have been a wolf thing to get them excited.

The next thing I knew, with the adrenaline building up, Quill and Embry tore off their shirts and ran towards the edge of the cliff. If Jacob hadn't told me it was a thing they did, I'd have thought they were suicidal. They howled on the way down, till their voices vanished into the dark, cold depths below.

They were nuts.

Then another jumped- Sam, I briefly saw with Emily backing out at the last second and laughing.

Luckily Chi looked horrified. He wouldn't be jumping anytime soon. Collin and Brady though ditched him, eager to race each other. They went flying off the side, laughing loudly till they vanished. With the waves roaring below, there was no way to hear them.

All the sudden Seth grabbed my hand, pulling me to me feet. "Come on." He breathed, tearing off his shirt over his head with one hand. My feet dug into the ground, profusely shaking my head as I did.

"Seth, _no_-"

He looked at me, wild eyed and excited. He wasn't listening. "Seth!" I repeated, louder that his dragging me was going ignored. I felt time go slowly, suddenly. One heavy footfall after the other towards that dark nothingness with a long drop. Where the night felt colder away from the bonfire.

"_**Seth**_!" I heard Paul's sharp, distinctive voice behind me. I couldn't believe this was happening. Seth was already airborne, pulling me against him when I turned my head back. Paul was running towards me, arm outstretched. Horror must have been on my face when I was pulled off the rocky side, feet pointing towards the endless dark clouds above.

I barely felt Paul's warm hand. The tips of my nails scratched across his fingers, leaving tiny nicks. The safety of his rescue missed me by a breath.

Then we both vanished into the darkness, my scream echoing all the way up till the crashing waves overpowered me.

It was cold, dark, emptiness.

Seth was gone, and I was alone. Every inch of my body was freezing, like millions of knives digging into my warm skin. Oddly though it was calm beneath the waves. I couldn't see or hear anything. There was no up or down, no sense of direction. For a moment, I felt enraptured by the peaceful state. But my body temperature was rapidly dropping, and my legs wouldn't work. Which way was I supposed to kick? Everything was getting numb.

Water slipped into my mouth and nose, running over my tongue, and invaded down the back of my throat. It burned. Horribly. I screamed underwater with the last of my air, wildly trying to find means of escape now that the brief tranquility had passed. It was like my lungs exploded, and instant morphine ran through my veins. Everything was so heavy…

Then a hand grabbed my cold one. It was blazing hot, leaving me to look up at the dark figure dragging me up. Or down. I didn't know.

But then, the water vanished. Our heads were above water and I gasped for air, at the same time coughing water from my body. It was a horrible, hungry mixture for air and to desperately cough. All the while, blind to any sense of direction, I was aware to an arm around my waist.

I clung onto it for dear life.

Then, there was ground. Beautiful, sandy ground. The moment I felt the grittiness of it, and feeling like a million pounds of heavy water, I was on my knees, arms resting alongside me. I coughed violently until about a cup of water came up, leaving me arching my back as it did. As I was busy doing so, Paul pushed up to his feet and strode over to where the others were, oblivious and soaked.

They had no idea of my dilemma until Paul brought his fist back across Seth's face. A horrible crack resounded, and Seth went down quickly. Then, I felt those warm arms again. They felt burning. That, or I was freezing. Either way I curled against them, shaking violently with the cold. Atop of the freezing water, it was at least fifteen degrees out. A sure call for getting sick. Hands pulled my soaked jacket off, which originally was thick to keep out any cold. A pained breath left my lips as the cold breeze made it worse. I couldn't stop shaking as if I missed Hell itself.

"Hang on." A voice ordered by my ear, and I felt hands fumbling to remove my shoes. Anything extra. I nodded dumbly, feeling like the cold had slowed everything down. I felt slow, heavy, and found it impossible to think. I vaguely knew hypothermia was around the corner- but I couldn't recognize it.

Something furry and big leaned against me, and luckily I got the message. I fell over the wolf's body, only able to lay along it's huge body and weakly grip into it's fur with slow, freezing fingers. I wasn't even aware to it running. Minutes later the wolf was gone, and hands were guiding me to sit before a warm fireplace. Evidently I was inside somewhere.

"Take off your clothes. I won't look." The same authoritative voice ordered. I would have looked, but my vision was blurry. It all felt like one hazy, slow dream. I picked at my shirt, but I felt useless. My arms wouldn't bend with all the cold in my bones. Feeling trapped in my own body left me bordering upset.

"I-I can't-" I breathed out, feeling a heavy chill run down my back. "_I- can't do anything_." My own voice sounded different. Weak, cracked. All that coughing was horrible.

The next moment fingers were pulling at my shirt, leaving me to feel warm fingers by my waist. Swiftly the shirt was pulled over my head, but I continued sitting slumped forward, shaking arms wrapped around my chest. I felt some comfort that my dripping hair draped around my body. Normally I would have killed someone for doing this, but in my near comatose, freezing state, I didn't care.

A blanket wrapped around me before I felt my cold, useless pants being tugged off. I bent over my body, trying to conserve what warmth I could. And use the blanket to cover up a little. I was left alone after that. The first sense to return was my smell. I could smell the ashes and wood of the fire burning in front of me.

Then, the overwhelming scent of Paul. I lifted my head under damp, cold ebony locks. He was sitting next to me, staring at the fire. Surprisingly he seemed completely dry. If his intense body heat was a real thing, water probably burned up on his skin. He must have changed his shorts though, wearing nothing else like usual. I didn't realize my staring was obvious. He looked at me a moment, before sharply turning to the fire.

"You look pathetic." He murmured, tense again. I wondered what was going through his mind. I don't think it was me this time that made him so tense, annoyed looking. Did he really punch Seth or had I imagined that…?

The cold was working out of my bones, and my voice was starting to return again. "_I figure so_."

The point still remained that he saved me, undoubtedly. He hated me enough to still save my life. I breathed out a shaky, small laugh before I could stop it. The cold was really clouding my judgement. I felt his stare, unable to hold my eyes open anymore. Maybe I was tipping but didn't realize it. Paul caught me before I could hit the ground. Then, I was placed on the couch before silence reigned. Vaguely, I heard a murmured voice as he took a seat by the fireplace again.

"Stupid cat…going to use up all your lives…"

I gave in to the overpowering urge to sleep. And there was darkness.

.

.

.

The next day Leah brought me a change of clothes, her own I figured. She took every article of clothing that was cold and wet still and put it in a bag for me. I was thankful for her guidance in driving me and Stormy home. She had kept watch over him too. A bit of morning fogginess, and a dreariness lingered from hitting the water so hard, probably. The ride was silent till about halfway home.

"You were in your underclothes earlier." She reminded, as if I'd forgotten. I didn't have enough energy to move my tired gaze from the window, watching the trees soundlessly blur by. "Paul helped me." I softly excused, really not giving into her amusement about implying things. "He said he didn't look though."

"Right."

I sighed. "Whether he did or not doesn't matter. Paul only bothers with me because of his instincts. If anything I feel bad for him. The guy hates my guts and his imprint is _me_, of all people." Paul wasn't even in his own house this morning. Not even bothering to clarify Leah was coming for me- not until I waited for ten confusing, a bit self-conscious minutes.

"Makes it all the more interesting." Leah quipped, casually. "Some guys like a girl that just goes for them, but most of the guys at the reservation like one they can chase."

I looked at her now. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about if you two are imprinted, you might as well make the best of it and give him a chance. Do a little more on your part. You like him right?"

I stared at her. "He's about the most confusing guy I've ever met. I can appreciate everyone's _physique_ back there, but nothing more." I admitted. "He… hasn't really been all that charming to be honest."

Leah kept her eyes ahead, but her mind was elsewhere.

"He's definitely a fish that's taken the bait, though. Imprint or not… I saw how he went after you last night." She briefly glanced over, though focused on her driving when a heavy log truck pulled out in front of us. Her driving slowed down. "When you went down and screamed… he shouted your name. There was no hesitation when he jumped. I'd never actually seen him like…almost scared before." She emphasized, although she had my complete attention. My gaze drifted away towards the dash-board.

"So… if he does care about me, why does he have to act that way? I get it, he's a jerk. Isn't he always that way though?"

Leah cracked a smile. "True, he is. But… ever since you came along, he's been more brooding. Probably lost in his thoughts and definitely a lot more macho. I can nearly smell the testosterone." She crinkled her nose. "He doesn't even realize I think how much more he's showing off. You said yourself the other day he attacked Jacob over practically nothing."

She was right. Only I never thought much about it.

"Maybe this would be easier for both of us if I could just imprint too, and even like him." I sighed. "But I don't think my kind does that. My grandfather and mother never mentioned anything about it."

"Guess that makes you a little more human…"

The rest of the ride was silence. When I was finally home, Stormy rushed inside happily and I thanked Leah for the ride, assuring her I'd be fine. All I really needed was some more sleep and something warm to eat. I did just that and gave Stormy his lunch too. He gnawed on a raw steak while I watched t.v, sipping soup.

Soon after I went to bed, with Stormy keeping me company at my ankles. While he cleaned and kept me company, my mind was quick to fall asleep.

Whether it was the first time or not, I realized for sure this time that it was the first time I dreamed of Paul Lahote. Imagining him smiling and being _pleasant_ was my first step in Leah's advice.

He may have been the fish that nabbed the bait.

But I had to still reel him in.

I woke around evening thanks to Stormy's persistence. With a tired sigh, and still wearing Leah's clothes that were a little big on me, I leashed Stormy and took him outside. Ultimately I had to be glad I only woke with a headache instead of a cold. As we stepped out, the mail-lady was going down the road. With a shrug I went to fetch my mail, skimming through it while Stormy did his business beside the road.

There were bills, coupons, and a letter from Quinault High School. It took a moment before my eyes widened and I tore it open. Stormy jumped at my nail's handiwork. Soon my eyes skimmed through it, forgetting to breathe.

After considering me for a summer school aid, I'd been accepted until the new school year started.

I had a job, and I started ASAP for the weekdays, afternoons. Poor Stormy bolted towards the house, leash flapping behind him when I screamed excitedly and punched the air.

I joined him when a car passed by, staring at me crazily.

Rereading the letter had me realizing I needed to attend an orientation. Considering the reservation's size, I wasn't too worried about it being a big school. Still I was nervous. The letter requested me to work the next weekday, which would be tomorrow. There must have been a serious shortage of summer school workers right now. But…what would I do about Stormy?

All the sudden, the idea hit me quickly, and I felt much better. The kids and teens of the reservation that weren't stuck in summer school would be happy having a pet for a few hours every day. Plus Billy loved Stormy. Stormy would sit in his lap for hours…although he was getting a bit big for it… "Come on Stormy." I called, shedding Leah's clothes for something more appropriate for an orientation. I carried them under my arm as we went though. Without the leash, the mountain lion cub was excited. Luckily he knew the reservation grounds well enough. He wouldn't be going far without many adoring youths keeping an eye on him.

The drive was short, during which I dropped him off with a group of darker skinned native children. More or less they all knew me, but everyone knew Stormy.

He was in good, excitable hands. The drive to the school was a bit further in, but all I had to do was read the signs. Excitement built up in my system when the gravel driveway opened up to a small school. It seemed to house every grade, though in ranges in separate buildings. Those under six would be here, under twelve here, and high schoolers over here. The parking lot was off to the side, and fairly empty. Most likely it was just the principal's car and two other summer school aides. Tomorrow though I'd walk. It really wasn't that far.

I stuffed the keys in my pocket and started for the main office. A tired looking secretary sat behind the front counter, skimming through a newspaper. I didn't wait for her to greet me. I was so excited to be employed again I introduced myself and patiently waited for her to speak. She looked me over with a slow drawl of her eyes.

"Mistah Jenning!" She called over her shoulder in a thick, Italian accent. I could recognize it anywhere. The tenants at home on the first floor were very…_loud_, but good people. I'd see them every day just so I could climb the stairs to the third floor. Maybe everyone was tired of dealing with the summer school kids. But at least I knew Seth and Embry would be here. Although one of which I was less than keen on…

The principal came out, though he seemed to be going with the motions as if orientation was a much repeated routine. He wasn't sociable but I didn't mind. I had a job. The buildings were all rather simple to understand than a big, maze like school. They were age based, with a few small classrooms for different subjects. More or less everyone would know everyone. Best of all, I'd been assigned to the high-schoolers. The most troublesome, dramatic age group.

I looked forward to it.

As the principal showed me out, I caught sight of Seth and Embry in one of the classrooms. Seth was holding his face, sunken into the seat. I guess I hadn't imagined Paul's right hook last night.

I left school grounds feeling better that I knew my surroundings. It gave me enough confidence for tomorrow. I drove back to where I dropped Stormy off, although the kids seemed worried. A little girl rushed up to me nearly in tears.

"We can't find him! He ran off after a squirrel and now he's gone!" she sobbed, wrapping around my legs apologetically. Although panic erupted through my veins, I had to be calm. I was the eldest here among these kids and some teenagers. They all looked nervous to a degree. I looked at the ones I could smell were shifters. Or close to being. Mainly Collin and Brady's little brothers.

"Do you guys know where he went?" I asked, rubbing under my nose. They got the message and all pointed in the same general direction. I had to be careful if some of them didn't know about wolves.

Hastily I started off, following my nose. A canine's nose was a few million times stronger than a humans', and a wolf's was probably stronger than that. My nose was somewhere in the middle between a human's and theirs. Not the best, but better than a humans'. I followed the faint scent of Aloe Vera and coconut oil. It's what I bathed Stormy with to help his dry skin. It led me through the woods, further South. I wasn't too worried about getting lost. The ground was muddy enough to follow my tracks if I didn't want to use my nose.

I walked for ten minutes, briskly, until I was right atop of Stormy's scent.

What made me hide behind a tree though was the one accompanying him.

It was Paul. Slowly I dared to peak out from behind the thick tree trunk, holding my breath. Sure enough, there they were. Only Paul was crouched, knees bent.

He was _smiling_.

Stormy rushed by him in a circle, playing. The cub pranced in front of him teasingly. Then when Paul started forward, the cub skidded away, kicking up dirt like a chicken. A laugh actually left the man's tanned, dark lips. Stormy submitted once he started after him, rolling on his back and batting his babyish big paws up at him.

The softest breeze rustling through the branches though gave me away.

Paul lifted his head and stared right at me, smile fading. Just like that it was over.

"I was looking for him." I excused, idly walking out before he could start up. Probably over the top too since I caught him doing something cute. "I'm glad he's with someone." I crouched before the cub, watching as he scrambled up to greet me. While I tried not to tip back from him, Paul crossed his arms and looked down at me. I briefly glanced up at him.

Ah, there was the familiar Paul I knew.

"You shouldn't have left him with children." He reprimanded. "They wouldn't have been able to keep up with him, obviously."

"He went after a squirrel." I excused, shrugging. "It wasn't their fault."

"I never said it was." He murmured, accusingly. Before he could start off, again, I grabbed his arm. It must have been some sort of surprise in him. He snapped his head back at me, a bit of alarm in his challenging dark eyes.

"Look, Paul," I stressed, fed up, "I'm tired of you running away from me." I abruptly snapped, before the anger in his face could get any worse. I had to assert myself eventually. "Can't we just talk without you storming off on me?"

I lost track of how many times he'd done that now.

He jerked his arm away, not once backing down from staring in my eyes. It wasn't my nature to be so direct- but goodness, he'd riled it up out of me. I was tired of being treated like the villain.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. It occurred to me I had no idea. "I want…" My gaze broke a moment, before returning to him.

"I want you to accept what already is and stop hating me for something I can't change."

It was the bulls-eye. Only he was never confronted with it before. Suddenly Paul was in my face, chest to chest like I was a man challenging him. Obviously he'd never been called out before. Naturally I took a step back, but I pressed my heels into the ground. Enough was enough.

"For someone with sucky luck, and a _few_ lives left I'm guessing, _you're really pushing it_."

There was undeniable fear in his challenge, the way he held himself. Like he was going to beat me to a bloody pulp. Yet, despite the flex of his muscles and the reddening of his face, beyond the guarded look in those dark eyes, I could see deep down in them. He was just as much a victim as I was.

"I don't care about my lives." I murmured, unblinking despite his chilling gaze. "I know you'll always be there to save me, one by one."

In spite of his current, angry, ready to fight state, I tried looking through Leah's advice. He did have a nice physique, although it was currently leaning towards me to crush me, but I wasn't superficial. Paul had undeniably pleasing features despite the frequent sharpness of them, a nice smile (in those rare occasions), and when he was with the others…happy, a small part of me wished that look could extend to me. But I'd be happy without glares. To just have neutrality even.

My words obviously had an effect on him. Only I didn't know what it was. Instead I sat back on a tree root that jotted out of the ground, kind of like a natural bench.

"Now we can talk this out and stop being at each other's throats…or we can keep fighting like cats and dogs."

Paul stared at me for a long time. I kept my features neutral, patient. Already I knew he wasn't going to talk about feelings or how he felt, anything that would threaten his masculinity. That was fine. Frankly the only reason I didn't being I saw no point. There was nothing on my part. No hostility, no love, no hate. Only the desire to work this out. Just a small part of me wished to be his friend…

I must have been hallucinating. He sat next to me in one swift motion. Still, he kept a few feet away. His gaze was straight ahead, and he sat tense with his hands clenching his knees.

Progress was progress, as I always remembered.

He wasn't budging. In fact he was probably battling his decision not to leave right now. I'd have to be careful about this.

"I want to give you a choice."

"Like I had one to begin with." He murmured, though I quickly continued.

"I want you to make up your mind right now. Either decide you're going to ignore me completely and I'll accept that, or give me a chance so we can work this out."

He turned towards me, raising his lip. "Who are you to give an ultimatum?"

"Someone who's fed up with your ass-like attitude!" I retorted, with surprising annoyance. "Gimme a break Paul! Either hate me or make up your mind! You act like you've got it so bad when you're screwing with my heart! Maybe I _want_ to like you!"

Stormy suddenly tackled me, interrupting the height of my emotions. Being so distracted on Paul, the eager to play cub had knocked me back off the tree root. I landed on my back, huffing while Stormy decided to jump over the root again and chase a butterfly. Only my legs were straight up in the air, feet resting against the root I'd been sitting on.

After a minute of staring blankly up at the canopies above, a tan hand extended towards me. "You gonna lie in the dirt all day?"

I took his hand, murmuring a 'no'. It felt like my emotions had bubbled over, now they were gone. I suddenly felt foolish, unable to look at him anymore. Unfortunately I didn't realize how much like a puppy kicked to the curb I looked. My hair fell into my face, draping around me since I ran to find Stormy earlier. It must have triggered some sort of response from Paul- or instinct. Something moved the hair back from my face, tossing it lightly over my shoulder.

A hand. My brows furrowed and I looked over, stunned to see Paul looking at me. There was no hostility. Just neutrality. It was a miracle.

"So how bad do I mess up your heart?"

Was he fishing? Or was this an actual attempt at being civilized? Maybe both. I broke free of my stupid stare before I lost my chance. "I could best relate it to needing T.U.M.S."

A small sound left his throat. His lips barely pulled up at a corner before he redirected his gaze towards Stormy. The cub was now _eating_ said butterfly.

Suddenly I felt nervous. Normally I was either tolerating Paul or at his throat. To be…like this… it was weird. I didn't know what to say. Paul unfortunately noticed. Not much escaped a wolf in his environment where he was a natural.

"You're turning red…did he collapse a lung when he jumped you?"

He was playing off some concern with sarcasm. That I didn't have a problem with. "It's hot." I dismissed my nerves, looking around as if I'd see a small sun above us. Paul deadpanned. "It's thirty degrees."

"Must be a cat thing." I shrugged, rolling up my sleeves. Paul was fitting more into the type I… I tended to gravitate towards as he leaned back on his palms, confidently. I couldn't meet his amused gaze. It was too much. He was actually attractive.

Great.

He knew that he was having some sort of weird affect. He was getting there, and pulling his cards out slowly whereas I had none. It really wasn't hot out here, just my heart. All it took was clearing the air and confronting him to get him to make up his mind. He wasn't able to hate and ignore me. Realizing this decision had my eyes inching over as he spoke up.

"Do you need another dip in the ocean?"

I tensed up, holding my arms tight at the memory. "You guys are nuts to do that." I breathed, shaking my head. "Seth's going to bug me all day with apologies tomorrow at school."

"School?"

I glanced over. "I'm working there now. For the summer anyway."

Suddenly he seemed uneasy. His arms tensed and he bit the inside of his mouth, watching Stormy play. Said cub was busy digging into the ground. Probably for a mole or something.

"Which building?"

Before today I wouldn't have known what he meant. "Teens." I answered. Paul looked me over suddenly, and a frown grew on his face. Oh no.

"I'm trying to work on a few things here." He leaned over his knees, meaning himself. The straight-forward tone in his voice had me tensing. I didn't want to argue again. But I felt it coming like a warm breeze with dark clouds. Sparks were about to fly.

And not the romantic ones either.

Of crashing, burning lightning. Paul continued. "The only teenagers in summer school are delinquents. If you've seen the other aides, they're all a bunch of frumpy old people." He explained, staring at me. I stared back, not following. Paul's jaw set. "What I'm getting at is you _really_ don't want to be around them. And someone like you, _would really not want to be there_." He stressed, looking me over again. Confused offense boiled in my stomach till I realized his compliment. Though compared against 'frumpy old people', it was something. He just couldn't get the words out on how I looked.

My lips tugged upwards. "I went to school with about five thousand people in one building. Hormonal teenagers aren't anything new. What, there might be thirty here?"

The hard look in his eyes returned. "Do you want this to work out or not?" he snapped, annoyed.

Ah… that didn't last long.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" I referenced his earlier words, quirking a brow. It didn't seem to work. Paul obviously knew something about the 'delinquent youth' I'd be working with that I didn't know about. Possibly, it was just the fact I'd be alone with about two dozen boys, (presuming how much more trouble they got into than girls), seemed to bother him greatly. He flew off the tree root, storming over to another tree and punching his fist through it.

Huh… If Jacob putting his hands on me a while back bothered him, this must have been worse. Stormy bolted to hide under the tree root, leaving me to stare at the raging Paul. "I don't get it! I try working with you and you won't even take my advice!" he roared. I was tempted to point out I couldn't just quit a job before I even started, but didn't. Paul was intent on ripping the poor, but thick tree in half with his hands. Either that or shift, it looked like. He certainly was mad enough.

Rushing over wasn't something I planned on, but it seemed like second nature to jump up behind him, so I could wrap my arms around his neck and hang on. I felt his hands seize over my own.

_"Paul calm down!"_

There was a pleading edge in my voice- and like magic… it worked.

Slowly his breathing under me calmed down, and the grip on my hands lightened, but remained tight. I kept my head hidden against his shoulder, really too tired of dealing with his anger.

I was right. Being an imprint did give me some power over him. Not only did it involve jealousy, but a sort of magic touch. As if my presence both frustrated and calmed him down. I was tempted to compromise on the job if it meant him calming down, but I'd bring it up later. He was like unsteady ice right now. Just the right amount of pressure to manage, or I'd fall through. By now my toes were dangling across the ground, and supporting my weight like this was starting to burn my arms. Thankfully he let me go, leaving me to slide down and step back.

Paul didn't look at me.

I wondered if it had to do with how quickly he calmed down. If it was an imprint thing. Obviously it must have been the first time he'd calmed down so drastically.

Something echoed in the woods, distantly, and I realized how dark it was. It sounded like a bobcat screech. As expected, Stormy jumped up into my arms like the big baby he was.

I hesitated. "Paul…?"

He lifted his head- still not looking. "Go on home, Ross."

My hands were too full to give a small touch, just out of reassurance... But I was still a feline. The side of my head bumped into his back, just in the middle of his shoulder blades with my height. With a lingering press, a very cat-like gesture, I moved on and started for home.

Between all the trees, I glanced back only once.

Paul's eyes were closed.

But he was smiling.

* * *

**Thank you for the comments! I'll answer some questions and answer any new ones in the next update. TO CLARIFY... The first Author's Note is highly important. I was reading the Twilight Books as this story was written a LONG time ago. Dates are off, I know, but consider it an AU. It follows the basics of Twilight, but not from Bella's side, obviously. So the nitty gritty of exact details doesn't exactly matter.**

/to Delilah** \- No, no other girls are involved. I don't think I hinted at anyone cheating? Things are just starting off slow.**

**Thank you all for the comments/support!**


	11. Sweet Sixteen

My honey brown rain-boots squished against the wet gravel of La Push, just off the main road that led to the small High School. They hung tight around my thin calves comfortably, a little below my knees. Normally I wouldn't bother with a raincoat, as avoiding rain in Western Washington was pointless, but seeing as how today was my first day of work, I had a thin black raincoat over my head and top half. It worked to keep out the small amount of rain misting down from the clouds.

An empty leash hung in my pocket, still warm from where I dropped Stormy off five minutes ago. The cub was a bit of a celebrity here at the reservation. All the children loved him- and I never had to worry about his safety. Ever since that scare yesterday where he ran off, he was being monitored by more loving and curious children. I wouldn't be surprised if all the native children in La Push were occupied with him now…

I sneaked a glance over to my chaperone of sorts, before keeping my eyes back on the gravel as I went. There was silence between Paul and I ever since he met up with me on reservation grounds. But not an uncomfortable silence. We obviously had to compromise on a few things, and I was glad we met at the middle ground of an agreement where we both could be satisfied. I, most importantly would be keeping my job. And Paul was going to feel much better about it if he was there with me.

It seemed like a lot for him to do, but it was only for three or so hours every other weekday. I had pressed about what he could _do_ for three hours, but he shrugged it off, uncaring. Paul must have been firm in his beliefs the 'delinquents', as he called, weren't suitable to be left alone with a woman like me. I really didn't think I was all that tempting, or whatever Paul thought, but he probably understood the mindset of male teenagers better than I could.

The gesture of him staying with me at all though was…touching. Maybe a bit over-protective, but if it meant him treating me like a normal person, I didn't mind. I could only hope he didn't make anyone wet themselves.

Approaching the school, I noted the various flower bushes lining the entrance. Their vibrant flowers were out and bloomed, leaving me to slow down just so I could smell them.

"You're nervous." It wasn't as much as he pointed it out as a question. I took my time smelling the flowers, as I had a few minutes to kill. "It's been seven years since I've been in a school." I excused, calmly. I really had no idea though how Paul knew I was nervous. There was nothing to show on my face and I didn't look tense.

I was surprised when he murmured something about being old under his breath. I stared at him, noting how he looked at me under his lashes and his brows were raised. Trying to distract me from my nerves. It was childish…and a bit cute. I quirked a brow and started for the front doors.

"If I'm so old you don't have to worry about anyone being stupid around me." I stated, lips quirking upwards. "So you really wouldn't have to do this."

He gave up quickly enough on that subject. Paul stuffed his hands in his pockets, warily looking around. It must have been some years since he was here. "So I guess summer school just involves making sure everyone does their work, nothing else right?"

Paul was busily looking around. "How would I know?"

"Well…you said summer school was for delinquents…" I trailed off, watching him. Paul slowly looked at me, squinting a bit. I only looked at him challengingly, fighting back the upturn of my lips. He looked like he was going to get back at me, but we were already at the assigned room. On the other side of the wooden door I could hear a chorus of loud, male voices. Young voices, probably from thirteen to seventeen. A bunch, too.

I could just feel nostalgia from my high school years. Wherever a large number of young boys were, and whenever a female passed by, they'd always act stupid. Some cute and dorky- just nervous, and the rest could be flat out annoying.

Suddenly I felt Paul's chest against my back. "Aren't you glad I came along?"

My eyes inched over, taking note of his attire. Aside from his usual shorts and shoes, he was wearing a faded grey tank too. It didn't do anything to hide the view of his thick, muscled arms.

I did feel glad, but I didn't say it. Like he needed an ego boost.

The moment I stepped foot inside, the room went dead quiet. Typical. Luckily as I quickly glanced around the room, _noting every set of eyes on me_, I saw Seth and Embry in there. Seth was still a bit bruised from his recent punch, but he was smiling at me. At least he and Embry wouldn't act inappropriate. I awkwardly cleared my throat and looked at the notes on the teacher's desk.

"S-So," I focused on my voice being stronger as I continued, louder, "have you guys finished reading…chapters seven through nine?"

Someone mumbled a certain unheard, but probably crude comment, causing another student to snort loudly next to him and those around to laugh, quickly looking at me again.

_So it began._

All the sudden a chair scraped across the floor. We all looked to see it was Paul pulling a chair by the door, which he sat backwards in facing the class so he could prop up his arms along the backside, head resting comfortably atop them.

"You guys want me to reread those instructions?"

They all got the message. In that crowd of suddenly quiet boys, Seth and Embry quietly laughed. I let out a short breath and slowly eased into the teacher's chair. Everyone was glued to their books, only daring to glance at Paul now and then. I didn't catch any of them looking at me now.

Every now and then for those three hours I'd feel Paul's eye on me whilst I read through the books on the desk- getting an idea of what I'd be working with. When I finally met his eyes, it was natural all the sudden to smile at him.

Even better, his own lips tugged upwards before he was back on the tough guy act, glaring like he was going to beat down anyone not reading and doing their work.

I licked my thumb and turned the page to my new books.

I could get used to this.

.

.

.

May.

.

.

.

June.

.

.

.

July.

It was Jacob's birthday. The past few months had flown by, it felt like. Most days were a steady routine. I would go to work, either by walking or drive depending on the weather, meet up with Paul in La Push, finish my work and head home. Sometimes Paul would even hang out with me for a while, not to say we spent every waking moment together. If we were going to make this whole imprinting thing work, it needed time. Paul seemed fine with it too. He wasn't about to hold my hand and be lovey dovey seeing as how we were spending our time together. There wasn't much, though. Paul somewhat lived in an emotional shell, he just didn't know how to embrace it.

I was fine, though. So many years as a teenager going through the heavy dramatic relationship processes got tiring. Something slow was…nice. It felt more real seeing all the negatives in Paul…which were plenty. For one he didn't like the teenagers I dealt with at school. He especially hated their crude comments towards me. In that sense he was protective. I didn't mind- it was flattering. Sometimes though it did worry me. A few weeks ago when I helped Embry bring his grades up to pass, and he hugged me, Paul was glaring at him for a week.

Then again… I wasn't completely without sin. I had my faults too, he recognized. It especially flared when I got a call from Wendy one day. All the sudden, that bold woman from Seattle I once worked for had the audacity to demand I talk to my mother about rent- out of nowhere. Paul had been watching Jeopardy with me, a guilty pleasure he tried hiding thanks to me, when I reared up from the couch and defended my mother. Every hair on my body must have been standing on end as I warned her to leave my mother alone, and ended that call with a threat. Her business must not have been doing too good, but that didn't give her the right to do that. Normally Paul was the angry one, and I calm, but at that moment it was reversed. He followed me into the woods when I shifted, needing to let out my anger.

I wasn't proud of that, but it was clear I was imperfect.

Despite that, Paul would just stay by my side. That's when I began to appreciate his company more- not just when I had to go to work. It also seemed I helped him as well. When we weren't at work, most of our time was spent at the reservation- like a home away from home for me. Paul had far more opportunities to get angry than I did, given his personality, but it seemed like he was restraining that anger. Whereas he normally would have shifted in the blink of an eye, nowadays he would look at me, like my presence calmed him down. Then he'd just focus on his breathing and move on. The others noticed it too, but only Leah spoke on it when we were alone.

"You're good for him." She would say whenever I had my doubts. My doubts whether I was interesting enough during those comfortable silences, my doubts if he'd be happier spending all his time with someone else.. of course he had no idea about it though. We, for the most part, had a casual friendship. Relationship wasn't it. There was absolutely nothing romantic between us. If another was upset we'd always be close, but… Just being there seemed to be enough. Neither of us were rushing.

Today though the weather was good, surprising really. It was the high seventies, and the hottest day I'd ever experienced here in Forks. With Jacob's party soon in the afternoon, I dressed with little for the weather, pulling out some abandoned clothes. It was a pale pink spaghetti strap top, and a pair of faded daisy dukes. But considering I never liked how short they were, I attached a small white beach skirt around my hips, giving a few more inches of coverage above my knees. A delicate lining of lace followed the skirt's hem, resting lightly atop my somewhat tanned skin. It was too tempting to spend my afternoons by the beach after work… With as warm as it was going to get, I'd taken advantage of it lately. Usually during then while I relaxed in the sand with a book, Paul would be somewhere nearby. Either napping or off on his own, but always within my scent range. Wet dog was hard to miss.

I smiled a bit, noting traces of dried sand in the corner of my skirt. It smelled like sea salt. Last week after work it had been particularly hot. The nice weather must have stirred up something in Paul. We were already in a playful, sarcastic mood when I had the winning hand on our conversation. Out of quips, his eyes narrowed and the next thing I knew, he tossed me over his shoulder and jumped into the ocean. That was one way to win, I guessed. But I was laughing too much at how his hair clung over his eyes. Better yet was his full, pleased smile.

A familiar chirp roused me from my thoughts. Stormy, now reaching above my knees in his youthful growth, looked up at me. He'd really matured into a beautiful, growing mountain lion. Still very much obviously a cub, and it would be at least a full year before he reached my thighs in full size. Stormy would always be my baby though.

"I know you're ready." I hesitated, grabbing my jacket (just in case) and anything else I'd need before I said a key word.

"Let's go."

He bolted out the front door, over the hood of my sedan, and bounced on his paws readily. I grinned, walking by the car. "We're walking."

So he jumped down, trotting at my side readily for a run. He didn't though. I was wearing some cheap flip-flops. The sound smacked against the pavement after each step I took. The walk to La Push was routine and ordinary, something I'd done many times before. Today though I was excited. Aside from the rare blue sky and warm breeze, I was excited for Jacob. Sweet sixteen. For someone nine years younger than me, it was outrageous how huge he'd grown over the summer months. Not just muscle wise, but in height and weight. Jacob could probably crush me now. (Though everyone knew now a single wolf wasn't much a match for an agile feline. Only Sam was able to give me a run for my money.)

Just outside of reservation territory, Paul was waiting for me like always. There was a large, thick oak tree against the side of the road. There in the shade he'd always be, rain or not. He spared me a brief smirk, seeming to appreciate my attire the more the weather warmed. A subtle gesture from Paul was always big in my book. He bent forward, hands against his knees. All he had to do was make a small sound in his throat for Stormy, who was already watching him with perked, short rounded ears, to go bolting forward. The cub jumped up into his arms, dramatically rolling his head all over the man.

"Glad to know you missed me." Paul murmured, carrying the heavy, big baby after me. I glanced over, always finding the sight amusing. "It's only been since last night he saw you." I dramatically defended. "You know he missed you terribly."

Paul managed a scoff, but I couldn't see his face. Stormy was busy rolling his big head over him. When he was covered in enough tan fur, Paul put him down and shook. It reminded me of a wet dog shaking off water. Biting my lip and trying not to think about it caught his suspicion. He read my mind.

"What?" he sneered, challengingly. It was a big difference from his tone a few months ago. Paul had accepted me now. His imprint. Only we were just friends, of course. His voice, while challenging, didn't have anger- only a playful defense. I quickly looked off, muttering a 'nothing'.

But by then I'd picked off my sandals so I could run. I knew he didn't believe me. Luckily I was ahead of the game, knowing his ways.

One glance back and Paul was charging. Naturally I hollered and booked it. Stormy was prancing around us, happily like always. Considering I wasn't really trying all that much as a serious situation would call, it took only seconds for arms to wrap around my waist. Paul liked doing that, I remembered. More often than not if in an argument or just having fun, he'd start after me. When his fingers dug into my skin though I yelled out a laugh, struggling to get away. He was having too much fun being dominant.

Luckily sweet Stormy came to my defense and jumped Paul's back. After all you never turned your back to a mountain lion. Gently though he gnawed on Paul's head till the saliva annoyed him and he let me go. Stormy would never hurt anyone though. Only share his drool.

The walk to Billy's house consisted of Paul grumbling at Stormy, whilst we both walked on ahead to be on time. I knew there was two parties. The first party was for everyone. Then the second being at night for the pack, where everyone could let loose. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to stay for that one…

Soon, I could smell a variety of scents as we neared. The undeniable scent of sugar, many countless pastries. A fire burning, probably another bonfire. And the scents of many people. I quirked a smile as everyone under the age of fourteen rushed over to Stormy. It overwhelmed the poor baby enough he just fell on his backside, making himself available for many belly rubs at once. He was good. Like instinct I greeted Leah, who was wearing about as much as I. It made me feel better.

Paul vanished to probably hang out with the pack. Neither of us minded branching out from another. There was plenty to do, and we could always see another later.

Balloons decorated Billy's house, and a few full tables were set up around the bonfire. It made my mouth drool, but no one touched anything till the birthday boy appeared. I hadn't seen him in a while as work kept me busy. Chi was more or less the same. Despite no one else had come yet from China, he was seldom alone with Collin and Brady being his brothers now. I never had to worry about him, though I had taken to helping him anyway. I figured he was about the age to shift, but he still needed plenty guidance before he was ready. The rest of his family were taking too long anyway.

I helped Leah with setting out some last minute napkins. With all the children there was napkins everywhere.

"Isn't this weather beautiful?" I almost purred, delighting in another long stretch of my arms above me. Leah made a small sound under her breath. "I like it, but it's weird… might as well take what we can get."

I paused a moment, carefully watching the napkins to make sure the breeze didn't send them flying. "I might be going to Seattle this weekend, actually. If the weather's good enough, I'd love taking my mom out for a day."

"Does Paul know?" she wondered.

"Well, no. It's just an idea I had." I shrugged. "I don't need to run anything by him." That didn't mean I didn't ask his thoughts at times. Paul never stopped me. If there was something he didn't like, he'd meet me halfway. Compromise was amazing for someone like Paul. Especially when the others told me how controlling he used to be.

"You still better tell him."

I squinted at her from under the bright sunlight. "_Why_? We're not dating."

She laughed. "Ross, he's with you more than anybody lately. You two _are_ a thing."

I grimaced at the word. Was it that obvious? "We're working up to it." I dismissed, earning a disbelieving sound from the woman. All the sudden, cheering erupted nearby. We lifted our heads and watched Jacob pull up in his old black truck with Billy in the passengers' seat. Right. Surprise party. I cracked a smile as Jacob got out, stunned looking. Then the smile on his features grew, eyes roaming around. It almost looked like he was looking for someone. Still he smiled and raised his arms, greeting his buddies around.

Who could be missing in a crowd this size?

It took a while for Jacob to make his rounds. He gave a small smile to Leah, then looked down at me. I only held open my arms, waiting. "So what are you now, thirteen, fourteen?"

He squeezed me up in a tight hug, leaving me painfully laughing. "Ow, uncle uncle!" He laughed good naturedly like always, dropping me. "Good to see you too, Kitty cat."

I made a face at the name. Leah laughed and went back to some last minute organizing. I was busy making a face at Jacob amid his laughter, till a thick, bronze arm slung over my shoulders.

"We gonna blow out this cake or not?" Paul questioned, looking at Jacob. What perfect timing. Jacob looked at us both, chuckling, and nodded. While he went over to the biggest table, where everyone was crowding, I glanced over at Paul. If I turned my head he would be too close.

"_Kitty cat_?" he rephrased, raising his brows.

I laughed uneasily. "It's just a joke. But I _do_ call him puppy if he gets me started."

Paul crinkled his nose, finding it too ridiculous to get miffed towards.

"As long as it doesn't go beyond that, _kitten_."

To think my legs could turn to instanteous jelly within the width of time he'd spoken that… I shook my head and started for the crowd. Paul dropped his arm during then, for which I had to be thankful for despite my heart's pounding. Lately he had been hinting towards getting more into a relationship. Just small things I'd been noticing. Whether it was picking me up or sitting closer occasionally, it was clear to me. I on the other hand was fine with the way things were. Honestly I'd never been in a real relationship. Just those teenage ones where everything was so intense and dramatic. Where the word love was thrown about casually. Aside from the love I had for my mother, I… I wasn't quite sure I knew the emotion too well.

Everyone, well most everyone, started singing happy birthday, much to said birthday boy's embarrassment. Quill and Embry were right there next to him, singing loudly and horribly off-key. I decided to avoid the fruit punch with those two around. Goodness knows they'd put laxatives in it just so everyone would remember Jacob Black's _special_ sweet sixteen…

I'd sniff anything I ate and drank first…

Jacob blew out the candles on his huge cake, and those around erupted into cheers. So the party went on, and once I snagged a piece of cake, I sat off in the fields of warm, short grass. Under the bright warm sun and listening to everyone's pleasant chatter, it was nice. Almost a dream for Forks. Well, La Push too. I watched Paul down his food quickly across the field, eager to goof off with his friends. When he looked around, eyes focusing back on me out of all the crowds around, I smiled and waved him off. He nodded with a lingering gaze, and continued his fun.

That's how I liked it. A certain degree of comfort that wasn't leaning in any direction. Right in the middle. I was scooping up the extra white icing with my fork when all the sudden, a pot-bellied middle aged man plopped down in the grass next to me. I stared in bewilderment as he scratched his coarse, long beard. He seemed comfortable as if we were besties.

"Today is a good day."

Obviously the punch had something in it. He sounded way too out of it. All the sudden, he slapped his blue jean covered knees and got to his feet again with a grunt. "See ya." Then he was gone. I could only stare, blinking. Self-consciously I pulled up my pale pink blouse higher up on my chest.

Nah, that could have happened to anybody.

Soon the party died down amid the day's strongest heat, during which I lay back in the grass, keeping an arm over my eyes. It was a free chance to enjoy a tan. Besides, the soft breeze carried the scent of forest flowers. And more sugar from the leftover cake. Nature was so beautiful.

At one point I thought I heard whispering nearby, but I shrugged it off- too awake for sleep, but comfy enough to doze lightly.

That's when the nation of cold, wet water balloons attacked. Now I wasn't a girly girl that cried at a broken nail, but I didn't like getting dirty like a tomboy either. Middle ground was my thing. But I still screamed at the sudden cold- much too girly for my tastes. It must have been hilarious as I sprawled through the grass, struggling to get to my feet suddenly wet. Jacob, Seth, Embry and Quill burst out laughing nearby. At least till a counterattack came to my defense behind them; which consisted of Chi, Leah, and Paul.

It was on.

The fields were our battleground, and the adults that were clearly better at adulting than us kept us heavily supplied with more balloons. They were busy talking and laughing as they watched. The battle lasted for a good hour, till we were all red in the face, a little sunburnt, and tired from so much laughing.

"We will not accept defeat!" Chi breathlessly cried, though he collapsed in the grass. Well, my team had lost, but Paul kept fighting till the end. Or…until we ran out of balloons…

Most of the party's occupants had gone home, including Stormy's babysitting group. But he was content to sleep on Billy's shaded porch. The tables had all been picked clean and lay dirty, but no one lifted a finger.

It was time for the after party.

Once we all had caught our breaths, and drank a few dozen bottles of ice water, we raced to the beach. Jacob and the other male youths all had something to prove as they raced each other with more intensity, but halfway to the beach I was content to walk alongside Leah and talk. Chi joined in unexpectedly, grinning up at Leah despite her perturbed surprise. I only winked at her despite her quiet hiss of '_he's too young Ross_!'

It was just the pack now at the beach. Without a single cloud in the blue sky, I looked down at my arms. I could feel a redness on my shoulders, chest, parts of my face and legs. My gaze lifted to where everyone was goofing off in the waters. Tempting, but more time in the sun wasn't good…unless… I eyed the currents. It looked surprisingly mellow today.

Today was just amazing all around. I ran for the water before Leah could bite my head off since I left her with Chi. She'd live.

The water was ice cold, and avoiding the others' roughhousing, I took my breath and dove underwater. No longer was it dark and something to get lost in as I last remembered. It was smooth, crystal clear. A bit dark far out, but I wasn't going to swim to China. My eyes roamed the shore below me, wondering if I'd find any shells. Anything not too broken from being dragged ashore so many times. I lifted my eyes and kicked back up.

The others were still by the shores, oblivious to my swimming past them. And it looked like Leah was tolerating Chi on the shores, arms crossed. It was seconds later she ran in the water, knowing he wouldn't follow. I laughed and took another breath. My dive this time was observing any shells I could find and get a closer look. I crouched on the sloping sea floor, only about thirty or so feet down. I would swim up well before I needed air again. There was a pile of shells before me, leaving me to wonder if a crab collected them. I mentally apologized for destroying said creatures' decorations as I pawed through it, looking for anything eye-catching. During that search something moved in my peripherals. From the murky water it looked like a fin. No doubt it was probably just a big fish. Or a mermaid.

Anything seemed possible these days.

Then, I heard splashing above me. I recognized Paul's denim shorts in the sunlight above. He must have been looking for me. I kicked off the underwater sand and sailed upwards till I was next to him.

"You called?" I asked, pushing the sopping bangs from my face. Paul let out a hard breath. "I've been looking for you." He said, an edge in his tone. I could recognize it as worry.

"Sorry." I shrugged, only half meaning it. My scent obviously ended at the water. Though… he must not have thought a cat would do that… Paul opened his mouth to give me a stern word or two until suddenly, he vanished underwater. I blinked, knowing he couldn't have done that without taking a breath and kicking first. Hurriedly I rushed down after him, and my short yell underwater had bubbles flying out. A small shark had latched onto his shorts, dragging him further into the murky depths and shaking its head violently- as if to tear him apart. Paul was struggling against the creature's strength, but obviously he hadn't taken a proper breath of air to be this far under. It was second nature to speed towards that shark.

My lips pulled back angrily as I pushed on the creature' head, and with my other hand, I brought my nails down. Instantly blood pooled in the water from the four new lacerations digging deep in the shark's face. But it's teeth were still hooked on his shorts when it fearfully backed off. Paul was losing air and losing his strength. I had no choice but to wrap my arms under his and kick to the surface.

Off went his shorts with the shark, and they both were gone.

My lungs burned for air when we reached that comforting sunlight again. Paul leaned against me, hungrily breathing in air and coughing a little.

I dared not look down. Something told me if these guys couldn't bother wearing a shirt, there wasn't much going on coverage wise under those shorts. Steadily I pulled us towards the shore. Paul seemed more surprised about the shark than anything as we sat on the shores on our knees, where water only lapped at our feet now.

"This feels familiar." I breathed, wringing out my hair. "I didn't think sharks came out this far… must've been hungry enough… At least we're even now." I turned my head, but quickly looked away once I remembered his…lack of clothes… Already I could stare at him for hours if he didn't notice, but below the toned abdomen was too much.

Suddenly, whistling followed from nearby. Every head in the water was turned towards us.

It wasn't my place to comfort him now. I'd be embarrassed too. Paul shifted into a wolf and quickly vanished into the woods. Annoyance prickled at my sunburned skin. I glared back at the others.

"Jokes on you!" I called. "That shark might come back and steal your clothes too!" I didn't elaborate more on that, leaving them paranoid while I rushed after Paul. He didn't really go too far. Only a mile or two in the woods. Once the scent was the strongest, I closed my eyes and lowered my head.

"Paul?" I called. I strained my ears, hearing nothing. "Paul! Where are-"

"I'm right here." He grumbled nearby. I would have looked normally, but I kept my closed eyes downcast. "I'm not looking." I reminded, blindly waving.

"Really?" He was being sarcastic now, but his voice was still quiet. He must still be embarrassed. Turning my head away from him, I scrambled to take my skirt off, thankful for the dukes I wore still. "Here, this should work till you get home."

He sounded amused. "You think that small thing is gonna cover anything?"

I nearly collapsed. My face was sure crimson, more than the sun could ever do. "Just get dressed." I urged, frantically waving the skirt at him and keeping my head the complete opposite direction. It dragged on for a full minute till he chuckled, somewhat under his breath, and swiped the skirt. I gave him a long, full minute and somewhat tilted my head.

"You decent?"

"Somewhat… just don't look too much. I told you it won't do much good."

I decided not to look at him at all. I waved him off in a general direction. "How about you get dressed and we can go back to the party?"

"Why?" Paul sounded confused, and he grunted jumping atop a tree's low branch. I dared to look at him, glad to see him leaning over, legs closed. But it was pretty hilarious seeing him in that tiny white skirt. "I prefer your company above theirs."

I winced, hesitant to jump up next to him. Paul kept a brief hand on my arm to steady me. "Paul… I think we need to talk about something."

I glanced over, seeing he was staring at me seriously. My throat felt dry, but my voice didn't betray me. "I don't want you changing on account of my sake. I already think it's selfish how much time you spend with me, instead of your family and friends. I just… I think I'm hogging you too much." I sheepishly admitted, gazing down at my feet hanging below. We were barely six or so feet off the ground.

Paul stared at me for a long minute. It felt…good, familiar like his old self. The one I was used to. The feeling of our friendship, which I was finally used to already over the summer months, possibly going beyond that… It made my heart race. Many possibilities why swarmed my head, making me anxious. Paul must have seen that look in my eyes.

"Isn't it my choice how I spend my time?" He questioned, lowly.

"Yes, but-"

"Then I don't get this conversation." He snapped. "If you're telling me to back off, as in ending _everything_ together, you know I can't just_**\- I made up my mind**_**!"** Suddenly he jumped off the branch, staring up at me angrily. It was a startling change after so long.

My lips were shaking with the truth on them. "Paul, it's hard for me to explain-"

"Explain what?" His voice angrily cracked. Beyond that fury, I could see how scared I was making him. I slid off the branch slowly, trying to find my voice. All the while he stormed over, staring down at me and demanding an explanation repeatedly…anxiously. It burst out of me with no control.

"I'm scared I'm starting to love you!" Was blurted out, earning immediate silence. And fear. But my mouth wouldn't stop. "I'm really, really scared Paul because I've never liked, _like _liked anyone like this, okay? And I totally have no idea what I'm doing, and you're really naked right now, and it's too much-" My breath wobbled, and I leaned back into the tree dizzily. For a moment I didn't feel the warm sun. Only cold, heavy fear.

"…_But I don't want to lose you either_." I breathed the words, which broke off- finally betraying me. I felt downright weak, pitiful. Someone who didn't even understand their own mind really. In a way I did, but not right in words.

"Then I guess we're in trouble."

I looked at him, despite the vulnerable expression I felt, one I always tried hiding should it show. His own expression was one I'd never seen before on his sharp features. Sympathy. A softness.

"Because I don't want to lose you either."

I pushed those barriers I'd set up for Paul- those I was glad he had followed over the summer months. I gave in to a tight hug around his neck. Just to be a little closer to that comforting scent of grass and spice. To be a little warmer in those warm, safe arms. Those arms I'd been scared of once, that would surely tear me apart, now settled across my back like a secure lock of protection.

He bumped his head into mine. A very cat-like gesture he must have remembered...

But, at least, chest to chest, our hearts calmed down against each other's.


	12. Character Profile: Ross

▸ Lei Margret Ross

▸ Age 25, D.O.B, November 20th 1990's

▸Ethnicity:

Asian-American, 50% Chinese, 50% American, 50% chance to shape-shift

▸Gender:

Female

▸Title:

Ms.

▸Residence:

Forks, Washington, born in Seattle, Washington

▸Appearance:

Standing at 5'6, Ross's skin type is warm beige, and is prone to easy sunburn on her cheeks and nose. The corner of her eyes has a slight mono-lid, but for the most part her eyes do have a hood typically relaxed looking. Her eyes themselves are chestnut brown, with tiny, sliver like emerald waves curving inwards towards the pupil. Ross's face itself is heart shaped with somewhat petite features of her mother's side. While not too thin nor plump, her lips are similar to rose petals with the lower a smidge larger being a rouge pink. Her eyebrows are kept on the more thin side, and one tends to stay higher above the other. With how Ross tends to have a neutral expression, and an eyebrow arch, many mistake her for looking annoyed. This being why her smiles look forced, whereas she's just trying to be pleasant. Her hair is entirely black and straight, though occasionally she'll straighten the bottoms to curl upwards. Every few months she cuts her own bangs, but after failing to get it right, she'll abandon her efforts and let them grow out long alongside the frame of her face. Let down, it reaches past her shoulders, but above the elbows. Her body size is petite with less obvious curves, and with a raging metabolism, her stomach and muscles are rather flat and slim. She looks to have little or no muscles at all. Attire wise Ross is stuck in the 90's and likes single color clothes, typically with jeans. From cropped sweatshirts to simple t-shirts, she keeps it simple. Comfort is above style. She has no obvious piercings nor tattoos.

▸Scent:

Typically Vanilla by choice. The scent of cat is subtle, and more prominent in close proximity only.

▸Bio:

Born in Seattle, Ross was born an only child. During her childhood there was rumors about a miscarriage of her mothers' before Ross was born, but she never inquired about it. Growing up, and forming a strong attachment to her father's headstrong, lively attitude, Ross took after him and learned to 'manage the house' when he was away. Considering her mother's fragile, timid nature, it was second nature for Ross to grow independent and mature some leader qualities. Throughout school that confidence and smug know-how made her the bold gossip type- one not scared of anyone nor taking anything. It earned her a few fights through high school, but she had her number of friends to keep busy with. After graduating though, Ross calmed down a few notches for the working world- and from spending more time with her mother. There was a dark streak though in her life when her father died when she was just fifteen. Ross experimented with a small amount of drugs and hung out with the wrong crowd, but it didn't last more than a year. She straightened herself out for her mother's sake and was determined to make something of herself. Ten years later, Ross still hasn't quite found her purpose… but she believes it has to do with taking care of others. Maybe being a companion, or tourist adviser. That's how she got wrapped up with Wendy's Washington Tour services (aside from the fact it was in the same building). She worked there to pass time alone (and get some money at least), until a client called from Port Angeles. Things weren't quite so dull after that for Ross.

▸Favorite:

Sport- None. Ross has a persistent lazy streak that explains her steady failing of gym class.

Movie type- Mysteries.

Show- Sherlock. (Hence genre type^) and Jeopardy.

Food- Spicy, ramen mostly.

Color- Pale pink.

Season- Spring.

Drink- Sweet tea.

Memory- For her twelfth birthday, Ross received a year long membership to a nice resort in Seattle. Every day after school Ross would treat herself to massages and other pampering treatments. She also didn't mind writing her grandmother a thank you note each month until the woman passed later that year.

Hobby- Traveling, whether by foot or car.

Scent- Vanilla and cinnamon.

Music- A bit of anything, really, not just one group. A song or two from here, and one from a t.v show. It's a scattered mix.

▸Weight:

128 lbs

▸Virtues:

Caring, independent, leader-like, confident, sassy, observant, good-hearted, morally inclined in actions/responses, sarcastic, protective, driven, looking out for other's well being.

▸Vices:

Overly protective to those she loves, struggles with shape-shifting restraint occasionally, rare temper flares, overly fearful when instincts kick in, slow to trust and open up, holds a grudge if serious enough, unintentional glaring at times.

Best Friends:

_Leah Clearwater_

_Jacob Black_

▸Pets:

Stormy, mountain lion.

And there was one fish that lasted for a week when she was a kid…

▸Personality:

At first glance, the obvious impression is that Ross is a casual person. Upon meeting she'll look at someone a few moments, before usually looking off- bored most likely, or make small chat. It comes very easy to her, there's always something to talk about. Depending on the person she'll either just try making conversation or ignore them like they don't exist. After a few minutes (if all goes well), Ross tends to smile and either cross her arms or shove them in any pocket. By all appearances she'd an easy person to talk to, with judgeless, relaxed features. Whether it's a big muscle man or tiny child, she can talk to anyone easily. Not to say she doesn't use discernment though. She's obviously not going to approach a group of guys at night or anything. (_Shots fired_!)

▸Orientation:

Straight. Although Ross did promise as children to marry her best girlfriend when they were older, it wasn't meant seriously. (Unfortunately when the friendship broke off, said ex-best friend started a rumor Ross liked girls. Ross wasn't very appreciative of that.)

▸Family:

Lei Ross (Mother)

? ? (Father)

Zhang Li (Grandmother)

Zhang Fu (Grandfather)

? Ross (Miscarried sibling)

Animal counterpart:

Black Jaguar. However unlike the wild animal, and much like the Quilete tribe, the differences are obvious. This form weighs close to a small car, with solid black short fur. Height wise is about 5'0 even, from paw to the head.

▸Relationships With: (Current at this point in the story.)

_Lei Ross (Mother)_ Ross and her mother had a good enough relationship growing up, but ultimately Ross does feel a sort of resentment for her obligations to take care of the fragile, naïve woman. It's a temporary feeling, though. Ross loves her mother very much and still would do anything for her.

_Billy Black. _Billy is the sort of person Ross could listen to all day without losing interest. She finds him greatly interesting and a close enough figure she can confide into- especially things about instincts and needing guidance occasionally. The only thing she doesn't care for is his adoration for fishing. Five minutes into the sport and Ross will undoubtedly end up asleep. Not wanting to offend Billy, she usually strays away from fishing opportunities.

_Yin_. Ross wishes she had the chance to know the man better before he died, but she savors the short amount of time she spent with him. Given how he's the first of her kind she's met outside of her family, and after she figured out what he was, Ross could have talked his ear off all day -at least until he would fall asleep. From the promise she made him, Ross honors his memory by promising to aid Chi and his grandchildren to the best of her abilities.

_Chi Yin_. Chi is an easygoing, lively spirit that reminds Ross of having a little brother. She finds his attitude too carefree for Forks, and feels an unspoken obligation to protect him. Whether it's a species protecting their young instinct, or just him, Ross doesn't know. Often she'll worry about him, but masks it with asking others questions about how he's doing. It only holds for a few days before she's wanting to know again.

_Jacob Black_. Before Jacob's friendship with Bella grew a bit…annoying to everybody, he and Ross were nearly best friends. At the time he was very easy to talk to, and Ross took a quick liking to him. With time though they grew more distant, though Ross knows she hasn't changed. Despite Jacob's sudden growth spurt, and change in mind, she's still open for being best friend material. Though… a part of her falters knowing the Jacob she met months ago is nearly gone.

_Leah Clearwater_. It took some time for the two to actually become friends. It was mostly through idle small talk that Ross worked to be friends with another girl (as there weren't very many around) and the peace seemed to prompt Leah to be more social. After that the two took off instantly, soon at the hip twins. Ross likes the sarcastic vibe of her friend she's grown to notice with time. At first she assumed Leah was just brooding and the dramatic type, but after learning a few things, the two have grown closer.

_Sam Uley_. Ross admires Sam as both a friend, and leader. Considering she's hardly a wolf, she doesn't have the mental connection they do, and she occasionally will follow his orders… with reluctance. Packs aren't a thing felines understand too well… Nonetheless she follows him like the others outside of work and her own private life. Little though has been done on her part in the matter of pack business. Typically it's hunting or going on patrols. She likes him enough, though, just not when he's a wolf. That's when he scares all nine lives out of her.

_Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared. _It's hard to not think of the group all at once for Ross. If she didn't know better, she would swear they were all brothers. While she'll talk with them, easily enough, they're more acquaintances at best. Not to say she feels uncomfortable around them, it's just they have their friends and she has hers'. Still, she knows they'll always be open for help and vice versa.

_Collin and Brady._ Honestly Ross doesn't know them too well, but based on what she's seen, she's comfortable knowing they'll be keeping Chi safe. She couldn't be happier for the trio.

_Paul Lahote._ Originally, Ross was terrified by him. She wanted nothing more to do with him than to run away- or at least get an anti-dog spray bottle for her purse. With time though, she was prone to curiosity as to why he seemed so vile with her. With time, and plenty of patience, Ross was able to learn more about him, and eventually take pity on him. That pity turned to patience, to understanding, to being on neutral terms, to gradually becoming friends. During that process, she was thankful Paul had given her a chance. To at least work things out. And by some chance he seemed to tolerate her better, and the internal conflict he'd been so silent on. But, instead of words, actions spoke louder. Ross was able to notice him slowly change his way, making an effort. The effort paid off and Paul was glad he did; being able to learn about Ross as a person and how open she was- even to him. When they were able to be themselves around another, he began to appreciate how much he could relax around her. Ross was patient too, and never spoke a word about him slowly changing. Paul had to be grateful, as any hint of speaking on emotions was walking on thin ice for a tough guy like him. Little by little, Ross is able to peel back the thick, guarded layers of his heart. She just didn't expect to get attached to him and his constant wet-dog scent…

_The Cullens. _So far, aside from Carlisle's aid once, they have proved to be nothing but bothersome and frightful for Ross. Upon hearing of their leave, Ross was as happy as the wolf pack. Well…maybe they had more reason to celebrate, but still.

_Bella Swan._ Honestly, if not for Jacob, Ross wouldn't have minded Bella at all. But seeing the gradual change in her friend, because of Bella (whatever that entails she'd been doing to Jacob) bothers Ross greatly. With Leah's grudge, it's slow to rub off on Ross. She doesn't want to hate Bella when she doesn't know the whole story, but given her fondness for the vampires, Ross tends to avoid anything to do with Bella.

_Herself._ . . Ross can talk about nearly everything, except herself. The basic questions are fine though. Where are you from? Oh, so your _family_ came from China, just not you? The usual. Whatever her reasons, whenever personal questions are asked the calm expression in her eyes fades. She becomes watchful, suspicious- paranoid almost. With a tight voice and pressed lips, she changes the topic quickly. It has yet to be disclosed why she's this way.

▸ Themes:

Couple theme- Ever Fallen in Love by Pete Yorn

Ross's theme- Viva La Vida by Coldplay


	13. Seattle

It rained the next day, just before my planned trip to visit my mother in Seattle. With the heavy downpour outside my house, it made yesterday- Jacob's sunny birthday, feel like a far off dream. I didn't mind it so much, as long as the weekend was decent at least. I mentioned this morning when Paul arrived I'd be out for a while. (Considering I wasn't working today, and with all the rain, he came to me instead.) He didn't have much to say about it, aside from he'd look after Stormy. I was thankful. Not just for that, but the fact he'd be alright without me. Of course he would, though. Paul might've had his clingy moments, but a healthy relationship didn't need another's company constantly. He only made me promise I'd call him when I got there and when I was leaving so he'd know I was alright.

We spent today though in my house, having a lazy day. Last night Jacob had brought over one of his presents, keeping it hidden so the others wouldn't bust it. He only wanted me to keep it safe for a while till he found a good spot in his house for it. Paul knew the instant it was in my hands, I couldn't resist trying it. Someone had gotten Jacob a very nice, and very new V.R system. But I showed my patience so far, resisting. I made breakfast for the both of us, took Stormy out for a brief potty break, and looked calm enough. But my gaze was always itching towards that system on the table next to me.

Paul knew when I couldn't focus on Jeopardy anymore that my patience was being pushed. He laughed quietly, leaning back comfortably in the couch.

"Just play it already."

"Don't tell Jacob." I breathed at once, whipping over and pulling the device over my head. Paul murmured something next to me, but I was too distracted in the virtual world. Once I got over how weird it initially felt, I browsed through the apps, laughing. "Of course he's got every horror game in here."

"This is going to go well." Paul mumbled to himself, adjusting his body to probably watch me better. I looked around in the virtual world before I settled on a game. I sat still, waiting as it started up.

"Well…?"

"Hang on." I answered, watching the world load up right in my eyes. "It's… it's called Face your Fears. They've got a game, I think you sit through it, for every type of fear."

He scoffed in his throat. "You're going to be busy for a while then."

I was too busy looking through them. "Yeah yeah… Oh, they've got one for heights." I entered the game immediately, soon deaf to Paul's voice as the game went on. It was barely a minute later I sat on the couch tense, nails digging into the fabric. I could barely hear the amused tone in Paul's voice.

"Lookin' a little scared, huh?"

I took a minute to answer. "I'm…really high." My stiff explanation made him laugh, so I went on. "It seriously sounds like I'm on a skyscraper, wind and everything." Suddenly the view of my character, who I was in a first person view of, nearly slipped off the edge. I promptly screamed at the sudden face-down view, many, many stories below. I must have been too new to the V.R thing. I was dizzy and scrambling for a balance, till I fell against Paul's chest. He settled his arms around me comfortably.

"Don't be falling to your death now."

I was busy watching as my character struggled to escape the crumbling edges of the building. Paul tightened his grip across my chest. "Your heart's racing." He mumbled, making it clear he wasn't too happy with my reaction. Despite it was just a game (and he had no idea how real it felt), he must not have liked my reaction. He swiftly pulled the device off my head, leaving me blinking.

"Hey, I was about to get to safety. Why'd you do that?"

Paul wordlessly set the device on the table next to him instead. Then he brought his arm back and pulled me close again so that I was nearly sitting on his lap. "I just don't like it." He blankly excused, eyes back to the t.v screen. But I knew better. It probably bothered him to see me like that- even if it was just a game. Gradually I calmed down enough to doze. I blamed Paul. He smelled pleasant enough, and he was like a living furnace. Two good bonuses for any cat to sleep to. Even Stormy slept at his feet, stretched across the rug.

My dreams though put me right back in the V.R. Only I was more desperate to escape the tall, tipping building. The last I saw was my view falling towards the broken windows with the ground rapidly approaching. Suddenly I realized Paul was holding me tightly, and I jumped the moment I woke. He was looking at me seriously, eyes dark. "You were making noises and moving." He worriedly stated, staring straight in my eyes.

Yep, I was never playing that V.R again… at least with him around.

Uneasily I curled up closer to him, sighing and hoping I'd not be having nightmares tonight. "I'm fine… but maybe if I play something nice and pleasant, I could forget-"

"No."

So that's how my afternoon was. Secure in Paul's arms and meeting his warning look should I ever glance in the direction of the V.R The rain slowed down as darkness fell outside, and I settled with making dinner in the kitchen. Normally I'd be fine with a ramen or something easy, but if someone was ever with me, it motivated me to be a little creative in the kitchen. Mostly though it was Paul. If he didn't spend the day with me at school, usually he'd spend a bit of his day with me. Tonight though he'd probably be crashing on the couch again. Just to see me off in the morning without having to come back to Forks.

My experimentation of hot, spicy pasta must have been a hit. Paul went to the kitchen three times for seconds…or thirds. Honestly I thought it was decent, but I'd probably put more work into it next time. Stormy ate his dinner too of chicken scraps that I cut out. It would work for now, but one of these days I'd have to go hunting and bring back a kill myself, just so he could eat decent for a week. Market meat was expensive… Twenty minutes after eating I popped a heartburn pill, and knowingly handed one to Paul too.

"Sorry." I apologized as he took it without hesitation. Paul cracked a smile, shaking his head. "Not as bad as Leah's or good as Emily's cooking. I'll take what I can get."

I slapped his arm. The time up until we settled down for the night was quiet, except for a brief minute of surprising attitude from Stormy. The cub abruptly got to his feet and headed to the window across the room, where he leaned against the window and growled under his breath. Paul and I exchanged somewhat wide-eyed looks. We sniffed at the same time and relaxed.

"Deer." We chorused.

I sighed, leaning back into the cushions with growing tire. Paul seemed to read my mind. "You're wondering what to do with him once he's full grown, aren't you?"

I didn't open my eyes. But he was spot on. "I'm not so much worried about myself or anyone else, as I am for _him_." It was clear Stormy would never hurt anyone. He was too domesticated. "I just… he's not going to be easy to manage like a dog or something." I felt his stare, leaving me to turn my head and smile cheekily at him. "You're so much easier to train than a dog though-" Paul wrapped my head in his arms so he could ruffle my hair with his fists.

I laughed and scrambled away. "I'm serious." I spoke, listening to Stormy's threatening growl turn into irritated chirps. He couldn't get beyond the glass. Paul shook my shoulder with his blazingly hot hand.

"We'll cross that bridge later." He confidently assured, and that was that. I always could fall back on his confidence. I looked at Paul a moment, noting how not much got to him. My worries especially. My lips curved upwards. "Goodnight Paul."

"Night." His look mirrored my own, only his lips curled up a bit more playfully. I had to break my lingering gaze away, amused, before anything else happened. I wasn't sure if I was ready for our first… No, I'd cross that bridge later, I assured myself. As I went to bed, closing my door behind me, my mind was distracted again. Ever since Jacob's birthday party, in the woods where I hugged Paul… I had undeniably felt closer to him. Like those small touches didn't bother me as much… Like my heart wouldn't race in the bad way anymore. The scared feeling of anything being rushed. Of ruining the friendship. But it was Paul edging us forward. Whether it was holding me more often, or doing that head bump I taught him (which he liked doing more than I did now.) Maybe I was just the one being slow.

Not that there was anything wrong with that. In a world where love was defined as rushing to the bedroom, our relationship now felt…real. Like a breath of fresh air. Instead of seeking pleasure, it was obvious we were trying to become better friends first. Just this morning on a Jeopardy rerun, he'd asked every question he could think of, and like a machine gun I shot off my simple, straight-forward answers. It was nice to know he cared enough about me to ask if I had any allergies. Things like that.

I settled into my futon with a smile. Growing beyond friends, slowly, wasn't that bad…

It was exactly four thirty in the morning when my phone rang off. I slept through the first call, but when it rang again I tiredly reached over, fumbling to slide it to answer.

"_Hullo_?" I grumbled, eyes scrunched shut.

"Is this Lei Ross?" A strange man's voice questioned.

"Yes…?"

"This is Doctor Carmichael, at Seattle Central Hospital. I'm sorry to say your mother has been in a bit of an accident-" Every ounce of sleep was ejected from my veins. I shot out straight from my futon, stumbling over some clothes that needed to be picked up. I vaguely heard a jumble of words on the other end.

"-fell…broken… not too critical, but-…when can you come?"

I hastily responded I would be there as soon as possible. I hadn't even hung up before I was dressing, throwing anything on. I barely pulled my sneakers onto my feet, running around to scramble and get what I needed. My purse, license obviously, and my phone-

"Ross?" Paul's tired voice murmured through the dark living room. It was heavy with sleep. "What are you doing?"

Even Stormy slowly lifted his head to watch me, blinking sluggishly.

I only repeated what I heard in one frantic, short breath. That my mother was in the hospital. The next thing I knew Paul was standing, turning on a light. "I'm going with you."

I only started for the door, knowing I was dressed at least and had what I needed. Paul quickly shut the door after him and rushed after me to my sedan. In seconds I swerved out of the driveway and made a bee-line for Seattle. In minutes we were out of Forks, and my speeding was going well beyond eighty. Paul was wide awake now and glancing at me and the road repeatedly.

"Ross, slow down. These roads are too curvy for that speed."

I didn't answer. I didn't hear him.

"_Ross_."

I eased off the gas, remembering to breathe. But it was shuddered and tight. I couldn't get enough air in. Paul stared directly at me. "I think I should drive."

"No. I'll be careful." I answered, keeping my eyes strictly on the road. The look on his face was obvious he'd be watching me to make sure. Slowly he reached across me, buckling me up before he did himself. Only then did I notice he was in his shorts, nothing else.

"You should have brought some clothes. It's cold." I snapped. Anything to distract me. Paul didn't get angry. He sensed my emotions were high. "I'm fine, Ross… now breathe…"

I vaguely remembered it was the advice I always gave him. It didn't seem to work for me though. Every mile I got closer to Seattle, the more I gripped the steering wheel. By the time we reached Seattle, after what felt like an eternity, I was pale from my lack of breathing. The sun wasn't even up yet. All I could do was focus on my mother. My poor, fragile mother. To think I was going to visit her only hours later, today, and now she was in the hospital…

Seconds later I pulled up to the hospital, leaving the car running and only shifting it into park so I could run out faster. I figured Paul took the key and locked it up, as moments later he was running right behind me. It was a blur from the moment I reached the front desk. The lady there told me the floor and room number. Only when we were in the slow, inching elevator did I realize I was shaking. Physically shaking in anxiety.

Paul watched me from the corner of his eyes. I barely felt his hand on mine, but I didn't feel its warmth. The doors opened again and I ran out. There, right in the middle of the hall was door fifteen… I stumbled into the room, letting out a hard breath. A doctor stood next to the bed looking at a chart, and in that bed was Lei. She looked tired, but for the most part she was awake. I stared at the sling her right leg was in, completely wrapped up and suspended. She turned her head, and her large eyes widened.

"Ross!" She smiled, with too much energy considering the situation. The doctor lifted his head as I ran over, leaning over her bed and holding the small woman tightly. My breath heaved and my chest shook. Guilt and sadness took over my emotions. I stained her sweet smelling black hair with my tears.

"Oh, Ross dear," she warmly spoke, as always, "it's only my leg. All things considered, I'm very happy it's only that."

Doctor Carmichael, I assumed, cleared his throat. "She's quite alright. Only a broken leg. If it weren't for your regular exercise ma'am, it could've been much worse." He spoke towards the older woman, smiling politely. He was a tall, greying man. I was glad my dear mother had a good doctor. The type that actually cared about their patients. "She will need her rest though. My nurse is new with the morphine, and didn't take your mother's size into account. She'll be sleeping for a good while." He smiled, not worried at all. I wasn't worried either, but I remained glued over the woman's chest.

"I'm not leaving." My voice bit out, heavily upset.

"Miss-" The doctor began, till Paul must have done something behind me. I don't know what it was, but the doctor nodded and left. Not without a lingering stare at the topless, muscled bronze native behind me though. It wasn't until Paul touched my back, gently, that I inched away.

"Ross," he whispered, "we can visit later."

I knew he was right. I just didn't want to leave the sleeping woman there. Reluctantly, I followed Paul's guidance in a zombie like state, not really aware of anything. I felt his worried stares as he drove this time, to my Seattle house I guessed. I was glad to have told him about it. He recognized the Italian shop on the first floor of the three story building. I followed his guidance, as if my feet were barely working, to the top floor. We were on the steps that led to the third floor, where I shuddered to think of the poor woman falling, when I saw a thick book laying against the wall, pages scattered.

My gaze lingered on it until Paul pulled me inside the apartment. He spent a moment glancing around till focusing on me. He guided me to the couch, pulling me closer into his warm chest. I didn't refuse, but I was silent, staring into the dull darkness of the early morning.

The wolf nudged his nose through my hair, trying to get my attention. I hadn't even realized how much I zoned out. My mind was focused too much on that book I'd seen, I didn't even realize Paul was murmuring sweet reassurances to me under his breath. Something I normally would have liked way too much I didn't even notice now.

I pulled away abruptly, still staring into the dark, empty apartment.

"Wait a minute." My voice was low, struggling to remember something. Where I'd seen that book. In a split second, I remembered. It was a thick address book, a book on Seattle's housing and property sales and rates from the past twenty years. It was kept on the second floor of this building, under the small bookshelf stored with other thick reference books right by the window. There was no reason for that, unless…

Unless someone was fed up about money…about rent…

My dark eyes flashed up across from me, and Paul warily said my name once he saw that look. The look of something monstrous inside. I reared up from the couch, a savage growl screeching from my lips. I started for the door faster than a human could move.

"That b*tch! She tried to kill my mother! _Wendy tried to kill my mother_!" I shrieked, and if it weren't for Paul's strong arms around me, I would have ripped that door open. I was on the teetering, dangerous edge of shifting. Only I never had to control it so much before. The growl in my throat was loud and vicious, enough the stray dogs outside starting barking.

My nails found their way into his arms, which were more like claws now than dull nails. My chest heaved with the heavy desire to shift, I could feel that boiling blood just sweeping through my veins. My lips shook, just itching to shriek and let that monster loose. But Paul tightened his arms tightly around me, almost painfully. He kept my arms pinned and his head by my ear.

"Take it easy, Ross." He ordered, hushed against my ear.

He was fighting me so hard because not only would it be a big, problematic mess here in the city, but because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop me either. He had to stop it early.

I threw my head back, growling and baring my teeth furiously. So much I desired to let it loose…but Paul's voice in my mind was stronger. Slowly, my breathing calmed down, and I quickly removed my nails from his arms. I smelled blood.

I sank to the floor, hanging my head to look at the blood under my nails now. It gave me enough distraction to see the metallic smelling trails running down his arms. Regret took place of anger. I knitted my brows, horrified.

"Paul, I didn't mean to-"

He only sank down next to me, uncaring. I doubt he even felt all ten of those slices in his arms now. Instead he just pulled me close again, as if scared I'd vanish on him into something horrible. In a situation where he'd be powerless.

A small shudder swept through his body, but he hid it and held me tighter. I sat in his lap, curled against him as much as I could. The boiling blood in my veins was gone, and now I was cold. Only Paul was able to bring warmth to me again. My voice shook, and I realized I'd been upset ever since I woke up this morning.

"Tighter…"

And so he held me tighter. The cold was being inched out, now. Still, my heart was…aching… for everything now. The hospital, and the very obvious set up from someone so close to home… My throat ached now, but still…

"_Tighter_."

Paul never let me go until the sun returned.

.

.

.

We slept for a brief while, and Paul must have woke up before I did. I was left on the couch, wrapped up in blankets while he showered quickly. I woke from the steam coming into the room. I slept it all off like a bad dream, and it was about nine in the morning now. Still, I winced at the Band-Aids covering Paul's arms. I looked guilty even as he sat next to me, saying my name. I briefly noted he was wearing his shorts again, all that he had with him.

"I think I need to clean up too." I tried to distract from my behavior earlier, and drifted off towards the restroom he just left. It was still thick with steam, and focusing on my breathing was another distraction I needed. I cleaned quickly, taking a few minutes to enjoy the familiar scents of home. I realized though I brought no clean clothes with me. Eh…they weren't really dirty though. Reluctantly I redressed in them again, and wrapped my hair up in a towel, leaving the room for fresh air.

I drifted back to the couch again, noticing Paul had turned on the t.v. quietly. It was some Jeopardy rerun, to probably cheer me up. All I could do though was look at the band aids on his dark arms. _My handiwork_. Despite my progress after all these months… I still hurt someone…

Paul's hand was against my cheek, and like second nature I fell into it. My eyes felt heavy to open, and I imagined the brownish green hues must have looked miserable. Paul's brows furrowed.

"I don't blame you. Not once." He read my mind, and I knew it was the truth. Still, it didn't stop me from taking that warm, calloused hand in mine. I couldn't bear to look at the Band-Aids anymore, so I closed my eyes, bowed my head, and pressed my lips to the top of his wrist.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, where regret didn't even begin to cover it. "I thought I was stronger than this."

"You're the strongest person I've ever met, Ross." Paul interrupted my wallowing, and quickly turned his hand to lift my head up. There was the fierce confidence I so craved, to depend on right now. "If you can tame me, you can do anything."

My lips pulled upwards like magic.

"Especially since you're such a pain in the butt."

Paul's strong look lessened, only so he could look amused. Briefly though his eyes glanced to the door, sensing something before I did. His dark orbs shifted back to me. "Ross?" It sounded like he wanted me to do something. "_Kitten_, go to your room. There's something I need to do." Although plagued by curiosity, I was side-tracked by the nickname. I slowly dragged myself away to my room, wondering. Paul watched, waiting. "And turn up some music or something."

I just barely heard a knock on the front door, and following that was Wendy's scent. Stiffly I closed my door and turned the radio, untouched for months now, all the way up. The eighties rock music blasted through my room, but still, I felt the air shift under the door from the front door opening. Small, inhuman advantages told me what happened.

Wendy was at the door, and Paul opened it. The music covered a good deal, but I still heard a woman's loud, piercing scream at something. Then the door closed again. I waited a minute and slowly turned the music down. Gradually, I opened my door again, feeling the towel slide off my head.

Paul sat as a large silver wolf right in front of my door. I'd never seen him so calm before. Suddenly I realized what he'd done.

Wendy would never be coming back. If anything, she'd be packing up, leaving immediately, and questioning her sanity for the rest of her life.

It was much better than my murderous, destructive plans.

I laughed before I could stop myself, falling to my knees in front of him. Paul sank to his paws so he could rest his head in my lap, staring up at me. I ran a hand through my damp, dark hair, still smiling.

"Paul you're a genius."

His wolfish muzzle tugged upwards, especially as I bent over his head and nuzzled my head through his fur, hands settled on his furry cheeks. A sound I'd never heard before rumbled through his chest. To think a wolf could sound so light, and happy. Before I knew it, the wolf shrank away, and my blazingly warm companion was grinning, crouched to the ground.

This time though, I didn't hide. I held the smile on my face, eyes shining with such relief I didn't expect would come today. He'd never looked so happy before.

I fully welcomed the long-awaited kiss from his warm, thrilled lips the moment he shot forward.

There was no fear in my heart that I once expected from this moment.

Only that nervous heart was now overflowing.

When Paul inched away, I met him with a head bump, my damp hair drying to his blazingly warm skin. His dark eyes were locked onto mine, and I knew our relationship was certified now. No more uncertainties, or excuses for hanging around 'as friends'. It was painfully obvious. Now though, we were done hiding.

My eyes turned aside, noting the time when the regular weather forecast turned on the screen.

"I want to stay here until she can come home. Even then… I want to make sure she can manage with crutches for a while."

Paul nodded, understanding. "I'll be right here with you then."

I looked back at him, the mood on our faces dying. "Paul, someone needs to take care of Stormy. You're the only one he trusts more than me."

"I'm not leaving you for a pet." He murmured, making it clear he really didn't want to leave me here for an uncertain amount of time. "I'm going to call one of the guys, and everything will be fine." He assured, taking my hands from their steady, thoughtful grip on my pants. They engulfed mine, reassuring me yet again. "I'll take care of everything… that's my job." Paul spoke, clearly. "I want to take care of you Ross."

It was a difficult thing to do. Ever since my father died, I'd always been looking out for myself. But…to rely on someone now…it was nice, but hard…

"Alright," I agreed, finding my voice again, "… one of the guys will have to go hunting though. It's hard to satisfy the big baby."

Paul's white teeth were beautifully bright when he smiled. "The guys will take care of it."

"Good." I sighed. "Let's get some breakfast… then we can check on my mom."

Paul agreed, helping me up. Despite the circumstances, it was nice being able to show him around my hometown. Though before we left, I had given him one of my extra-large t-shirts to wear. I wouldn't be able to focus without getting jealous at every passing female staring at him. Paul realized my jealous thoughts and kept an arm snugly around me as we went, walking around idly. Eventually we settled to eat at a small café just off the street. It had always been my favorite.

Oddly Paul was silent, just listening to my rambling like he _wanted_ to hear about my life here. It was…nice. Whereas someone surely wouldn't care about the minuscule things, he always seemed interested. I only hoped he would share with me himself, one day.

Once breakfast was through, I made a bee-line for the hospital. Paul's grip on my hand calmed me down though. We returned to her room, and it was clear the morphine was mostly out of her system now. She was wide awake, but bored looking. She perked up when we came in, and how her eyes lit up...

"Ross dear!" She chimed, opening her thin arms. I fell into them, glad to hold her again. "I missed you too." I murmured, kissing her cheek. She just smiled and looked over. Then she looked at me again, and her smile grew. "You didn't mention your _friend_." I could hear her emphasize on the word friend. That obviously wasn't the right word by how close he was standing. Paul cracked a smile and nodded his head.

"Paul Lahote, ma'am."

I'd never heard him so formal before. Lei politely introduced herself, her big eyes batting over to me. "So how long have you two been together?"

I hesitated. It was a difficult answer, but Paul beat me to it. "A few months." He answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I guess he was right. Only this morning it was more official. I looked back at the woman, deciding not to bring anything up about Wendy. If anything, her certain leave would be good for business. Someone more serious would be looking to move into the heart of Seattle here, and businesses or not, it was more money for her. I was glad.

"When are you gonna be able to get out of here?" I asked, looking at her bandaged leg. The less we talked about the relationship, the less chance Paul would have to embarrass me. Or my mom embarrassing me. They were both horrible in their tendency to delight in another's embarrassment actually, though my mom didn't look the part.

"I don't know, Ross dear." She answered, softly as always. "But I won't have you staying here, waiting on me."

"Mom, Paul and I already are-"

She shook her head, stubbornly. I somewhat recognized a bit of my attitude from her. "Nonsense. You'll be wasting your time. You two go back home to Florks."

"…it's Forks."

She giggled, waving her hands. "I've still got the good medicine in my system, dear. Now then. Go home. _I'll call you when I'm home."_

There was no arguing with her. I kissed her cheek again and said my goodbyes. At least she'd be in good hands with that good doctor. As we left the hospital, Paul crossed his arms behind his head, looking at me.

"We don't have to head back right now, anyway."

I paused. "What do you want to do?"

Suddenly he pulled me into his arms, lips tugging up at the corners. "There's a lot more to do here than…_Florks_." He grinned.

I struggled to fight back my smile. "I still have to work Monday."

"Plenty of time."

I squinted, having a feeling Paul had more ideas up his sleeve than I did. "Paul…"

He shook his head. "You know what they say about curiosity…"

"Unfortunately. Still, you've got my back, right?"

He interrupted my tease with a lingering, abrupt kiss. One that left me unsatisfied, he noticed with a smirk.

"Always."

It was too late for me. My heart was a sinking ship in the sea of Paul Lahote.


	14. Mondays

We spent the weekend in Seattle and headed back to Forks on Sunday night. Those two days I wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. Paul and I explored so much of my home city I was surprised to remember it all. Circumstances for my mother aside, it was a good time, and she'd be discharged in no time. Undoubtedly the blood she carried would have her healing up faster than normal, even though she'd never actively used that side.

I settled into my futon that Sunday night, rested and on the verge of easy sleep. From the other room I could hear Paul's soft breathing quiet down into a heavy slumber. Memories of the past two days flowed through my mind like a movie, making a sure case for easy dreams. We mostly did some sight-seeing, went to a movie, visited my favorite restaurants again, and even walked through the park this last evening a few hours ago. The peaceful walk wasn't exactly… enjoyable, at first. Every leashed dog within half a mile pulled against their harnesses, snapping their jaws and angrily letting their owners know they wanted to get to me. Nothing new on my part though. Dogs tended to…overreact towards me. Paul found it annoying for the most part at all the noise, and kept an arm around me. When a Rottweiler went for my ankles too close, _thanks to his oblivious owner_, I was startled by a sound vibrating from Paul's chest. Low, rumbling, eerie. The dog promptly dragged his owner away with his stump of a tail between his legs.

Paul was a useful thing to have around. I'd have to get a leash for him though. Of course, he'd probably come after me if I voiced that thought…

My sleep was easy and pleasant, but too light. I woke in seconds when I heard my door inch open. Sleepily I lifted my head, struggling to hold my heavy eyes open more than a second.

"Paul…?

He sighed quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"S' fine…are you alright?"

I could sense he was bothered by something. Paul, still in his shorts and nothing else (not that I blamed him, I'd wear very little too if my average temperatures were between a hundred seven and ten), quietly walked over to me. I was close to sitting up when he held up his hand, gesturing I simply stay put. I watched, concerned, as he sat next to me. My mind figured he had a bad dream, nightmare probably. Paul would never admit it though. Still, I moved my head forward and bumped against his arm. Considering I was stretched out on my stomach, it would be awkward for my arms to reach back and touch him. Paul quietly continued to look bothered, his eyes adrift to the floor and his lips tugging downwards.

After an uneasy minute he looked at the futon under him, and wordlessly, he lowered down next to me, onto his stomach. Slowly I lowered my head into a pillow, head turned towards him. Gradually, Paul inched closer until I was tucked under his bronze, safe arm. With the blankets and his body temperatures, I was sweltering, but didn't dare move his cautious embrace. Like he was trying to get something out of his mind. Paul kept growing close every few moments until we had turned, and I was completely in his arms, breathing against his chest. My cold nose instantly heated as I pressed to the nape of his neck, figuring he was listening to my breathing. His head comfortably remained above mine, leaving me to feel his chin and jaws snuggly above my head and pressing into my hair.

Paul took in a deep breath through his nose, probably some sort of reassurance my scent gave him that I was still here. I counted about twenty slow, thoughtful minutes before I heard Paul's quiet snoring. Whatever he had dreamed of in the other room was long gone, now.

It felt like beads of sweat dribbled down my back, which were already tucked under a blanket and secured by Paul's tight arms. Still… I sighed out quietly, figuring I might as well get comfortable and get back to sleep.

They never said love was easy.

I awoke to the sunlight, as much as Forks would allow given it's cloudy nature. I moved to stretch but found myself restricted. I blinked uneasily, trying to find the source of my discomfort. It was the amused face of Paul Lahote inches away. My eyes raced downwards, and I could breathe again seeing we were still dressed. At least I was, anyway. No funny business went down. I cursed my brain fogginess for not remembering. Paul's quiet, morning laughter was like bells. Something I actually wanted to hear every morning…

"Paul, I'm glad you're in such a good mood, but I'm melting like the wicked witch." I complained, wrenching my arms free of the blankets and sighing in relief once they reached the cool air.

"I'm comfortable." He shrugged.

"Well I'm ten degrees less than you, and _you are too hot_."

"Thanks."

"_Paul_."

He just laughed quietly and kicked the blanket away with his foot with ease. My relief was cut short when he just re-settled his arms around me. I met his gaze challengingly, against his amusement. Paul quirked a brow, smirking.

"You gonna get out those claws?"

"I might."

He looked me over, squinting his eyes. That little smile on his tanned face was like my kryptonite. So playfully smug. "Actually… I don't think you can move enough to do anything." Suddenly he put all his weight on me, stretched out comfortably on his stomach. From the space between his shoulder and the crook of the futon, I coughed dramatically. I was _sweltering_ now.

He was smug and enjoying himself until my fingers found their way to his sides. All the sudden he yelped and fell off the futon at my merciless tickles. Now free, and enjoying the cool air, I sat up quickly and made grabby fingers towards him. His face was stuck in a smile, but daring, like I had figured out his secret.

"_You're _ticklish."

The intensity in his eyes grew- just daring me to do something about it. All the sudden, I felt like a nature documentary. Him the cornered prey, and myself the hunter ready to pounce. My thin fingers made a last grabby motion towards him until I jumped off the futon onto him. A bark of laughter left his lips when my hands skimmed his sides, just above his hips. Together it was a mess of rolling on the ground and struggling for power. Ultimately though he caught both my wrists in one of his, while he laughed at the utter ridiculousness of our morning tussle. I dreaded where his free hand would go. Unfortunately it viciously seized into my stomach with quick, feisty fingers.

My sharp laughter had Stormy nudging the door open, snout first. Sensing there was fun without him, he chirped impatiently and jumped through the door's crack. Now Paul had to deal with a growing cub that would always come to my rescue, it seemed. I was left chuckling and catching my breath as Paul briskly left, probably to give Stormy a breakfast of meat products to keep him busy. I was just starting to sit up and calm my wild hair down when arms crossed over my chest from behind, locked, and soon legs wrapped on either side of my body. I sighed back into Paul's chest.

"You're really needy this morning."

I wondered if it was because of his bad dream. Probably. But the affection was sweet. It was like he wasn't putting on an act anymore. It wasn't really clingy, just affectionate. I really had no idea werewolves could be like this. Then again… if it was just them and their imprint… it would probably be an experience for myself alone. My breath both arched and yelped when he nosed across the corner of my neck, behind an ear.

"I have to get ready for the day." I dismissed, though he was busy shaking in chuckles at my reaction.

"Nah."

"Paul-"

"Five more minutes?" His voice was softly sweet, but I sensed a tone of pleading. _Just five more minutes to forget a bad dream,_ and put it behind him. My sigh and leaning back into his chest again was a reluctant agreement. During those quiet, restful minutes, I busied with studying his hand. Paul didn't seem to mind, he just watched and rested his head atop my own. My peachy, lightly tanned fingers looked pale compared to his own. I briefly wondered if I was small, or he was just large. My thumb was half as big as his pinky. A huge difference, and yet, in a fit of rage, these thin fingers could turn monstrous and put the odds in my favor. I was busily tracing the faint, intricate designs in his hand when he spoke up.

"Ross?"

My fingers paused, and I turned my head to look up at him. That familiar, troubled expression was on his face again. "You… you wouldn't move back to Seattle, would you?" His voice was so murmured I barely heard it. That's what bothered him? Not vampires, or lone wolves that wouldn't take lightly to me…?

"Of course not. I live here now." I stared at him, but saw he wasn't going to clarify. Questions about dreams were usually straight-forward, with no reasoning behind them. A prickle of…_annoyance_ bubbled in my chest. "You think I'd just up and leave you and the others?"

"No."

"Then it's a silly thing to ask."

He turned his head. "Why are you getting upset?"

"I'm not… I just thought you knew better." I grumbled, tightening my grip across his arms. Those little nicks I'd left in them from Seattle were gone, thankfully. "_Like I could just leave you_."

It seemed to please him. Still, it bugged me that he'd question something like that. As if all my months of living here in Forks meant nothing. Suddenly Paul kissed the side of my cheek, warmly. I glared over into his dark eyes. "You're cute when you're mad."

"Those five minutes are up, and I'm about to get very cute."

With a laugh he finally let me go. I quickly grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the restroom to shower. What an annoying, childish… overgrown werewolf that didn't have to work hard at getting my heart… It was hopeless. I was in love with Paul Lahote. This thought nearly made me slip on the sudsy, white floor under me. Love? Was that really it…? Could a person truly love in the width of time I'd known him…? Well…it certainly was possible… And he wouldn't be with me if he hadn't accepted me, and all the time we spent together…

_It was nice._

It also made me late for work. Luckily he was waiting and ready once I was dressed, and ran straight out of the house. "I'm going to be late thanks to you!" I called over my shoulder. Not too far behind was Paul's short, innocent laugh. The next moment I heard the sound of flesh tearing, and before I knew it, a large wolf head dove under my legs and shook me down it's back. I hollered and held onto the silver grey fur as he took off, much faster than my two legs could do. Luckily Stormy knew the way to the reservation and went straight on down the road when Paul veered off into the woods.

Definitely a shortcut. He wasn't about to go around in broad daylight like this. From this perspective, it was new. Paul was like a blur going through the woods, diving between trees and sailing over anything in the way. I had a feeling he was using a bit more energy than necessary.

Showoff.

It was amazing though he never had me whipping into a branch, or so much feeling a hair get snagged. I had to give him more credit. All the sudden I could hear water ahead. A small river- but still it was water and I was wearing nice clothes. Paul sped up.

I groaned and sank down into his fur, hiding. Being airborne lasted for about two seconds, but enough for me to dread it. In seconds he began slowing down, and I realized we were only yards away from the school in the woods. His heavy paws slowed down and he stopped by the wood's edge. I slid off, landing on my feet.

"Well, that's one way to be on time."

Paul merely glanced at me, satisfied looking. I soothed down my attire and started inside the building. Paul would probably need a few minutes. Once I was inside, I was trying to remember last week's lessons before the whole Seattle thing. Being in these thoughts left me open to a hand grabbing my wrist from the men's restrooms. All the sudden I was yanked inside and pulled around the corner before surprise could settle in. A clammy, peach hand clamped over my mouth. It was one of my students. One I never had much a chance to talk to. He always did his work, but now and then I'd catch him staring at me, brooding. Given what I was, I was never bothered by it. His eyes were always so quick, I doubt even Paul noticed. Aside from his abrupt actions, what startled me though was the wild, animalistic look in his dark eyes.

I never noticed the doggish smell on him until now. He must have come to age startling fast. He was shaking, and his hands were feverishly hot. More than Paul or anyone else in the pack. Based on what Paul vaguely told me, when the first few shifts happened, that was when werewolves were the most unsteady. Unpredictable.

Dangerous.

"Miss Ross," He shakily managed, and a smile grew on his features, "Tell me…why…why since last week, every time I smell you, _I want to rip you to pieces_?"

He wasn't part of the pack. His blood must have been so small, no one suspected him. But one got by the pack, by the council.

I bristled under his hand, as if I could speak with that hand there.

"_Get. Back_… and control yourself." I ordered, though it was mumbled. He heard me. He breathed out a laugh, and it smelled putrid in my nose. Like flesh.

"Why?" His words were mixed into a growl- a bothersome, inhuman sound. "Every fiber in my body is saying I should eat you. Why not?"

When he ripped his hand away, suddenly, he was kissing me. But it was horrible, slamming my head back into the brick wall. I bit his lip and shoved him away. He was left wobbling back and holding his bleeding lip. The threads of my restraint were being strung- and I'd hate to kill him.

Here especially where I could lose my job.

"**Back. Off**." I warned. Mostly for his sake. Apparently, the small defense on my part was enough to provoke him. All the sudden he just smiled and fell to the floor. Then his flesh began to rip and shred, and black fur ripped out in alarming speed. It was at that moment that as he crouched to the floor, Paul rounded the corner, probably looking for me. The wolf's eyes inched over and he jumped.

"Paul no!" I shrieked and jumped, pushing him into the back wall. The stunned Paul narrowly avoided a whoosh of fangs snapping at him, like the clamps on a bear trap. It echoed in my ears. With my back to him though, heavy paws slammed me into the ground like a doll. The next few seconds were a rush.

There was a loud, savage growl coming from nearby- one too familiar. As Paul rushed over me, I heard him take a deep breath of air.

I knew it was too late. He could smell how much of another wolf's scent had violated me.

The wall on the other side of the room burst down when Paul tackled him through it. There'd be absolutely no stopping him now. He wasn't just furious. He was livid. Absolutely seething white hot rage.

I wouldn't dare try to stop him, even if I was a jaguar. Paul was wild.

I rushed out of the destroyed bathroom and down the hall, where thankfully my class was occupied. I stumbled in through the door, trying to calm down, but my wide eyes alerted Seth and Embry. They hurried out to me and I closed the door.

"Someone in our class is a werewolf." I breathed, hard. "He tried to kill me. Paul might need your help. Go to him, quickly." I urged, watching as they suddenly took off and followed their noses. I didn't know how strong a new werewolf was, but surely it was no match for three. I was tempted to help, but my class was already suspicious. I couldn't blow a secret that big here in La Push. My class stared at me silently as I returned and told them the lesson. They were silent, and watched me for the most part, but did their work.

All the while my eyes never left the windows.

During those long, tormenting three hours, I sent multiple messages to Jacob, Leah, and even Billy. I told him about the student, with him being on the Council, it surely was important to know. Jacob and Leah responded they'd be over ASAP to check things out.

The moment class was over I was actually the first one out. The first thing I did was follow my nose. It was strongest in the woods, but after going in a few short circles, it brought me to Billy's house. There a few were gathered, still a bit doped up on adrenaline from the events. They were crowded around Billy who was talking to them. They must have finished whatever they did not long ago, with their breathing still hard and sweaty.

Billy's eyes were serious when I arrived, and at once they all looked me over. "Ross, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I hurriedly dismissed. "Where's Paul?"

"He's scouting the boy's house. He does have…a number of brothers." He warily spoke. "We never considered they would have the potential to shift, given their family hasn't been here long… Sam, Quill, Seth and Embry are still with him, making sure they didn't miss anything like we have." Billy sighed. "I would feel better if you stayed here with Jacob and Leah until we figure this out."

I didn't have any problems with that. The two of them were staring at me, still alarmed over this whole thing. I must have smelled like a strange, new wolf to them too. But I felt a million times safer when Leah tightly hugged me. With her few inches on me, I felt like a child.

"What did he do?" she murmured, knowingly and quiet.

I flinched. "…He said he was going to kill me…before he kissed me."

"Paul's gonna murder him." Jacob mumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

"If he hasn't already." I worried. "He was right there when it happened. Or…close, anyway. Did you guys stop him?"

"We got the culprit. Beat up pretty bad." Jacob stated, crossing his arms. "They had to pull Paul away just so he wouldn't kill him… They're at his house now just to make sure his brothers don't have the same ability."

"How can you tell? I never smelled anything on him until today."

Jacob frowned. "That's the hard part… It takes awhile to sniff someone out…not sure your nose could do that, kitty cat."

I was too tense to feel better. Billy called us inside, though Jacob preferred to stay out here to keep an eye on things. I had no problem rushing in with Leah keeping a safe arm around me. We sat close on the couch, and Leah spoke to me, but I wasn't paying attention. Billy rolled in and asked if I wanted anything to eat, and barely hearing his question, I just shook my head.

I didn't feel better until I could pick up Paul's scent. Until I did, I hadn't even realized Stormy had been dropped off. He chirped at my feet for attention, depressed by my zoning out until Leah cuddled him for me. The faint, rainy breeze came in through the windows. In a split second I had ran out of the house.

Paul was with the others in the driveway, tired and dragging their feet. I wasn't even aware of the cold, steady rain. Paul lifted his head, eyes centering on me.

His worn expression vanished. "Ross!"

I hadn't thought he'd be able to run, but he did, colliding into me like a truck. My breath was knocked from my chest, and his arms nearly crushed me. If it weren't for something popping in my back he would have squeezed tighter. He set me on my feet and pressed his hands to my face, looking me over with frantic, dark eyes.

"Are you alright?"

All I could do was lean forward and hug him- but not having the strength to return the intensity of his hug.

"I was worried. I thought you'd get hurt."

He made an offended sound in his throat. "It's going to take a lot more to hurt me… only the thought of what could have happened to you." He grumbled, and I could still see flickers of anger across his face. The cold rain seemed to seep in then, leaving me cold whereas he was fine.

"Let's go home." It wasn't so much a request as what I ordered- needed. Paul only spared a glance at the others and we quickly started for Forks. Stormy didn't follow, so he'd probably spend the night at Billy's.

It wasn't until we were home and out of the rain that Paul held me tightly in his arms again. It lasted a short second until he growled in his chest. "Go take a shower.. I can't stand that smell on you."

"Wet cat that bad, huh?"

He rolled his eyes. I didn't blame him. I only liked Paul's doggish scent. If it wasn't wet dog, he always smelled like grass and spice. Soon I furiously showered to scrub off any trace of that student. My skin was red from it, and I was pretty sure I pulled out a little hair, but it had to be gone. Only Vanilla and the usual cat smell from here on out. Once I was sure to be clean, I held my breath from the steam and threw on a large t-shirt and some comfortable jeans. The towel was around my neck to stop the dripping locks from wetting my shirt as I stepped out, happily welcoming the cool air. I abandoned my towel when my hair was damp enough to dry naturally.

Paul was in the living room, watching television like nothing ever happened. I faintly heard some referee blow his whistle. I didn't mind sports, but I couldn't stand five minutes of watching people running and getting hurt. I hesitantly chewed the inside of my cheek as I sat down next to him.

"So…are we going to talk about earlier…?"

He didn't hesitate, eyes not drifting from the screen. "No."

My gaze lingered a minute, but he either didn't notice or didn't seem to care. Maybe he didn't want to think about it. I hoped that was the case, because I knew he cared. The fact he shifted with such violence and ferocity was proof enough. Besides…he wasn't one to dwell on things like emotions. Still a tough guy… but I could still read him enough. I tucked my legs against me, watching the screen for a moment. The red team was running from the blue team… how boring…

"People watch this?" I murmured, unintentionally. Paul glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. "Don't like sports, huh?"

"No." I answered easily, feeling my nose crinkle up on it's own. "I avoided it like the plague. Especially during school."

Paul turned his head towards me, a bit curious looking. "So how'd you manage?"

"Well, I'd look at the coaches' planner to see when I should skip. If there was anything beyond a push-up I stayed in the bathrooms and-" I stopped short. No, he didn't need to know. Unfortunately his gaze didn't lessen.

"And…?" he pressed

I kept my eyes on the screen. "Hey, what's the blue team called? They're winning against the red guys… I think."

"Ross." I could tell by his tone he was too curious to quit. I flinched. Might as well rip the band-aid off. "-and so... sometimes me and my buddies would smoke and stuff. Hang out. Teenager stuff." I shrugged.

Paul now had an arm propped up along the back of the couch, and bent it closer to him so he could bite his finger in thought- eyes locked on me. "Ah, huh… so what's _stuff_?" A side of his mouth was tugging upwards. He was delighting in my embarrassment over the cringe years.

I shrugged, mumbling.

"What was that?"

I huffed. "Pot and some other drugs, okay? I was a bad kid, alright? I did most drugs when I was fifteen, and other really stupid stuff after my dad died. Just trying to cope, y'know? You've seen how my mother is, and all the sudden I had to take care of us both... It wasn't easy. _I regret my dumb choices_." I knew it was too much- but I hated being asked questions. I'd get too upset dwelling on the past. Then…it would get away from me.

I wiped my nose with the back of my short sleeve, sniffing, and kept my head turned away. The silence was uncomfortable, and I could only imagine what he thought of me. I was such a buzzkill.

"I didn't know…" He finally spoke, quietly, apologetic.

"You can be mad, if you want." I grumbled. "Your girlfriend doesn't have it all together like she acts."

Then he pulled me into his chest, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "Don't start." He sighed, knowingly. "No need to self-pity. We all make mistakes." He shrugged. A silent minute followed, during which he pressed the side of his head to mine. "Let it go, Ross." He whispered.

I let out a dry, short laugh. "Sure, Elsa."

Despite my attempt to move on, he kept his head pressed there. All the sudden, I could feel how much he was there for me. Paul didn't give two thoughts about my past. Granted, he only seemed concerned now in making me feel better. My actions, ones of guilt and shame that dragged my soul down for so many years, meant absolutely nothing to him. He loved me for who I was now.

I wasn't sure how long Paul held me in his arms, and I wasn't sure how long I bit the tears back, because I knew it was time to let it go. Some must have escaped, because I felt his hand smudge them away. A few hiccups jumped through my chest, but thankfully they didn't last long. Paul eased back to lay along the couch, keeping me comfortably atop him. I don't know when I calmed down, all I knew was I was blankly watching the game still play quietly before us.

The blue team won, I think. I blinked and the next moment they were celebrating. I didn't get to see the other team's response though.

Sports always put me to sleep.

.

.

.

I woke to Paul's voice. It sounded like he was talking to someone. Dull sunlight cracked through the grey curtains, but still it was enough to make me wince. I covered them and tried moving, but found a very heavy cub was busy sitting on my stomach. Stormy sat comfortably there, licking his paw and bowing his head to clean his ears. He must have just finished eating.

Still a bit out of it, I turned my head. Paul stood in the kitchen doorway, one foot propped against the wall and an arm crossed over his chest. He kept one hand with a phone to his ear. His sharp, dark eyes were adrift, not yet noticing my eyes.

He nodded into the phone. "-so it was just him then."

A brief minute passed, and I wondered who was talking to him so much. "Good." Paul finally spoke. "If that's his attitude, we don't need any of his brothers being a threat to the pack too. I hope you made that clear to your dad, Jacob. An attack on Ross is an attack on all of us… Good, glad you did." Silence again, Jacob I figured told him something. Paul's lips tugged downwards and he turned away, speaking quieter. "Well the council is gonna have to figure something out. We can't just let that mutt run around thinking he can attack people. If none of us showed restraint when Ross first got here, she wouldn't be here today."

The sound I made must have alerted him, but I couldn't help it. I stared at him wide-eyed, mouth falling open. Paul looked back at me, and then just smirked. "I'll see ya later." Then he tossed the phone aside and made his way over, staring down at me. "_You are an eavesdropper_."

"Paul Lahote, you tell me right now if you and the others ever thought of making me a snack."

"Of course we did." He smirked and fell back on the couch's rim, looking down at my terror with amusement. "It's hard to fight that urge to bark and chase you around."

I slapped his arm, but still stared at him urgently. I had to know.

He rolled his eyes. "A little- but most of us had that side on a tight leash by then… although… I still have to use restraint these days."

I was too unnerved by the thought of my friends ever showing violence towards me to notice his little smirk. Ugh. He could be cheesily affectionate later. I sat upright quickly, leaving Stormy to jump off the couch. The mountain lion stared at me indignant, flicked his tail, and walked off. I shook my head- as if trying to ward the thoughts away.

"Well… you tell me if the others find it hard to resist that doggy instinct. I don't have that weird mind voo-doo like you guys do."

Paul briefly looked off, breathing a laugh at my use of 'doggy'. He really had to get his mind out of the gutter. Dark eyes shifted back over to me.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, kitten."

I shook off a chill. "So what's up with Jacob? Is the psycho taken care of?"

His amused expression faded and he nodded. "Council is taking care of him. Don't really care what they do as long as he's not around you anymore."

I sighed. "Well… as long as you don't have the same thoughts. I know we have our moments." I winked, lips tugging upwards. Paul leaned towards me, away from the couch's arm. "Definitely." He agreed, and his eyes darkened for good measure. I held the stare, and neither of us dared to move.

All the sudden, my bolt to my door and trying to close it meant his clumsy head slamming into it. One horrible sounding clunk later and he was down. I leaned over him worriedly, patting his cheek. "Paul? Oh gosh, I'm sorry, are you-"

All the sudden his arms snatched up around me, and in one quick move, I was on the floor under him.

"Is this one of those moments?" he asked, cockily.

"Careful, I still have claws, you know."

Much like yesterday morning, which felt forever away at this point, he dropped on me comfortably. "I'm terrified, kitten."

Paul yelped when I nipped at his ear, more surprised than anything. As a somewhat playful growl arose in his throat, and before our play fight could have a round two, Stormy plopped on Paul's back, stretching out and copying him. I barked out a laugh.

"Cats rule and-"

"Don't you dare-"

I bit my lip, restraining my grin up at his squinting features.

"-and wolves drool-" No sooner than I had finished did he kiss me fiercely, and in a way it got the silence he wanted. At least till Stormy batted his fat, fluffy paws at Paul's head. The wolf inched back with a daring smile, able to ignore the silly cub on his back. "But I think you _like _it."

I raised a brow. "True enough. I still rule though."

It was back to tickles and surprise kisses all morning, only this time the former drama that followed after was long forgotten.


	15. Sickness

It was only for a small, short week that I didn't see Paul much. During one of my morning walks to work, Sam had caught me and explained about that boy that attacked me last week. Apparently the council had come to some sort of decision. Given what the boy was, and how much he needed to learn, the pack had taken him in for strict watching and guidance. Admittedly I was a little disappointed they'd let him off so easy, but Sam assured me they were keeping him under tight tabs. That included having Paul watching him like a hawk.

That part made me feel better.

Still, I missed him and considering I couldn't even imprint, I felt bad for Paul. Yesterday after work, during the worst of my missing Paul, I dropped by Emily's. After a small catch up I asked her what it was like for imprints, considering she was engaged to the one who imprinted on her. She cleared the air on a few things, which definitely helped my limited knowledge. But in the midst of that, I was right to assume it was torture for Paul. Granted, my scent was all over reservation grounds in my steady going to work, but I only ever saw him if he dropped by late at night. Half the time during those visits I was dead asleep and didn't even know he'd been there. And when I was awake, he was too tired to stay up long and talk.

I hoped they didn't need Paul for this kid much longer. A full seven days after he began this torturous routine, I noticed something odd though. Every few hours I'd feel a horrible wave of nausea. It hadn't sent me running to a toilet rim yet, but I was getting closer each time. Leah was visiting me earlier today when she asked if I was alright. Apparently I didn't realize how pale and lethargic I looked. All I could do was put my plate of food aside, focus on my breathing, and take a nap on the couch.

The horrible feeling kept with me up till now- where my stomach finally had it's way. My throat burned as I stumbled out of the bathroom, using my hands to guide me through the dark house and to my futon again. All my memories throughout the slow, sickly day flowed through my mind like a movie. I vaguely felt the futon again as I sat, giving into the tire.

I had breakfast with Stormy this morning, and the nausea wasn't so bad then. And then during Leah's visit for lunch, that's when I nearly lost my stomach in the worst bout of sickness. Only twenty minutes ago did I wake up and realize my luck was gone- and it sent me running to vomit, horrible dry heave after heave. Sleep didn't hide in the slightest. I could have slept forever it felt like, at least, till I felt someone shaking my shoulder. It was Jacob Black.

With all the focus I could muster I lifted my head.

"Jacob…?"

He continued looking at me, worriedly. "Ross, are you okay? Stormy got out of the house and showed up at mine, screeching like a maniac. Dad and I never saw him do that before so he sent me here."

I was too tired to realize my pet's concern. "Fine."

Jacob stared at me a moment, and I didn't even realize he pressed his hot hand to my forehead. I realized it when he spoke up. "You've got a fever. I think I should take you to the hospital."

"Oh, don't worry about it… I need to get to work." When I pushed up to my feet, Jacob's hands steadied on my arms. Was I that disoriented looking?

"School's over kitty cat. It's two in the afternoon."

"Oh…"

"You've been sleeping all day?"

I winced, following his ease back into the futon. All the sudden I felt frail. My too big t-shirt felt giant on me, going nearly to my knees. My legs buckled until I sat again, sighing heavily.

"Could you get me some water, please?"

All I had to do was blink before he was there again, offering me a cup. Maybe I was blinking too slow, and too unsettled, or he was just fast. I took small sips, and he spoke hurriedly.

"Ross… let me take you to the hospital…"

I winced. Hospitals. Too sterile. Too… claustrophobic.

"It's probably just a bug." I mumbled, easing back into the cushions and pulling my shaky legs up beside me. "Might've ate something bad."

Jacob sighed, frustrated sounding. "Well did you eat anything questionable?"

I finished my cup and opened my mouth, but no sooner than I did, my eyes flashed open. Jacob got to his feet as I suddenly rushed to the restroom, kicking the door shut with my ankle. Jacob winced at the sounds on the other side of the door. He mumbled something about Paul, but I was too occupied with emptying my stomach- again. That was one way to wake up. A minute later, with no relief, I gurgled water and spat it in the sink. When I caught my reflection, I winced. It would be easy to mistake me for a vampire, actually.

And not the beautiful type, either. The ones who'd been dead a long time. Pale, shadows under the eyes, messy hair… I briefly raked my fingers through my hair to hide over my face and shuffled back to bed. I'd only just sat down before a rush unfolded in my room. Two tanned reservation locals stumbling into my room, one far more alarmed than the other. I shied away from Paul's hands on my arms, looking me over. The questions from him and small comments from Jacob became too much. Something furry and soft jumped up next to me, and I felt Stormy's soft fur pressing against me..

I leaned into his fur, shying away from all the confusion I couldn't keep up with.

"I'm fine." I murmured- though doubted they could hear. I just wanted to sleep…

But, of course, they didn't listen. A blanket was tucked around me and arms scooped up under my legs, and another went behind my back. I could feel the cool air of the outside, and the familiar swift ring of my sedan starting up. A window rolled down. "Just take care of Stormy, Jacob."

Then the car sped off. I could only tell because I felt the wheels thrum loudly against semi-dry pavement. Other than that, it was a struggle to stay awake.

"Ross-"

I vaguely heard Paul's voice, causing me to lift my head. But the dizziness from losing so much water throughout the night left me out of it. The feeling of worrying him was bad enough, aside from whatever was making me so sick. A grumble reached my ears. Not annoyed, just worried. Frustrated.

It brought a little relief. Of course he cared about me. And as much as I hated to admit it, the hospital probably was the best place…

The soon familiar smell of medicine and disinfectant definitely woke me up. Paul carried me inside and spoke to the front desk woman. He took a few steps before sitting in the small lobby, keeping me against his chest as if I was freezing. Was I really though? It could've just been the fever Jacob mentioned. Being so tired I wasn't sure what was going on right now. My eyes found their way to Paul. He'd been rather silent. His dark eyes were trained ahead, watching any person walking nearby. It felt like his foot was tapping anxiously to the ground. I summoned my voice.

"So… is it me being sick that bothers you… or the fact I look like a vampire?" I tried lightening the situation, but regretted it when his orbs shifted over. His expression never changed from it's seriousness. Paul clearly didn't like that. "Not funny Ross." He quietly spoke, again looking around. "How long have you been sick?"

"… since yesterday morning, I think."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he snapped. Worried.

"You're never home anymore." The simple truth was something I could have elaborated more on, giving my understanding, but I was too tired. Too tired to notice the guilt flash across his face. The sudden sound of retching left me looking down at my shirt to figure out if I'd been vomiting without even knowing. It wasn't me this time. We watched as a large family stumbled their way in through the sliding front doors, pale and sickly looking. The two children were about twelve, sweating and deathly looking. The poor parents held an unconscious toddler in their arms, looking no better than the rest. Them being so frantic and worried had them being taken back by the doctors quickly, and at the same time, my skin shuddered hearing a violent gagging down the hallway.

"I don't think it's just me." I mumbled, torn between a guilty sense of relief and panic something was going on. Paul grew more guarded and tightened his arms around me. He didn't like the idea…

Soon a doctor hastily made his way over, speaking before we could. "Nausea, vomiting, dizziness?"

"…all of the above." I blinked. He nodded, gesturing us to follow with a jerk of his head. Quickly Paul was carrying me again just behind the doctor. There was a weird feeling in my gut I wouldn't be doing much anything on my own with Paul around…

"There's a bit of an epidemic lately." The doctor spoke, not once looking back while taking us to a room. "Ninety percent of our patients have the same thing. Must be something in the water."

"Water?" Paul questioned. The doctor nodded, still busily having his mind elsewhere.

"Only thing we can figure." He shrugged.

I furrowed my brows, struggling to remember. It seemed plausible… but thinking too much of anything was difficult. The doctor gestured to a door, leaving Paul to carry me inside and set me down on the bed. By instinct I winced at the crinkly paper under my body. I hated that stuff. The doctor though never stepped in. "I'll have a nurse come take your stats."

Then he was gone, still busy.

Drearily I closed my eyes, a slow, sickly sigh leaving my mouth. Goodness knows if I closed my eyes for a moment, time seemed to fly by. So I looked at Paul. He was sitting by the bed, leaning over his knees and biting his thumb. He had a way of glaring at the floor when he was worried. Like he wanted someone to be responsible so he could express his fears though anger. I never recalled seeing him so tense before.

"Good morning- so I heard we're not feeling so well huh?"

I jumped as a nurse came in, clipboard under her arm. I swallowed, eyeing the needle in her other hand. "I wish it was a better morning." I admitted, cracking a nervous smile. She went to the monitors beside my bed and got them ready. Behind her, I met Paul's waiting gaze. Either he saw that needle or sensed my nerves. I rolled my shoulders, taking on a calm expression.

The nurse turned briskly and tightened a band around my arm. The rubber bound against my arm turned the skin under it a brighter white. Quickly I turned my head away as she spoke. "Yeah, you're not the only one." She politely spoke. "_Lots_ of people coming in sick. From what the doctor told me it sounds like you've got it, but we still have to take a blood test to be sure."

I felt her cool hands on my arm, prodding for a vein. My eyes darted over and my feet crinkled loudly against the paper. "What is it anyway?" I quickly asked. Paul came to the other side of the bed, taking up my other arm and wrapping his hands around it. He was so comfortingly warm I didn't feel the needle- just a pinch. Immediately I felt my heart calm down by his dark eyes.

"It's a nasty virus." The nurse obliviously spoke, busily working. "Different crews all over Forks trying to figure it out. Speculating' it's from the water though."

I groaned when the faint stench of blood reached my nose. She must have swiped the needle out already. Thankfully Paul was there for me to bury my head in his grey tank. His hand slid up and rubbed through my hair, watching the nurse wrap up my arm again.

"Do you have a cure?"

The nurse looked at him, as if just noticing he was there. "Of course. _Clean_ water, and time." She smiled. "But for the patients like your girlfriend here, who are way too dehydrated, she's going to need an I.V for a good while."

The snort leaving my nose went unnoticed. Another needle.

The nurse patted my hand and briskly left. I spared a glance down at my bandaged arm. The pink smiley-faces were annoying to look at. "She couldn't have left that plastic thing in there for an I.V?"

Paul was silently lost in his thoughts, maybe trying to reassure himself I'd be fine.

I raised my brows, indignant and protective of my other arm. "Now she's just gonna have to poke me again."

"Can't have you passing out." Paul murmured. "The only reason you didn't like a normal person is because of what you are, kitten." He reminded. Still, I didn't feel any better as he pressed a kiss to my head and ruffled my hair for the last time, moving away so when the nurse returned she could poke my other arm. I frowned, waiting now, and looking out the doorway. Catching sight of blond hair, I stumbled out of bed and hurried over.

"Mike?" I called.

Mike Newton was only a few feet down the hall from me. He looked like a zombie- much like everyone else I'd seen around here. His skin was dead pale and his hair limply clung to his skin from sweat. He furrowed his brows sluggishly.

"You too, huh?"

I nodded. "I hope you feel better Mike."

He scoffed in his throat. "Did y'hear Officer Swan?_ I_ overheard him… he's not gonna tell anybody, but I heard him." With a disgusted glaze in his eyes, and raise of his lip, he followed a nurse on down the hall. For a moment I was left watching, only feeling Paul come up behind me and suggest I get back into bed. I didn't, though. Officer Swan was the one that helped me out when I first came to Forks. I'd only seen him a few times on the road, but not much else. Turning my head, I searched the busy halls till I saw him.

He was in deep conversation with another officer. Unable to break my gaze, I started for him. Not once hearing Paul's voice, or anyone I stumbled into. I walked until I blocked his path. He stopped mid-sentence, noticing me. Apparently he didn't remember me too well.

"Ma'am?"

I paused. "You know what's wrong with the water, don't you?"

From behind him, I faintly saw Bella. But she looked detached from everyone and thing, lost in her thoughts and biting her lip. That was one hard to read girl.

Officer Swan furrowed his brows. "Ma'am, please-"

"It's just Ross." I reminded, barely noticing Bella look at me. "I think I have a right to know."

He looked uncomfortable. "Ross, you have a right to know. But you don't _want_ to know." He stressed quietly, shuffling from one foot to another.

I continued staring at him, making it clear.

Finally his somewhat wrinkled, tired brown eyes looked at me. His lips thinned and his words were spoken in a short, quiet breath.

_"We've found bodies in the sewers."_

.

.

.

An hour later I lay in my hospital bed again, an I.V settled in my arm. After a long bout of emptying my stomach.. again, and growing dangerously close to passing out from losing so much fluids, Paul had taken me back and made it clear I wasn't pushing it again. I didn't have the strength to argue with him.

Fatigue overtook me, and dead to the world, I could only sleep.

When I woke, it felt like I'd been drugged- waking up from an unbearably sluggish sleep. My head pounded, but at least I was just tired, not sleepy anymore. I didn't even realize I'd spoken till Paul looked at me, murmuring a 'what?'

Slowly, I repeated what had set me over the edge. The very thought that made me sick to think about. Luckily I had absolutely nothing in my stomach to come up. Paul stared at me for a long minute, trying to figure out whether I was serious or not. I looked at him, having that same wary look Mike Newton did.

"Officer Swan told me."

He stared at me for a long minute- a look that would have terrified me forever ago. Instead of being disgusted, he was thinking of something else. "I have to tell the others." He was on his feet, phone in hand and out of the room before I could blink. Only then did it occur to me to think beyond my disgust.

_Why were there bodies under Forks…?_

What, was there some psychopath going around?

The mental image I'd seen of Bella flashed through my mind. Her unreadable face made a connection in my mind I hadn't thought of. The phrase Jacob often used that I suddenly agreed with now.

Bloodsuckers.

But…the Cullen's were gone. Even then I had heard they didn't eat… Well, the _traditional_ diet. I suppose in some ways I was thankful about that. Any species that had to live off others just seemed like a parasite. I knew they couldn't help it- but there's always alternatives that don't hurt people.

Then again… there could be some out there that didn't respect human life.

Where a life, a person, was just food. A meal.

There were dangerous vampires in Forks.

I moved to get up, but the needle in my arm pinched me. With a gasp I moved back, toes curling in my shoes. Paul stuck his head in the doorway, still busily talking on the phone. Then he went back to pacing down the hall.

Sitting here, waiting, doing nothing was torture. I felt fine- but I wasn't touching that needle again. I could only wait for the hope of the nurse returning so I could leave with Paul and…

And what would we do?

We'd need to consult the pack. Obviously the vampires were being sneaky if Paul and the others hadn't sniffed them out. It vaguely reminded me of sharks lurking underwater before they made an attack. But why were they hiding…? It unsettled me greatly. I couldn't get comfortable, and sitting here like this left me tense. All the sudden a cooling unit clicked on through the wall, and the low groan it made had me jumping and nearly giving myself whiplash.

_Scaredy cat._

I really, really didn't like vampires…

When Paul finally came back through the doorway, briskly, I leaned towards him eagerly. His expression never changed from it's seriousness. "You're going to be staying with me on the reservation." He stated, suddenly hitting the 'call-nurse' button. "No one's sick there. Makes sense." Paul murmured, looking for anything to distract him. He obviously, was much more unsettled than I was. Surely his hackles would have been standing on end if he were a wolf right now. His natural enemy had been sneaking around somewhere, right under his nose.

While the other half of his heart lived right above those sewers.

The nurse came in, worriedly, till Paul got to the point. "We're leaving now. Patch up her arm…please." He reminded himself, staring pointedly at her. The nurse gulped at the look in his eyes. Guess it wasn't just me then.

"S-Sir, she needs more-"

"She'll be fine. I have clean water."

His point was clear. With slow reluctance she patched me up again and hastily wrote in her clipboard. "Remember now, no strenuous movement or-"

We were gone. Paul never wasted any time. Soon I was in the passenger's seat, and he sped further into Forks. "I'm getting you some lunch." He stated. "You've lost weight again."

"Well…that happens when you're sick. Nothing seems particularly attractive when it all comes back up."

"You can eat it later then."

"…I'm probably not gonna."

"Dammit Ross." He breathed deeply, clenching the wheel. "First you can't keep anything down, now you won't eat and then you won't tell me about getting si-"

"Just because you're mad about the vampires doesn't mean you should take it out on me."

That worked. Paul's features were set, stiff. Wordlessly he bypassed the fast food restaurant and pulled into the grocery store across the street. Swiftly he turned the car off. "I have to get some groceries." With one last glance at me, assuming I wouldn't be doing anything but sitting and resting, he climbed out and started inside. I watched him, soon lowering my gaze.

Those pink smiley faces on my arms were eyesores. Actually, I _was_ the eyesore. Grumbling, I pulled out an old brush from between the seats and cleaned up a little bit. As I worked, something red moved in the mirror behind me. An old red truck's door opened, and on the other side of it was none other than the police Chief's daughter. I don't know why, but I watched Bella pull her cart up to the side of the truck. She struggled with lifting the heavy twelve packs of water. Her entire cart was filled with them.

Poor folks in Forks would be buying them out once they knew…

Bella's grip slipped on the pack and fell to the ground. It looked like she cursed under her breath and glanced around embarrassed, but didn't notice me. Sighing, I climbed out and made my way over. Bella only noticed when I picked up the case for her, sliding it over the truck and into the bed.

"Glad to see someone's not sick around here." I huffed, ignoring the burning sting behind my elbows for lifting the heavy things. Hopefully those blood clots wouldn't burst.

Bella awkwardly stood back, letting me load them for her. "I don't drink water much…"

Now I stared at her, leaving her to clarify. "Juice, tea mostly." She explained quickly, anxiously.

"Oh." I pushed the last pack up there and let my arms relax. "So, the ones responsible for the bodies, they're not friends of the Cullen's I'm guessing."

Bella looked frozen for a second, like time had stopped, and took a moment. She shook her head. "No." She breathed quietly and glanced around. No one was close enough to hear us. Now and then her brown eyes would dart to me, judging how much she was comfortable talking. "They're dangerous… _she_ is."

"She?"

It suddenly occurred to me how helpful this would be to the pack. Bella could always talk to Jacob, then again… Bella could probably use a talk with someone not hopelessly in love with her. It was painfully obvious… That could make things complicated.

Bella ran a hand through her hair and didn't look at me anymore. "Her names' Victoria. The Cu…the others killed her mate last year." She breathed out, hard. "Another is with her. Laurent. But I don't think he's as problematic."

"I'm sure his appetite is just the same." I commented, making it clear it made no difference to me. "Look… if these guys are trouble, just come to La Push." I shrugged. "Jacob and the others will-"

"No." Her dark eyes were wide on me, suddenly. "I don't want him getting hurt because of me."

I couldn't help looking her over, rephrasing her words. "Better chances are he'll get hurt because of _you_." It wasn't intentional for that to come out, but I couldn't help it. Whether it was Leah's effect on me, or my own sisterly love for Jacob, I was going to protect him despite how capable he was. "The offer still stands…"

That's when I noticed her looking at my arms. At the sight of two crimson trails running down them, I cursed. Of course I exerted them too quickly. While I was annoyed, Bella looked faint and leaned against her truck.

Huh… worse reaction than me then.

"Ross!"

Uh oh.

Suddenly Paul pulled me back into his arms, nostrils flaring. Obviously smelling my blood and the girl that loved a bloodsucker wasn't a good combo. The vibrating growl in his chest was obvious.

"Come on."

So that was that, and I waited in the sedan again and cleaned up the blood with some old napkins. Paul loaded the groceries in the back, slamming the lid down. By then I was leaning against the window when he climbed inside, briskly starting the car. The cool window did little to help my nervous sweat.

"It's bad enough Jacob bothers with that."

_That_. As in Bella.

I didn't dare to move- lest his temper worsen my headache. Instead, I spoke up softly- in hopes of calming him down. "She's just a human, Paul. I was only offering her an invitation to stay in La Push. Like you said, they won't go over there."

"It's her problem." He snarled, briefly looking out the window and speeding around a curve. "It's bad enough you're sick from those leeches. Dealing with her-"

"Would you talk this way if Jacob were here?"

He furrowed his brows.

"Paul…_calm down_."

It worked enough to get me home. Paul mellowed out enough to wait in the car while I got some clothes for now. As I packed my luggage, I noticed Stormy and Jacob's scents were gone. Good. Most likely he'd taken my cub to the reservation. Once my suitcase was full for my stay at Paul's house, I took a minute to lock up all the windows and pull the curtains over them. Everything was secure…

My home was safe. Yet…it didn't feel the same. All these nights I'd been here, while goodness knows how long those cold, hungry monsters were under my floors. My home didn't feel safe. It felt cold, edging me out. I realized paranoia had me glancing at every dark corner. The last thing I grabbed was Stormy's chew toy, and with the luggage over my shoulder, I closed and locked the last door behind me.

Some sort of bothered expression must have been on my face while Paul drove to La Push. I felt his worried gaze now and then. He really did love me too much, if such a thing existed.

I both loved the power I held over him occasionally, but for the most part, the guilt was horrid.

Paul's warm hand wrapped around my own that was closest to him, fingers weaving between mine. Still, I couldn't break my gaze from the dark woods, suddenly finding them ominous. Wondering how many dark places something could be hiding. How many places one could get lost..?

Like a cat playing a mouse in some twisted game.

A shudder ran through my body and I leaned closer to Paul.

I guess I wasn't so different from Bella after all. She obviously had more reasons to be fearful than I was, but still, it didn't change the facts.

We weren't fearful for ourselves, but others.

Because to the hunter, we were an irresistible commodity. Bella, for her own reasons that had captivated a dead, soulless vampire. And myself just because how…_uncommon_ we were to these parts. Even the Cullen's had made that clear months ago.

I trembled to think of something more monstrous than the Cullen's being curious about me, when their terrifying ways were clearly a restrained version. Yet I, as monstrous as I could be at times, sat here against Paul, shaking in fear.

Poor Bella for sure.


	16. The Good, Bad, and Bloody

The sun was out and warm today, and that was all I needed to sunbathe atop Paul's roof. It was a blissful, deep sleep any feline could enjoy. To feel the warm sun, to have a butterfly land on your skin a moment and flutter away, to enjoy the scent of nature and it's fragrances-

"Ross! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

And to have a suddenly overbearing sweaty dog smell kill the moment. Paul Lahote was clumsy and rushed as he made his way over, finally bringing my wonderful nap to an end when he shook my shoulder. Irritably, I pulled my sunglasses off and lifted my head.

"What?"

"Why didn't you answer me?" he almost glowered, just barely. He honestly couldn't have been too concerned. My scent was an easy one to trace.

"I was enjoying a very deep cat-nap." I answered, tone heavy with my desire to sleep again. "I think that sickness is finally out of my system. So I'm enjoying myself." With that, I lowered back down and stretched my arms and legs as far as I could go. Once that was satisfied, a slow breath left my lips and I was ready for another nap. Moving in with Paul here in La Push did wonders for my health. For one I wasn't the walking dead anymore. The water here definitely wasn't contaminated. Two, Paul liked having me here a little too much. His mood was always good, or at least tolerable for some, and it seemed to help his stress. Stress that I wasn't in Forks where two potentially dangerous vampires were. Well, potentially dangerous to me anyway. All the bodies in the sewers were proof enough.

Unfortunately though he failed to remember how unbearably hot he was to the touch. When said wolf got comfortable next to me, I flinched when a heavy, scorching arm settled around me. It was already like ninety out here.

"Paul."

He seemed to be enjoying the sun with me too. It really was a beautiful, rare blue sky day out. "Hm?"

"Paul, you're touching me."

"So?"

"It's hot. You're hot…"

"So it's me or the sun, huh?"

"…sweetheart you don't give me a tan." I laughed.

"I guess if my arm is too much you'd really hate this." All the sudden he pulled his infamous Paul Lahote move by dropping his body on me, stretched out and cozy. A breath arched in my throat and instantly I was struggling. "Ah-ah! No way! Paul I love you with all my heart but _**you are sweaty**_! Gross!" Of course, it only made him laugh and do nothing. After a near forever of struggling I slipped away from under him, horrified while he was red in laughter. I was covered in sweat, and my bikini was soaked.

I shuddered. "Now I really could be a wolf, _thanks to you._ Ugh."

"I'm not complaining." He grinned, watching as I went to the edge to jump down. Of course he wouldn't have a problem. Imprints always smelled like each other. Only this was too much. Soon I jumped down into the shade, making a bee-line for the beach. Then, as if to make my _wonderful_ mood even better, a certain silver wolf rushed by, in the process rubbing all his loose extra fur on me. I could only stare down at the blanket now left on me.

"Paul!"

He grinned wolfishly at me, his tail slowly swaying.

"I'll give you a heads-start for the beach. You'll need it." I warned, patiently crossing my arms. Paul merely looked disbelieving, but the moment he spared to doubtfully and slowly blink, insultingly, was the moment a large jaguar rushed by him. His ears swung upright, briefly surprised, till a growl echoed in his chest and he started after. Shifting had become considerably easier for me these days. The more time I spent with the pack, the more in-tune to that side I'd grown. Now all I had to do was focus if I wasn't incredibly furious.

Hearing Paul's heavy footfalls were a good incentive to keep just out of reach. Now and then I'd glance back, watching him appear behind a few trees and growling with how much I kept ahead. All the sudden I hid behind a tree, and waited as he zoomed close. Then, almost like Mario jumping on a koopa, I pounced on him from behind and jumped off him again before he could react. I rightfully heard a snapping of embarrassed jaws as I sped onwards.

Well cats were jerks anyway…

By the time we reached the shores, I was mid-jump to that cold, refreshing water when something solid and heavy jumped my back. I sensed from Paul it was mostly a play-gesture, but with a hint of irritation to establish who was the boss in the relationship. Some weird wolf-dominance thing that meant absolutely nothing to me. The only reason I obeyed Sam as the alpha being I respected him. Plus he was the only wolf that could take me down. Though, Jacob was a close second…

Immediately my black fur stained thick with sand that fell all around us. With an 'oof', I quickly pushed back up and pushed him away with my paws. Paul's lip was raised, not violently, but it sure looked that way to me sometimes. Now and then I'd see the others fight, but no one ever worried. While it all looked horribly aggressive to me, sometimes they were just 'messing around' or getting something settled. I had to remember not to take it personally. But jaguars were subtler.

I stared at him challengingly, the only movement in our circling being my tail flickering. Paul's form was far more rigid, that being wolves tended to be dramatic, I reasoned. Or he was still torn between that weird playing and dominance thing. Wolves were still a curious thing.

When his form crouched down and his paws tensed, I was ready. All I had to do was crouch down for him to go flying over me. Then I bounced up to my paws, almost mocking in a 'hah, missed me' way. I still couldn't talk telepathically, but my words showed in my actions. Paul swiveled towards me in the sand, flashing his teeth. Another embarrassment.

My ears leaned back a little, mischievous feeling. Stormy often did the same thing when he was playful, and on the verge of getting carried away. Paul and I always put him in his place though so he wouldn't continue unacceptable behavior. Then, as Paul purposefully inched forward, just daring me to do something, I made his embarrassment worse.

I booped his nose with a sandy paw.

That did it. Paul tackled me with a loud roar from his mouth, and we tussled in the sand. Any bites were light and nipping, but some did sting a little to get a point across. Gradually it escalated till we were pushing and kicking another away. I could have pinned him if I wanted, but not only would that shame him and make things strained, seeing as how important roles were for wolves, but I'd already been hot and tired all morning. So I simply gave up as he pushed me back in the sand, pressing a heavy paw to my shoulder. Slowly his bared teeth calmed down, and with a tired pant, I gave him an 'are you happy now?' expression, as much as a big-cat could do. Paul calmed down and gave me a brief squint, at least until I licked his nose- causing him to snort embarrassed and move away.

Now that it was out of our systems, I jumped his back and nudged my head atop his, rolling non-stop and comfortably. Payback was sweet. Paul just huffed till he fell on his side, trapping half of my body under him. A quick hiss made his wolfish grin appear.

All the sudden I smelled food in the breeze. Some ways down shore, members of the pack looked like they were having a picnic. With the breeze they seemed to notice us too, though obviously watching an over-sized wolf and jaguar fight was hard to miss. Jacob, Seth and Embry had jogged over.

"Hey Ross, any fight left in him for us?" Seth chuckled. Of course Paul quickly got to his feet, looking him over with challenge in his eyes. While the two taunted their friend, Jacob crouched down in front of me. I perked at his constant lovable smile.

"Glad to see you feeling better Ross."

I sat up and bumped into his shoulder, nearly wobbling him back. He obviously could read my gratitude.

"You guys wanna join us? Emily's cooked up a storm." Jacob laughed, pushing back to his feet. He pushed a light hand on my head to make it clear I wasn't going to make him wobble again. I licked my lips and started for the woods. Obviously I'd need a minute of privacy before I was ready. Paul though kept with the others, probably taking up Seth and Embry's challenge.

By the time I returned to the shore, making sure my bikini was in place and the beach skirt wrapped around my hips, I joined Jacob who was still waiting. The other three were gone- probably off in the woods wrestling. Jacob slung his arm around my shoulders, and I grinned. I really had missed him.

"Hello Ross!" Emily chirped, incredibly vibrant this afternoon. I blinked as she came over, giving me a tight hug. There was something I just couldn't place… This glow… I gasped in her ear, murmuring.

_"You're pregnant."_

She squeezed me a bit tighter. "That obvious?"

The others had no idea why we suddenly giggled like school girls and acted giddy. I took a seat next to her so we could talk, whilst the others were busy close by eating and talking. It didn't escape my notice Leah wasn't here. Maybe she already knew…poor thing…

Suddenly, scrawny, lightly tanned arms wrapped around my neck from behind.

"Rossu! I've missed you!" Chi's familiar happy voice left me leaning back and hugging him with my mouth full of sandwich. "Mm! Chi!" I beamed, swallowing hard and hugging him tightly. "How are you?" I asked, looking him over. Since he'd been doing so well with Collin and Brady, and then with me getting sick and being busy with work, I hadn't seen him in forever.

It was clear to see he'd grown some muscle and his hair was a little shorter, but more or less the same. A goofy boy in the midst of puberty. With Emily on my other side, we all talked and caught up. During then the trio returned, sweaty and laughing. I raised a brow at Paul, briefly meeting his eyes. He only winked and sat not too far off. The food was delicious, and there was plenty of it considering how much werewolves ate. By the time everyone finished, everyone branched off to either walk along the beach or play games. I kept with Emily, especially since I was the only other girl here. Like girlfriends we walked close together, where none else could hear.

"So does anyone else know?"

"No." Emily shook her head. "Except Leah… I think it's a girl instinct. The guys are completely oblivious."

It made sense- though I figured at least Sam would know. Then again…wolves might not have been as keen as a cat. The breeze blew again, leaving us both to try and keep hair from flying in our faces. Emily went on to explain how she planned to tell Sam, and eventually the others. During then my gaze lifted to watch- eyes adrift as I listened. For some reason, my eyes settled on the small island from a distance, the one with the cliffs everyone liked to jump from. The breeze blew a little stronger, leaving me to lift my head and sniff. It was a bad wolf trait I picked up. Whatever the wind carried, I was curious to find out if it was anything interesting.

Something red flickered in my vision above me. I lifted my head, watching as a curly, red strand of hair floated on by. My eyes followed it, unnerved for some reason. There was too much strong smelling sea salt nearby to figure where that hair came from.

Emily noticed I had stopped walking and wasn't listening. She placed a hand on my arm. "Ross?"

Suddenly, when I looked at her and snapped out of it, I felt protective of this human woman. A vulnerable, pregnant one. A weird instinct, maybe a paranoid one, had me suggesting we head back. Emily looked at me for a concerned moment and followed me anyway. She clearly sensed something was up, but didn't comment.

I felt better when she was back with Sam, and in his safe, oblivious arms. I looked back, watching the shores. Nothing but a beautiful, sunny day. I turned, looking for anything out of place. Everyone was fine and happy- though I noticed Jacob was absent. I tentatively sniffed the air and followed his scent into the woods. My bare feet grew quieter as I walked, hearing him on his phone.

"-just listen, Bella, this is for your own good."

I tensed, listening closely. "We know those two are in Forks. I…yes, we know. Word spreads."

Obviously Paul had told the others what I had told him. Only what Bella had told me in the parking lot of the grocery store. Jacob went on. "And since your _Cullen's_ are gone, the treaty is moot. You just stay at home and be safe. Sam and I already talked. We'll visit you and keep watch for her… You can't keep us away, Bells. This doesn't just involve you anymore…"

There was silence, during which I figured the call ended.

"Man, cats really are too curious for their own good."

Guiltily I looked out from behind the tree, seeing Jacob didn't look thrilled. I lowered my head. "I didn't think you could smell me… Pretty sure I've become a scent copy of Paul lately." I glowered. Jacob's lips briefly tugged upwards, maybe forgetting to be annoyed with me.

"Be happy you have someone." Gradually his smile faded. Pain was apparent. At least until I distracted him by pulling his arm back to the shores. "You got us." I reminded, smiling.

His smile was difficult, and he nodded. "Yeah…thanks."

From there I tried making sure Jacob was happy. It seemed to work- him being with everyone and the pack. If only it would stay that way. Nonetheless I did…sympathize, with Bella in a way. For whatever reasons those two vampires were after her, for a human it sucked. Literally.

I felt guilty at my distasteful pun.

…I had just done it again, too…

.

.

.

It was only an hour later that everyone had gone home. Now, rather dejectedly, I watched the blankets of rain come down from the window. It did bring fresh air that cleared up some pollen, but still. The beautiful morning was gone. My eyes lifted up, watching the murky clouds above relentlessly blanket the ground steadily. Nice to listen to- but I still desired having a full, sunny day.

"How long are you going to mope?"

I glanced back at Paul relaxing on the couch. "I'm not moping."

"You've been sitting there for twenty minutes."

"You kept track?"

"When you're not with me every minute feels like an eternity."

I looked back at him, knitting my brows. "I'm right here…. Mr. Cheesy-"

Paul chuckled and made his way over, lazily wrapping his arms around me. I bumped my head into his bare chest, finding his hot skin pleasant with the cool air outside now. "I guess there's one good thing to the rain."

He was busy raking his fingers through my hair. Though he did laugh when I leaned up into his hand when it was pleasant enough. "What?"

"It's good sleeping weather."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Of course you-"

A desperate yowl echoed on the other side of the door. We both looked and Paul left my side to open it. Immediately Stormy jumped through, soaked to the bone.

"Stormy!"

Then he shook like a dog, shaking water everywhere. Immediately he rushed over and jumped up into my arms. At this rate I could just barely hold him these days. He was bigger than me. "Where have you been?" I scolded, trying not to mind all the wet fur and mud he got on me. He quickly grew comfortable enough and rolled in my arms. Cute, but probably trying to dry off on me. I huffed at Paul.

"He's been so secretive lately. I'm starting to think he's got a secret girlfriend."

"Maybe." Paul shrugged, ruffling the mountain lion's fur between his ears. Stormy was now busily cleaning up. "Or he's been looking for you. Your scent is all over the reservation."

"Hopefully he knows now." I murmured, giving the cub a squeeze. Stormy briefly turned to roughly lick over my face before he was cleaning again. "I'll get a towel." Paul went off, to which I was thankful. The moment Paul returned, Stormy jumped off me into that towel. While he rubbed around on it, I huffed and winced, looking down my shirt.

"He get you?"

I sniffed. "Yeah… I might have to trim his claws soon."

"Let me see."

"Uh, I got it. Seriously-"

"But you were wearing a bikini earlier. I don't get girls." He sarcastically stated.

I stood up, gripping the bottom of my shirt. "Alright fine then, just close your eyes." Of course, just as I was lifting it, the front door opened. The timing was perfect and Jacob's words died on his lips, eyes wide. What, was a little under-boob that shocking? He raised his brows and turned aside. "Guys, we need you." With that he backed out, quickly closing the door.

Paul peaked out from his barely closed eyes, deflating. "Thanks, Black." He grumbled. "I'll go see what they want. Just…_patch up without me_." He sighed, probably disappointed. I flicked his arm when he stole a quick, teasing kiss. After he was gone I cleaned up in the bathroom. Stormy had left about three semi-deep scratches between my breasts.

I bet Paul would have loved helping me. I scoffed at the thought.

Once I had disinfected and bandaged everything up, I gave Stormy some food to keep him busy… But he was still occupied cleaning up, so he'd be fine for now. Now I figured I ought to see what Jacob wanted. With reluctance I looked at the steady rain, sighing. In seconds after I closed the door and left the house, I was soaked. My t-shirt and skirt provided no warmth now. Only the memories of the earlier sun remained warm on my skin.

With one lift of my nose in the air, I followed the scent of the pack and started running. With all the rain I thought to be worried of losing their scents- but it was impossible. Wet dog wasn't something I could miss. A lot of it, too. I raised my guard the further into the woods I traveled. The wet dog smells grew stronger. They had all shifted for some reason. I could trace Sam, Paul, Leah, Jacob, Seth and Embry at least. The green, rainy vegetation around me became a blur the faster I ran, jumping over fallen trees and sprinting around anything in my way. By now my breath was harder, and my hair clung over my face.

If Jacob had called so many of us together, I dreaded to think why.

Gradually, my pace began to slow down. As I rounded a tree, the wolves were just ahead. Cautiously I approached, though in an instant they all looked back at me. I glanced at them, watching as Paul suddenly bared his teeth and looked at Sam. Whatever they spoke to each other, Paul calmed down, but still kept a careful eye on me.

Did he not want me here?

I lifted my head, sniffing again.

Oh. Now I knew why.

That familiar, wretched stench of something dead. Now I understood why they were all bristled. Still, to make Paul feel better I kept behind them. They were all facing the general same direction. Once they began moving forward, probably still busy in their mental conversations, I decided to watch from behind. Keeping guard never hurt. The short walk lasted for a few seconds till Sam went on ahead of them. From behind all the wolves, and the few trees in the way, there was a clearing ahead.

One small sniff told me everything. One, there was definitely a vampire ahead. Two, more drama with Jacob was sure to unfold. Bella was there, too. Jacob was always fine till his mind was on her. As far as I knew, he'd been avoiding her lately. Maybe to lure the vampires closer? I didn't know. Or maybe she made him too…unpredictable. Even Jacob, happy as he could be at times, still had a monstrous side. And a fragile human was definitely in hot waters around us.

Gradually the pack went out further, and I kept on the tree-line to keep an eye on things. The vampire was dark skinned with long hair. What stood out though was his vibrant blood eyes. Those of which eyed the wolves with terror. All the sudden he backed away from Bella, of all things, and ran.

The wolves wasted no time in chasing after him.

Although I briefly worried for them, they would be alright. One vampire was no match for them, surely. Though…I still hadn't ever seen them handle a vampire before. Suddenly I realized Bella was staring at me. She looked deathly pale in the rain. Or, maybe before we had arrived, the vampire had been torturing her with fear. It seemed likely.

"You…" She breathed, unblinking in her gaze. I imagined some unknown wheels in her mind turning- trying to understand. My involvement with the pack was no secret- but maybe she didn't know… Or about the wolves themselves. Jacob never told me much about her. I spoke as Jacob would want.

"Go home, Bella."

"What's going on?" she breathed.

All the sudden a chill ran down my back. They had gone after one vampire. There was still… Victoria, I recalled. What if Laurent, the other, had been a distraction…? Suddenly I was looking around through the steady rain, tense.

"I said go home! Now!"

When I looked back at her, she clearly could see something inhuman. Something that scared her enough she took off running. I kept my distance, but I followed her back till she found her way to her truck. All the while I could just barely look after her while watching my own back. I was scared myself, and it showed. After she had driven off down the road, I heard a branch snap behind me.

By instinct, fear… and self-defense, I screeched violently and jumped back against the ground, ready to snap in a moment's notice. Only Jacob stood there, one paw lifted. His ears swung back, but soon he was looking at me again- a flash apologetic. Then he looked off down the road, before to me again. I understood a little.

"She went home." I answered, breathing heavily. "And Laurent?"

Jacob barely raised his lip, shaking his head. Taken care of, I guessed.

"And the other?"

He closed his eyes, sniffing briefly. I trusted his nose to be a few million times better than mine. He shook his head. Nothing. I'd only been paranoid. Jacob must have sensed my unease. He walked behind me and nudged me forward with his head. I stumbled forward.

"Are you sure about-"

He nudged me again, snorting. I could almost hear him say 'gimme a break Ross'.

"Well excuse me."

Jacob stared at me a moment, as I did for him. I tilted my head.

"Jacob?"

Nothing. I furrowed my brows and hurried back to the reservation. No, I couldn't have. It was a wolf thing. But judging by how often he glanced at me, he was probably wondering too. We were almost at the border when suddenly, the ground under me vanished and I was falling. Jacob yelped and tried scurrying down after me, but the hole was too small. My cry only continued to echo the further down I slid into the dark, muddy hole straight down.

Then, all the sudden, I landed on a mound of dead animal bodies- ones that fell before me. The tips of wooden spikes stuck up from the ground, impaling them. Unfortunately one hadn't escaped me either. A blood stained spike had gotten the side of my waist, in the curve. Luckily I wasn't impaled, but blood now was pouring out from the sharp laceration.

Above I could hear Jacob's anxious whines turn into a howl for help.

The realization where I was dawned on me. It was a connection to the sewers, but nothing man-made had created this hole. It was just an entry point for quick, hungry monsters. And apparently I had found Victoria's refrigerator. Aside from the dead animals, drained, lifeless bodies lay scattered throughout the darkness- the source of everyone in Forks being sick.

My scream was the only thing that could overpower the rain, all the way up to the clouds.

.

.

.

* * *

_**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Lately I've been asked who some face claims are, and since unfortunately I can't share links, nor do I know the actual names, the best I can do is recommend you go to my Quotev page. My username is the same, and under the published works please go to the 'Twilight Artbook'. Scroll down until you see the chapters 'OFFICIAL Ross' or along those lines._


	17. Primal

_"Get me out of here!"_

Despite the pounding rain, surely my demand made it all the way up to the pack above. I could hear them frantically digging, occasionally causing dirt to fall on my head. Now and then they'd growl loudly, snapping at another- and I had a feeling that was Paul. No doubt they could smell all the blood and bodies of so many creatures…and people. I could only hope they got to me first before something else did. I nearly had a heart attack when something moved in the mound of bodies. Just a rat.

"Hang on Ross!" I could recognize Leah's voice.

So while they worked, I kept my eyes beyond me, watching for anything. There was nothing to look at in the darkness except the dead, drained faces of victims. People worth little more than a snack. I tried not to focus on the stench of rot and animal blood underneath me. Last thing I needed was getting sick again.

Slowly I shifted my weight, but the stinging pain in my side burned. I'd have to get some disinfectant on that ASAP. With a heavy breath- considering the lack of fresh oxygen, I adjusted as much as I could towards the opening. Looking up wasn't good. I'd just get more dirt in my face. The pack worked tirelessly as they dug further down, to the point I could smell them and not the stench here. They took deep puffs of air, trying to smell how close I was. They were only just ten or so feet above me now. There was a brief pause, and Leah's voice was closer.

"Ross, can you reach up to us?" she called.

I tried pushing up, but my side wouldn't let me. "No!" I shouted. "I hurt myself too much!"

There was a savage growl above me and the digging continued with more ferocity. I didn't have to wonder much who that was… Gradually more dirt fell over my head, and before I could finally take a breath of fresh, clean air, jaws clamped on the back of my shirt. Like a doll I was suddenly lifted out, dragged through the dirt, and dropped in the grass. Immediately after laying in the cold, refreshing grass I gasped for air and relaxed into it. A cold wet nose nudged my face, clearing away some blood. At least it wasn't mine.

"She's got an injury on her side." Leah spoke, probably looking me over. "She's fine though." Arms helped me up and I was placed on a wolf. It still smelled like spice. And like last night's experimental cooking.

"Paul…" I'd never been so relieved to sink into his fur. When I lifted my head to check on the others, I realized Paul was running. Everything else was gone. In minutes we were home, and at the porch Paul shifted, catching me in his arms. I could stand, but not so good on my left side. The slice of that wooden spear went from my back to the side of my ribs. As I could see the blood sticking to the inside of my shirt, I realized Paul hadn't thought twice about his…lack of attire. Of course, now wasn't the time, and I didn't pay any attention. He carefully helped me inside and to the restroom.

"How bad does it hurt?"

I uneasily sat down on the rim of the tub. "Like a wooden spear sliced me."

His eyes flashed up to mine, so I explained my ten-minute predicament. Paul was breathing hard, angrily, but he didn't do anything. "The others will check it out." he dismissed.

I felt bad for them.

Paul put a towel below my waist, and then poured the disinfectant. I groaned in my throat when it bubbled white. But at least the germs were dead. During then I had noticed Paul had wrapped a towel around his waist. Not that I'd seen anything- but that was far from my mind anyway.

"I'm sorry Ross." Only then did I see the troubled expression on his face. He was blaming himself. "I told Sam not to let you come-"

"Hold on, it was my choice to come along, alright? What happened with that tunnel could've happened to anyone."

"But-"

"You wouldn't have been able to order me around anyway. For long, that is." I reminded, turning my towel over so it would be a compress. The blood had mostly stopped, but this would help it clot faster. My eyes returned to Paul, seeing he was watching me. Wanting to take the blame, to be mad at someone. It frustrated him that he set his jaw.

"I think you should take a shower…you kinda smell like vampire. Makes me miss the wet dog smell actually."

Paul slumped his head, taking a breath. "Only if you do. You smell like every dead animal in the book."

"Well I don't think we can take one together. Not exactly in the mood, all things considered."

Paul looked at me with a brief smirk, nodding. "I'll take a shower and help you get cleaned up." He decided. That was that, and he helped me to a chair in his room just outside. While he went back in to shower, Stormy came and kept my company. Obviously since he smelled blood, and sensing something was up, he cautiously approached me and sniffed. He chirped worriedly.

"It's alright baby… go take a cat-nap on his bed while you can." I smiled, watching as he reluctantly left me and jumped up to the bed. Leave it to him to snooze on things he shouldn't. Slowly I leaned my head back, sighing. A normal person would need stitches. I'd probably need a few hours before it healed up. Not quite as fast as a wolf, but nothing to complain about. All too soon Paul was finished and came out, in his usual shorts.

"You ready?"

"I think I can manage on my own." I commented, not liking the idea of my needing him so much. Felines were independent. And despite the fact I could barely stand straight, I was stubborn. Paul merely rolled his eyes and helped me inside anyway. Again I sat on the tub's rim, watching as he filled it with warm water. Without a word he took my hand, dipped a rag in the water, and scrubbed each finger. Then he moved up my arm till reaching my shoulders. This process went on, especially when it was obvious I couldn't bend or move much without pain. Strangely Paul didn't seem to mind at all. Either he cared to such a degree, or didn't want me smelling like dead blood. Probably both. By the time my limbs were finished I spoke up, noting how slow he was about anything else.

"I think I got it from here…"

He hesitantly looked at me. "Yeah, of course." Yet he didn't move. I awkwardly took the rag from his hand and put it under my leg. There was no way I was taking my skirt off, but I still did have my bikini top on underneath my shirt. While I slowly took the shirt off, I watched his face. I swore he wasn't breathing anymore. Then when he saw the bikini top and deflated, I started laughing.

"Hey, buy me dinner first alright?"

Paul cracked a smile, but didn't speak. Was he really thinking about that? My smile died down and I focused on cleaning the blood away from the wound, being careful where it went.

"Look…Paul…you're gonna hate me for this-"

"I couldn't if I tried."

I smiled at the affection, though it was probably just a fact for him. He continued sitting across from me, waiting. I bit my lip. "It's not that…that I haven't thought about…other _things_," I managed, "and the fact I've been filleted aside, I… my families' always been traditional."

"Like naming every woman in the family the same name?"

I chuckled that he remembered. "That too… I'm sorry, though." I admitted quietly, dropping the rag in the water. All I could do now was go back to my compress. "I just wouldn't be happy with myself until things are right."

He was silent a minute. "I understand." Paul was quiet, and I figured he was going to say something else. I slowly pushed upright and looked at him. Then his dark eyes looked at me, warmly.

"Guess I'll just have to marry you."

"That's what I meant."

He smiled, despite the situation. "This wasn't how I planned," he shrugged, still smiling, "will you?"

"Will I what?" I blinked.

Paul only chuckled and bumped his head to mine. Finally, it was clear to me when his dark orbs so lovingly focused on mine.

"Marry me, kitten."

.

.

.

Saying it had been a long day was an understatement. From the beach adventure, to the vampire scare and then falling _into_ a vampire waste bin, it was eventful. Yet even as I rest in Paul's bed, with said wolf snoozing next to me, I couldn't sleep.

Every bone in my body was exhausted, and normally I would've passed out in seconds. But my mind wouldn't let me. All because of what Paul had asked me.

_Marry me._

_Marriage_.

A big freaking commitment. Not that I had troubles with it, it was just…huge. It was marriage. Honestly though it was no different than our lives right now. Paul and I practically lived together. Ate together, shared a pet, a home… everything. So why did the thought of a tiny ring petrify me? Around midnight it dawned on me. It wasn't that I didn't want to marry Paul. I was just content right now. There was no need for marriage. But…that didn't make it a bad idea.

Just surprising.

Or… did he only want to marry me because of… Because I wouldn't do certain things otherwise?

No, right…? No, he wasn't that superficial. Not a pig, just a normal guy. Wolf. All the same probably. Maybe it was endearing he wanted to be closer to me. To be together not just in soul but in every other way too.

I hid my face in a pillow. No sleep for me tonight…

I actually did wake up though, so sleep wasn't hopeless. The smell of greasy bacon and eggs had me up. With a sore wince, I pushed up and looked under my shirt. The injury had healed up, but it was still pink and raised- like a fresh scar. I'd give it another day. Carefully I got to my feet and headed to the kitchen. A little smoke was being fanned out the window, but at least Paul was trying with breakfast.

Key word _try_.

He looked over, surprised. "I was about to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Maybe I should bring _you_ the fire-extinguisher."

"I got it covered kitten." He smugly reminded. I shook my head and sat on the couch, sighing. Poor Stormy hungrily sat nearby, watching Paul with perfect attention for food. Poor cub wasn't going to get anything he liked. When the front door opened I watched Emily and Sam come through.

I perked up. Good gravy she had food. Good food. "Hi Ross." She hurriedly made her way over, giving me a one-armed hug. I took a deep breath and shushed my stomach. Those were some tasty smelling muffins.

"I made these for you. Go ahead." She winked, leaving me gratefully taking one. She set the plate down on the table and sat next to me, asking how I was and all other questions. It seemed Paul gave up cooking and ended up sitting with Sam across from us. Once Emily and I noticed, I realized it was a pack conversation. Sam was patiently watching me.

"Oh. What?" I sheepishly asked.

Sam briefly smiled. "We just wanted to check up on you. Paul says you're better."

"Much. Thanks."

He nodded. "We also wanted to tell you about that crypt you fell into." He explained. Almost instantly my good mood died at the word. Sam looked between Paul and I. "It was connected to the sewers, only it was more bodies that Ross fell into. We told Chief Swan, minus a few details… It should bring some families some closure about what happened to the missing persons." He solemnly spoke. "But since Laurent is history, that leaves only Victoria. So far she's crafty." He frowned. "And now that her scent is in Forks, we'll all be taking shifts to protect Bella."

"Isn't that what you guys did with Ross a long time ago?" Emily questioned, patting my hand.

Sam nodded. "Pretty much."

Paul though was frowning. "Sam, I don't want Ross protecting the leech-lover."

"Paul-" I began, till his look silenced me. I don't know what it was, but it held some sort of power over me. Was the wolves' nature starting to have an influence on me? Or maybe my instincts had already accepted him as a mate, and clearly many times over Paul made it clear he was the boss in the relationship. Not like a jerk or anything. But in a wolf pack sense. Now I already knew my place in the pack. Paul followed Sam, and I followed Paul. Even though I had obligations to follow Sam more as the alpha, Paul was still the leader in the relationship.

"Paul." Sam calmly reprimanded, seeing as how annoyed I was with him right now. "You know very well Ross is a part of this pack. She's proven she's capable as any of us. Calm your instincts down and listen to reason, alright?"

I didn't back down from Paul's stare. Control came from instincts, and those instincts border-lined fear something would happen to me. I had to look at it from his perspective. Slowly, Paul took a deep breath and nodded. The power of an alpha was amazing. I'd have to learn a few secrets one day.

Sam thankfully continued on. "We've already discussed the days everyone will take their shifts. Three times a day everyone will switch. Morning, day, and night. Ross you'll take mornings, that way you can be ready to go to work afterwards and not be too tired. Paul, if it makes you feel any better, you can work with her when she does. But be prepared to have your normal shifts too. Can you do that?"

Paul nodded without hesitation.

Sam looked at us both again. "Once we catch Victoria, it's over." he assured us, smiling. "It'll be over."

I was tempted to smile, but I hid it with a bite in my muffin. There was a horrible feeling I couldn't deny that nothing would be over that easily.

After Sam and Emily had left, I ignored the silence and got to my feet. "I'll be back in a while."

Paul's eyes flashed up to me, but I didn't elaborate. I was making it clear he needed to work on his possession. That I was still a person, and not something to be owned. Paul understood my tone and drooped his head between his shoulders. Fighting his instincts. Fighting how much the wolf inside loved me.

"Be safe, kitten."

Stormy hopped into the car with me, and we drove to Forks. I only needed to check on my mail and the house. It had been too long. I pulled into the driveway, firstly rolling down the window and sniffing. Absolutely nothing dead.

With relief I let Stormy out and fetched the mail. He seemed happy to be home and kept busy in his favorite patches of grass. Nothing new in the mail, aside from one letter from the reservation's school. They explained due to my absence I wouldn't be needed for the rest of summer school… but due to my students raising their grades, they were now actually considering me for a substitute position for the upcoming school year. And even better, if I showed exemplary work, I might even be offered a more full time position. I was too thrilled to wonder about that as is.

Quite happily I tossed the mail in the car and went to check on the house. There was nothing to fear, just a lonely house. I briefly considered washing my hair since I still needed to, but refrained. The waters under Forks probably weren't entirely clean yet… So for now I cleaned up the house, figuring it might as well be neat when I came back home.

A sudden pang of sadness swept through my chest. I belonged here. But I also belonged with Paul. I shook my head. Might as well be married first before I moved in officially. All the sudden Stormy yowled by the back door. Quickly I dropped the shirt in my hands and rushed over. I took a deep breath and yanked Stormy inside, shutting the door quickly.

"Ohh no. Oh no." The stench of vampire was incredibly strong in the woods now. My hand went for my phone, and yet… Paul was reluctant about me taking a simple watch over a human. But if I actually took care of the vampire myself… he'd never have to worry about me. Stormy pulled at my pants with his teeth, as if knowing my thoughts. Surely though… if six wolves could kill Laurent, which was overkill; and I could already defeat a wolf now, then no doubt I could handle a vampire myself. They just unnerved me is all.

Besides, I reasoned, what about Bella? What if she was being chased right now? Sam ordered us to protect her, for Jacob. I undeniably had a loyalty to the pack too.

"Stormy, stay put." I ordered, despite his sudden wails as I stepped out and closed the door after me. The mountain lion probably had more sense than me right now, but the rush and hunt of claiming Victoria as a prize was too tempting.

It was a desire I never recognized before. One faintly noticeable whenever I hunted food for Stormy. To lock onto a scent, to track it down no matter how far… It got my heart racing. And the fact Victoria was so dangerous… it was both terrifying to my rational senses… yet it allured something in my heart. Something primal, something awful, monstrous…

This insane desire propelled me through the woods with alarming speed and agility.

It was at that moment I realized my place- my rank in this world.

A human was prey to the vampire. And vampires were prey to the wolf. Yet there was a third step I never realized before. My apparent purpose surged like fire through my veins the further I went, denying all human rationality. Whether a dangerous werewolf or vampire, it was obvious now.

I was the hunter of hunters.

_And my monster inside was enjoying the game._


	18. Highs and Lows

_A small taste of what nature destined me to be was like the sweetest fruit I could've ever tasted. It was sating and delicious, yet, overindulging in the lust of it leads to poison, and to eventually lose oneself completely…_

.

.

.

Bella Swan sat on the edge of her bed, idly running an old brush through her hair. Rather blankly, aloof in her thoughts, did her dark eyes rest on the floor, mindlessly brushing till the knot-less locks were smooth. From this room she could hear Charlie's deep snoring of a midday snooze, a testament to how good her lunch must have been. But a sound outside her window left her jumping. Night hadn't yet fallen, so there was no way it was Victoria. She had to admit, the wild red-head plagued her thoughts far too much lately.

Instead the figure of a woman was crouched there, and with the untamed dark hair, Bella stumbled to her feet, leaning towards the door in fear of another vampire. But, of all things, the woman there merely rasped her knuckles to the window twice. Slowly Bella drew near, meeting the impatient face of Lei Ross. The moment Bella slowly lifted the window, Ross slid her body inside.

"Y'know you've got a vampire about a mile from your house, right?" It was so casual like discussing the local sports team. Bella opened and closed her mouth for words. Ross merely raised a brow at her and barely swiped an ebony lock behind her ear- though it didn't do much of anything. By the red tint on her cheeks and the way her hair wildly hung behind her, Bella was both intimidated and jealous. The woman before her reeked of something animalistic. A wild, daring edge in her hazel-like eyes that Bella both admired and found terrifying. In some respects it was similar to Jacob a while ago. How he firstly denied being with Bella because of what he was. The danger he was.

The danger he was scared of.

But that danger was _embraced_ in Ross. There was no fear, only someone that seemed to be liking that other side too much… Though Bella had little to no idea just what Ross was.

"I didn't know." She managed, taking a slow step back. Bella had a feeling there'd be very little she could do to stop Ross from…well, anything.

Ross seemed to watch Bella's every move. With an inhuman ease noting every detail. It vaguely reminded Bella of a hungry vampire. The lust in their eyes. The way they toyed with their food first-

"I'll need to borrow a jacket. That way I can handle your little problem."

The brunette human was tempted to laugh bitterly. It was hardly a little problem… but then again, that probably spoke numbers to the differences between her and Ross.

"S-Sure." Bella fetched one quickly, tossing it to the woman. "What are you doing anyway?"

Ross slid the jacket on, finding it a little tight, but still pulled the hoodie over her head. An almost amused sound left the woman. "I'm just playing a little game of cat and mouse… Figured you'd be tired of being the mouse." Then with that, Ross slid out of the window and to the ground. With a last tug of the hoodie over her face for good measure, she walked off down the street. Bella bit her lip, gripping the windowsill under her. Then her eyes widened and quickly she closed the window and pulled the curtains over it. Diving to the safety of her bed she pulled out her phone and dialed Jacob. It rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Jacob, its me."

He responded quickly. "You okay Bells?"

"Why didn't you tell me your friend was coming? She nearly gave me a heart attack."

A thoughtful pause. Jacob and the others didn't start their shifts till tonight. There was no way Bella could have known. Unless… "What are you talking about?" he doubtfully questioned.

"That girl. Ross, I think. She took one of my jackets and went off down the road. She had this wild look in her eyes... She's one of you…isn't she?" Bella quietly asked, still uncertain of the recent events she'd witnessed. Jacob didn't answer. He just cursed and spoke quickly.

"Bella, stay in your room. Whatever you do, do _not_ leave. I mean it."

Click.

Despite the irresistible curiosity, she didn't put up a fight. Much like she'd done every day for the past year or so, Bella sat and waited. And worried. And overthought everything until she had another headache…

At the corner of a street, Ross kept on the road. Going into the woods would have been too obvious, but a long walk through town, seemingly lost in ones' thought was the perfect bait. And considering this must have been Bella's favorite jacket, it surely carried enough of her scent. It also meant the pack wouldn't be able to find her, unless they were looking for Bella. Two birds in one stone.

And so with her head tucked low, the 'anxious teenager' continued her walk further from Forks, where night loomed on the horizon…

Evening came far too soon. With the naturally dark clouds, Ross was glad for the fast darkness. She needed to put her plans into action before this high in her instincts wore off. Before that strong desire to hunt faded… Before her human side made her regret this. Regrets were for later, though, if any. Ross fully planned to have none. Arrogantly, and hungrily so, her instincts had reached an all-time high. A euphoria met when fear, prolonged for so long, was brought to an end. When facing your fears turns to devouring them… A heavy, inhumanly deep breath left the woman's lips. Goose-bumps chilled on her arms, yet fiery blood continued swarming through her veins.

So very, _very_ hungry...

"Bella Swan, I admit coming out here like this took guts. Especially alone. Facing your death is courageous. It would've happened sooner or later."

Ross stopped in her tracks, catching the faint scent of dead blood in the air. Of **rot**.

Of another reason why Ross was doing this. From seeing the heartbreak of the victim's families on the news…and then the victims themselves… It was her logical reason, anyway. Instincts were another matter. Ross shed her jacket to the ground, turning her head and watching the wide-eyed Victoria take a sniff of air. The air of something like a wolf, yet entirely new. Unknown.

"I used to be scared of your kind." Ross's voice spoke, calmly, but with an edge of amusement. "Naturally it makes sense…it's what everyone else does." Gradually, the woman's pink lips tugged upwards the more Victoria cautiously edged away.

_"**But I think it's actually the other way around."**_

.

.

.

Paul rushed through the woods, paws nearly flying under him. With each embedding of his paws into the dirt, a hard, worried breath left his muzzle. He knew the very minute Ross left him earlier that day, he'd messed up. The wolf inside him had gotten so possessive. But he couldn't help it. In his fervent desire to protect his mate he'd unintentionally pushed her away. And now, he feared something had gone wrong now.

The fact he and the entire pack now ran together, having split up throughout Forks was proof enough. A howl left his throat, hoping with all his heart, he wasn't too late.

.

.

The moon hung at a half crescent in the sky above the two. On that empty road the two's eyes were locked. Blood red to hazel. One smiling, one pulling back in a snarl.

Ross licked her lips and crouched down to the ground..

"Run, _mouse_."

They were off.

A half laugh and roar left the shape-shifter, sliding along the ground with a sudden shredding of clothes. Sliding on the pavement where Victoria had been only seconds prior, Ross lifted her head, inhaling the scent deep into her lungs. It was disgusting. But it also verified her prey.

_She could taste the fear on her tongue._

Skin split and claws dug into the ground. The massive ebony jaguar propelled off into the woods, paws flying over the ground. Victoria was a way ahead, perhaps a mercy gift of a few seconds. The red-head snapped her head back to look over her shoulder, fangs bared. It was clear to see a shadow moving between all the trees, growing closer. The vampire hissed and jumped up into the trees, like a moving blur to escape. What she didn't expect though was the bark and wood under her feet to split and shred moments after she jumped from it. Massive claws tore through the branches like thin paper.

As another branch snapped, the jaguar's mouth snapped shut into the air, jaws clanking together with a loud snap. The rumbling, deep growl echoed just in Victoria's ear.

Trees or ground there was no escape.

So they ran.

They ran until Ross jumped from the trees, muscular arms outstretched with claws fully extended. Like a monstrous beast, the horrific Jaguar with a mouthful of sharp canines screeched from the darkness. It almost looked like fear was on Victoria's face.

They had reached the edge of a deep ravine, far from Forks at this rate. The uncertain dark depths below were a welcome escape compared to fighting this.

Victoria had no choice but to jump at the last second. Claws sailed over her head like knives, shrieking the air. Ross snapped her head down, missing Victoria, and yet, not completely. The vampire screeched wildly as she fell into the darkness.

Ross stared down in the darkness, eyes blazing.

In the corner of her mouth was a pale finger.

.

.

.

_There's a fine line between being true to yourself, and being reckless. You cannot truly be yourself if it brings harm to others. Yet, you always have to decide what you want more. You can be selfish enough to embrace who you are and lose yourself too in others abandoning around you. Or you can live half a life pretending. I've found being yourself is wrapped in guilt, disguised as pleasure while those you love are hurt… It hurts worse than denying yourself._

.

.

.

I knew it was the justice I so rightfully deserved. I couldn't escape from the punishment that was dictated to me. Reckless, foolish, impulsive, I felt all of it now. I could no longer feel that nature at all that had sent me after Victoria. I hadn't even considered how much stress I put the others through.

The guilt nearly tore my heart in half.

Sam had been the one to find me. And now, after forcing me to reservation territory, the black wolf was relentless. I hadn't stood a match against him before, and now, he wouldn't stop furiously beating me into the ground. Bite after bite, throw after throw, I had pushed him as the alpha to such an unspeakable degree.

Not only had I disobeyed him, I put them all at risk by exposure. By my wanting to help… by my being fed up… by not ignoring my instinct that overcame me… this punishment didn't seem fair to the rational person I was. But I knew deep down, I remembered all too well what I had done. Only now I didn't have an ounce of that fiery strength to fight back.

Just to tell him I understood.

_That I was sorry-_

Jaws clamped around the back of my neck. Like a weightless tiny kitten he threw me into a tree, and the force of hitting my head almost knocked me out. Those formerly sharp claws now dully slid against the bark of the tree, dreading once I would touch ground. Behind I could hear Sam's savage, still furious growl nearing yet again. I sank to the ground, covering my head with a paw and curling away.

The pained breath leaving my lungs was the only sound I could make as he drew closer, and then, collision. Only my bleeding, bruised body wasn't touched again. Shakily I lifted my head, seeing silver and red attacking Sam. Paul and Jacob.

A white and yellowish wolf suddenly rushed over to me. Leah and Sam. Their jaws fell open seeing me. Thankfully Leah caught me when I leaned up against her, groaning painfully.

'_Please, just get me away from here_.' I mentally begged.

She got the general idea and lowered her body under mine, while Seth busily nudged the rest of me up onto her. He was busy shooting worried glances at the others fighting. Once Leah had me, the three of us were gone. Sometime during then the adrenaline faded, and I was left a bare-skinned, beaten woman.

_Just when I was starting to feel better too, Sam makes me his chew toy…_

"Seth, go wait outside and tell me if you see anything."

She had shifted already? Wow, they were quick. I sluggishly opened my eyes, realizing Leah was carrying me through Paul's house. She set me down on the bed, opening my luggage case and grabbing some random undergarments. Quickly she helped me into them. Leah wiped her forehead with her sleeve.

"Ross, what did you _do_?"

I groaned, unable to move much from the pain. "Judging…by how horrible I feel…enough to make Sam angry."

"Livid. Why didn't you submit sooner? He probably wouldn't have done so much."

"I'm a cat." I breathed, feeling my entire body stinging. I didn't want to look either. "I'm working on body language with you guys, but I doubt.. it's the same for you guys..."

Leah shook her head, grabbing multiple rags from the kitchen and wrapping me up. Before each though she'd drop disinfectant on me.

My whole body ended up burning…

My best friend spoke some more, probably scolding and worrying, but I didn't hear much. My body was overworked. Exhausted. In dire need of healing.

I closed my eyes and didn't open them for two days.

..

..

.

There was a soft, gentle voice in my ear. A quiet lullaby I'd never heard before. I had never heard anything so tender and pleasant before. "_And in my dreams love, I hope… hope to find you_…" The voice trailed off a moment, so quiet it lost it's sound. Of a dry throat. The small amounts of air coming in through my nose were comforting scents. The spice and grass of Paul, and the familiar scent of Stormy. Gradually I could feel the cub's weight on my feet. He was constantly moving- giving himself a bath I felt. Then there was a warm presence, no, fiercely hot body against my side. A hand over mine, overlapping it and curling around my fingertips.

That soft, mild voice… Paul…?

My eyelids felt like they had weights on them. But slowly, I did open them. Paul's bedroom was partially lit. The curtains half open and letting in dull-sunlight. A radio played off in the other room, muffled. And I could smell something sweet. A pie, maybe. An apology pie on Sam's behalf made sense.

Hazel eyes inched over until I was looking above me. Paul was there, lying next to me, his hand over mine where I felt it. He was rested back against the wooden headboard, eyes half open and resting on nothing. There were dark circles under his eyes. Had he not slept at all while I did…? Sure enough, his lips were moving to barely spoken words, like he'd lost track of it.

"Encore, please?" My voice sounded horrible, but it was there at least.

After a moment, without moving, Paul's eyes inched downwards. He took a moment, furrowing his brows, questioning if I was really looking at him. When I moved to sit up, he let out a hard breath and opened his mouth to speak, but not before I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. Sleeping for so long had done the trick. It had given me the time to heal and feel like nothing happened…though my stomach was grumbling…

"Paul I… sorry doesn't begin to cover it."

Amid my regrets, Paul just took me up in his arms. Gradually his hard breathing turned to chuckles, and I figured he was relieved, but then I felt something wet on my back.

All I could do was sit there, shocked. Had… had he really thought I was a goner…? Was my condition that bad? I glanced down at my arms. It looked like Leah had wrapped me up like a mummy. At least to my neck. Sudden concern rushed through my heart. Not for me, but him. My poor wolf to be in such a state…

I pressed my face into his neck. "I love you Paul, more than anything."

He was back to breathing hard, focusing on controlling himself. Still he was planted against me, arms wrapped around me. His voice was hard, labored… tired enough I hadn't noticed it yet.

_"I love you too, kitten…"_

I edged my head away. "You should get some rest."

He shook his head, having yet to break his gaze, as if I'd vanish on him. "I don't need to-"

"I'll be right here in your arms. I'm never leaving you again… It turns out that hurt me more than Sam could ever do."

Paul let his head fall against mine, tracing the tip of his nose to mine. "I'm sorry too kitten." He breathed quietly. "For not putting myself on a tighter leash. You're feisty and bold and… I'd never forgive myself if I controlled you… too much anyway." He admitted, barely pulling his lips up to smile guiltily.

I couldn't resist kissing them. Paul was always so playfully smug when he did that. "By the way… my answer is yes."

He slowly eased down into the bed, resting his tired body. "Yes to what?" he asked, letting his heavy eyes fall shut.

I leaned over him, weaving our fingers together.

"I want to marry you, Paul Lahote."

As his eyes flashed open, I got comfortable in his warm arms. Ones I could spend forever in. Slowly I sighed and grew ready for another long nap. I felt Paul's chest shake with a small, happy laugh. It was refreshing to see his eyes shining down at me. That look could make me feel better more than any amount of restful healing.

His white smile was stunning as always. "You've made me a very happy man… Mrs. Lahote."


	19. Trio

It didn't take me near as long to heal as it did for Sam to get over his guilt. True, I could admit my emotions had gotten the better of me. After a long talk with Billy Black about it, how near irresistible it had been to follow those instincts, he mentioned my former sickness and recovery at Paul's. My body had probably built up energy during that time, and with the smallest hint of impulsive instincts, there was no restraint sometimes. Billy assured me it was a common problem with youth, but to me, it was a testament to how much more work I needed on myself. A slight jab to the pride honestly. I knew I wasn't perfect, far from mastering anything… but at least now I knew how strong my instincts could get, now. The height of them was known to me, and if there ever was a next time, I could learn from my mistakes.

Sam seemed to learn from his too. During my two day sleeping spell, he'd been given the cold shoulder by nearly everyone, especially Paul. The day after I was up and going again, Paul allowed him to see me. It was a couple of minutes of profuse apologizing, and him admitting that anger stemmed mostly from fear. That he also had no right to hurt an imprint. I could plainly see the guilt in his eyes. It was possible too that being what I was, a lone hunter, was a variable responsible for my hunting. Wolves were teammates. A pack. Something I still had to remind myself I was a part of.

But I couldn't howl. I had no way of alerting them. If anything the best I could do was screech- but more than likely it would sound like pain and freak them out. When Sam then quietly asked Paul for a moment alone with me, I could tell it would take Paul longer to accept his apology than I had already given. He had his fists tightly clenched, features stiff, and blankly left the room.

There was a brief pang of panic I felt alone with Sam. A part of me wondered about him. Everyone had their regrets, but I'd have more to fear from Sam if he could make me need to recover for two days straight again. But I bit that panic down and watched as he began talking.

"When I was young, ten maybe, I had a friend that was a lot like you." He slowly began, taking a deep breath. I sat on the edge of my seat, listening intently and quietly. "She was…over-confident, a bit aloof… definitely like you." His smile was faint. "We played in the woods, and despite our parents telling us not to play in the river, we did anyway. She was so sure nothing bad could ever happen and…one day her foot caught on a branch underwater. My friend had drowned before I knew what happened... That girl was like a little sister to me, and when I heard you were possibly in trouble off on your own… I guess I was thrown back into that day… I overreacted, far from an alpha. I hope you'll forgive me, Ross."

Then he extended his hand, to which I took.

While my heart felt better, it both broke a little knowing more about Sam. My alpha. His actions were reckless yes, but understandable. But what stood out to me was one fact that made my day.

Sam Uley thought of me as a little sister.

Paul wondered why I had forgiven him so easily, and more importantly, why I was smiling constantly like I had found a bin of kittens.

A cat really could nudge themselves anywhere- including an alpha's heart.

But on more serious matters, Victoria had vanished completely. Her scent, all traces of her existence. For a few nights I gained a sudden anxiety. Without that bold, heroic instincts that could let me take on anything, I was a rational woman.

A rational woman who realized she'd taken the finger off an already crazy bloodthirsty immortal.

Now who was the bigger target? Me, or a simple human? It made sense to take out a threat first before enjoying easy prey. I spent those anxious nights practically sleeping under Paul and walking in his shadow. Not that he minded- he only didn't like how stressed I could get. And in those quiet, slow nights where you could only hear crickets and tree frogs through the open windows, to a dull midnight breeze, Paul would hold me under the sheets to his bed and reassure me softly until I fell asleep. He always waited till I fell asleep.

And if I dreamed of being chased in the woods by a dark shadow, or saw that wild flaming hair that was instant nightmare fuel, Paul would wake me up and calm me down again.

I was grateful that anxious phase was only a few days. Revenge-seeking crazed vampire or not, one wouldn't trespass with so many werewolves around. _That_ was suicide.

Going with that logic sent the anxiety running. Hopefully that redhead would stay scared of me instead of the other way around. Time blurred on in the following weeks. I returned to the reservation's high school for the new year as a substitute teacher. Aside from the steady 'how old are you?' questions, it was nice. There were more hours and better pay, yet despite all that, the best part was leaving Forks permanently to stay with Paul. It made more sense anyway, plus there was the matter of safety. I simply felt better closer to the pack. They all fully welcomed me too. The day I agreed to stay with Paul, after I came home from work, they all threw me a sort of welcoming party.

It was also a good time to mention my engagement- that of which gave me a headache when they cheered so loud. Paul just pulled me into his arms, embarrassed with all the sudden attention. He'd just grin and ruffle my hair. A full month into my new job and adjusting to living with Paul, there was something new to keep me occupied. With the school having their homecoming, it meant everyone eighteen and below was going nuts. With pack matters given sudden second priority, Jacob and the others were almost normal teenagers. Talking about who'd they would go with, what type of suit to wear, whether they were suddenly getting a pimple, the usual.

While Paul was getting fed up over the non-stop talk about it, I made it worse. The plan had been in my mind all day, and now, it was time to enjoy it. The moment I got home from my short walk, and taking a moment to pet Stormy who was sleeping on the porch, I dropped my bag off by the door and looked around. Cautiously I sniffed, seeing it was empty.

How suspicious…

Carefully, and quietly, I placed my steps down with precision and nearly jumped around each corner, readily. But he wasn't there.

Only when I turned around.

I screamed by nature and beat at his bare chest. "I-I, how are you so quiet!? _I'm_ the stealthy one!"

Paul's amused smile turned into a clear laugh. "But you never thought to look behind you, huh kitten? Nice try… I'm still better." He gloated and was ready when I jumped him. Luckily the couch was there to fall back into. I simply rest in his arms atop him, letting out a huff. Paul seemed content to keep an arm slung over my back, the other picking out strands of hair from my low ponytail, just to annoy me. He'd always make it stick out awkwardly in as many places as he could.

"You better be nice to me." I mumbled, busily trying not to enjoy his body heat. It had been chilly today. Paul made an amused sound in his throat. "Why should I?"

"Because I might not go to homecoming with you."

A moment of thought. "Wait, what?"

I felt his linger on a strand of hair. "I'm going to homecoming."

"Aren't you a little o-"

"Careful how you finish that sentence."

He let out a breath and sat upright. "I'm not following."

"I'm a chaperone for the night, you dork… But I still want to wear something pretty."

He settled back into the couch. "You wouldn't have to wear anything to be pretty."

I smirked at his compliment. "If I didn't wear anything I'd get arrested."

Paul's head fell back into the armrest, laughing. "Have fun with that then."

"You're not coming?" I sulked.

"Don't work there. I'd probably get thrown out."

"Oh."

It made sense. Still, I was disappointed. How luckily Jacob and the others dropped by to hang out, and Paul never noticed my disappointment. That or he thought I'd get over it. It was just a dance, anyway. Besides, I'd probably be busy prying kids off each other and making sure nothing too dramatic happens. So for the rest of the evening I texted Leah while Paul and the guys had their fun. Mostly watching a boring sports game. I only looked up from my phone when they were overly loud. When it grew darker out, I cracked my fingers and settled to make dinner. But remembering how much they could chow down on, I resorted to calling in a few pizzas from the local pizza-place here in La Push. The guys promptly howled and cheered when they arrived.

Men…

Once the game was over they all left for home, I was happy to go to bed. The homecoming dance was still a few days away, so I figured to have plenty of time to go to Port Angeles to find something nice to wear. A dress would be too much maybe, but a nice skirt and blouse would be nice. I did have some nice clothing, but I was in the mood to splurge on something.

It was a little after midnight that I woke to a surprising, somewhat terrifying sound. Stormy was screeching in the living room, angrily it sounded like. Now I knew why people were terrified when they heard a mountain lion in the woods. It sounded like a wild woman screaming in the dead of night. Paul and I promptly rushed out of bed, half awake, and stumbled our way to him. Poor Stormy was bristled and growled viciously in my arms, his fur standing on end.

By instinct Paul and I took deep breaths, wary and alert for anything.

What caught me by surprise though was the overwhelming scent of cat. Strange cat. While I held Stormy in my arms, restrained, Paul slowly opened the door. With him being in the way I couldn't see much, but after a moment, he looked back at me, wide-eyed.

"Uh…Ross? I think it's for you."

I stared at him, concentrating, and nodded to Stormy. "Take him in the other room would you?"

So Paul hauled the guarded, intense feline away. With a gulp I brushed down my pajamas and hurried to the door. Immediately my bare feet slid to a halt at what stood on the porch.

Three children stood there, wide-eyed and breathing fast. Three more of Yin's grandchildren.

What perfect timing… Two of them were girls, one about fifteen and the other twelve or so. I noticed quite clearly the older of the bunch seemed the more panicked. _More in-tune with their instincts_. Coming here alone I guessed, or from a taxi, it was very brave to face this alone.

_And then to have intimidating Paul of all people answering the door-_

"_H-Hey, welcome to La Push_." My language was shaky and improper, but the more casual would hopefully put them at ease. The two girls seemed to take some sense of comfort by my clear speaking of their home language, and the fact I did look half Chinese at least. "_Come in, please. My boyfriend won't eat you I promise_." Their wide, dark eyes darted at me.

_It was after midnight and I was exhausted. I wasn't very eloquent._

Once they had shuffled their way in, I gestured they make themselves comfortable while I hurried to Paul in the bedroom. He must have put Stormy in the bathroom. I could still hear him growling. Paul was wide-awake and had thrown a shirt on. "More of Yin's grand kids?"

I nodded, rolling up the sleeves of my top. "Yeah. I just…it's so sudden. I'm all frantic and trying to figure out what to do."

"I'll stay in here. They looked pretty terrified already when I opened the door."

"Good idea. Should they stay here until morning? I can take them to Chi's house."

"It's only a few hours till daylight. But if they're stressing out just take them."

I nodded, again rubbing my hands through my messy bed-hair. "Three of them." I breathed. "I hope I can handle them."

"You can handle the pack you can handle some kids." Paul assured, kissing the rim of my ear. "Now go get them before the big bad wolf does." He chuckled. I shook him off with a slight glare, resisting smiling. Now I had to be serious. Those poor kids were probably having a panic attack on the spot with the strong stench of dog around here. And Stormy screeching like a mad-cat probably didn't help either.

With a deep breath I returned to them. The eldest girl, definitely no older than fifteen, had long, well-kept beautiful black hair. It was thick enough to have a ponytail over the lower layer that was let down. Though unsettled looking, her skin was pristine white and her eyes curved upwards with thick, dark lashes. She looked almost angelic despite the steady downturn of her pale pink lips. Sitting closely at her side was the other girl, twelve I guessed. Her hair was medium length, a mess of curls, and pinned up high in two bouncy ponytails. They looked like sisters almost, except this girl's complexion was darker and a mess of freckles across her face. She mostly looked fearful because the older girl did, and confused. Lastly was the third I'd only barely seen.

Small, chubby arms were wrapped around the younger girl, and I couldn't see them too well. The little thing, about three maybe, kept well hidden behind her. I focused my attention on the two girls, appreciating their calm attitude. They both wore school uniforms, neatly pressed and perfect. No doubt they were probably all from the same, most likely well-off family.

Much like I had done with Chi months ago, I calmly explained a few things to them. But above all else I made it clear I was here for them. The younger girl seemed more appreciative of my concern. The eldest however had a look that turned from being unsettled to annoyance.

"_Do you even know what you're doing_?" she questioned.

Well, nice meeting you too. I was surprised that would be the first thing she'd say to me. But I wasn't upset. In her place I'd be a little perturbed too.

"_Of course.._." I answered slowly. "_Your grandfather put me in charge because_-"

"_My grandfather was a dementia ridden old man that put too much stock in fairy-tales. We went through so much trying to get here for all this nonsense_." She suddenly bit out, crossing her arms tightly. Ah. I got it. Living with Paul helped me understand people. Most likely this girl was experiencing instincts for the first time. Instincts? Confusion. Confusion could lead to fear. And then snapping at innocent people.

I breathed in slowly through my nose, feeling the younger girl looking at me worriedly and apologetically. She attentively touched her sister's arm, only for said girl to pull away.

For some reason she seemed intent on snapping at me. I changed the subject. "_Can I know your names_?"

A brief moment of silence before the quiet, younger sister spoke up. "_Jaio_." She politely bowed her head, lingering a moment. I could read the apology in her nervous, big black eyes. I looked at the other girl, watching as she swallowed hard. "_Yan-mei_." She stated tightly, and that was that. I deflated, hopelessly almost, and looked at the small pair of arms tightly wound around Jaio. "_This is our nephew, Feng. He's very shy_."

It looked like those two had more in common than Yan-mei did.

I could muster a smile at them at least. "_Ross… Are any of you hungry_?"

"_We ate plenty on the flight_." Yan-mei answered shortly, still watching me stiffly with her hands in her lap. For some reason I don't think Jaio agreed with her, by the way she winced and hunched over her stomach, but I didn't comment. With how much Chi pigged at out his place with Collin and Brady, they'd be fine. I rubbed my back uncomfortably. "_In that case I'll grab some extra pillows and blankets for the night. You can move in with Chi in the morning_."

Their faces lit up a little at the name, and I could finally see Feng's little face peep out at me. He had adorably curly hair on his head, and big brownish green eyes, like mine. He watched me for a moment and hid back in Jaio's shirt. She bothered to help me at least make the couch comfortable, though it would be a tight squeeze for all of them.

Yan-mei would probably just sit on the edge of her seat all night and look like she ate a lemon. Whatever. At least the other two were pleasant. Once they were settled, I promised to see them at daylight and retreated to bed. I closed the door behind me, letting out a tired, heavy huff.

Paul just opened his arms on the bed.

Without waiting I fell into them, groaning. "I'll have coffee ready for you in the morning." He spoke.

"Oh, oh I love you so much." I mumbled against his bronze skin. Paul chuckled and gave me a squeeze.

"Anytime kitten."

.

.

.

Sleep didn't last long enough before I was up and dressing for work. As promised though, I could smell coffee from the kitchen. But no Paul. Most likely he had made it quick and left so he wouldn't freak the youngsters out. Thankfully they were still sleeping. As I poured my drink, sleepily, I jumped when Jaio was suddenly next to me. She was quiet without trying.

"_Miss Ross, I want to apologize on my sister's behalf. I am deeply shamed by her rudeness, especially when you've taken us in at such an hour_." Then she bowed her head again, long pigtails hanging over her face.

I quirked a brow. "_Honestly Jaio I've had worse from the school I work at. That of which you and the others will be attending_." I smirked at how she lit up, eagerly. She gave me the impression of being a shy bookworm.

_"You'll be there?"_

_"And Chi, too."_

_"Does he like it?"_

"_You can ask him soon. The year only just started, so no one will mind you too much_." I winked. "_Coffee_?"

Jaio lit up and smiled quirkily. "_Yes please_!"

Within the next ten minutes everyone was up and ready, and at least had eaten one of Emily's muffins. Soon with all their bags in the sedan, they climbed inside and were ready for the two-minute drive to Chi's house- the one right next to Billy's. I noted Yan-mei unhappily sitting in the back, but she wouldn't sit next to me. Jaio was happy to fill the place instead. Soon we pulled up to the old house, and I could just hear the eldest girl in the back-seat crinkling her nose.

But we were more than happy to watch a confused Chi walk out of the house, backpack over his shoulder. Then once the kids got out, he dropped his bag and hollered, rushing over to glomp them. Jaio giggled and hugged him tightly, as did Feng. Yan-mei just curtly smiled and nodded.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna be late. Chi!"

The boy snapped upright, goofy looking with his hat sideways over his head from running. "Do they speak English?"

"So-so!"

"Good enough. I'll give your teacher an excuse note for today. Help them get settled in okay? I'll come back after work with some groceries for you guys. Do me a favor and help them not freak out by the pack. Just do what I did with you!"

So Chi grinned at the leadership role given to him and hastily helped pull their bags out. Once so I zoomed out of the driveway to work. I knew they'd be in good hands with Chi. During the slower hours of work it gave me a chance to think, and to text Paul.

I told him the only ones I'd ever be doing any 'training' with, or guidance on, would only be Chi and Yan-mei. The others were simply too young and didn't seem to have that scent on them. Paul wished me luck. Especially with 'Miss Sunshine', as he had come up with from our talk last night. I dryly told him I would probably need extra luck too. It did cross my mind there was still one more person, finally. But little by little. Most of them were here now. I could wait till the last came.

After work I picked up some groceries from the small local store and started for Billy's land. I was only seconds away from pulling in the smaller driveway to the old house when something shot out across the road. It was a white blur that had me slamming on my brakes. The next moment through my windows even, I could hear a wolf wailing. A high pitched sound that told me many things from my experience with the pack.

One, someone was scared. Two, they were in pain. And three, the half-mixed whimpers of submission we're being ignored. Ignored by someone who couldn't read it.

Someone…old enough to shift…yet Chi would never-

"Oh God." I flew out of the car leaving the door hanging. "_Yan-mei_!" I screeched, taking off into the woods. I had no idea what could have possibly transpired, but two things were certain. One, there was the strong scent of a cat. A big cat- probably the white blur I'd seen. And two, the wolf was undoubtedly Seth Clearwater.

I could see blond wolf fur scattered on the ground everywhere.

Jumbled sounds of screeching and a wolf crying sounded awful in my ears. I pushed myself further until my shoes wore marks into my heels. And then, just beyond a few trees, my heart stopped. A ferocious, savage snow leopard had pinned Seth down, who was already on his backside and whimpering loudly. I hadn't even taken the large leopard's size into account when I jumped her, tackling her away from the poor wolf.

Yan-mei, I could now smell clearly, thrashed and screeched against me. It took all my strength just to pin her against the tree.

"Seth! Get out of here!" I screamed.

The poor, clearly injured wolf wasted no time in limping away. I could only hold the beastly leopard for so long until her claws snagged my shirt, throwing me into the ground. Like reflex I rolled away, jumping to my feet and standing my ground readily.

"Yan-mei," I growled, "control yourself. Now."

The leopard shrieked at me defiantly, tail flipping all directions behind her. If it weren't for my purposeful step forward and the growl in my chest, no doubt she would have jumped me. But it wasn't a complete lost cause in her angry, wild blue eyes. She was in there. She had enough control… Enough to listen to me and think. Gradually she sank to the ground, still greatly annoyed. Growls continued leaving her throat, and her unblinking eyes were like daggers on my legs.

The point still remained- she had submitted.

"Change back. Or you'll have more problems to deal with than me." The fury, the unbridled anger and authority couldn't be ignored. I was too shaking in anger to notice.

Too overwhelmed by the image of Seth… While all the signs of his surrender were clear, it brought nothing but guilt and anger on my part. That I should have taught Yin's grand-kids better. That something I could have done should have prevented this. I brewed in these thoughts, watching as Yan-mei shifted to a suddenly exhausted, stunned naked girl. She fumbled over her words.

"T-That was only the second time I've ever-"

"I don't care. Get your ass home before I drag you there." I snapped, fists clenching. Obviously I was still heavily on the verge of shifting and making her regret touching my pack. My chest heaved in anger as I stared her down, noting she didn't dare look at me. With a flick of my wrist I tossed my jacket at her and stepped aside, waiting.

Yan-mei wasted no time in covering up and starting for home.

I was on her heels the whole time. We had reached the road when I saw the whole pack waiting there. My heart broke seeing a beaten, bloodied Seth leaning against Jacob.

I wasn't scared for Yan-mei.

I was scared because of them.

All at once it was a mess when they saw her. Leah started screaming furiously on the spot over her little brother, on the very near edge of shifting. It took Jacob and Quil just to restrain her. Even Sam was demanding answers, everyone talking too much. The only one to notice my frustration was Paul.

He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled sharply.

Silence, except for a few breathing heavily. All eyes either looked at me or the girl hiding behind me. I spun on my heel.

"**I said go home**." I warned again, watching her back away from me and run off. Every eye followed her. Paul put his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged him off, eyes flashing at him. It was clear to see how upset I was. I was by no means an alpha, but I was still in charge of this feline group. And I was ashamed.

With a deep breath, I looked at Seth. "Are you OK?"

He nodded, still panicked looking. "I thought I was a goner." He gulped, much to those near him's fury. As expected Sam marched over. "What happened?" he demanded.

I shifted my attention to Seth. "I don't know."

Poor Seth wobbled against Jacob. "I-I was just looking for Collin and Brady! I know they always hang around here. Then I saw this little kid and I thought he was lost. Next thing I know this crazy girl is coming after me!"

Steadily everyone looked back at me. This matter was in my hands now. With heavy reluctance I looked at Sam. "I'm going to need you on this one. Set a few things straight with them."

He nodded, agreeing. As he started for the house, I made my way over to Seth. "I am so sorry this happened to you. I'll make this right, I promise." I whispered, finding it hard to look at the blood over him. Leah suddenly was looking down at me, harshly.

"You better. Next time one of those cats act up, I'll do more than chase them up a tree."

The warning from my best friend hurt, but thankfully Jacob was there and he put his hand on my shoulder, nodding me off. I slipped away from the group and after Sam. I wasn't mad at Leah. I understood… and all the more reason to be furious with Yan-mei.

Sam beat me to it, though. He'd already sent Chi and Jaio upstairs, knowing at first glance they didn't have a single violent bone in their body. Feng though was glued against Yan-mei, though she clearly wasn't giving any means of comfort. The toddler just continued to cry amid her sudden tight-faced expression.

Was she going to try justifying herself now…?

I scooped Feng up in my arms, briefly surprised with how quickly he adjusted and settled to wrapping himself around my neck. I shushed him and jogged upstairs, handing him off to Jaio. Said girl grabbed my hand.

"He's not going to hurt her, is he?" She asked in a quiet, dreadful English.

"No." I answered. "But…Sam isn't going to beat around the point. Your sister almost killed someone." I looked at her and Chi, and I sat across from their horrified faces. "Guys, I know neither of you have shifted yet… but I'm _begging_ you, the moment you feel…like it's time… Just come to me. Don't think about anyone else, or anything, just come to me. There's nothing I haven't been through and can't handle at this point… But if you involve others, _it's_ _only going to be a big mess_… Do you get it?"

They nodded solemnly. I held out my pinky. "Pinky promise me?"

We all winced hearing Sam raise his voice downstairs. I doubted Yan-mei would be doing the same. Sam could be…absolutely terrifying. And this I still firmly believed after dealing with violent wolves and bloodthirsty vampires.

They wrapped their pinkies around mine.

I had a good feeling they'd have much easier to manage, one day.

Slowly I headed downstairs. The heat of Sam's anger seemed to have passed, though his eyes did flash up at me. He let out a heavy breath, making his way over. "She's got it down now. Ross?"

I reluctantly looked up at him.

"That behavior isn't acceptable around here. _Do what it takes_ to discipline your own."

Then he walked out, leaving me to stare at Yan-mei. She looked grave, dreadful.

And most importantly, she was scared enough to learn some respect. Otherwise, it wouldn't take but one painful lesson with fangs and claws to learn- much like I had. My gaze lingered for good measure, making it clear there wouldn't _be_ a next time.

I let out a breath and started for home. My mind swirled with thoughts, and I refused to be comforted, whether by Paul or Jacob for the rest of the day. It was clear to me.

I had to become my own alpha.


	20. Cinderella

If there was ever an example for the word 'stress' in the dictionary, my name would have been there. After the incident with Seth and Yan-mei, I had hoped that would be it. Unfortunately not. That very night when I hoped to put it all behind me, Billy Black paid Paul and I a visit. It was a very long, regretful conversation meant to give me advice. But it only focused me more on what I needed to work on. As if I hadn't already given myself a headache doing so… Thankfully Jacob was there to kinda nudge Billy out when enough was enough.

Jacob clearly sympathized with me, to which I appreciated. He never once blamed me. If anything he was set on blaming a person for their own actions. He was upset about Seth and what happened, but not once me…

The others were a mix. Whether it was support like Jacob or blame from Leah, I couldn't tell for all. Honestly though Leah was just mad for her brother. It wouldn't be long till we were buddies again... I hoped. Yan-mei on the other hand would be fun to manage... I figured after work, and the kids were done with school for the day, I could start working on Chi and Yan-mei. Hopefully by now I had gathered enough confidence and know-how in my mind to manage them.

Even better the homecoming dance was only two nights away. So while preparing to find something nice to wear and help my kids (what I settled to call Yin's grand-kids) get ready for that night, it was a lot going on. Only Jaio and Chi would be going, though. Feng was too young, and Yan-mei was being rightfully held under punishment right now. It would only lift once Seth was healed and would forgive her. Yan-mei indignantly informed me she had no interest in 'silly American dances' anyway. It was fine with me. No one else would have to babysit Feng now. With Friday steadily approaching, I had a chance after work to take Chi and Jaio to Port Angeles. They would need nice clothes.

Excitedly in the backseat the two talked the whole way, barely taking a breath. It was comforting enough to know they were close enough friends and family that I wouldn't have to worry about them. I wasn't paying much attention to their conversation. It being Chinese and so fast, I only caught a few words here and there. As we grew closer to Port Angeles I glanced back at them.

"I forgot to ask, how's Yan-mei doing at school?"

Chi just gave me an overwhelmed smile and fell back into the seats. Jaio grinned at him. "She's tolerating it." she smiled. "Have you been her substitute yet?"

"Not yet." I answered, watching the road. "I've seen her in the hall a few times… Has she tried making friends yet?"

Chi just snorted. "Doubt that!"

I was tempted to worry, but we had already arrived. My job was to look after these kids, not help their social lives. If Yan-mei was a sour apple then it was her business. I scanned the shops lining the streets, finally slowing down at a dress shop. "Alright, we're he-"

They had already scrambled out.

"These kids are gonna murder my wallet." I murmured, following them inside. The men's and women's clothes were on different sides of the store, with a thin floral barrier separating them. I was tempted to sniff them when I realized it was plastic. Awkwardly I drifted to the women's side away from a staring cashier nearby. Jaio was busily looking through a rack of clothes. They were all color coordinated, starting with lighter to darker at the farther end of the store.

"Any color you're into?"

Jaio smiled at me. "Green. It's my favorite color."

"Oh?"

I leaned back, watching as she busily skimmed through them. "I want to be a florist when I'm older. Flowers are so pretty and nice."

Thoughtfully I looked at all the dresses. "Jaio, do you remember Billy Black?"

She paused, looking up at me. "The nice wheelchair man?"

I nodded. "Well, he owns the house you guys are living in. He told me his wife used to plant all sorts of flowers around his house and the other one. I think it'd make him real happy if we could surprise him with some flowers, hm?"

Jaio's dark eyes lit up. "Really? But it's getting colder..."

"There's some flowers that thrive all year. If we get some, would you be up to taking care of them?"

"Oh, oh yes!" She beamed. "I'll water them every day and prune them and make sure they're healthy all the time!" Suddenly she threw her thin arms around me, giggling happily. I cracked a smile and patted her back. "There's a shop a few blocks down, we can go there. Now let's find a dress!"

Jaio and I looked through all the dresses of her color, and before long she stopped on 'the' one. It was long and sleeveless, with lighter layers of green folding over it- partially glittering in the light. I shooed her off to the dressing room and turned back. Over all the racks of clothes I could see Chi had found a suit to wear, but now was busily trying out different ties. I winced seeing the cheesy designs he was into. Matched his personality, anyway.

Within the hour they had gotten their outfits and Jaio also picked out some flower bushes at the botanist shop. Jaio and I settled we could get the flowers planted before dark, hopefully. I knew today was a council meeting day, so it would be a nice surprise for Billy. And a nice gesture from the kids. I dropped Chi off at their house, leaving him to take the clothes in. Then we drove the short distance to Billy's small red house, where I popped the trunk and rolled up my sleeves. As we started to load things out, I heard steps down the wooden porch.

"Hey Ross."

I turned, smiling at Jacob. "Hey Jacob. Don't tell Billy." I winked, carrying out a big hydrangea bush. He made the motion of zipping his lips and looked over. "This your new friend?"

Poor Jaio never saw it coming. The buff, usually topless and bronze reservation locals were something I was used to. The girl stopped in her tracks, nearly dropping her plant as she stared at him.

"Yeah." I grinned at her, knowingly. "This is Jaio. She thought putting some flowers up would be nice."

Suddenly she looked at me, and I nodded my head at her. Jaio fumbled over her words, suddenly unable to look at him. "W-Well, y-yeah. They're pretty."

I raised my brows at Jacob, chuckling. I left them to introduce each other, and after a minute, Jacob was smiling. "Well, thank you Jaio. Dad and I appreciate this." Then, as he turned to head inside, he looked at me. There was a slight narrow of his eyes, and I shrugged. Honestly I didn't intend for her to crush on him. Besides, she was about three years younger anyway. It was cute, though.

Soon flowers lined the house, thanks to Jaio's keen eye. We had just finished when a police cruiser pulled up. Officer Swan helped his wheelchair bound friend out, and as they approached the house, they stopped at once to stare. I merely smiled and put a hand on nervous Jaio's shoulder.

"Surprise!"

Billy rolled over, admiring the beautiful flowers and touching their petals carefully. Then he turned to us, smiling. "You both did this?"

I looked down at Jaio, smiling. Said girl bowed her head.

"I wanted to do something nice… and apologize for my sister the other day. Please don't be mad, or at Ross, sir." She pleaded in her usual shy, small voice. Billy looked at me, and there was still a hint of apology on my face. His features kept light, and he sighed.

"I can't ignore such a kind gesture. I accept your apology."

While Jaio beamed happily, I deflated in relief. We both needed to hear that. Billy invited us inside to dinner, but Jaio suddenly remembered Jacob and politely declined- excusing something about dinner already at her house nearby. I drove her there, waving her off. I could hear all her gossip about Jacob tomorrow at school. For now I drove home and found Paul was waiting for me on the porch, with Stormy snoozing at his feet. Paul held up his phone accusingly as I stepped out.

"I think these things are meant for keeping in contact with people."

I blinked, realizing how late it was, and the fact I had two missed calls and six texts from Paul. I only looked at him, smiling innocently. "Busy day…?"

Paul made his way over to me, a squint still in his eyes. I playfully eased away. "Heh, sorry?"

Suddenly he captured me in his arms, pressing a firm kiss to my lips.

"_I_."

Kiss.

"_Missed_."

Kiss.

"_You_."

I was a little dazed, admittedly. "Well." I slowly began, trying not to focus on his smirk. "I think I should stay out late more often." Paul suddenly buried his head in my neck, of course causing me to squeal and push him away. I hated when he tickled my neck. Unfortunately he knew that and didn't budge. Instead he just kept holding me in his arms. At times I could forget our relationship wasn't like a normal one. For an imprint, to be away from another for any amount of time was torture.

With his tight embrace I could only murmur against his neck. "Guess what?"

He made a small noise in his throat, still too busy with holding me apparently.

"I got a dress."

Paul moved his head away, furrowing his brows. "I thought you weren't wearing one?"

"Nah, changed my mind. The boring teachers are wearing sweaters and that sorta thing. But I'm keeping it professional too. Just a nice little black dress."

His eyes lit up- and I could read his mind.

"Nope. Not wearing it till homecoming. So…since you're not going with me…you'll not see it."

Paul groaned. "Come on kitten. Just a quick-"

"You wanna go with me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Forget it." he sighed, starting inside the house. "I've got dinner ready." He called back. "Not good but it's edible!" I swore he murmured something about 'maybe'. I stared at his back, watching Stormy come over in my peripherals. Lazily he dragged against my legs, happy to have me home again. With a moment of thought I reached into my backseat.

A few minutes later, I stepped into the house. Paul had his back turned in the kitchen. I dreaded to know what he had made. When he turned, with two hot plates in his rag covered hands, his eyes lifted and he dropped the plates. In a hurry he tried catching them, in the process burning his hands. Paul jerked away and snapped out of staring and put his hands in the sink for the cold water. By then I had hurried over, making sure my new dress avoided the mess now. Stormy probably would clean it up…

"I'm sorry." I apologized, grabbing a rag full of ice and pressing it to his hands under the cool water. "I just felt bad and wanted to show you since-"

He shook his head, taking a moment to look the dress over before meeting my eyes. "I only dropped it because you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

My face felt warm and I looked away from him. "Paul, it's just a dress."

"It only enhances the woman I love, if it were even possible."

The water shut off, and blazing warm hands settled on my own hands. "I mean it, Ross."

I couldn't maintain keeping eye-contact with him. Whenever he had that look in his eyes, I had to resist being near him. That burning look that nearly made me weak. His hands slid up my arms, so warm against my cooler skin it made goosebumps. Gradually he drew closer and pressed a kiss to my cheek. A lingering one that clouded my mind. Already my heart had begun to race when the grip from his hands grew tighter, needing me there. I could almost feel the grumble vibrating in his chest when I spoke up.

"Paul." I managed.

He was clearly using some restraint, and still ran his nose along the side of my face.

"The only dress of mine you can touch is my wedding dress. This is a rental."

A brief pause, and then laughter in my ear. Paul bit back what he wanted with a slight groan, instead holding me in his arms. "You are a tease."

I chuckled. "Not my fault I'm hot."

He bent his head to bury it in my hair. "We haven't talked much about it, anyway. The big day."

I tapped my fingers against his arm. "Well…we have to go through step one, first." I hinted.

Paul just smiled. "Soon, kitten… So should we call delivery?"

I looked back at Stormy licking the floors, who was rather bloated looking now.

"Definitely."

.

.

.

That Friday no one paid attention to their work much at school. Not that I blamed them. Once the lessons were done I was no better. My mind was filled with thoughts for tonight. After work I'd have to go home quickly to get ready and hurry back before the dance started. For some last minute prep any staff coming would need to help with.

The moment the final bell rang everyone, including some young staff like me, all hurried out. I didn't see Paul immediately at home, but I knew he was nearby. Stormy was busily gnawing on a fresh deer leg on the porch. I hurried into the bedroom and stumbled to a halt. Leah stood in the bathroom doorway, a curling iron in one hand and makeup bag in the other.

"I figured you'd want a little help getting ready."

I ran over, hugging the woman tightly. Leah laughed. "Careful, I got a hot iron here."

"You're…you're not mad anymore?"

"If I was I wouldn't be using this iron for hair." She smirked. "I'm only mad with that prissy doll-face. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. _Anyway_, let's get ready!" she rushed.

It was a busy half-hour. I got into my dress and heels, and afterwards she worked on my hair. I settled for leaving it down, and she would curl the straight locks near the bottom. My bangs had since grown out, and like always I pushed them back over my head. Then like waves they'd fall back down again. Lastly I applied some more makeup, making it near perfect. Leah eventually stopped and gripped my shoulders.

"You are beautiful." She smiled.

I nodded. "I've never thought… I really like it." I turned, hugging her again.

"Yeah yeah, owe me one later. You're gonna be late Cinderella." She reminded, pointing at the clock. Right, I was already a few minutes late for helping the staff. With a nod I thanked her again and ran out of the house to the car. Wherever Paul was, I didn't know. Most likely it was pack business, again. They often did training things in the woods. Most likely everyone not going tonight would be busy making up for everyone else.

Before long I was at the school again, helping fill up some balloons by the front door. Some of the co-worker friends I'd made busily chatted nearby, to which I occasionally joined. The two hours until nightfall were quick. I rushed to the restroom, looking myself over quickly. Those hours of working did nothing to my appearance. Leah had done incredible work. I briefly noted the walls in the restrooms had been redone. Made sense to cover it up with that whole fiasco a few weeks ago.

Soon the staff were given their positions, and I was happy not to be at the front door. Dealing with a hundred or so strong smelling teenagers of perfume and hormones was too much. Instead I was assigned to the balcony area, where students could eat lunch outside and overlook the soccer fields. Only now the space was empty, except for balloons at the corners.

I smelled the fresh air in relief. With a small hop, I sat on the balcony wall, which was only five or so feet high. It was a perfect place to sit and keep watch. I mentally remembered the rules. No students were to sneak off school grounds, and no serious PDA. Public displays of affection.

But unlike my stiff-necked teachers long ago, I wouldn't be leering at students for a simple kiss or snuggle. As long as I didn't see tongue or mating, it was fine. Gradually I could see students arrive in the main building and cars lining the front of the school to drop them off. Music slowly began to start up, just some random loud pop music.

"Good thing I'm out here." I shook my head, looking off towards the soccer fields. At a distance was the tree-line. It was a beautiful night already with the stars beginning to shine, but I wasn't letting my guard down. A night like this was perfect for something to attack from a distance, in the shadows. I was busy staring at those woods till I heard jogging.

I jumped, startled as Jacob hurried over. "Hey Ross." He grinned. My jaw dropped. "_Jacob_. Wow. You look great!" Much like all the other students he was wearing a suit, only with no tie, and the jacket hung open. It was a good look for him. He just shrugged, smiling. "You too. Hey, any of 'your kids' coming?" he warily asked, still teasing though.

I rolled my eyes. "Only Chi and Jaio. Yan-mei is babysitting Feng tonight."

Jacob looked annoyed. "How long is she being punished?"

"Till Seth gets better and forgives her."

Jacob frowned off towards the inside of the building, watching. "Well… Seth's here tonight, doing fine… But it's still too quick to forgive her."

I nodded. "Give her a week or so to regret things. Who else is here?" I wondered.

"Just the guys still in school."

I poked his chest. "So where's your date?"

Jacob smirked. "She couldn't come… But I was hoping for a dance with a friend, anyway."

"Jaio will look forward to that." I winked.

He only rolled his eyes and settled his hands on my waist to help me down. Once so he took my hand, leading me to the middle of the outdoor area. Already a few couples had come out to dance.

Jacob held my hands and we danced together, though he started laughing. "Dancing with me won't get you in trouble, right?"

I grinned up at him. "Trouble with who? Staff is too busy inside stopping 'PDA'." I quoted, cheekily. "Besides, outdoors is my station anyway."

Someone nearby whistled. "Yeah Jacob! You get that higher grade!"

Jacob only shook his head. "Shut it!" Amid their laughter, I smirked up at him. "Promise me you'll dance with Jaio."

"Why? She's just a kid."

"So you can't dance with her?"

He groaned. "It's just-"

"One dance. Just to make her night. She's already nervous about living in a new country… Be a friend?"

Jacob squinted at me. "_One_ dance."

"That's all I'm asking."

Jacob mumbled something about too much feline. When the dance ended I bumped my head into his chest, causing him to groan. "No such thing as smelling too much like a cat!" I grinned, watching him trudge away with a playful glare. By then most everyone had arrived and the music was much louder. Before I could return to my perch and sit, a few other students asked me for a dance. I rolled my eyes with how giddy they were and would mouth back to their friends like they just did something incredible. Those dances were much shorter. Especially after one of them touched my behind, I think.

Afterwards when I had enough I went inside to get a quick drink. As I did someone stopped behind me.

"Hey, Ross."

I turned, eyes wide. "Seth!" I looked him over, seeing him dressed formally and perfectly fine. Quickly I hugged him, laughing. "You look so much better."

"Yeah." He agreed, nodding. "I wanted to thank you. Otherwise I was gonna be catnip."

"I'm only sorry I couldn't help sooner."

Seth furrowed his brows. "By the way…she's not-"

"No, she's not here. Only her sister and Chi, I think. I haven't seen them yet though."

He seemed relieved. "Thanks again Ross." He smiled, jogging off to his friends. I downed my drink and tossed the cup to the trash, returning outside. I could see a black-haired head looking around, then dark eyes and a beautiful emerald dress.

"Ross!" Jaio cried, making her way over.

"Oh Jaio, you're stunning!"

She blushed, soothing the dress down. "Thank you. I wanted to tell you-"

"Is Chi here too?"

She nodded, gesturing over to where he talked to Collin and Brady. Then she furrowed her brows, tucking her skirts to the side. I blinked at Feng standing there, red faced and upset.

"What's wrong? Why is he here?" I worried, bending down before him.

"Yan-mei didn't think it was fair for us to have fun tonight _and_ babysit. She said it was too much for her. Then when Feng woke up from a bad dream and wanted to be comforted, she spanked him so he would leave her alone. Now he's been hanging onto me all day so far."

I thinned my lips, taking a slow breath.

That annoying girl…

"I'll take care of him." I settled. "Just get me some napkins, please."

So she hurried off and I returned to my perch, firstly setting Feng up and then jumping up next to him. He wasn't crying anymore, but his face was fresh of tears. Jaio thankfully returned and handed me the napkins. Busily I cleaned up his face. "Go on Jaio, have fun. I think Jacob wants to dance with you." I winked.

The girl lit up at that and took off through the crowds. That done I turned my attention to Feng. He seemed occupied with watching everyone. "Pretty, aren't they?"

He looked at me with those sweet, round hazel eyes. I noted he was wearing a little striped t-shirt and shorts. At least it wasn't a onesie. In fact it looked like Jaio had clipped a little green bow-tie under his collar. It was cute. As I finished cleaning him up some of my students wandered over.

"Aww, Miss Ross! Is he yours?"

I paused a moment, smiling. "Um, yeah actually, he is."

The girls mostly squealed and fawned over how cute he was. Thankfully they saw I was busily watching some couples trying to hide some serious PDA. I whistled at them and pointed them off. Message sent. As everyone went back to the dance, I pulled Feng up into my lap, running my fingers through his thin black hair to comb it out. "How about you help me keep watch?" I asked, watching him look up at me a moment and stare back out. Cozily I kept my arms around him, comfortable.

Tonight wasn't so bad at all.

Granted, I'd have to handle Yan-mei later. But… I really didn't mind having Feng here with me. He sat curled against me like a little puzzle piece. Briefly I wondered how Yin knew this little guy would shift one day. More importantly, I wondered _how_ his parents sent someone so young away. Then again… I wasn't quite sure about Yin's own children. Maybe they never shifted. Therefore, they weren't a priority. Weird things did skip generations, I guessed…

An hour passed, and the pop-music thankfully changed to something more slow. The couples then danced together, some indoor and others out. By then Feng had fallen asleep, leaving me thankful for how pleasant he was. Carefully I adjusted so my legs didn't fall asleep. It was a nice night. From the corner of my eyes I could see Chi dancing with some girl, wearing his classic big smile. Then, it looked like Jaio was dancing with Brady.

They both were smiling shyly and bright red.

Well, at least Jacob wouldn't have to worry now.

And then, as I looked over the crowds, I saw him. Now I could see why Jacob and the pack had been glancing at me- though I wasn't sure at first.

Paul came through the crowds, adorning a black suit and tie. Visibly clean and with his hair slid back, I was stunned. In his hands were a bouquet of roses. All the while as he neared we held another's eyes, him seeming to delight in my surprise. As he stopped before me, I realized those around were watching. I couldn't hide the blush on my face nor the upturn of my lips.

"You sneaky man."

He just smiled, offering the flowers. I took them with my free hand, closing my eyes as I smelled them.

"Thank you, Paul…"

"Is it too late for a dance?"

I bit my lip. "Maybe."

His dark eyes were something I still couldn't resist. Thankfully Jacob was there and he hopped up next to me, taking Feng into his arms without waking him. He just smiled at me and winked. So, I slid down into Paul's open arms, still looking at him. I had a feeling he was up to something. That, or maybe he really did like seeing me like this.

"You might have to dress up more often. You're extra tonight."

"And you still surpass every limit of beauty there is." He cheekily grinned, resting his head atop mine so we could dance. I sank into his arms, against his chest comfortably. Aside from the usual wolfish smell, there was a hint of cologne. Never too much, he remembered. Our kinds could smell far more than a human could. So it was a wonder I didn't have a headache with all these overpowering human teens. He settled his arms around the small of my back, and closing my eyes, I was able to relax completely in them. The steady rumble in Paul's chest was enough to sleep to. The night couldn't have been any more perfect.

But then, I felt something around my leg. We both looked down, seeing Feng had gotten away from Jacob somehow. Said teenager only shrugged hopelessly. I looked back down, finding Feng was now sitting on my foot and hugging me tightly.

Paul chuckled. "Are you like his mother now?"

I looked at Paul, innocently. "…I might be."

He looked surprised, and stared back down at the sleepy toddler. "Well…he does take after you more than me."

I laughed, holding him snugly. "Yan-mei didn't want to bother with him, and Jaio is too young to manage him.. Maybe… it might be a good idea to…y'know… have adults watch him instead."

A pause. "How old is he anyway?"

"About three, I guess."

Paul sighed. "I can't say no to you kitten."

I squeezed him tighter, mumbling. "Thank you, Paul."

He smiled. I could feel it over my head. "I only hope you'll say yes to me now, then."

"Huh?"

Then, he moved away from me. I stared, suddenly missing the warmth of his body. Then, it all happened so fast. The very next moment Paul was on a knee, and everyone around had grown still. A few girls cried loudly and pictures flashed.

I recognized Jacob and a few pack members whistling from somewhere.

Then, Paul opened a box from his hand. A diamond ring glittered under the night stars.

By then I wasn't even aware to the tears blurring my eyes. All I could do was nod and breathe. Then, with his ever present smile, Paul slipped the ring on my finger and tightly held me in his arms. Cheers chorused all the way up to the night sky, and my tears dried in Paul's suit.

And then, surprising all of us, Feng had seen I was crying and tugged at my dress, holding up a napkin.

"Mama?"

My heart had too much, and with the tears steady, I took him up in my arms and held him between Paul and I.

Paul just held me tighter, smile ever growing. It didn't escape my notice either how he kept a hand on Feng's little back, just in case.

While Cinderella had danced with a prince, I considered myself all the luckier.

Even before the strike of midnight, I had gained a family of my own.


	21. Pack

We sat in the woods, just within eyesight of the Swan's house. In the dark night the soft lights coming through the windows were dull, hidden by curtains. Every fifteen minutes or so a slow car would drag on down the neighborhood road. It was a very slow night.

But at least I had Leah sitting next to me to keep company, and every half hour or so Paul would make his rounds again to come check on us. For the most part she and I talked quietly, with only half our attention on the conversation. Back to back we kept a clear watch on the area, and had our noses trained too. It was the first night of our watch for Bella's house. Normally I would've done mornings like Sam had asked, but I was covering for Embry tonight. Poor guy ate some bad frozen grocery food and called in sick. Wolves did recover pretty fast but there was no need for him to overexert himself.

Besides, there was absolutely nothing nearby- as far as I could smell. Plus, the pack did have a better nose than me. If they didn't smell anything there was no need for me to be on steady watch. Again Leah took my hand to look at the new ring on my finger.

"So did he take you out to try rings at all? I'm just wondering how he knew the right size."

"No shopping, so I have no idea. I'm starting to think you wolves are more detail-oriented than I thought."

Leah made an amused sound and let me go. "We're detailed enough to see that's a nice rock you got. Real, too."

"It better be." I murmured, somewhat laughing. Leah hummed in her throat, looking off.

I bit my lip, under the impression she was happy, but… still lonely. I glanced around again and cleared my throat. "You know, I met this guy recently…"

She turned her head.

"He's very good mannered, kind-"

"Ross, what are you-"

"-very thoughtful and handsome."

She sighed. "Who is it?"

I grinned and leaned into her back. "Feng can steal any girl's heart."

Leah laughed a little too loud and covered her mouth. "Your new kid? Oh, come on."

"I'm serious." I smiled, leaning over my legs and looking around still. It was easy to get wrapped up in something else. My nose though never picked up anything. "He's the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

"How's that going anyway? You've had him in your house for like a day now, right?"

"Today's the second day." I nodded. "I should've taken him in earlier. The other three were never suitable for raising a toddler."

"I was younger than them when I looked after Seth." Leah murmured.

"And finances for a baby?"

"There's plenty of small after-school jobs around here. Besides, a little hard work wouldn't hurt them. To help the community."

I could tell by the edge in her tone she was only referring to one. Obviously word around La Push about Yan-mei was not very kind. Not just from what happened with Seth either. From contempt to her teachers, giving Chi and Jaio a hard time, to not helping them with chores…

I had no idea what to do with that child.

Humming, I tried thinking of a new topic lest Leah brew in her anger. "I thought for sure it would be hard getting a babysitter, but it wasn't. Ever since homecoming, about half of my freshmen girl students want to babysit him. Its the cutest thing ever."

Leah smirked. "That, or they want passing grades from you."

"I'm just the sub!" I shrugged, turning to look again. All I could smell now was a nearby raccoon. Opossum maybe. The smallest footstep had us looking over.

"Man, you two sure are loud enough." Paul spoke up, pushing branches out of his way.

I quirked a brow. "I doubt Victoria will be coming back anytime soon."

"If you took my finger I'd be staying away too." Leah joked, leaving me to elbow her side. Paul shook his head. "You two are impossible." He snorted and walked off, returning to his area to guard. Leah and I only waited a minute before talking again.

"So when's the big day?"

So we were off. Talking throughout our watch shift and keeping an eye on things. Aside from the loud crickets and mugginess of a nearing rainstorm, it was pleasant. Leah and I got a kick from a fat raccoon that had been nosing around though. After having a feast in the Swan's trashcan, he wandered our way, oblivious. Then when it finally noticed us, it looked caught and awkwardly stood there, staring. Then Leah gave him a little 'woof' and sent him waddling away, falling over his short, fat legs.

Poor Paul thought something was wrong when he heard us wheezing in laughter.

There were no regrets despite his disapproving eye-roll.

All too soon the morning sun was rising, and Leah was stretching. She winced, tugging her arm across her side. "I don't know how you can cover another shift Ross." She shook her head, blinking tiredly.

I shrugged. "Coffee."

"But…you're not supposed to leave-"

"I'm not." I grinned. "After Mr. Swan leaves I figure I can have a talk and cup with Bella. I…kinda need to get some stuff clear."

Leah crinkled her nose. "Why on earth would you want to get any closer than this to the leech-lover?" she gestured over, annoyed looking. "I can barely stand doing this as is."

I looked off, nonchalant. "Guess my cat-woman senses aren't as strong as yours. She doesn't smell like them."

"Hardly what I meant." She rolled her eyes, pushing a sharp finger to my head as she walked by. I swatted her off, puffing out a breath. Before long Officer Swan left in his patrol car, and through the curtains I could see Bella inside. Not that I was staring intently or anything. It was just easier for me than a human. I slid off the log I'd been sitting on all night and approached the house.

Across the road I could hear a branch snap to get my attention. Paul was probably wondering what I was doing. I waved him off. Three knocks on the door later and I waited, idly looking around. The bushes on the sides of the house didn't look so good. Either Bella didn't care about them or… Well, Charlie Swan didn't strike me as the gardening type. Who knows how long these plants had been struggling to survive. Jaio would have cried right now.

My attention turned when the door slowly opened. Bella Swan looked at me cautiously, barely just peaking out from behind the door. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Uh… here." I quickly shed my jacket. "It's a copy of the other one…from the other day." I explained, watching as she took it, pausing.

"Oh." She blinked, looking at me again. "I'd forgotten, honestly… They only sell these in New Mexico. How did-"

"Ebay." I offered a sheepish smile. "I felt bad and… about scaring you then, sorry about that. I wasn't really in my right mind."

Bad choice of words. Bella swallowed and I could see a flash of fear in her eyes. "Are… you a wolf too…?"

I had to laugh. "No, I'm much worse. Claw-wise, anyway."

At least now she looked more thoughtful than scared. She spared a quick glance at her watch. "Do you want to talk inside, or something? It's going to rain soon." She figured, glancing up. I lifted my head. Rain would fall in about an hour. It smelled thick of moisture and sea salt from La Push.

"Sure. Thanks." I stepped inside, listening as she closed the door behind me. The fresh scent of coffee had my throat going dry, but thankfully she offered me some first.

I mentally thanked my nose for being so strong. Otherwise I'd have just left the jacket on the porch for her.

Bella fetched a cup of coffee and I spared a glance around. There didn't seem to be any vampire stench around here. Maybe her boyfriend left a long time ago…? Seemed harsh. Was that why she was so awkward around people? It must've been some relationship…

I took the cup offered with a 'thanks'. One sip later and I blinked. "Oh, you have to get to school don't you?"

She shrugged. "I'm a senior so my classes don't start until later."

"That must be nice."

Bella paused. "Can…can I be blunt about something?"

"By all means."

She bit her lip, something I noticed she did often. "I…I don't think you came here because of a jacket." She slowly began, analyzing my reaction carefully. I didn't give anything away. That being I had no reason to hide anything. "Well, it's part of the reason." I began, easing to lean against the wall. "Honestly I just needed to tell you a few things on behalf of the pack. Just so Jacob doesn't have to."

Bella furrowed her brows. "Why shouldn't he?"

I smirked, knitting my brows upwards. "Hon, the guy's got it bad for you. And despite the pain in the butt he's probably being, wolves are complicated."

"Wait." She slowly began. "You…you said you're not a wolf, so-"

"I'm imprinted to one. And engaged, actually." I flashed my ringed hand at her. Bella tried smiling. Obviously though it caused her to think of something.

"Anyway, Jacob is so young and…everything's _intense_." I emphasized and waved my free hand, though it was an understatement. "He'll be taking a shift tonight, so…hopefully he won't be distracted. Because you were right about before. Jacob might seriously get hurt trying to protect you."

"Then why doesn't he just stay away?" she worried.

"Like I said, he's head over heels." I shrugged, taking another sip of my coffee. "And for wolves everything's crazier. Especially if he imprinted on you. Makes sense."

There was a thud. I nearly dropped my cup seeing she'd wobbled against the other wall, nearly to the floor. Quickly I put my mug on the counter and helped her to the couch. "Goodness, sorry." I apologized. "Didn't mean to say too much, I only was being an overprotective big sister to him, I swear."

Bella breathed out a short laugh, nodding and easing away. "Its fine… What were you saying before? About the pack?"

"Oh, right." I leaned back into the couch, sighing. "Three times a day we'll be taking shifts to keep an eye around here. At least till Victoria's gone."

"You didn't get her before?"

Idly I preened my nails. "I wouldn't say that entirely…"

Bella thinned her lips, glancing aside. Not sure if she wanted to know. "Is that why you're here? To watch?"

"At least while you're home." I answered, stealing a glance at the clock. It was getting late. Paul could manage on his own, but I had to get to work soon.

"You have somewhere to be?" she figured.

"Yeah. La Push High School in twenty minutes. Substitute teacher and all."

"I could give you a ride."

"You sure?"

She just nodded and grabbed her bag. "I normally hang out at my school anyway before classes."

I chuckled. "Sounds…fun."

Bella glanced back at me and bowed her head as we started out. I guess she liked distracting herself for some reason. That could explain some of those crazy stunts of hers I heard awhile back. Like motorcycle crashes, jumping off a cliff… That was still bothersome to me.

As she drove us towards La Push, I could see something moving fast in the woods. So I kept my arm out the window, left in a steady thumbs up sign. Last thing I needed was Paul freaking out more than he already was. It was clear though where we were heading. I cleared my throat a little before reaching the school.

"You can drop me off here. Thanks."

Bella briefly furrowed her brows but did as I requested. As I climbed out she spoke up quickly. "You said Jacob's going on watch tonight then?"

I nodded, watching her.

She looked away. "I'll stay away from him… and keep my windows locked."

I still wondered if she felt anything at all for him. If those times I heard they were hanging out meant anything. Or if it all was just some coping mechanism. Based on rumor alone what I heard, her relationship with that bloodsucker didn't seem healthy at all.

Jacob deserved better.

I shut the door and walked off into the woods, listening to the loud engine go off back towards Forks. I was only ten or so steps into the woods when heavy paws approached, a low growl in its wake.

"I know I know, you're not happy." I huffed, crossing my arms and falling back against a tree. It was clear to see my mind wasn't on Paul. My gaze rest elsewhere, bothered clearly. The large wolf next to me stared, probably trying to understand. When he figured it was a lost cause and I wasn't budging, he simply snorted and walked over. I promptly fussed when he left a wave of loose fur against me.

He just grinned wolfishly.

Hopefully my students wouldn't notice. I hurried the rest of the way to the school, leaving Paul only a brief glare as he kept in the woods. After school as the students were leaving, I was gathering my things when Paul texted me. He and Sam wouldn't be back until morning. Apparently some distant relatives of the pack, shifters too, had caught onto Victoria's scent again and chased her almost to Canada. Also, that reckless boy who had attacked me a while back, the one no one suspected of being a shifter, was being sent off with them too. Maybe the council had told his family, because they didn't seem to mind his leaving.

So he probably wasn't just a pain to me, then.

I was happy for that, but also warned from Sam to stay at my house till these distant relatives had gone on by. They never meant to stop by the reservation, only go on with their travels, but most likely catching my scent would lead to a lot of commotion. Best left avoided altogether. But at least it explained why Leah was waiting for me outside the school.

With this new information in mind I walked home alongside her- Paul's house.

"Somehow I knew I'd end up cat-sitting again." she sighed.

"They're just being overly cautious. I appreciate it but Sam already said they weren't coming here. If they're at the country border how much could they smell me here?"

Leah laughed. "Let's just say you have a very…_different_ scent. Anything's possible."

I pulled my jacket closer around my body, cold. There was no middle ground for Fall or Spring in these parts. It was either hot…_rarely_, or flat out cold. Leah glanced at me. "Are you seriously cold?"

"Hey, I have a normal human body temperature. I'm not some living furnace."

She only rolled her eyes and pressed a finger to her arm, making a hissing sound like she was on fire. I'd rather be cold than hot anyway. At least I could just warm up… or snuggle a wolf that I was suddenly missing.

But, there was plenty to do at home though- distracting me from Paul's absence. Stormy greeted us from the porch, bounding over on his huge, fluffy paws. All he had to do was lean up from his back paws to hug us, wrapping incredibly huge muscular arms around my neck. Honestly all we could do at this rate was laugh and push him off. He followed us inside, where I was thankful Leah absentmindedly helped me clean the place up.

Once it was fresher and the windows were open, Leah raised a brow when Stormy rubbed against her legs, chirping at us back and forth.

"What's his deal?"

"Oh." I hurried to the freezer in the corner of the kitchen, seeing it was empty. "We're out of meat. Hang on." With that I went to the spare bedroom, which had been turned into a nursery for Feng. He slept in his small bed, and in the chair next to him was my babysitter. One of my top students who could miss a little school considering their good grades. She snapped out of her sleepy daze when I came in.

"Oh, Miss Ross! I was just, uh-"

"Its fine." I chuckled. "Did you feed Stormy this morning?"

She shook her head. "No ma'am. The freezer was empty and…he kinda scares me."

"…He does?"

She nodded. "He jumps and plays too rough."

"Just remember he's domesticated. He'd never hurt anyone." I assured. "Its alright though. I just have to go hunt- I mean, buy more meat at the store. Do you mind?" I gestured to my sleeping adopted baby, hopeful. She just nodded.

"Thanks."

By surprisingly natural habit, I leaned over the small bed and tucked a few unruly black locks behind Feng's ear. His little baby face just turned and hid in the pillow, sleepily. He smelled nothing short of my sweet flower soap I'd bathed him in last night. It was… an odd feeling I couldn't explain. But these past few days had been so…so important to me, every moment I spent with Feng. It's like my heart couldn't get enough of him.

It only dawned on me now how much I loved him. How much I loved when he'd look at me and his eyes would suddenly shine. Or how he'd toddle over to me when I came home. It never occurred to me I'd be the motherly type before. It just…never crossed my mind. Being a mother. Before something like that I always planned to have my own place, the right guy and enough money…

But here I was. A mother. All my ducks in a row- Unbelievable joy had me smiling, and weirding out my babysitter.

"Ma'am?"

I shook my head, drifting to the door. "I'll be back soon."

Leah was knowingly waiting by the front door. I paid no mind to the little clothes she wore, readily. I shed my jacket swiftly and stripped.

"Come on Stormy."

Then, rushing out the door, the two of us shifted in a half second and bolted into the woods. A very happy cub bounded after us. During our run deep into the woods, we'd playfully nip and swat at another. Barely more than a flash of teeth and plenty of friendly snorts and growls. By this point I could read the wolves' body language enough to know how friendly to be, and when to lay off. It was nice messing around with a wolf without the matter of dominance coming up- mainly with Paul... Leah and I were practically the same rank. Not a leader, but not some low-ranking nobody either. Not that the latter existed. Treating others all the same, and with higher respect for some was what separated us from the animals. Certain laws apart from humans, yet not animalistic. I was thankful to understand those laws now.

One too many nips to my ear later, and Stormy batting at our tails too much, I slowed down and batted them away. Leah snorted one last time and looked off. The mountain lion behind us, who full grown wasn't even half our size, rolled on the ground. Must have smelled something good there.

I shook my head, dreading to wonder, and lifted my nose. I… couldn't quite smell the deer too good. At some point they had definitely been here, but my nose wasn't strong enough to pinpoint exactly. I met Leah's waiting gaze and flicked an ear patiently. She lifted her tail a bit, smug I could tell, and trotted on ahead.

With that I followed behind her, Stormy at my tail and bouncing on his heavy, silly paws.

She stopped after a minute and crouched down. The deer was a much stronger scent now. Quietly I turned, pushing Stormy to the ground. It was the only way I could get him to stay put. Being firm. The cub tried playing till I nipped him warningly, and ever so sweet and innocent he gave up quickly enough and resorted to laying on his back, paws folding against his chest. A short growl did the trick and he was good.

I turned my attention to Leah and crouched beside her.

Through the thin number of trees beyond us, there was a herd of deer. Leah spared me a glance, probably thinking something. Alas I still didn't have that wolf-mind link. Instead I pushed two claws out from my paws, blinking ahead. One deer for Stormy, maybe one for dinner tonight. Any leftovers would still be for Stormy.

Leah licked her lips and we went back to judging which ones we wanted. There were a number of doe's with little fawns, and the leader of the herd was a thing so beautiful I'd be ashamed to put a claw on him. Regal, strong, I wouldn't leave the herd defenseless. But I didn't want to hurt the fawns.

We would have to be quick and take the two we wanted without causing too much a fuss.

I was so focused on the hunt I didn't notice the sudden overwhelming scents nearby. Just as I moved forward, Leah suddenly snapped her jaws in front of me, panicked. I looked at her wide-eyed, realizing she was both growling and whining.

Something was wrong.

All the sudden, a wave of black and darkish werewolves ran out from the field across from us. It was a mess.

They scattered all over the area, terrorizing the deer and snapping their jaws. Barely amid all that, I could spot Sam and Paul watching. It looked like they were nervous for some reason.

Then, I could see Paul looking at me. He flashed his teeth. And his tail was glued against his back-legs.

Suddenly, I could almost understand amid Leah's growls and Paul's fearful look. What they were practically screaming to me in their expressions and sounds.

'_**RUN**_!'

Leah and I turned tail, bolting back the way we had come. I was panicked when Stormy wasn't visible, but I realized he'd already bolted on home. He must have seen what happened, and seeing strange wolves that weren't the pack, he panicked. The two of us followed his scent to keep track of it, and spared short, nervous glances behind us.

They weren't following.

The moment we were on reservation grounds, and stumbling through the back door of Paul's house, we threw some loose clothes on and breathed hard.

"I thought they were up near Canada!" I gaped, red-faced and burning in my lungs. Leah looked no better, leaning against the counter.

We had no idea just how many miles we ran back there.

"They were." She breathed out, dark eyes darting out the window. "Last I heard anyway." She ran a hand through her short, dark hair. "I'm going to call someone. They shouldn't have come this way." Then she went out the front door, phone in hand. During then my babysitter peeped out of the doorway.

"Is…is everything alright?"

"Yes." I sighed, opening my wallet and handing her the owed amount. "Go on home, now."

"Are you sure that-"

"_Please_." I stressed, pointing to the door. I hated being stern with people. I could be blunt and honest, but never harsh. But I was nervous.

Luckily she took the money and quickly left.

I saw a tan tail sticking out from the closet, shaking. With a heavy sigh I dragged myself to the fridge. There were some steaks in there, but Paul would understand. "Come on Stormy."

He didn't come out. Poor thing... So I simply put the steaks on a plate and left them by the closet. Leah briskly came back inside. "I got a call back from Billy." She said, stopping before me. I turned, focusing on her alert, dark eyes.

"I'm guessing Paul and Sam can't talk right now." Obviously they were still wolves and didn't have their phones on them.

"Billy is saying we should stay home. And _don't_ go outside."

I leaned back against the wall, remembering to breathe. No wonder I was suddenly dizzy. But…I had to ask.

"Leah…" I managed, thankful she was patient. "Okay, so the obvious is they definitely smelled me."

She nodded. "Impossible to miss, really. But Sam told me back there, when he wasn't yelling at me to get us out of there, that they had chased Victoria away. Since they learned about her, they cancelled their plans to head wherever they were going, and were heading West back to Alaska when they smelled the deer. They just wanted to have something to eat- it had nothing to do with you."

"I'm getting a pretty _strong_ feeling they're not gonna drop _this_." I gestured to myself, impatiently…definitely fearful. "Just tell it to me straight. Are they like you guys where you all showed restraint with me?" Leah suddenly looked guilty that I knew. "Or are they more instinct minded?"

"Meaning-"

"Meaning the type to do more than chase a kitty cat around." I stressed. At this rate, I had to know.

Every ounce of blood in my body suddenly went cold. Leah barely moved her lips to cause it.

"If they're interested enough, they're the type to disembowel, tear limb from limb, and utterly mutilate anyone they deem a threat. They completely listen to their instincts."

I forgot to breathe again.

Only this time I blacked out.


	22. Progress

There wasn't any time wasted once I woke up. Five minutes passed, according to Leah. All I could tell now was my best friend was suddenly quiet and practically glued to my side. Her voice was quiet and monotone, and all she did was help me get back to my feet, never answering any of my questions. I pressed her for answers, but her expression never changed. It was tight, expressionless. She simply helped me into my jacket and kept an arm around me. On our way through the house she shut the closet door on Stormy, keeping him in the dark space. The steaks I left out were still untouched.

It was deathly quiet.

But something was hanging in the air. Leah suddenly looked at me and thinned her lips. The fear in her eyes was painfully visible. The fear of something horrible happening, I realized.

"They're all outside the house."

I could only stare at her.

"You…you mean-"

She nodded, keeping her eyes on me. Suddenly I could understand that look. She was thinking this was the last time I'd be… alive, I guessed. Leah quickly tore her eyes away, breathing in slowly through her nose. Her gaze was on the front door. "They're all out there, but so are we. The whole pack."

"Leah-" I realized how dry my mouth was. "If… _if they want me_," it was the only rational thing I could figure as to why they'd came here, "I don't want you guys fighting for-"

"_Shut up_!" She snapped, swiveling towards me. "Shut the hell up Ross! We're not about to let you get murdered! Sam brought you into this pack." Leah snarled, fiercely gripping my shoulder. "That makes you my sister. And I'm your sister. And all your brothers out there will have Hell freeze over before we let anything happen."

Then, I could see her eyes were burning. Any tears didn't last very long. "That's the thing I don't like about you cats. You're so selfless and independent, you don't think about how your careless sacrifices affect others. You don't think as a _pack_. We'll we're a pack. We're a family. Now keep quiet and let us handle this."

I was too alarmed over the strange, multiple new scents just beyond the front door to be too upset with Leah. I understood there were differences between us. And although terrifying, I didn't want them hurt if this pack wanted me. It would protect them.

But wolves didn't think that way. What was the most natural answer to me was foolishness to them.

Leah kept her arm around my shoulders. It was burning to the touch. Readily. She opened the front door and we stepped out onto the porch.

There was about forty people in the front yard, including the pack. Every head turned our way. Billy Black was closest to the porch, grave looking. Every single one of the strangers was bronze to varying degrees, all with dark hair. Some short and long, and all of them were young adults. None of them older than forty or so.

It didn't escape my notice how their nostrils flared. Even the smallest of females among them eyed me wildly.

I pressed into Leah's side, feeling her fingers reassuringly tracing my shoulder. Jacob leaned against the railing to the porch, sparing me a glance. It seemed like our pack was mostly watching them instead. Paul jogged over to me, but I was too tense to be relieved. I felt numb. Not even aware to his arm around my waist.

Billy Black's sudden voice scared me amid that silence.

"-and as I've said, Ross and the others are part of our pack."

The apparent alpha of this group looked at him. "Others?"

"All children." Billy nodded. "Ross here is the eldest."

Suddenly this alpha was looking at me again. There was something very wild and animalistic in his dark eyes. "Long ago, our ancestors would hunt this kind down."

I felt a bubbling of nausea in my chest.

Billy nodded slowly. "As the stories say… And the reason our clans drifted across great lands."

He was making it clear there was still some sort of species disagreement.

The strange alpha continued staring me down. All I could do was stare back, gripping Paul and Leah with all the faint strength I had left. The rest of it was keeping my shaking legs straight. All the sudden this tall, imposing stranger walked up the steps. Alpha or not, the two at my side made their stances clear when they stepped in front of me and growled.

"Paul, Leah!" Sam's voice warned. Leah slowly withdrew, though Paul lingered. The alpha glanced at him.

"So it's true, then."

"What you do to Ross you do to me." Paul warned.

The alpha seemed to ignore him, looking down at me. My whole body was shaking in the tremendous anxiety of his dark, sharp eyes. Finally, he spoke up.

"You are diluted from your ancestors. Humanity runs through your veins. Are you and the others as such?"

Only by one generation, I thought, yet I only nodded.

The alpha moved away, scoffing. "Our ancestors spoke of worthy opponents. I see nothing more than a small, weak Halfling. We're done here." Obviously by how he held his head up, not even looking at Sam as he passed by, it was some rude gesture in their kind. Sam bared his teeth, restrained.

But the pack was calm, just annoyed looking.

Gradually they all cleared out from the area. Although my pack looked angry in various degrees, Jacob was the one to shake his head.

"Good thing they're gone. That guy had some crazy nose-hairs."

It got some of us to lighten up. Ultimately though I followed my feet inside the house, and to the nursery. Sweet little Feng sat on his bed, wearing his mix-matched socks. Draped around him was Stormy, who was carefully watching the door. He let out a quick warning hiss at me, and soon busily was looking behind me for anything. Obviously he was as tense as we were. I had no idea how he escaped the closet though.

Rather mindlessly I sat down on the bed, pulling Feng into my arms. The little thing giggled and smiled.

"Mah?"

I only held him tighter, leaning slightly. Finally did my heart begin to calm down. The bed's weight shifted and I realized Paul had taken a seat. A careful warm arm slid around me, and pulled me close. By habit I tucked closer into Paul's frame, where I seemed to fit like a snug puzzle piece. My head kept pressed to his collarbone. Neither of us spoke a word. One of his hands slid up, resting against the back of my head.

Only then did I realize he was moving slightly. Holding me like someone calming a child down.

But it was a reassurance everything was alright. I didn't have to look scared for him to know how bothered I was. Paul knew me too well.

A short breath left my lips and I pressed against him. An overwhelming feeling of gratefulness overtook my being. Violence hadn't occurred, and we were all unharmed.

Startled, but not hurt.

Feng blinked up at me and resorted to playing with my hair. Paul just kept with me, letting me know it was alright. I could feel Stormy pressed against our backs, always close to us and being our watch-cat.

Leah was right about earlier. I was too selfless at times.

There was too much to lose, and I wasn't going to lose any of them.

.

.

.

It was surprising to learn that I handled that visiting pack of wolves better than my own pack. I liked to think I knew the basics of their kind, but this was a whole new level. That night, where I only felt comfortable enough to sleep in Paul's arms, with Feng safely between us and Stormy at our feet, Paul told me the multiple rude offenses on their part. Things I hadn't even noticed.

Made sense anyway. My kind weren't pack animals- therefore it made sense interactions between us would be blunt and obvious. But pack species like the wolves were very oriented in body language and the smallest of attitudes.

The thing was, everyone was fine before they caught my scent. They only became jerky and threatening when their instincts flared… because of me, unfortunately. It made me appreciative of my own pack's calmness when I first came to La Push. And it also spoke numbers to the differences between their kind. The balance between humanity and their instincts. To fight what they wanted and to be reasonable.

I appreciated my pack very, very much.

I fell asleep listening to Paul name off all the small things they'd done. By morning I figured I'd hear the end of it, but Paul was still ticked when he continued on. I snagged a chance for him to calm down, excusing myself so I could shower. The water shook off every chill in my body, and thankfully the fear of that encounter. The steam was comforting, though it probably clouded my mind a little. I'd ask the few questions I had later. Once I was done I quickly put on a pair of undergarments, then a loose grey t-shirt and black capris. Busily I stuck a toothbrush in my mouth while I dried my hair off.

It was a little after six, and I had to get to work early to finish off some grading. Poor teacher I was covering for slipped at a pool and was stuck in a hospital. So I'd probably be subbing English for a while. Something fell against my leg, and I blinked seeing Feng sleepily rubbing his eyes. I clicked the hairdryer off and scooped him up in my free arm.

"You ready to wake up?"

He just hid in my shoulder.

Luckily in less than ten minutes I was ready to go and had gotten Feng freshened up for the day. This whole mothering thing wasn't too bad really. I hurried out of the bedroom, setting Feng down at the table and glad to see Paul already put out some breakfast for him. Stormy was busily gnawing on a steak in the corner of the kitchen.

"Thanks." I quickly gave Paul a kiss and downed a granola bar. He seemed distracted though and leaned against the wall. I wiped my mouth and looked at him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked off. "You know what I'm thinking about." He grumbled. I decided to tread the subject carefully. Especially for a hot-head like Paul. "I think you named off a lot of things last night. Isn't it Sam's problem though?"

"That guy offended all of us." He blankly stated. "I was tempted to bite that ugly look on his face off when he… the way he _looked_ at you… It still bugs me."

"Well don't be bugged." I shrugged. "They're gone now, right?"

"Still."

"Then let it go. _They're gone_." I groaned, shuffling my way over and hugging him impatiently. He was slow to drape his arms around me, probably pouty given how much I affected him. Paul dropped his head over mine, sighing through his nose.

"I don't know how thinking about it doesn't agitate you."

"Because when my fur gets ruffled I look poofy."

Paul's laughter made my heart soar. He craned his head down and pecked my ear. "You're late."

"And you're distracting." I moved away from him, grabbing my bag. "I'll see you later." I kissed Feng's head, though he was busy with his cereal. "Love you guys."

"Be safe kitten." Paul smirked.

"I still got a few lives left!" I called, shutting the door after me. Paul's cocky, sarcastic laughter sent me on my way.

.

.

.

The classroom was dark, every eye glued to the medium sized television screen that had been wheeled in. Even the loud, jock boys that would have made fun of the moment on screen were quiet. Only because Juliet was heartbroken and about to kill herself. Even my own eyes were glued to the screen, though they couldn't hide the fresh shine of tears too good.

This version really was the best one.

All the sudden the final bell rang, catching us all by surprise. I turned the t.v off, actually causing a few people to whine. "What?" I grinned over, blinking any tears away. It looked like a few girls were the same as me. "We can always finish it up tomorrow."

"It was just starting to get good though!" Chi shouted, somewhere near the back.

I waved my hand at him, gathering my things. "The whole movies' good." I commented. Students had begun leaving the room, though like usual any pack members or my own 'pack' lingered behind. We always talked for a few minutes just to catch up. Today's class though only had Chi, Embry, and Jaio. The only reason the twelve-year-old girl was in high school in the first place being she and her sister were advanced students.

They were peppy like always, though Embry was dragging. Tired. I poked his shoulder.

"Not enough sleep?"

He nodded, muffling a yawn. "Covered a night watch for Bella." He explained, eyes half open.

"Night watch?" Jaio blinked.

"Vampire drama." I shrugged, holding up a finger. "And no, you guys aren't doing any watches. I already worry about you guys being on your own enough."

"I'm good." Chi innocently raised his hands. "I've seen the anime. I'll gladly stay away from any kind of vampire."

"I…don't think it's quite like the animes' Chi…"

The two boys left, although Jaio lingered. I did a double take from packing my things. "What's up green thumb?"

Jaio smiled. She always liked my nickname for her. Chi was Chibi. He got that name when he stuffed his cheeks with too much food. So it stuck.

"It's about my sister.."

I fell back into my chair, sighing. "What is it this time? Mouthing off to another teacher? Or did she actually go up to a whiteboard again to correct them?"

Jaio's nervous smile fell. "Well… Collin and Brady mentioned that scary wolf pack that visited… I… wanted to thank you too, for protecting us."

I leaned over my desk, brows furrowed. "Okay, I'm getting scared Jaio. You've mentioned your sister and that wolf pack. Those two aren't a good combo."

The small girl blurted quickly. "She's been having more temper flares lately and I think she went off after them this morning-"

"WHAT?!"

Jaio wobbled back against a desk and stammered. "I-I wasn't sure-"

"Jaio! Those guys threatened the entire pack! What the hell does your _sister_ think she can do?!"

"I don't know! Yan-mei has this sheltered mentality where nothing is serious for her! She thinks she can own the world!"

I dropped my things on the table and went around the desk. "Go home and get Paul. Stay there and keep an eye on things."

"I'm sorry Ross." Tears were in her eyes.

I frantically glanced at her. "I'll probably be apologizing to you after I beat her senseless."

With that, I stormed out of the school. Jaio ran home, upset.

"She'll probably need it though…" She hiccupped.

.

.

.

She ran through the woods with a steady rhythm. As one who knew the land well enough. To speed up and run closer to the ground on the incline, to jump more on the declines and sail over terrain, to jump off trees when there was too much in the way. The massive jaguar's paws sank into the ground with each heavy press, having enough weight to snap a man's leg at impact. Any branches underneath promptly shattered loudly.

Following the direction of the setting sun, Ross grew more anxious and rushed the more she realized the scent of Yan-mei lead Northwest. To Alaska. Granted, there was still a big body of water to cross, and, hopefully, Yan-mei hadn't reached it yet. Despite how pompous and arrogant that feline was, surely she hadn't thought of so big a body of water. To swim to Vancouver Island and go so far... It was impossible. It was that hope that had Ross sailing through the woods, in a massive ebony blur. But heavy pants left the big cat.

Running for an hour straight at full speed was tiring.

But the overwhelming desire to protect was strong and gave her strength.

Not to protect Yan-mei though. To protect everyone from the consequences of whatever that girl would do. Ross fully planned to have her way. And that included acting as a feline alpha would. A contradicting thing, as it didn't exist.

Yet it had to now. Because a feline in a wolf pack did exist. Felines, actually. Times were different. Felines were in wolf packs, and vampires and humans could fall in love with each other. Still, Ross had to act with the authority given to her. Sam managed the pack, and she managed her own.

And Sam would painfully manage her if Yan-mei started a clan war.

Ross bared her large, angry teeth and furiously pressed on. The scent was faint, but there.

That foolish teenager… What was she thinking? If at all?

The eventual scent of sea salt and seagulls grew strong. Ross had reached the coast. The most northwestern tip of Washington. The feline looked around, warily stepping out onto the sand. There was nothing out here but sand. And all the murky fogginess surely stopped any wandering humans from spotting her. Still, the faint scent of Yan-mei was close.

Ross sniffed and headed North along the shore, walking carefully and continually looking around. No sane cat would swim anywhere for an unknown length of time.

She was here somewhere.

And then, when the fog was less dense enough to see, Ross spotted a fishing net ahead. And tangled up in it was a furious, thrashing snow leopard. Ross took her time approaching, and slowly sat down waiting to be noticed. Yan-mei jerked her head over. Wide blue eyes were dark and furious, and her black gums showed when she screeched. Either caught, or still angry, Ross didn't know.

The older jaguar just sat, looking down at her.

'_Well, at least I don't have to drag you back myself_.' She thought, pawing at a stray rope end near her. It would be a lot of work, but manageable.

All the sudden, the screech in front of her had Ross's ears flattening.

_'Go to hell before I send you there!'_

Ross blinked. '_Huh… I always figured my first time being telepathic would have been more pleasant._' She shook her head. '_So what's eating you? Fleas? Or stupidity? Coming out here after a pack_?'

The white cat's tail thumped against the sand. '_Mind your own business_-'

_'_**_You_**_ are my business.'_

_'To hell with you!'_

'_Would you shut up_!?' Ross was on her paws again, tail flicking. '_I don't know WHAT your problem is, but I'll be damned if you start something! If you hate it here so much go back to China_!'

Yan-mei suddenly found the strength to tear through the fishing net.

And to abruptly swipe a paw across Ross's face.

The jaguar fell back into the sand, stinging in her face. For a moment, when wolves rushed out of the woods snarling and growling, Ross feared she was too late.

But then the wolves looked familiar.

They had run all the way from La Push…?

Ross sprang to her paws, hissing for them to keep back. Sam flashed his teeth at her- and she could recognize the pure fury. Everyone knew now. Everyone was here because Ross wasn't a good enough leader to manage her own. It was an embarrassment.

It needed correction.

The black feline turned her head away from them, smoothly back to Yan-mei. She had freed herself of the ropes, and now stood stiff, ears entirely flat.

'_I'll give you one chance to explain yourself._' Ross still looked patient, despite feeling fresh blood run down her cheek.

Yan-mei's position was apparent to everyone when she spread her paws out, claws digging into the sand. The challenging, unruly shriek leaving the snow leopard was an obvious challenge.

Of someone who'd never been punished in their entire life. Of never having been told 'no', or they couldn't have their way.

Of someone who only thought about themselves.

The image of sweet and thoughtful Jaio flashed through the jaguar's mind. How many times had she apologized for her sister…? And little Feng…

_**How many times had she hurt him?**_

Ross sprang through the sand with a terrifying, echoing screech. The sound of collision was like a tree snapping. Yan-mei was shoved back into the sand briefly, arching her breathing. It was a flurry of wrestling and vicious biting, some swatting. Sand continually flied through the air as they screeched, drew back from another, and jumped at another again.

The pack eased away slightly, but still watched. Clearly, it wasn't like one of their fights. Sam never had to punish often for disobedience. And he'd never been challenged like this.

However, they weren't worried. The black jaguar had at least another hundred pounds on her, not to mention muscles and the experience of ten more years.

Yan-mei was slammed into the ground, causing the white feline to buckle in breath. Just when it seemed over, her paw dug into the sand and sent it flying upwards. At the dirty trick Ross yelped and backed away, furiously trying to rub the sand from her eyes. During then she was tackled. With a vice grip of tight, strong paws around her neck, a pair of jaws sank into Ross' neck. Teeth sharper than a wolves', but not quite as strong.

Not quite as experienced. Especially for one who knew how to respond.

Although partially blinded, Ross leaned up onto her back legs.

Yan-mei's feet drifted up from the ground. With a stretch back of her front paws, Ross reached back, and grabbing ahold of the leopard, she pulled her over her shoulders and into the ground before her with all her strength. Yan-mei landed on her neck and shoulders with all her body weight at once.

It was a loud, sudden thud. The younger of the two was dazed briefly, but the moment she tried pushing up, again growling readily, a pair of jaws covered her entire neck. A heavy paw followed suit, pushing Yan-mei's body away from the grip of jaws.

_'I could snap your neck in a heartbeat.'_

The growl was quick to vanish in fear.

Still, the voice in Yan-mei's head was perfectly clear, and slow. '_I am your alpha. Get used to it. If you _**_ever_**_ attempt to bring harm to my pack, by any means, I will hunt you down... And I will end your life.'_

Suddenly she was let go of. Yet Ross lingered above her. '_I want to hear your apology. Now. And then you're going to apologize to Sam, _**_if _**_he doesn't kill you.'_

The beaten and bleeding snow-leopard sank into the sand. A soft, murmured '_I'm sorry'_ was barely audible in the corners of Ross's mind.

_'Now explain your idiotic reasoning to do this.'_

It looked like Yan-mei had finally broke. '_They… they disrespected us… How could you let that go? They_-'

_'It's wolf diplomacies you had no place concerning yourself with. What did you think you could do? What, Yan-mei? When you're surrounded, alone?'_

Silence.

_'Then once they killed you, they would have come after us. They would have slaughtered Chi, your sister, Feng, everyone. All because _**_you_**_ deemed they were _**_disrespectful_**_, so you had to raise your nose and do something… Pride before the fall, Yan-mei… You're lucky you're alive.'_

Ross turned to head home, and immediately to join her side was a steadily snarling mate. With one last bitter glance to his mate's opponent, he turned to walk alongside her, occasionally licking away any trails of blood despite the irritated growls it earned.

She also did nothing when the pack decided to…_help_, Yan-mei back. At least the snow-leopard had plenty of loose scruffs for them to bite into, and drag her back from.

For the long, tiring two hours' walk home.

Sam eventually led the way back to La Push. It was during then that Ross caught his glance. The harsh reprimands and anger she expected wasn't there. Only pride.

The jaguar held herself up a bit more from her tired, beaten state.

Progress was progress, no matter how much it hurt.


	23. Addition

Jaio Yin sat on the edge of the bed, her deep azure eyes almost a shade of black rested on the bed-ridden teenager next to her. The breathing of her sister was slow, but much better than it had been. Three long days had passed, and while Jaio was tempted to feel sympathy for her sister, she was unable to. Every slowly healing scar and bruise was justified.

Because in her mind, she knew one of these days Yan-mei would get put in her place.

Jaio's lip curled in and she turned away, bristling. She wasn't ready when the door nearby opened and Chi stuck his head in. The older boy blinked a moment. "Brady came to see you… bad time?"

The girl breathed in shakily and shrugged slightly. "No, sorry. Go ahead."

Her cousin looked at her a second and backed out. Soon Brady took his place, and said boy made his way over. "Hey." He spared a glance over, brown eyes returning to the younger girl. "I wasn't sure when you'd be up for visits again… too soon I'm sorry. I-I just… I didn't want to stay away from you anymore."

Jaio briefly smiled. "It's okay Brady. Thanks." She stood up, wrapping her small arms around him. The two hugged a moment, and Brady seemed to deflate- relieved. "I missed you." He mumbled, trying not to look at the sleeping Yan-mei. Blame was apparent in his eyes, and he didn't want to dwell on that.

"I missed you too." Her young voice managed, and she withdrew. "But I needed time to take care of my sister."

Brady ran a hand through his hair. "About that…you're not mad at us, right-"

Jaio shook her head, pigtails bouncing in her face. "No, I'm not mad at you guys. Or Ross. My sister… she's just used to having her way. When she wants it, and how she wants it. I'd rather her get a little banged up than everybody getting hurt."

"Just checking." He drooped his head, fumbling his tan fingers together. "I can't stand when you're mad at me…"

"I've never been mad at you." The girl defended, pouting.

"You were when I left with the pack. To find your sister and Ross."

"I was scared for her." Jaio stated, turning away. "And…you make me feel better. I didn't want to be alone."

Brady guiltily knitted his brows. "Chi was here though."

"Chi gets scared of the automatic heating turning on in the night. He's a big scaredy cat."

"I heard that!" A muffled voice shouted across the closed door. Brady banged his fist on the door, leaving Chi to run off and Jaio to smile. "I understand though. So I don't blame you." Jaio explained. No sooner did Brady open his mouth did Yan-mei slowly begin to sit up. Brady warily eyed the girl and left the room. Not many in the reservation were fond of her. Jaio quickly got to her feet.

"Hey, take it easy. Can you drink any water?"

The puffy eyed girl barely had her eyes open, disoriented. She nodded. "I want to talk to Ross."

"You can do that later. Here." She handed her a freshly waiting cup of water. Yan-mei slowly drank, pained looking. She pushed the cup away and eased back down, breathing labored.

"I need to… to talk to Sam too."

"You can do that when you can walk again." Jaio firmly said, crossing her thin arms. "Now sleep and let me take care of you."

It didn't escape her notice that Yan-mei's eyes shifted over, slowly.

Jaio held up her head. "You might be my older sister, but I'm not listening to you anymore. Yan-mei… you're a brat. I've said it and I'm not taking it back! No one is gonna listen to your demands." With that, the twelve-year-old swiftly got up and left the room. On the other side of the door, Brady and Chi both had their brows raised. Jaio let out a slow breath, looking at them.

"Was… was I in the wrong? Maybe I should-"

"Dude, that was awesome!" Chi beamed.

Brady only smiled, impressed. "You should do that more often." He smiled, opening his arms when Jaio happily fell into them, relieved. Chi's hand slowly went over his mouth. "Are you two like a thing?"

Jaio blinked at her cousin. "We've been together since homecoming."

Chi put his hands through his hair, scrunching his eyes back. "Why am I _just now finding out_?" he over-emphasized, waving his arms dramatically. The two just smiled at each other. Throughout the day Jaio looked after her sister, with Brady occasionally helping. Only for Jaio's sake, though. Night was soon to fall, and while Jaio was busily trying to make a pizza in the kitchen, Brady perked up. He stopped cutting the peppers and turned his head.

Jaio stopped kneading the dough and blinked at him. "You okay Brady-bear?"

The wolf kept his head turned, listening. "Something's wrong upstairs." He suddenly bolted out of the kitchen, across the living room, and up the stairs. Jaio rushed after him, breathing uneasily. She nearly stopped at Yan-mei's room but saw Brady kept running. To Chi's room. Brady burst through the locked door and rushed over to his best-friend.

"Chi?!"

The young boy was on the ground next to his bed, shaking violently. A cry left his lips and he backed into the wall.

"Please! Get back!" Chi shrieked, which soon turned into fearful cries. At the sound leaving the young male, Jaio frantically looked around in the doorway unsure what to do, and Brady kept a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He's about to shift."

"What?!" Jaio cried.

"Get out, Jaio! Find Ross, or something!"

So while his girlfriend ran out, Brady turned his attention and remained in place. "Hey man, you're gonna be alright."

The teenager on the ground was crying. "It hurts." He gaped, red faced. "Everything's on fire! Ah! God! Brady help me, _please_!"

Brady snapped his head over his shoulder, breathing hard. All he _could_ do was wait.

.

.

.

The big bowl of popcorn between us was half empty. We had already flipped a coin over who would make the next bag, but I was putting off losing and getting up from the couch as much as possible. Movie night with Paul and snuggling meant I was way too comfortable. Alas, our Lord of the Rings marathon was almost over, and Paul was insistent we watch the newer movies and have fresh popcorn for it.

"Say what you want, the older ones are better." I argued.

Paul merely rested his arms along the back of the couch, flicking up my hair. "Nah." He shook his head. "I'd rather watch a movie about dwarves than girly elf men."

"You're just salty because I said Orlando Bloom is hot."

He crinkled his nose. "You didn't say that when we watched Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Hey, in that one he's up against Johnny Depp. Sorry Mr. Bloom, but Depp and that eyeliner blow him out of the water." I laughed at my pun.

Paul leaned closer to me, raising his brows and faking interest. "Anybody else I should know about you got the hots for?"

"Well… there's this one guy, I know him too," I clarified, watching his eyes widen, "he's like a bronze Greek god. He's got an amazing body, a nice personality too once you get to know him and-"

Suddenly he was leaning over me, furious. "Who the hell is it Ross?" he demanded.

I leaned forward and pecked his tight lips. "You, dummy."

He gradually calmed down.

"…did you call me a bronze Greek god?" He smirked.

My eyes widened. "Oops…"

Paul chuckled. "If that's what I am, how about I whisk this cute little mortal away with me." He kissed my nose. "And then all night long…" he breathed, pecking my lips briefly, "…you can feed me fresh popcorn."

I barked out a laugh and slapped his chest. Paul only grinned. "I'll get it, kitten. You just stay cute and snug." He rolled his eyes and started off for the kitchen. As he went off and I loaded the DVD player, Stormy perked up by the window. His short rounded ears perked and he ran to the door. I could barely wonder what he'd seen before banging ensued.

"Ross!" A muffled voice cried.

Instantly I was at the door, meeting a breathless Jaio. I felt Paul at my side soon enough.

"Jaio what's wrong?" I questioned, looking her over. She seemed to be alright. "It's Chi." I could tell by the dreadful look in her eyes what that meant. Paul moved away. "I'll call Sam."

"No, wait. The less people the better. Things are probably very overwhelming for him right now. Paul, can you watch Feng-"

"Like hell I'm gonna leave you alone with a new shapeshifter."

"I'll watch him!" Jaio interrupted, pointing out to the dark night. "Please, hurry!"

So we were off. Like always two legs were never fast enough compared to four. I was ready when the greyish wolf came up from behind me, ducking under my legs and giving me a much faster ride. In seconds it felt like we were sliding to a halt on Billy's property. Judging by all the screams and shouts inside the wooden house, it made sense that Jacob was waiting nearby. The reddish brown wolf did live just next door anyway. He eyed Paul as we arrived, and I quickly jumped off to run inside.

But a pair of jaws nipped at my jeans. I looked back, meeting Paul's stern, worried gaze.

I could practically hear him telling me to be careful.

I nodded, quickly kissing his furred snout. Then turning foot I rushed inside. Yan-mei was leaning out of her doorway, barely able to stand and figure out what was going on. "Go back to bed." I ordered, hurriedly rushing by. Poor Brady was a mess. His hair was wild and sweat glistened on his body, along with fresh scars from his thrashing friend.

"It's getting worse." He breathed. "He's not gonna be able to control it much longer."

"Then don't let him. He's only suffering at this point." He flashed me a wide-eyed look, especially as I helped him haul Chi up to his feet. "Help me get him outside." Nervously he did so. Mostly it was carrying Chi downstairs and quickly out the front door. We set him down in the cold grass and backed away.

Jacob and Paul eyed us like we were nuts, and kept close just in case.

My heart ached when Chi looked up at me. He was soaked with sweat, and those sweet eyes were now pained. "R-Ross." He choked out. "_Help_…help me."

As much as I wanted to, there was nothing I could do. "Chi… don't hold back."

His panicked eyes widened. "B-But… I don't want to hurt anyone-" He gasped, falling onto his stomach. It was an amazing testament to his caring personality that despite his horrible pain, he still thought of others. I backed away from him.

"We'll be here, Chi. We're not going to let anything happen."

"Ross!" He cried as the violent shaking grew worse. "I'm scared!" He shrieked, and half a word of 'help' barely left his lips before his back arched. Then, skin split, and Chi was gone. Like a violent, wild butterfly leaving its cocoon, this was hardly the same creature anymore. The cries became inhuman screeches, and Chi grew and grew. In seconds, a massive, wolf sized tan jaguar lay before us. He was a vivid tan color, even in the darkness. Colorful spots and designs were dark splotches all along his body. Despite his age, he looked bigger than me. It made sense, him being a male as they tended to be larger. Still, our kind were almost as big as wolves. Bigger than pups like Seth, yet not quite as imposing as Sam.

Paul nipped at my jeans, trying to ease me away. But I held my ground.

Chi continued laying along the ground, panting hard. Then, he seemed to take notice of himself. Like he was drugged, his head swayed and he shakily tried pushing to his paws. A grunt left him when he fell back down. Brady moved forward until Jacob snarled at him. I was thankful. Anything else louder than that might startle him.

After a few, slow minutes, all Chi could do was look at us. He was still panting, but he clearly recognized us. When his eyes centered on me, a half grunt merged with his pants. I could sense he was getting scared again. Something…about getting stuck like this, he feared. I shook my head.

"No, Chi. It doesn't last forever. I promise."

Every wolf glanced at another, but kept quiet. Chi continued breathing hard, and then struggled to get up again. Slowly, I crouched down, not moving too fast. Anything could set him off, I feared. Still, he kept his eyes centered on me, despite how tired he looked.

Paul whined uncertainly and backed up when Chi made heavy, slow steps closer to me. Paul just wanted me to come with him. He obviously wasn't scared of Chi, of course. Chi was like a newborn cub on his legs- which were incredibly muscular, but shaking. All too soon, that large spotted jaguar had stopped before me. His breath on my face was hot and labored, and I knew those monstrous fangs could latch into my neck in a second. But trust had to be there. His eyes fluttered shut and he bumped his head into mine.

Then, suddenly he collapsed, leaving me to barely catch him. He'd passed out.

The wolves crowded around, sniffing worriedly and glancing at me. Brady was the worst for his best friend.

"He's alright." I assured, soothing down the thick, soft tan fur on his head. His breathing was starting to calm down. "Chi… he did amazing, actually… I've never seen such a strong heart. To rise above the instincts… to control it so well for the first time…" I shook my head. "I'm so proud of him."

Paul rest his head in the crook of my neck, sighing relieved. There'd been no need for them to shift, but I appreciated the caution. I scratched under his furred head and looked at Brady. Said boy nodded and went to fetch a blanket. As he came running back out, the jaguar in my arms shrank into the scrawny, goofy boy I knew. Brady covered him up and carried him inside.

Paul tucked under my body to help me up to my feet, just a small gesture I appreciated. "I'll probably take the next few days off. Just till I know he's good."

Jacob's eyes were adrift to the ground, and he snorted, glancing at Paul. I wondered what they were talking about. Paul seemed to chuckle and shook his head. I'd ask later. For now I looked up at Chi's window when Brady leaned out. "If he starts acting up again I'll call you Ross!"

"The slightest thing, alright?"

He gave a thumbs up. I turned my attention back to Paul. "So…about that popcorn-"

I promptly yelled when all he had to do was lean his head forward and slobber my face in one swoop of his tongue. Jacob made an amused sound and returned to his house.

"Yeah, I'm definitely in the mood to eat now." I grumbled, wiping my face clean. At least until Paul dove under my legs again to get us home. That's when I cleaned my face in his fur. Serves him right. The wolf just snorted, probably rolling his eyes.

All things considered though, I was feeling very happy. Relieved, too.

Because so far, Chi was the only one that hadn't hurt or killed anyone…

.

.

.

It was nice being able to sleep in, if only just for an hour or two more. And when I did wake up some ways into the morning, it was even better resting in Paul's arms. I could've watched my hothead sleep- but alas, the call of nature came at an unfortunate time. With reluctance, I had to stop adoring over his nose occasionally crinkling or him mumbling something, and had to slip away to the restroom. Soon, after a shower and getting ready for the day, I left and was glad to see Paul awake anyway. He sat on the edge of the bed, tiredly rubbing through his messy dark hair.

"Hey kitten." He grinned, opening his arms.

At my brief pause he blinked. "What?"

I innocently looked off, tapping my cheek. "You drooled…and you kinda smell-"

"It's a manly smell. Y'know, something a man works up. You couldn't appreciate it." He excused casually, but still made a brisk start for the restroom. My lips tugged upwards as I watched.

"Oh, I always appreciated it before my sex change!"

His wide eyes and mouth hanging open was priceless. Breathlessly laughing I went on to take care of the others. Soon Stormy and Feng were having their breakfast and ready to go. As I let Stormy out for his morning potty break, I shuddered at the cold air. At least until warm arms wrapped around me. "You've got chilly bumps."

"Almost makes me wish I was a wolf…aside from the smell."

Paul got his payback and tickled my neck with his face. He seemed to be enjoying himself too much. When he felt satisfied with himself enough he let me go, leaving me to wallow in some last giggles and snorts. Paul scooped Feng up in his arms, cleaning the boy's face with a rag. "Well you're looking nice today." He grinned over. I had…_possibly_ overdressed Feng for the cool weather. But he was adorable in his thick snugly blue coat with ducks lining the bottom. Along with a pair of fuzzy pants and boots. But the icing on the cake was the pale blue knit hat with little kitty ears poking out the top. They flopped against his head when he looked at me, blinking innocently. Still not quite sure how to talk yet, but he always watched to try and understand.

"Our kind don't like the cold. Y'know, jungle cats and all." I shrugged, happily taking the little cub when he reached out to me. Feng was a bit of a momma's boy, but Paul didn't mind. He wasn't exactly bad with kids. In fact he was trying. It was enough to make me grateful.

I spared a glance at the clock. "Well, we're off then."

Paul blinked. "But…you said you're gonna be off. For Chi."

"Exactly. I have to go keep an eye on him. Make sure he balances everything out."

I no sooner started for the door before Paul was standing in front of it. "Do you really think it's a good-"

"Relax, puppy. You saw him last night. Chi's got other-worldly restraint. Why do you think I'm bringing Feng…?"

Paul dragged a hand down his face. When he opened his mouth, he paused. "…did you just call me puppy?"

"I'm still trying to think of good ones." With that, I kissed his cheek and started outside. "But you can walk with me, at least!" I called. "You got Bella-sitting duty, right?"

Paul smirked and caught up to my side. "You know, we _did_ do some kitty-sitting once, _right_?"

"I'm not fragile." I defended, looking ahead. It wasn't much of a distance to the Black's land. "Plus, living with you guys for so long has made me like…like a super cat. I never knew I had so much potential. So I'm not as… are you laughing?"

Paul had covered the lower half of his face and was looking away. Sure enough though his cheeks were red from the grin he was hiding.

_"Super cat."_

Even Feng was watching the red faced man, wondering what was wrong with him. I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm amazing. I've got my tights and cape on underneath too… What we're we talking about again…?"

He shrugged, letting out a slow breath. "I don't know. I've got an afternoon shift though, so I'm about due." He sighed. "This stinks. The days you're off I'm busy."

"Well… a school break is coming up soon enough… remember?"

Paul perked up enough. "Right." He shoved his hands in his pockets, grinning. "Then we can sleep in every day."

I veered off down a gravel driveway, nearly missing my stop. "You sure you're not a cat? You sleep more than I do!"

Paul just looked offended and waved me off. Soon the trees separated us from view of another and I turned towards the kid's house. As usual Brady was there, and Collin too I noticed.

"Hey guys. How's Chi?"

The two young teenagers glanced at another. "Sleeping, still." Collin leaned up from the porch bench they lounged on. "So how big was he anyway? Bigger than Sam?"

"Almost Sam's size." Brady shrugged.

"Aw, no fair! Chi's built like a pencil."

"Kitty cat perks." I winked, heading inside. I set Feng down on the couch and went to the kitchen. Jaio was busily frying up some eggs. Surprisingly, Yan-mei was up on her feet, slowly pouring a few glasses of tea.

"Good morning ladies." I greeted.

Jaio nearly flipped an egg on the ceiling. "Oh, hi Ross!" She chirped. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'm good. Need any help?"

She stubbornly shook her head. "No, no! I like taking care of my boys." She smiled. It was endearing Jaio had such motherly instincts. My gaze shifted over.

"Good morning, Yan-mei… How are you feeling?"

The fifteen-year-old briefly curled her lips in, but her expression remained neutral. She still slowly poured the drinks. The marks on her arms were healed- yet no doubt she was aching. "Better." She answered. "…would you like a sweet tea?"

I blinked, meeting Jaio's encouraging look. "Uh…sure." So she poured another, gesturing to the kitchen table she worked at. A bit uncertainly I did sit. I tried not to be obvious about sniffing the tea first. But it was good. Overly sweet with a lemon slice floating. Thankfully Jaio took the loaded plates for breakfast out to the living room. I had a feeling if Yan-mei wanted to talk to me, it would be awkward with everyone around.

Slowly, and with a brief wince I noticed, she sat down across from me. I busily traced the old scuffs on the table, pursing my lips. What now…?

The girl took a deep breath. "I… I apologize." She firmly stated, eyes across the table, yet not looking at me. Finally I looked at her, staring. I didn't feel the need to talk about what happened- but this was good for her. Yan-mei slowly continued after a minute. "If…if you don't mind," she broke her gaze, closing her eyes, "I don't have Sam's number and I'd… I would like to talk to him."

It was an amazing thing to behold. Watching someone who was a known arrogant jerk biting their pride back, little by little. I reminded myself not to become smug that this was my doing. Nobody liked a prick.

"Do you have your phone on you?" I asked, reaching into my pocket. She nodded. "Okay. I'll give you everybody's number. I'm not sure if your sister or Chi have them. Maybe you can share them later."

She nodded again.

So for the next ten minutes I exchanged contacts with her. Once we were done, she hesitantly looked up at me. "The…"

"Huh?"

Yan-mei let out a breath, probably over-thinking her wording. "The wolves howl when they can't use phones. But what do we do?"

I paused. It was a good question. "Well… usually we are inclined to be alone, but as a pack…anything we do is never apart from others. There's always a wolf around to howl if needed."

"All the time?" she stressed. "I'm just trying to understand. We're not always gonna have a wolf right there."

"True." I shrugged. "…I guess we just need to be stronger than whatever's making us think we need help."

She stared at me. "That's crazy."

I rested my chin in my hand. "You've heard about Victoria, then." I figured.

Yan-mei bristled, holding her glass of tea tightly. Bingo. "I went into town this morning for a walk." She stated. "Then I smelled this…this horrible smell. It's worse than Collin and Brady wresting in the mud." She crinkled her nose. "I hated it too. Then I saw Quill and Embry in the woods and they ordered me to go home." Yan-mei was a brief bit indignant at that, and loosely crossed her arms. I raised a brow and looked out the window. No surprise. Victoria was like a skittish shadow, looking for any nook and cranny to Bella again.

At least it wasn't towards La Push for me.

"You guys should try and stay away from Forks, at least till she's gone." I mentioned, tapping my fingers. "But with how many in the pack are on watch, it shouldn't take too long." I hoped..

"That still doesn't answer my question. If we need help." Yan-mei grumbled.

I hid my thought and downed the rest of my drink. "Cats and dogs stereotypically always fight, but they work well together." I hinted, leaving the kitchen. There was nothing more I could say to her, other than implying no one should be on their own.

Because in truth, there was nothing our kind could do if we were in trouble.

There was no calling for help.

Only fighting through it.

Feng was sleeping on the couch, and the others were gone. Probably at school already. That only left Yan-mei to recover for a few more days, and myself to check on Chi. I jogged upstairs, yet when I opened his door, the boy wasn't in sight. Only a massive tan and spotted jaguar. He was crouched to the ground and ready.

"Oh no-"

When he jumped me, I expected pain. Claws. Fangs. A missing limb before I had the chance to protect myself. Instead I got shoved into the wall by the sheer weight. Huge paws wrapped around my shoulders and my face was buried in a furred chest. The next thing I knew, a heavy head was rubbing all over mine.

"Chi!" I murmured, sneezing out the short fur from my nose.

The over-sized beast dropped to his paws, shaking the ground. Surprisingly… his eyes just shined at me.

And aside from all the loose fur covering me, I stared at him. "You're handling this a lot better than I thought."

A goofy chuckle echoed in the corners of my mind. The beast before me, who could be absolutely terrifying if he wanted, just bounced on his paws giddily. I felt the strong impression he wanted to test himself out, but not without me. I smirked. "I'll meet you outside. Just a minute though."

The poor wooden floors scratched when he skid off, thumping down the stairs. With a deep breath I took a minute to get ready. I watched carefully as I slid quietly out of the house, eyes on Chi. The goofball was busy trying to test how high he could jump in the yard. Sometimes it would be fifteen feet, then he'd land, shake his behind and try to go higher. All the while I could hear his thoughts. He'd try motivating himself each time.

I patiently sat in the grass, ears flickering in the breeze. At least I had my fur to keep warm now.

Thankfully with the breeze he noticed my scent. He stopped jumping and looked back at me. I almost laughed when he bounced on his paws, excited.

_'Alright. I'm here. What do you want to do?'_

Chi stared at me. Then he looked around and rubbed at his ears with the back of a paw.

'_Yes, Chi. I'm in your mind! Your mind_!' I laughed, darting over to him.

'_No way_!' He lit up, ears rounding. '_Anything else I should know_?'

_'You still have your underwear on.'_

No sooner than he looked back to check did I boop his head with a paw. The slightly bigger feline shook his head, eyes gleaming. It was on.

And considering I never wrestled with another of our kind, non-violently anyway… it was fun. Our claws never came out and any bites were dull kitten bites. Not even enough to pull out fur. He was being so careful. After I had pinned him down again, I huffed.

'_I know you don't want to hurt me, and you're brimming with curiosity. If you'd like we can get Sam._' I watched his eyes widen. '_You can go all out. I promise he won't get hurt._'

Big scaredy cat scurried away from me. '_I'm good! And honestly… I don't want to hurt anyone. I can feel this… this energy in me, and I know I can do damage if I had to. But I'm still scared of hurting someone. I love you guys_.' He sulked.

'_Oh, that's so sweet Chi_.' I bumped his head, soon looking at him. '_But you can't be scared of yourself. You do have a lot of potential, but it's not bad_.' When his head drooped, I lightly swatted at him. '_Before long, if you show enough control, Sam just might ask you to help with Victoria_.' I reminded, watching his head snap up to me. '_I know you're not violent, Chi. Still that doesn't mean you can avoid violent people. If Collin or Brady needed your help_…' I trailed off, noting how stiff he'd gotten. '_You would have to do something_.'

_'I know_…' he whispered.

Two sets of heavy paws interrupted the thoughtful moment. We watched as Sam and Jared made their way over. They mostly looked at Chi and back to me. I only continued to look calm, lifting my tail politely. Thankfully they knew my body language well enough by now. Sam turned his head, and he almost looked pleased with the new addition. There'd be no trouble. Then, all the sudden, Chi gulped and jumped back, uncertainly swaying his backside.

The wolves looked at me for clarification, but I couldn't voice myself.

"He wants to respectfully test himself." Yan-mei's voice spoke from the porch. We all looked back, finding her head lowered. "He's thinking he wants you to train him, Sam. Because… because he's scared of hurting anyone else." Everyone stared for a moment, and with how apologetically she glanced at Sam, it was clear she'd been working on herself. Sam held a steady look, breathing slowly before regarding Chi. Before he could take a step forward, I grumbled and partially took a step in front of him.

My worry was evident when he looked at me. I spared a glance at Chi, yet before I could look at the alpha again, he just bumped my shoulder as he walked by.

The best we could do, really. But our conversation worked. Sam knew my worries and what Chi wanted. Reluctantly I started for the porch, thumping down and resting on the sunlit wood. I was unable to rest my head between my paws and relax enough. Despite Jared sitting nearby and snorting reassuringly at me, I worried.

I worried because Yin's grandchildren were practically my own. Some… a bit more favored than others, but still. A groan left my muzzle when the two began circling each other. Chi still looked…uncertain, but he was following through. Sam advanced slowly, and they were off. Each step was purposeful, and Chi watched carefully. Sam was actually teaching him different moves, how to guard, what to do… But when Chi was still a bit too frightful of overdoing it, Sam knew he had to break that shell off.

I got to my paws when Sam tackled him, no longer holding back. The spotted jaguar was startled under him and kicked, yowling anxiously. But gradually, we all watched the change in him grow. Angrier, less restrained. In seconds they were circling again. When Sam bared his teeth, Yan-mei, Jared and I stepped back when a rumbling, deep roar left his opponent.

Time passed by so quickly, and so intense, I hadn't realized Paul's midday watch at Bella's was over. My ears perked when his familiar scent neared. I lifted my head from my comfortable porch position, watching Paul jog over. He was smiling despite the training nearby. Those two had calmed down at least.

"Usually this is the other way around." He chuckled, fluffing the fur between my ears. I bumped against his legs, tail flickering. It was obvious though I was only like this for Chi's sake. Paul dropped to sit down next to me, and it definitely was a new feeling for him to lay over my back comfortably, yet not have his body cover mine. He seemed comfortable enough over my dark fur. Though he had a bad habit of tracing his finger along the rims of my ears, causing them to flick by habit. Finally I just lifted a heavy paw, covering the entire back of his head, and practically flipped him over me by accident. Paul fell over my front paws, laughing.

"_Touchy_."

I simply rested my head down over his stomach, eyes on the two in the yard like always. Before long they seemed to call it a day, panting. It did make me feel better though when Sam nipped at him and Chi just swatted his paws over, good naturedly. Even Yan-mei was smiling nearby. Actually smiling…The pack just kept growing, it seemed.

Co-existence between cats and dogs wasn't impossible. The proof was here now. Any nearby pack members in the area were now in the yard, goofing off with Chi. School must have been out. Brady and Collin were racing over from the road, with Jaio over Brady's shoulders and laughing. Behind them ran Stormy, probably full of energy like always. Little hands fell against my side, and I felt Feng crawl up and grow comfortable enough to sleep on my back.

My eyes drifted closed. The cool air of Winter nearing wasn't as bad as I thought. It wasn't cold. It was too warm to me, with everyone I loved around me and so content.

Though I did end up falling asleep still laying my head over Paul.

He eventually gave up trying to move, sighing.

"Can't beat em, join em." He yawned.

The pictures they took would be kept a secret as long as possible.


	24. Bound

Despite all the weight she'd put on, it never stopped Emily from cooking up a storm for her baby shower. There were cakes, pies, cupcakes, muffins, everything. My girls and I were stunned going into her house for the party. There were a few other female friends of hers, although Leah was absent. It wasn't my place to judge her. The relationship she had with Sam long ago must have been something special…

Emily greeted each of us when we arrived. Despite the belly in her way she hugged us tightly, keeping a half-eaten cupcake in her other hand she wasn't dropping anytime soon.

"You're handling motherhood really well. You're practically glowing." I grinned. Emily just waved her hand and popped the last of her cupcake in her mouth. "Oh please." She mumbled. "Everyone's saying that." Emily swallowed and cleaned her hands on her apron. "But I think that glow is just some prelude before intense pain."

"Unless you got the good medicine." I winked.

Emily only rolled her eyes and went on to baby over Feng, who'd joined Jaio, Yan-mei and I. Him being so little, it didn't really matter if it was a women's party. He just smiled and shyly shook fingers with whoever came up. It gave me a chance to drop off our gifts in the corner. When I lifted my head, I could see a few curious faces in the window next to me. I stared, waiting for the group of boys to realize they weren't discreet.

All at once they glanced over as I opened the window.

"What are you guys doing?"

They faltered. "Uh…" Seth began, rubbing his neck. "We're here to…make sure all you pretty ladies are doing okay?"

I raised a brow.

"Mostly to see if we could snag a few of those treats." Jacob smirked, glancing behind me. "There's no way you girls could eat all that… Take pity on us?"

I made a sound in my throat. "Anything sweet I touch isn't gonna last two seconds."

They all whined, which was hilarious. "You guys can just come in." I laughed. "I promise there's not too much glitter and girly stuff."

"We will never surrender." Jacob briefly squinted, leaving them to laugh and retreat. I shook my head, watching them hang around outside. They'd probably wait till after the party to salvage what they could of Emily's feast. Brady lingered by the window though. His eyes glanced inside.

"Is Jaio with you?"

I nodded, patiently watching him. Obviously he had something on his mind. His eyes finally shifted over to me. "I-I… I kinda have to ask something. Can I ask you?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Brady took a deep breath. "What do I do if-"

Suddenly Paul leaned against the outside of the house, looking at him curiously. Like always he stood comfortably and had his arms crossed over his bare chest. Brady though looked at him and stammered. "Uh...I can just- never mind."

"Don't stop on account of me." Paul shrugged. "Anything you can ask Ross you can ask me."

Brady sheepishly looked off. "Ah, it's nothing. See ya." Then he jogged off. I glanced over at Paul, frowning. "Well I guess we'll never find out now."

The wolf looked down at me. "You blaming me?"

"_No_." I dramatically began. "He just was about to speak until you came up."

Paul crouched down to be eye-level with my window. "Careful kitten. The window isn't too small for me to get to you."

I gave him a little tiny kitten hiss. Paul just laughed and backed away from the window. "He mentioned Jaio though. Might be something to do with her."

I took a minute, thoughtful. Then I hit my head on the windowsill when I jumped in realization. "Ow, ow." I sank to the ground, pained. Paul climbed in through the window, glancing around. He went unnoticed. The wolf sat beside me, pulling me against his side. "It'll pass." He mumbled, thankfully not laughing. If I had recovered quickly he would have laughed, but I was too busy holding my head. It did soon enough though.

"I was saying." I winced. "What if he imprinted on her?"

Paul was busy keeping a hand on my head, placing light and soothing patterns down. He was a miracle worker at times. "It's possible..." He mused, innocently. "Ever since the trio showed up he's been different."

I slouched against his chest, scrunching up my face. "I hope he doesn't change too much. Like you did for me."

"What I do is my choice." Paul stated, giving me a tight squeeze. He knew it was a… a bit of a guilty spot with me. That in those first few months of our relationship I had 'stolen' him away from the others. It was all on him, though. I had done nothing, but believing I had, I'd grown guilty over the time he lost with friends and family. "Besides, once the high wears off and he realizes what he's stuck with he'll calm down."

I shamelessly bit him. Paul just laughed. A few throats cleared and I realized Emily and a few of her friends were staring down at us. "You can stay if you brought a present." She eyed Paul, smirking.

The wolf quickly got to his feet, realizing he was surrounded. "I'm just gonna-" Then he swiped a cupcake on his way to the front door, avoiding a few playful swats from those around and ran out. We were left laughing and Jaio helped me to my feet. She thoughtfully gave me a pack of ice for my head. Still, I could see something behind her dark eyes.

"Yes, I was talking to Brady." I spoke, sighing in relief once the pack was on my throbbing head.

She lit up. "I thought I saw him! Is he okay?"

"More than okay." I reassured and started for the kitchen. I couldn't ignore all those sweets anymore. "He only…well, it'll be his place to tell you."

"Tell me what?" she pressed, worried.

I shook my head. "Jaio, he's fine. It's good news. He's just…new to the subject. Why don't you go talk to him? He's outside with the others."

She nodded. "I will. Thank you Ross." The girl gave me a quick hug and rushed outside. I was carefully loading my plate with two types of cake. One vanilla and one chocolate loaded with sweet syrupy cherries. I contemplated going back to the smaller finger-foods side of the table but decided against it. Shifters had crazy high metabolism, thankfully, but I didn't want Emily's human friends thinking I was a glutton.

I'd refill my plate later. As I licked my thumb of some wayward icing, I realized Yan-mei was next to me, carefully filling her plate of little treats. She seemed to inspect them first, but satisfied enough would get them anyway. It was clear her attitude was steadily dropping these days. She sniffed.

"Do all of our kind end up with…them?"

I paused. "No...?" I answered. "Emily's human."

"But you and my sister."

"It's just the two of us." I shrugged, watching her. "What, scared you're gonna end up with one?"

Yan-mei accidently crushed a little treat between her fingers. "No." She calmly answered, picking up the smashed bits of food and eating them. "I just don't want to be tied down. It seems like one of them can just look at you and steal your future. All on account of 'imprinting'… Sounds barbaric." She scoffed quietly.

I thoughtfully cut a piece of my cake with a fork. "Well…you don't have to respond to it." I admitted. "But… it's a pretty harsh thing to do. Our kind don't imprint, that I'm pretty sure of. Still, Billy says it's like finding the other half of your soul." I shrugged. "You can do whatever you want… it just means a lousy life for whoever imprinted. Sad, really."

Yan-mei was looking at me. "And if no one imprints on you?"

I froze, thinking of Leah. My expression dropped. "I don't know… Something on your mind Yan-mei?"

She pursed her lips, still flawless looking despite the messy treats she ate. "I worry for my sister." She states. "She's among the top of her class, and she was in Beijing too. In _my_ classes." She emphasized, sparing me a glance. "I don't want her…settling. Because of a puppy. She can do so much better."

All the sudden, we both looked behind us. Emily stood there, smile falling.

Yan-mei suddenly looked regretful. Emily swallowed and forced a smile. "We're about to open the presents." Then she ducked her head, returning to the others. "Come on girls. Present time!" The house erupted into cheers and laughs, although Yan-mei and I just stood there.

Soon we shared a glance. Yan-mei drooped her head, shoving a strawberry treat in her mouth. Even she knew she had to apologize. Thankfully I didn't have to say anything. She was learning.

While Emily went to pick through the presents and everyone took their time coming over, I saw Yan-mei sneak off to apologize to her. I couldn't hear, but I did see Emily nod.

Apology accepted. I turned my attention to Feng before Yan-mei could realize I'd been watching. The tot was stuffed with pastries. He groaned and rolled away on the floor when I tried picking him up. He'd be fine sleeping on the carpet I assumed... He didn't, though. Feng was starting to look green.

Quickly I scooped him up, sliding out the front door without being noticed. The pack lounged around in the yard, though they all looked up when I came out, holding Feng away from me.

"Excuse me!" I called repeatedly, running to the woods. Seconds later they all winced as Feng…well, refunded all those sweets. Eventually Paul arrived at my side. "I'll keep an eye on him. Go have fun." He nodded inside, scooping Feng up carefully. The toddler just groaned and fell against Paul's chest, sleepily. I started back for the house when I remembered Jaio. She and Brady weren't around. So I stopped by Chi instead. His smile fell from his conversation with Collin, though they didn't mind.

_"Have you seen Jaio?"_

Chi blinked, wondering why I was speaking Chinese. You could hear a pin-drop. Everyone around fell silent to understand. He shook his head. "_She went off with Brady, I think… What's up_?" he grinned, secretively. Oh, well, that was good. I glanced around, realizing everyone was staring at us. Even Paul looked bewildered. Right. They must have never heard us do that before. I turned my attention back to Chi.

_"I suspect he imprinted on her."_

"_What_?!" The boy got to his feet, grinning. Again, like always, he ran his hands through his hair before waving his arms. "_Why am I just now finding out_?!"

Embry's voice shouted out nearby. "You're killing us, guys! What's going on?" He complained.

I grinned. "_Ignore him. It's funny. And we just found out_."

Chi huffed, glowering. He glanced around. "_Alright. Thanks for telling me_." Then he leaned forward, chuckling. "_We_ _should do this more often. They can't stand it_."

I giggled and ruffled his hair, quickly returning to the house. Emily had only opened one present so far. No doubt it'd take forever for them to gush and fawn over everything before reaching mine. Yan-mei sat down next to me, glancing over. "Is Feng alright?"

I nodded, feeling like I was forgetting something. Suddenly she smirked.

"You took your plate outside didn't you?"

That's what it was. My lap was empty. I ran outside, hollering.

My poor plate never stood a chance.

.

.

.

A baby shower was excusable, but a wedding wasn't. With Sam and Emily's wedding right around the corner, everyone knew something went down between them and Leah. I didn't know too much at first, myself. All I did know it was raining one night when Paul came home. I'd been sitting on the couch with a towel in my lap, ready for the usual snuggle session occasionally. But my wolf didn't look at me. He just stood next to the door bothered looking. Then he went on to tell me what happened only an hour ago.

Apparently a few members of the pack had met up here in La Push, fresh off an evening watch for Bella's house. And when Leah and her brother came back, Emily was there waiting to talk to her old friend. She wanted Leah to be there. At the wedding. A sudden expectation and hope that had everyone backing up.

Then… Leah just exploded. She went on about how she and Sam once were happy, then Emily showed up and… well, Emily got hurt. Bad. Her amends to her old friend were futile. Ever scarred stitch was ripped open.

I was nearly in tears hearing about how much my two friends were hurting. Of course, I could comfort neither. It would be taking a side. Then it brought up the reminder I was Emily's bridesmaid. Well, one of them. And while Jared was Sam's best man, Paul was in line too.

Ever since that night I was torn between dread and excitement. Dread for hurting Leah. Excitement because weddings were always exciting. Now, as I dressed in Emily's chosen pale blue bridesmaid dresses, I was ready. Yesterday I'd taken my kids to Port Angeles to get something to wear. Only this time Paul joined me. For a while there it was nice. The kids crowded into the back and I settled in the passenger's seat to keep Feng in my lap. Paul was content to drive. Once we got some rental clothes we headed to lunch. The waitress kept looking at me, wondering.

Obviously there was no way I could have had the teenagers as my own, though she still stared at me. Aside from that lunch was nice. Chi, Yan-mei, Jaio and Feng were like our little own family. We figured we could do this more often, much to their happiness.

Only, unlike homecoming, I got prepared alone. Leah wasn't there to help me. Although a few hours before the ceremony my girls did show up. They apparently needed my help. The dresses were all the same, but still beautiful on each of them. Stormy and Feng watched from the couch as we fluttered about the house, gathering different hair styling tools and makeup. I was already ready in my dress with my hair done. I had pinned it back along the sides of my face, and it was draped behind my ears in a long wave of curls. My makeup was never too dramatic, but there was a nice combo of makeup, along with a faint dusting of blue eyeshadow. Jaio kept her pigtails, but added extra curls to them, with smaller ones alongside her temples. They bounced cutely and matched her cheeriness. Yan-mei was a bit calmer. She kept her hair down, long and straight. Nothing too much, though she still looked wonderful.

Plus she actually seemed excited. Not by much, but noticeable in her standards. Once we all were satisfied and stopped fussing, we turned to Feng to get him ready. It only took a few minutes for him to be well combed and in his little suit. He wouldn't be doing much though while he watched t.v. Stormy eagerly looked at me, catching my attention.

"What is it baby?"

He leaned over the front of the couch, inclining his head to me and crooning. I smirked as an idea came to mind. All I had to do was snap a little clip-on bowtie around his neck, taking off his neon green collar I was always making bigger. The little tag of Stormy Ross still was as pretty as the day I put it on him. He seemed happy with himself and ran around, jumping mid-air and showing off. When there was about half an hour left, we all turned our heads when a car honked outside.

Surprisingly a limo sat out there. From the windows the pack poked their heads out. "Come on!" Someone shouted, and vaguely I could hear laughter inside.

"They got a limo." I snorted, in disbelief.

"Awesome!" Jaio grinned, suddenly rushing out. Stormy bolted after her, and once they were inside I heard loud laughter. No doubt the mountain lion's tie. Yan-mei went on ahead, leaving me to close up with Feng in my arms. Black suited arms took Feng for me, to which I was thankful. Carefully minding my dress I climbed inside, and Jacob climbed in after me so he could close the door. Soon I slid over to Paul side, smiling at his steady grin.

"You guys look nice when you want to." I mumbled, looking him over. Paul had to dress up more often. I was liking his suits far too much. The entire pack was inside, looking quite nice and dressed the same, more or less. Paul made a sound in his throat and settled his arm around my waist.

"I'm glad we're pleasing enough, your highness."

A flash of a picture. We blinked and looked over. "Hey lovebirds." Jacob laughed. "Emily wants pictures." So until we reached the wedding area, which was an open field that could overlook the distant ocean, we all were busy taking pictures. At least until Stormy nabbed the camera and flashed about ten pictures in his mouth.

That'd be something to remember.

Soon the vehicle slowed down at the slope of a hill, where atop it the ceremony would take place. Waiting for us was Sam. He just smiled as we poured out, cheering and getting him excited. Finally he had to laugh when Stormy bounced out, proudly adorning his bowtie. I lifted my head when a dewy breeze went by. It was cloudy, no surprise. But considering it rained earlier it seemed to be done for the day. Only the grass was wet, but no harm done.

Paul's arm nudged from my waist and I stopped enjoying the breeze. Too often I tended to zone out for a minute to enjoy nature. It must have been a cat thing. Wolves were fine just lifting their noses a moment to see what the air carried, then they were done. I liked to enjoy and appreciate things too much.

His lips curved upwards at me and dark eyes were amused. I turned my attention, tuning out the burn in my cheeks. Everyone started up the hill and we saw everything was set up. White chairs lined up everywhere with a wedding arch at the center. Beautiful flowers lined up the edges of the seats, and it looked like some reservation priest was already at the arch waiting and skimming through a book. Our group was content to talk and sit until it was go-time. During then a few more guests arrived, and excitedly I sat and waited. Paul only spent a few minutes with the others till he sat down next to me. His short black hair barely moved in the breeze.

"Do you want to have ours up here?"

I looked at him, taking a moment to understand. "Oh." Then I looked down, noting Stormy settling down for a nap at my feet. He seemed to like when I rubbed through his fur with a heel. "I haven't thought about it. Isn't this their place though?"

Paul just smirked, amused with something. "Kitten, there's countless weddings year-round up here. It's…kinda a special place for the reservation."

"Why?"

He lifted his head, thinking. "There's stories about this place being sacred. Important to our people. That anyone uniting in marriage here is united for eternity." Then he chuckled, leaning his head back in my direction. "It's the stories the chicks go for." He winked.

Thoughtfully I looked ahead. "Well, a wedding isn't just about the bride. Do you want to have it up here?"

I could see it plainly in his eyes by how hopeful they were. It was important to him, his people. I couldn't resist smiling. "Alright then." The matter of the date wasn't set, but it didn't matter. We both knew it was soon. When someone ran down the aisle, I snapped my head back to watch and Paul followed suit. Jacob had run down the hill halfway to meet someone. My mouth fell open seeing it was Bella. She was dressed up nicely in a pale pink dress, with her brown hair wrapped up. Jacob was stunned, but smiling.

I raised a brow. "Wondering when she was going to do something for him..."

Paul looked back at me. "You're starting to sound like Leah."

I sighed, turning away. "I worry for the pup." I shrugged, only causing the man next to me to chuckle. "Jacob can take care of himself." He argued. "No need to worry over him."

I scoffed in my throat, causing him to look at me. "What?"

"It's just…everyone says cats are too independent. So when I work on that, like being pack-oriented, you guys say I shouldn't look out for another. I'm just saying…"

He rolled his eyes, huffing. It took a minute for me to realize… Soon I was 'awwing' and cuddling his side. "Oh, don't be jealous puppy. Jacob's like my little brother, I swear. In fact I never thought I'd have such a big family."

Paul seemed pleased with this and let his head fall back, sighing. "I guess I should look at it that way."

"You should. I mean, you should be glad you stand out to me. When I first got here I thought everyone was hot." I laughed.

"Bull." He snorted. "You were too busy freaking out, kitten."

"You didn't help." I reminded, glancing at him from the corner of my eyes. More people had since arrived and filled up most of the seats. I sat a bit closer to him so the elderly couple next to us wouldn't be bothered. "If I recall, it was your lovely personality that freaked me out the most."

Paul tightened his arm around me, head falling atop mine. "Well…you're a pretty freaky thing yourself. I didn't know how to handle that." He seemed to sniff my hair for affect, leaving me to pinch his side. He breathed out a laugh. "But I think I got a pretty good handle on you now."

Before I could get at him again, I heard someone sitting behind us. I turned my head, mustering a smile.

"Hi, Bella."

She had sat with Jacob next to her and nodded at me, smiling awkwardly. "You guys look nice."

"Thanks."

All Paul did was glance at Jacob, but thankfully before their silent conversation could go on, the priest up front cleared his throat. "That's our cue." Paul glanced at me and Jacob before getting up. As we'd been told, we lined up at the back of the crowd. For bridesmaids there was myself, Jaio, and a few other women. Emily had asked Yan-mei too, but she declined. She excused herself saying she didn't want that much attention. Jaio though was beaming next to me, eager to walk down with Brady at their turn.

"You did amazing with all these flowers."

She looked up at me, practically radiant. "Thank you, Ross." She whispered. At this rate she'd be a florist for weddings. Jaio looked completely in her element.

Jared was the best man, and he'd walk down with Emily's friend. Then there was Paul and myself, Brady and Jaio, and another couple. When Sam stood at the flowered arch, he smiled readily and nodded. Everyone sitting down watched as Jared and his partner joined arms and walked down the aisle. A few cameras flashed, and I took a few deep breaths. Then they broke apart and stood on each side of the arch. Soon I felt Paul's arm wrap around mine, and then, we walked down the aisle. My heart pounded for a moment, just to imagine if I'd been the bride. Paul glanced over knowingly, smirking. With reluctance we broke apart and I was left to stand on the bride's side. Though, it didn't last for long. Feng broke free of his place among the pack, running out to me in his little suit.

"Mah!" he cried, rushing to my legs. I felt nothing but embarrassment as everyone laughed and more pictures snapped. Nearby I could see Paul's head bowed, laughing. Well, as long as Feng was happy sitting on my feet, I didn't mind. Soon the next couple joined us, and then the last.

Nearly everyone bit their lips and waited in anticipation when the violinist started playing. Then, the radiant Emily came down the aisle over the hilltop. But what had everyone freezing though was the one walking Emily down.

Leah.

I gaped, looking at my two friends together. Leah's smile was small, but there at least. Nearest the arch the two parted, and I scooted a little so Leah had space next to me. She barely glanced at my surely stunned features. The priest cleared his throat and the ceremony was off. The whole time, Sam and Emily's eyes were glued to another.

It was so sweet.

The moment they said their 'I do's', Sam scooped her up in his arms for a passionate kiss. Everyone erupted into cheers and wolf whistles. Luckily we all had our confetti to throw as they took off down the aisle for the reception. Then everyone was talking, animatedly and happy. Leah loosely crossed her arms next to me.

"Don't think too much of it. I only did it for Emily."

I wasn't sure how to respond. It was good news, somewhat, although I doubted her friendship would ever be restored with Sam. Unlikely, I feared. There was nothing to say as Leah's phone rang. She walked a distance off from all the commotion to answer it. I turned my attention to the others. The pack was busy laughing and having their fun- as men were prone to do. Not wanting to interrupt their fun, I watched as Jaio turned her attention up to me.

"Are those two going to smear the wedding cake on their faces?"

I quirked a brow. "I hope not. But knowing the wolves I-"

Leah suddenly rushed by making a bee-line for her brother. It was so fast I barely caught a glimpse of her paled expression. Jaio and I both watched as she talked to Seth, and suddenly, his smile with the others dropped. Horror came to his big brown eyes.

Jaio tucked her arm around my waist nervously, pressing against me.

"Something's wrong."

"Stay with me cub." I kept a hand on her shoulder as we went to the group. Leah and Seth suddenly pulled away, darting down the hill and out of sight. The entire group that'd been with them were dead quiet and worried looking.

"Guys. What's wrong?"

Paul's eyes darted up to me, and he looked off with his hands on his hips.

"Harry Clearwater just had a heart attack."

The timing was horrible as Jacob arrived with Bella at his side, and his eyes flashed wide open. "_What_?"

"Oh God." Bella murmured. "I have to go check on my dad." Then when she ran off, Jacob was at her heels. Still he sent frantic glances back till he was out of sight. I kept a hand over my chest, the other tightening on Jaio's shoulder.

"Oh, poor Leah. Seth." I breathed, shaking my head. The elation over the ceremony seemed to have died, though only among the pack. The human guests were still obliviously happy and ignorant. Paul broke free of the others, bothered looking. "Take the others and go home, Ross. I'll meet up with you later."

I nodded, pulling away with Jaio.

She kept glued against me as we went. I glanced at Chi and Yan-mei, who were knowingly watching- but not sure what it was. They hurried over, and Chi thankfully picked up Feng for me. I whistled for Stormy and he came running up- successfully scaring an older couple petting him.

"What happened?" Chi worried up at me.

I briskly started down the hill, minding the short heels I wore. "Leah and Seth's father had a heart attack. I doubt there'll be much of a reception. The newlyweds will understand."

They all looked worried to some degrees for their friends. Halfway to the walk home I shed my heels and found it much easier barefoot. I was tired though and took Feng up in my arms.

"Go on home, guys. I'll let you know if there's any news."

Jaio was reluctant to leave me and follow after them. I couldn't look at her big worried eyes anymore. I turned for home with Stormy at my side, lost in the gloom and worries. Soon I exchanged my dress for some jeans and a faded t-shirt, and heels for socks. It was much more comfortable, but without anyone to talk to, to have any news from, I was nervous. An hour into us being home it started to rain. A steady rhythm I normally would have liked. But it drowned out the daytime and made it unbearably depressing. It was dark and miserable looking.

Even Stormy seemed depressed- probably because of me. He just sat on the rug in front of the t.v, resting his head between his paws. But his bright blue eyes kept on me, sighing through his nose heavily. At least Feng was there to keep me company, although he was busy catching up on a nap in the other room.

So I sat on the couch and waited, and waited.

At some point I must have fallen asleep. I jolted upright when the front door closed. Also Stormy's tail slapped against me when he got up, so there was that too. Paul was absolutely drenched. His suit was gone and his hair a mess over his forehead. Though he still wore his white button up and black pants. It was a far cry from the flowery ceremony this morning.

I stared at him, anticipating.

But I could see it the moment his dark, tired eyes lifted to me.

Harry had passed.

I deflated back into the couch, closing my eyes. I had to think what it meant for my friends. Not just the emotional aspect, but the sudden loss and financial stress it would put on the Clearwaters. Paul sat beside me, quietly and slow. I wasn't sure how close his relationship was to the guy, considering I had only seen him a handful of times, so I spoke with caution.

"…are they okay?"

Paul was busy staring at the blank, turned-off television screen.

"No."

His answer was short and simple- though I could only imagine how much more there was to it. Uncomfortably I continued to sit. I felt the need to say something, but nothing came to mind. It was a horrible situation, and there really was nothing I could do. Nothing that was my place anyway.

Quietly I texted Chi the news and told them to not disturb the Clearwaters for a while. The message was received but he never answered back. Then I began to think of my own parents, well, my mother anyway. I figured she was about Harry's age, maybe a year or two younger. The sudden thought of… of losing her was bothersome. Paul must have seen how tense I grew.

The moment he wrapped his arm around my shoulders I relaxed. I leaned into him when I felt he was still drenched by the rain. Tsk'ing, I began to unbutton his shirt. Paul wordlessly watched me. I kept my attention on the buttons, occasionally fumbling with them being wet. Once they were done I distracted myself.

"You should have undressed first. Body heat or not." I scolded, watching as he barely leaned forward so he could shed the white, soaked long sleeve shirt. Paul continued being quiet. I furrowed my brows, focusing on folding it and planning to take it to the laundry room. Yet as I got up, his burning hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me down.

"You're crying, Ross."

I looked at him, swallowing. "No. I'm not."

He continued staring at me. "You're close to."

I had to look away, and with his slow tugging, I sat down again. For a long minute all I could do was press my lips together. I wasn't even sure if my voice would work, as my eyes surely betrayed me. I wiped at them with the back of my hands.

"I just thought…"

"Thought…" He pressed, and I felt the couch shift. Paul sat closer to me, enough I could feel my shoulder against his arm. My beautiful locks I had wrapped up this morning had since fallen down in depressed, loose waves. Hopelessly they fell over my face.

"I just thought how horrible it would be if I lost you. I'd kill myself."

His warm arms wrapped around me before I could breathe again. Being too upset I barely noticed the rumble in his chest. "Don't talk stupid." He spoke a bit louder, as if my very words angered him more than the idea alone. "I'm not leaving you. Ever."

The tears had stopped at least, but it was impossible resisting to hide in his warm chest. Any dampness on my face burned away. "Don't make promises out of your hands."

Paul's hand caught mine, so easily able to overlap it in size.

"This is my promise." I felt him graze over my ring finger warmly, which still held the ring I never once took off. My eyes trailed over to it, watching it glimmer in the light. For a moment I smiled. The differences between us were comical. His bronze skin practically made mine pale. Then in the size it looked like a child's. Yet, that tiny, fragile ring united us.

I swallowed. "I know."

Two fingers and a thumb caught my chin, and Paul pressed his lips to mine, until the worries and fears in my mind were pushed aside by the love I held for him. Arms gently scooped up around me, and he carried us to bed. Paul held me in his warm, safe arms the entire night. And though the human part of me had my doubts, as we all did, I knew they were foolish.

He truly was going to be with me until the end of time.


	25. Sparks

Harry Clearwater's funeral was this week. It was still depressing news for those on the reservation, but everyone steadily had accepted it. The following morning at the Lahote house was a bit of a mad house. A rare sight for the normally calm dwelling- aside from Paul's occasional moments. The youngest resident, Feng, had apparently woken up from a bad dream and had yet to stop crying. Then the full grown mountain lion, Stormy, was absolutely restless. With all the rain he wanted to go outside, yet considering how much mud and dirt he tracked, no one wanted to clean that again.

So, while Paul tried to make a decent breakfast and stop the frustrated Stormy from jumping on the counters, and tuning out a crying baby, Ross was busy sitting on the couch. On the table spread out before her were the recent newspapers. She kept a phone pressed to her head with a shoulder, busily flipping through the pages.

"Look, mom, I'm not saying it would be easy. It would just be a lot safer-" The young woman's eyebrows knit together. "Of course I know what I'm talking about. Have you _read_ the papers?" Then, heavily she sighed. "No, I'm not taking up an attitude. I'm just saying you should consider it, plea- Yes I know we've always lived there!" She snapped. "But my God, mom, have you seen the murder rates in Seattle? It's getting ridiculous. I just want you with me." A brief moment of silence, filled with the ebony haired woman nodding to herself and sticking the end of a pen in her mouth.

"I get it… Just… _consider_ it… Yeah, I love you too. Bye."

The moment she tossed her phone on the table, Paul called from behind in the kitchen. "Didn't go too well?"

Soon the woman was at his side, firstly turning the burning stove-eyes down and adding more butter to the burning eggs. Paul sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, daring only to glance over. Lei Ross's lips were tight together and she threw her head back.

"Stubborn. _Incredibly stubborn_. I hope I'm not like that when I'm older."

Paul's lips curved upwards. "Too late."

"Seriously, I'm just trying to look out for her." she began, looking at him. The joke sailed right over her head. Paul's smile died and he went back to salvaging what he could of his cooking. "She's a grown woman. You can't control her."

"I can control her if I carry her here. She's not heavy at all." The woman muttered, crossing her arms bitterly. At least until a fussy toddler came waddling over, hands still clenched over his bright red cheeks and wailing. Paul jerked his head away, wincing. "Alright, food's done. Not good but it's done."

He handed a plate over to Ross, leaving her to get the toddler situated with his breakfast. It worked to calm him down. Stormy though was glued at Paul's ankles, staring up at him intently.

Ross breathed out a laugh once she noticed. "You're torturing him, Paul."

The wolf just grinned, reaching over to the freezer. Stormy licked his lips and pushed up to his paws, sliding a little on the floors. "You might wanna back up." He grinned to his fiancé. The moment Paul threw a rack of deer ribs through the air, Stormy went for it. The lion jumped through the air, flipping, and landed on his feet perfectly. Then he ran off to his corner to eat- as if anyone were remotely interested in his food.

Ross though winced. "Wash your hands, pup. That one was still bloody."

Even little Feng let out a loud, silly baby laugh at Paul's disgusted face. It was a relief to hear. Sitting around at home and listening to the rain though didn't settle well for the feline. Ross continually looked annoyed as Paul comfortably skimmed through the channels. Her fidgeting didn't go unnoticed.

"What's up?"

Ross groaned, leaning over her lap. "I think I'm gonna go train the kids today. I've got way too much energy."

Paul clicked the t.v off, raising a brow. "You look restless. I didn't think kitty cat's had that problem. Only us."

"Hardly." She sprung to her feet, darting to the door. "But hey, if you're fine, you should have no problem babysitting."

Paul's eyes widened and he rushed over. "Ross, don't you dare leave-"

The frisky feline suddenly bolted out the front door. Laughter echoed from her lips at the cool, refreshing rain. It felt amazing to run. There wasn't much guilt on her part. Paul loved those two, and they'd be fine now. Stormy would pass out, full for a few hours. And Feng would probably just zone out in front of the t.v. Besides, there were plenty of friends around to take up any babysitting shifts. Everyone was practically family here.

Ross's bare feet flew across the pavement, and fully drenched, she seemed to fly towards the Black's land. Energized, and fueled by the wonderful feeling rain, she darted through the woods down the short driveway to the kid's house. Already on the porch and relaxing on the bench was Chi. He bolted upright, startled.

"Woah!"

"Hey Chi." The woman breathed, hardly out of breath. "You guys doing anything today?"

"No." He still looked startled, looking her over. Then Chi slowly grinned. "You're up to something."

Ross merely winked at him and leaned inside the open window of the house. It was probably their choice to leave it open and have fresh air come in. "Hey guys!" she called, waiting patiently. Brady and Jaio peaked out from the kitchen doorway, covered in flour.

"Woah, bad timing?" Ross teased.

"We're making deep dish pizzas." Jaio smiled. "Though… something tells me you're not in a cooking mood."

Brady snorted next to her. "More like wrestling someone. I've seen that look."

"Close. Where's Yan-mei?"

"Here." Said girl jogged down the stairs, blinking. "You're soaked."

"And it's a slow day. I'd suggest wearing clothes you don't like much." That said, she pulled out of the window and turned. Chi was already down to his shorts in the yard, hollering up at the gloomy dark skies and jumping readily.

"Some days I think you'd make a better wolf than a cat." Ross teased, looking him over. The boy just smiled. "So what's on the agenda, huh teach?"

The woman notably winced. "One, don't call me that. Two… I don't know yet. But I figure if we all have enough energy we can use it to train ourselves better. Sam thinks I'm too easy on you guys."

"You are." Chi grinned, eyes shifting over. Yan-mei stepped out onto the porch, annoyed looking. "This is silly. Someone could get hurt."

Paul's voice rang through the rain. "I'll be making sure that doesn't happen." He spoke, coming down the driveway. He set Feng down, leaving him and Stormy to run inside the house. "Jaio can babysit." He figured, shrugging. "If things get out of hand with you pussycats someone has to be the peacemaker."

Chi barked out a laugh. "_You_?"

Yan-mei and Ross ended up grinning at Paul's icy look. Chi ended up casually hiding behind Ross. "So we doing this or what?"

"I'd like to judge your reaction times first." Ross spoke, looking over. Every head turned to Yan-mei. Said girl bitterly huffed, stepping out into the rain. Once everyone was soaked, Ross cracked her fingers. Paul found himself liking the mischievous smirk on her face more than he should've.

"First, let's get into the woods. We'll have more space."

As the group started off, Ross kissed her wolf's nose as she passed on by. "Careful pup, the claws are coming out today."

The playful, but mildly threatening growl that would have terrified any normal person was met with the woman's laughter. Then they were on their way into the depths of La Push.

.

.

.

It was like a scene from a fantasy movie. Two massive felines circling another in the middle of the woods. The rain was a steady downpour around, but it did little to outmatch the steady, rumbling growls in their chests. Each feline on their paws towered an average person, standing on fours even. Just over five foot, it was clear to see they'd be a match for any wolf. Their bodies were thick, and under the various designs of fur, there were rippling, tight muscles. Even a light paw into the ground caused a deep imprint in the mud.

The differences between them and the wolves were quite obvious, Paul noted. He watched carefully as Chi and Yan-mei circled another in the clearing they reached. Felines seemed to have more attitude, he noted. When they shifted, they always looked murderous. Unblinking, stiff, ready to go for the jugular when your back was turned. Paul eased back on the branch he sat on, casting a glance over.

His fiancé was busily watching their moves, silent. No doubt talking in their mental conversations which he was cut off from. But it made sense. Each could talk to their own kind, although, Ross did seem a bit…uncertain at times. She'd never hear anything distinctly from the pack, but she could get a general idea pretty good at times. A vague impression rather than a distinct thought.

Paul's eyes snapped back over when the two ran for another, fast as lightning. Dirt flew up from under their paws, shrieks barely leaving their outstretched, monstrously fanged mouths till they collided. Given his weight and strength, Chi countered Yan-mei in the air and sent them behind her. A fallen branch snapped loudly, like thunder crackling. Bite after bite they wrestled each other, with plenty of shrieks in between. When she kicked him away, Chi scrambled to his paws, hissing readily again.

Though it was hard to take him seriously when he hissed, what with the white tufts of fur hanging out of his mouth. Thus making the sound muffled, and Paul to chuckle under his breath.

Ross spared a glance over to him and he quieted up. Right, this was some serious intense feline business. The two wide-eyed, ready felines circled another till Yan-mei started off to the right, only to catch Chi by surprise when she bolted to the left and tackled his side- catching him off guard.

Paul barely had a chance to pull Ross away when the two broke through the branch they'd been sitting on. They tumbled over it, kicking up mud and ripping through any trees in the way. Ross let out a breath and looked down at him.

"Thanks."

Paul hummed. "How much longer do you want this to go on for?"

"Till it gets out of hand." She explained, getting to her feet. Paul breathed out a laugh. "They're trying to kill each other as is."

Ross looked at them a moment, quiet. "No… It's just a challenge. Getting a little out of their systems too, but they're friendly."

Paul looked over when the two screeched, an echoing sound that would've terrified any creature. The wolf shook off a chill. "You cats are weird."

Ross only grinned at him. "Touché."

It didn't last much longer. When the two tired out, Ross whistled and got them to call it quits. Breathing hard, the two broke off from another and returned to their 'alpha', whom of which just looked happy.

"You guys are getting stronger every day, it seems. I'm proud of you."

Chi seemed to lighten up and lifted his tail politely. Yan-mei though was busy staring off, sniffing. At the sudden growl in her throat every head turned to look.

A wolf ran through the woods, fast.

"Is that…Jacob?"

Paul sniffed deeply. He took a step forward, focusing on him. The trio knew what he was doing, but Jacob didn't even look back. "He's angry about something." Paul stated, looking mostly at Ross. "Anything we can do?" she asked.

"Just stay here… I think it's more drama with Bella. I only feel this frustration from him when she's involved." In a split second the wolf shifted and ran off to chase after him. Ross looked after him, bristling. Behind, she could hear the worried conversation in the two's heads.

'_Ooo boy, this isn't good_.' Went Chi's voice.

Yan-mei tentatively sniffed the air. '_She's breathing hard. Obviously she doesn't like this Bella girl_.'

"Understatement of the century." Ross snapped, baring her teeth. "All the heart-ache she puts Jacob through, it just pisses me off."

'_Why are you so sensitive about Jacob, Ross_?' Chi gently asked.

"Because." She began, angrily. "Because… Jacob was the first to be my friend when I came here. _Alone_. Having no idea what I was getting into. He made me feel welcome, and unbelievably calm when all he had to do was be with me… I guess… I bonded to Jacob more than anyone else, aside from Paul… I never knew what it was like to have a brother, anything like that until I met him. Then… when someone you love hurts so much… you tend to want to snap at whatever's hurting them."

Ross visibly looked startled when fur rubbed against her arm, and she was near eye to eye with Yan-mei.

'_If there's one thing I learned from this gang of mutts_.' She began, actually light in tone. '_It's how to look out for another. If Bella hurts one, she hurts us all… Besides… we're much scarier than a dog. How about we do Jacob a little justice_?'

Ross looked away. She knew it wasn't the right thing. That Jacob would be furious.

But… how long would he let himself be used?

How long would his heart be Bella's sick, twisted little punching bag?

The inhuman growl behind a human face was more terrifying than the actual feline beast. Then, they were off towards Forks.

And no wolf was in their way to stop them.

.

.

.

The two teenagers kept in the woods. Judging by how they'd gotten their first real overwhelming scent of vampire, it heightened their watchful senses and had their hackles on end. Ross however was uncaring to the fact despite her back-up. The long ebony haired woman, who didn't feel a single wet spot on her burning body briskly started up the stairs to the Swan house.

With the police cruiser gone, she wasn't worried. But Bella's scent was strong- along with the unfortunate scent of a vampire. It took a minute for the door to open, and Ross could only imagine what had Bella looking so anxious. She blinked her brown eyes at the stiff, drenched woman. A woman whose eyes could kill, it looked like.

"Ross, what-"

"What did you do to Jacob?"

Even her own words sounded heavy. Laced with venom, sharp. Bella stammered, opening and closing her mouth. "There's something I have to do. I'm in a hurry."

"Enough of a hurry you can completely crush his heart?"

Ross was shaking, now, and not from the cold rain. Bella tightly gripped the door. "I had to make a choice." She quickly glanced behind the door, to someone else there. Ross knew what it was without even seeing. Her chest heaved, violently.

Ross took one heavy, long step away from the door, pointing a finger directly at the human.

"Bella Swan, so help me, if I ever see you around Jacob Black again, _**I'll tear you apart myself**_!"

The door opened a little, and a little pale thing with spikey dark hair stood there. She didn't seem pleased.

"We're terrified. Leave please, dog."

But Ross had her eyes on Bella. Only now could the human teen see how directly she'd affected not only Jacob, but those close to him. She gulped. "Alice… I don't think she's a _dog_-"

Whether implying something by that or not, it didn't matter. Ross sprang away from the doorway, and with a twist of her body in the air, a horrific, livid jaguar landed on the ground. The red truck in the driveway wobbled. With her ears flat back at the two, a screech left the feline's mouth, making her stance clear.

Bella and her friend eased back from the doorway, wide-eyed.

With one last, lingering glare, the monster of a jaguar took off into the woods. Bella's legs buckled together, vaguely catching sight of two equally monstrous creatures leaving with her. She could plainly tell by the look in Ross's eyes, woman or not, despite Alice's comforts and reassurances.

She had a lot more problems than Victoria now.

.

.

.

We all had dinner at Chi's house. Aside from Yan-mei, Chi and myself, no one else knew what transpired at the Swan's house. And aside from Jaio and Brady, everyone was quiet as they ate. Too bothered about what happened earlier. Too worried for Jacob.

But, Jaio and Brady were oblivious and happy. Like newly-weds fresh off the honeymoon. Only after their recent admitting of another's feelings, and more importantly, of Brady's imprint. I was happy for them, but currently any emotion I felt was drowned out by nerves. Thankfully Chi and Yan-mei kept quiet. I was surprised by their support, and more so how they agreed with me. Even Yan-mei. Maybe though my reaction to the news earlier had been so intense she felt moved. Because she loved her sister. And I loved Jacob. Somehow she may have related to me.

I pushed my empty plate aside and gave a little smile. "You guys are great cooks. Thank you Jaio, Brady." Everyone around agreed, nodding. Jaio beamed in her seat. There was no stopping her from telling stories about how she and 'Brady-bear' researched recipes and bonded over all sorts of things. Gradually my attention grew more distracted, and thankfully Paul took the opportunity for us to leave when he could. He thanked them for dinner, to which they were overjoyed with, and we left.

The moment we were outside he pressed against me through the rain.

"What happened?"

"I threatened to make Bella Swan a snack, basically."

"You handled it better than I did." He murmured, wrapping an arm across my shoulders in a futile attempt to keep me dry. We just continued hurrying home. Paul let out a breath and kept his eyes ahead. "When I caught up to him, he was in a foul mood. Kinda like poking a sleeping bear. Then I brought up Bella and there was no stopping him."

"No wonder you're a muddied junkyard dog."

"_Hey_."

"But…" I began. "Bella said she didn't choose Jacob, whatever that means. Still, there was one of those Cullen's there with her too. That must have made it even more-"

"There's a Cullen in Forks?" Paul clarified, turning on his heel towards me. I was too unnerved by earlier to be bothered by his look. "Yeah. Short girl with spikey hair."

He groaned. "Alice Cullen. Stay away from her. She's fast."

"You do realize I actually chased and injured a vampire that the pack, _and_ the Cullen's included, _haven't_ been able to touch?"

"Asking me not to worry about you is like asking it to stop raining. Its gonna happen anyway."

We returned home. Paul actually was more unnerved than I was. The magic of being an imprint was like his kryptonite. He eyed me warily, closing the door behind him.

"I mean it, Lei Ross. Stay away from Bella Swan."

My overprotective sister bond flared for Jacob. That, and the defiance every feline felt at times.

"Don't tell me what to do, Paul Lahote."

He raised his lip and stormed out of the house.

I was right, though. Bella's influence was spreading like fire throughout the pack, creating anger and heartache.

She was a human stench that was repulsive to me in every sense.


	26. Respire

Trying to be civil with anyone was entirely pointless. It was like high-school drama all over again- except a hundred times more dangerous. Everyone had their disagreements, like an all-time high of stress seemed to have been added thanks to the Cullen being around. Then there was confusion if that meant the treaty was in effect again. If the pack was suddenly limited. There were too many questions and not enough answers. Especially when Bella disappeared.

As if Jacob wasn't in enough inner turmoil.

Entirely, it seemed like the pack was split. Only once they saw Jacob's state. He was distant, angry, and wanted nothing to do with anyone. With him being the main reason, and unnerved over the Cullen's and not entirely sure what was going on, we all had our opinions. Some of us believed Jacob should be forbidden from going to Forks. One, Bella proved to be a bad influence on him. Given my relationship with him, I found it difficult to 'leave him be' as Paul declared I should. That he should be left alone entirely and get himself together.

It was one of those conflicting things about the wolves that bothered me. Cats were independent, so myself and the others were working on being 'pack oriented'. And then, for reasons I don't get, we're told to leave some matters be. To not act like a pack. I understood personal matters, but this I never understood. Jacob was in a miserable state and I was expected to ignore that?

I understood Paul's demands too- even if he was completely opposite. He wanted me to stay away from Jacob, away from Bella, away from Forks. I understood.

I just didn't appreciate the demanding aspect. Normally I'd always listen to Paul. But… something about the way he went about it unnerved me, plus I wasn't easily ordered around when I believed in something strongly enough. And I believed it wasn't good for Jacob to constantly be alone. Wolf problem or not. It was horrible to know about and not acknowledge. The fights between Paul and I seemed constant almost, at least until the day of Harry's funeral. That day, with everyone dressed in black, we somberly sat down at the small La Push church for the service.

Everyone was morose to meet another's eyes, if barely for a second. I could feel Paul staring at me by my side, but I never looked at him. I was making it clear my attention was on Jacob, who sat by himself on the far side of the church. Billy Black sat at the end of the pew with him, but with an obvious distance. By how he hung his head, barely glancing over, this funeral and his son's mood was a painful thing.

I gripped my black skirt, anxiously.

After the service and our respects had been paid, with some lingering inside more than others to say goodbye, I was among the first to head outside. I breathed in slowly, feeling the air was thick with moisture. Maybe another rainstorm, though it was too humid. The dark clouds above were mixed with crackles of sunlight between them. A beautiful sight, yet bittersweet and leaving me unable to enjoy it. The pack was utterly gloomy, destitute of the smallest joy.

A small sniff came from behind and Leah was coming up to my side. She kept a crumpled tissue in her hand. Her normally exotic beauty, a fierceness I admired without her even trying at it, was mauled by reddened eyes and a worn expression. She kept her eyes ahead, mouth open as she breathed. Her nose was too stuffed.

"Hey."

I nodded. "Hey."

We stood there for a minute, overlooking the small sight this hill-top church allowed. We could see a bit of La Push from here, but too much was covered by trees. At least there was a good view of the sky. "You look as bad as I do." Leah noted, though she still hadn't once looked at me.

I swallowed. "Paul and I have been fighting for a few days now."

Her eyes flickered over, briefly. "…badly?"

I couldn't keep my eyes ahead. Like always lately, whether after a fight or I was overwhelmed, I bowed my head and focused on my breathing. Too tired to cry. "Enough." I managed, shrugging my shoulder. "It's just… I hate being ordered around. Unreasonably. Especially when he won't even listen." I took a slow breath, focusing on the clouds above. The shining between them only slightly lessened with the evening growing. "If he knew how much I worried for Jacob he'd be with me. After all this time I thought I could… I could understand you guys. But we just keep getting more frustrated." I balled my hands to my eyes, groaning. "I'm sorry, Leah. I'm being selfish. I'm more concerned with how _you're_ doing."

She looked at me a moment, before fidgeting with her nails. "I'm… alive, all things considered. Still breathing. So… not too bad."

Just because you were alive and breathing didn't mean you were fully alive anymore, but I kept quiet.

We stood there a moment. Not having anything to say, nor sure if anything else could be said. But then a tired, cracked- most likely from a raw throat, voice spoke behind us.

"You're fighting because of me, Ross?"

The two of us looked, and for the first time in days, Jacob was acknowledging someone. Though his eyes were much like ours. Tired, red, utterly depressed. And if they weren't rubbed dry and red, there was always a thin glossy sheen. Everyone was hurting like a domino effect for different reasons.

If it wasn't Harry Clearwater, it was Bella Swan.

I opened and closed my mouth, but I think the unintentional scrunching of my eyes gave me away. My lip curled in, and shaking my head, I turned foot and left the area.

"Ross!"

I didn't know why, but I ran. In my mind it all felt so childish. Exactly like high school. Too much emotions and crying without talking like rational adults. Maybe I wasn't as mature as I thought.

Or I just didn't want to blubber in front of a funeral service. That made more sense. Especially in front of poor Leah and Seth with my own problems.

My problem being that as much as I had accepted Paul as my mate, my other half, I'd accepted Jacob as my little brother. And when you love someone enough, bond with them enough, the smallest thing that upsets them hurts you too. I'd barely reached the road before a hand wrapped around my arm. I was jerked back, meeting the alarmed expression of Jacob Black. He stared down at me.

"I thought everyone was in turmoil around here because of the funeral."

"Jacob, that's only half the reason… And you're the other half."

He furrowed his brows. After a long moment of trying to understand, he just continued looking confused.

"_Why_?"

I groaned, running my hands through my hair. I hated resurfacing things again, something I'd been thinking about for days. Something I continually defended myself in, my beliefs. Though I absolutely hated to when others wouldn't listen. That, or they refused to understand. Just as stubborn as I could be…

"Jacob…" I sighed, reluctant to look at him. "Do you remember when I was new to La Push?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well… then you remember how out of place I was. Shy, scared… But you visited me practically every day when I moved in. You talked to me about the pack, how to handle Paul's obnoxious ways, everything. You…made me welcome here. And if it hadn't been for you I probably wouldn't be here right now. I guess I- I'm saying you're like a brother to me." I threw up my arms, guiltily. "So when you're all miserable and alone, I can't just let you suffer by yourself, no matter what everyone is telling me to do. If it's a wolf thing or not, I don't care! Whatever happened between you and Bella, the point still stands that I'm not leaving you. I can't." Finally I looked away, shaking my head.

Jacob just stood there, and gradually, my brows furrowed more and I had to close my eyes. But the hardest tid-bit slipped out anyway. The bit I was never able to admit.

"My real brother died before he was born." Came out in a crackled, horrid voice. A weak, broken one. "But I liked to… I liked to imagine what it was like to have a brother... Then when I came here and met you I didn't have to imagine anymore."

It had been too much, surely, and now all I thought to do was go home. To wallow in regrets and worries. I had half the mind to, until a hand warmly placed on my shoulder. Still, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Instead Jacob just came closer and draped his arms around me, sighing heavily.

"It's okay kitty cat… I… never really felt the need to hide around you anyway." He murmured. Jacob let out a breath before looking at me again. His brown eyes crinkled up at the corners. "But.. I'm not _good_. Not good at talking." He stressed. "I just wanna-" he let out a hard breath, and I heard the growl hidden in it. "I wanna go cliff diving. It's the only thing I want right now. To get rid of this feeling."

"I get it…the frustration. I'm tired of explaining myself too. Let's just…let's just go." I took his hand without thought, causing his eyes to flash up to mine. "Separated at birth." He shook his head, almost smiling.

To some degree, I thought he was right, at least in spirit.

Jacob pulled a smile out of me.

.

.

.

I always thought cliff-diving was just horrible because Seth pulled me off with him a few months ago. The experience was the same today. Only the tides were calmer- and it was enough daylight out for me to see still. Another difference being Jacob had my hand during the entire ordeal- which was more than just running and jumping. There was the brief swim to shore, during then the adrenaline had us both laughing.

Only when the initial terror wore off did I realize how insane it was. But it worked. Jacob had seemingly forgotten his troubles, all the things that bothered him for a minute. I did, too. For a minute I had forgotten about work, about taking care of a pet and a toddler, and Paul-

Guilt suddenly had my spirits dying, just like that.

Although, it's not like I turned my back on him. _This was good_. If Paul could see that he'd change his mind. I was certain of that. Jacob panted in the sand, whereas I was still busy standing and catching my breath.

"How did you convince me to do this, again?" I breathed, pushing my sopping, cold hair back.

He breathed out a short laugh, red in the face. "You kinda went along with me, like a puppy."

An offended sound was all I could do, currently. The grittiness of sand and drying salt water was irritating. Even more so was the impending threat of rain ready to come down. A growl of thunder echoed across the skies, causing us both to look up.

"I'll jump off a cliff but I'm not getting struck by lightning." I outstretched my hand, and Jacob hauled himself up. He shook off the excess water like a dog, which was very much annoying. "Oh sorry." He breathed out a laugh towards my grimace. "I guess you'd really hate this." Then he rubbed his doggish smelling wet head to my shoulder. Rightly so I yelled and ran off down the road.

"Gross Jacob!"

"Well you don't mind Paul's!"

"_No_ I hate it altogether!"

So we ran off down the road of La Push, away from the beach. We couldn't escape the storm though. The rain poured at once, which didn't bother me, only the storm itself. I loved thunder but lightning was too dangerous a counterpart. Before long it became so overbearing it was difficult to see. Luckily Jacob knew La Push like the back of his hand. When I lingered in place, uncertain, he just grabbed my arm and dragged me through the woods. I blindly followed his guidance.

Before long we stumbled up a porch, and I didn't realize it till we were inside. Emily's house. It was fairly close to the beach. We heard feet rushing over, but it was too late. Emily held her breath, wincing as we shook like dogs. Water went everywhere, and I looked at her apologetically. She tossed the ready towels in her arms at us, sighing.

"Well, I'm glad you two are inside at least."

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks Em."

I carefully dried off, figuring my clothes were hopeless. Sam jogged out to greet us, grinning. "Too slow huh?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Kitty cats are helpless and get lost easy. She slowed me down."

I slapped his arm.

Emily smiled. "Let's get you changed." So she wrapped her arm around me and brought me back to a bedroom. She pulled out a t-shirt and shorts from a dresser. "Hope you don't mind. They're a little big… Baby weight." She winked. I thanked her and changed in the restroom. Jacob probably didn't need a change of clothes. He'd just burn all the moisture away with his body heat alone.

The clothes were a little loose, but dry importantly. I hurried back out to her, smiling. "So when is little guy's big day? Or girl."

"We're keeping it a surprise." Emily smiled, guiding me back to the living room. "Any day now."

Jacob and Sam were relaxing on the couch. "'Any day' is feeling like forever." Sam mumbled. Emily just ruffled his hair as she walked by. I followed her to the kitchen to help her out. I doubted she could bend over to open the oven without popping on the spot. "We've been working lately on the nursery-" she began, and she was off. I could tell by how her eyes shined how excited she was. Passionate. From tiny details about knitting blankets to the day they painted the room… and she accidently painted Sam's hair when she sneezed.

I wish I could have seen that, honestly.

Emily was heating up the oven when the power in the house groaned. Any conversations suddenly fell quiet.

"Aw man…" Jacob groaned. "Don't-"

It wobbled for another minute, flickering.

"We better get some batteries. Flashlights." Sam figured, getting to his feet. Jacob nodded and they were off searching. I smiled at Emily, sympathetically. "Guess dinner has to wait…"

She pouted. "Darn. I've been planning this lasagna for a week, too… Oh well. Plenty of leftover food from-" Her sudden pause alarmed me. She pressed a hand over her large stomach, blinking.

I looked her over. "Emily?"

She slowly smiled. "Big kick… He…_Or_ she, definitely has their daddy's strength."

I bit my lip. "May I?"

She nodded, chuckling.

I carefully touched her stomach, marveling when little flutters moved under my hand. "Wow…that's amazing. I always wondered what it felt like."

"Being pregnant or just touching a pregnant lady?"

I grinned, sheepishly. "Both."

The others returned, loading up their flashlights with batteries. Emily looked out the front door windows. "It sure is coming down." She worried. I followed her gaze. It was dark out now, and with the steady rain it would be hard to see at all. Any soft rumbles of thunder had grown louder. Lightning flashed in the distance, barely a flicker here.

I stepped away. "I better call Paul."

So while they were busy preparing for the big storm and making sure there were no sudden leaks, I dialed Paul. It rang once until horrible, loud static had me jerking my head away. The corner of my phone had a frowny face. No signal. I wondered if a cell-tower got struck. It wasn't much a big deal. Paul knew how to take care of Feng and Stormy. They were only a few miles away, anyway.

Emily was watching knowingly as I snapped my phone shut and sighed. The power promptly went out, dead quiet.

"Slumber party?" Emily chuckled, twirling her fingers. I couldn't resist smiling. "Do you think the guys will let us paint their nails too?" She glanced over. They were busy forcing batteries into a stubborn old flashlight. And Jacob was busy trying not to burn his thumb with a lighter to give Sam light.

"Sam will excuse that as wasteful." She giggled.

Said man lifted his head, suspicious. "You ladies mind repeating that? I heard my name."

"Nothing Sam." Emily winked. He looked at us for another suspicious moment and went back to working. We just giggled together. At least until another crackle of thunder had me jumping. I crossed my arms. "I like storms, but I hate when they get too loud."

"Pack loves them." Emily sighed, easing back into a counter seat. I hopped up next to her. She pulled a covered plate of wedding cookies to sit on her belly. I was lucky she offered one while I still could get one. They'd not last long with her appetite. I ate and watched the brief flashes of lightning outside. It was silly, but I never tried looking out too long. This silly fear I had that when lightning flashed, something would be out there.

I regretted reading all those creepy-pastas when I was a teenager.

"I'm surprised they're not going out right now." She mumbled, popping another cookie in her mouth. "Last storm I saw they went nuts. Running around in the rain and wrestling. Big mess." She chuckled.

I crinkled my nose. "Bet that was a smell."

A toned arm comfortably propped up on my shoulder, and Jacob leaned on it casually. "Wet cat ain't no better." He reminded, raising his brows.

"I don't think it's _cats_ people complain about though." I reminded.

Jacob sniffed. "Nah."

"Yah."

Emily covered a giggle, shaking her head. "You two are ridiculous."

"Jacob." Sam called, starting for the door. "Help me check the generator. If it's down we need to check for any downed power lines. Others will need to know."

I could audibly hear his alpha voice. Jacob nodded and started after him. By habit whenever I heard that voice I was inclined to follow him. He just held up his hand. "We got it, Ross. You can stay with Emily."

So they ran out into the rain, disappearing into the dark.

At the silent, dark house I shuddered.

"He didn't leave us a flashlight, did he?"

I heard Emily's pigtails slap around when she shook her head. "No. We figured you can see in the dark."

"Oh, I can. But I'm not much help in the rain."

"So is it like night-vision?"

I returned to her side, thoughtful. "Kinda. It's hard to explain. The dark never really-"

She knocked her cup over, spilling on the floor.

"Oop. I got it." I covered, not wanting her to bend. As I picked the cup up, I could distinctly see the milk she was drinking was white. But there was a clear puddle on the floor next to it. "Huh… I think your roof is leaking somewhere. Is there any-"

"_Ross_."

I jumped up quickly.

Emily's dark eyes were wide and blind in the darkness, and her face was tight. She swallowed, hard.

"My water broke."

I stared. All train of thought had ceased.

"…what?"

"My water broke, Ross." She repeated, louder. When her legs scrambled down, I quickly took her arm, not wanting her to slip. "**Ooooh**." She breathed, an edge in her voice. I quickly set her down on the couch, backing away.

"What was that noise? Is it just pain or is it actually time?"

She didn't look at me, but her eyes still flashed upwards. "**Ross**."

I jumped. "Can't you hold it in!? At least until I can find some keys and get you to the hospital!" I panicked.

She arched her head back, hissing between her bared teeth. "It doesn't work that way." She groaned. Emily leaned back and tried getting comfortable. I felt shaky when she stretched out her legs on the table before her. "It's coming. Now." She breathed, which was getting harder.

"R-Right! Just.. hold it for one minute!" I pleaded, running off. My mind was scrambling, and my legs more frantic than my mind could keep up with. I ran through the house like a headless chicken, picking up towels and starting for the kitchen to find medicine when Emily screamed.

My shoes skid as I ran back to her. "I'm coming!" How luckily I could still see. Emily was now sweating and had pulled her dress up by her hips. I gulped at the sight. Shakily I put a towel under her backside, and carefully helped turn her body longways on the couch. She threw up a leg over the back and stretched the other off the side. "_Oooh_-" she whined, pushing hair back from her head. "Do you see anything?"

"No." I quickly shook my head. "H-Hang on. I need to get…s-stuff." My mind was in overdrive as I ran through the house, fearful to leave the woman for more than a second. I quickly damped a rag and found the painkillers, and a soda. I rushed back trying not to drop anything. "There." I eased her up a little, pressing the rag to her head and helping her with the pills.

"Good thing you ate plenty of food. Your stomach won't get upset." Well, that was lame.

She didn't even look at me. Emily's eyes were closed and her breathing was hard. Quickly I returned to the other end of the couch, holding the other towels close around me. "Just breathe." I coaxed, feeling awkward when I looked too long.

It didn't matter though. Emily was as blind as a bat without power.

Still, I gripped her ankles and shushed her whenever the waves of pain had her groaning. "Go with the contractions. When you feel them."

She nodded, head falling back into the pillow. "Did you…did you do this before? Training?" she rasped. I handed her a bottle of water nearby. I looked off, watching lightning flash out the windows.

"I binge-watch House…"

Thunder immediately followed. The storm was at its strongest above. It felt like it shook the floors. Emily suddenly was back to breathing hard and uncomfortably adjusting. "Ross." She begged, nails digging into the couch. "_Help_…!"

I gulped, continuing to watch. "Not quite there yet Emily. Just keep going with it."

"It's killing meee!" she cried, arching her back. I focused and waited. Nothing but blood. I went back to gripping her legs and rubbing them for comfort. The sound of her cries were awful, and with the air-conditioning out, it made the house a sweltering mess. Gradually I panicked more as blood was all I could see. Was it too much? Was it normal? I shakenly bit my lip and stumbled away.

"Hang on Emily."

I rushed out the front door, trying to smell. There was nothing, the rain washed it all away.

Now would've been one of those great times to howl, if I could. There was no telling how far away they were, and I needed help.

Emily needed help.

I screamed out my frustration. All too easily drowned out by the rain, and not telling anyone anything. It could never convey the message I needed. But then I remembered the advice I'd given Yan-mei. Not very good advice, I recalled. We just needed to be stronger than whatever was making us think we needed help.

I rushed back in the house, jumping over the couch. Emily was breathing harder now.

"Alright, push." I ordered. The poor vulnerable woman all too quickly followed my guidance. She bared her teeth and pressed. Her growl turned into a scream and she fell back into the cushion again, breathless.

"Go with the contractions. You can't pass out." I reminded, pressing her legs further apart. Emily flopped a hand up to her forehead, using the rag to wipe the sweat away. She nodded, breathing hard. After a minute to catch her breath she went on more naturally. A small push here and there. My eyes widened and I leaned closer.

"You're doing good Emily! Keep it up!"

Her pressed lips tightened till she bared her teeth. "Agh!" she shrieked.

"Almost there!"

I held a towel over my arms, continually coaxing her. The moment I could and the shoulders were out, I pulled the baby out into my arms.

"You're done! It's out!" I cried. Despite the amount of blood around us, tears were in my eyes, and Emily started crying when the infant did. I quickly wrapped him up and placed him over Emily's chest. Her shaking arms wrapped around him, and she was smiling tearfully. I made quick work to pull out the cord and get her cleaned up. I lay a clean towel over her, breathing hard.

I just delivered a baby.

I brought a life into the world.

I fell back into the chair behind me, giving into the tire and fatigue. I could finally rest. Emily just continued laying across from me, smiling at the scrunchy little face swaddled on her chest. It felt like only seconds I closed my eyes until the front door opened. Sam and Jacob stumbled in, talking until the distinct sound of a baby crying made them silent.

Jacob's flashlight shined over. I was a mess and covered in blood. And Emily was wrapped up in towels. They rightfully so panicked.

Sam was over his wife, breathing hard, and Jacob rushed over to me after checking on her. The soaked teenager breathed hard, staring.

"I don't believe it..."

"I have something new crossed off my bucket list." I spoke, easing up from my seat. Jacob pressed a hand on my shoulder, looking me over. "Ross… this is incredible." He breathed, looking over. Sam sat on the ground, right next to Emily. He was still in awe as his wife was fine, and busily was looking at the crying face of his newborn son.

"Makes me miss my family though." I admitted, reaching out my hand. Jacob helped me up, not even bothered by the blood. Since the adrenaline had worn off, I was shaky and tired. But my steps to the door still caught Sam's attention.

"Ross." He ran over to me, breathing hard. For a moment I was alarmed, until, he picked me up in a bear hug. I thought for sure he'd break my back until it lightened. His heart was racing, I could feel.

"Thank you." Sam put me down, and in the dark, his black eyes were shining. He pressed a hand on my head, and I knew how much he meant it. I smiled.

"If there aren't any power lines down, she should get to a hospital in the morning, probably."

He nodded, eyes lifting to Jacob. "If she's going home, get her there safe."

Jacob pulled me away, and I left the house with the sweet infant's cries to the outside world of pouring rain. Even though I couldn't see now, Jacob still held my arm. Soon the shadows of trees were familiar, and I was home. Still, I lingered in the yard, looking up at him.

"Don't be a stranger, okay Jacob…? I love you too much for that."

He smiled, still bright even in the dark of a storm. "You're mushy… but…that's fine I guess. Yeah Ross. I'll be around… Promise."

I pulled him in for a hug that he didn't mind. He just laughed. "I'll never escape smelling like a cat because of you."

"It's not that bad." I mumbled.

He gave me a squeeze. "Yeah… not that bad… I better go. Tell Dad the big news. You're gonna be a local hero." He chuckled, letting me go. A hero? I smiled a little and rushed inside, while he went on home. The moment the door slammed open, thunder echoed across the sky. Stormy, who always watched storms by the window, ended up scratching the floors when he jumped away, falling on his backside and skidding. He gave a warning hiss till he realized who it was. He bounded over just as the bedroom door across the house opened.

The tired expression of Paul Lahote vanished in a split second. Even faster than that did he run over, scooping me up in his arms. Like a drenched kitten I limply hung in his arms, but smiled. At least the rain washed the blood away. But how his eyes shined. I wrapped myself around him, arms and legs together. I pressed my head to his, missing terribly the wolfish dog scent he carried.

"I miss you, Paul. I'm tired of fighting and arguing. I miss you _too_ much."

He held me tight to such a degree that would have been painful, but I didn't even mind. His embrace felt like it was painfully putting life back in me. I felt like myself again. Finally, after a long while, he eased up- but still didn't let me go.

"I'm sorry."

Those words were surprising, especially from him. I had to look at him. His eyes lingered elsewhere a moment, till finally looking at mine. He visibly seemed to calm for some reason, like he became putty. At least until he caught wind of my scent.

Then the look changed in his eyes and he set me down, looking me over. I raised my brows as he firmly inspected every limb. "_**Did you get hurt**_?"

"No… Just helped Emily with her baby."

His head snapped up.

"What?"

"It's a long story… Everyone can meet him tomorrow… Can we go to bed now? I'm exhausted."

Paul just looked stunned.

"Or…we can stand here..."

He shook his head. "I'll take any chance I can to hold you all night." He breathed, cracking a smile. I simply held open my arms. Again Paul scooped me up, all too happily. The moment we fell onto the bed I sighed, relieved. I let Paul get comfortable around me. There was little stopping him when he missed his imprint. An arm settled across my stomach and the other under my head, like a steadily warm pillow. His chest pressed to my head, letting me listen to his heart while he protectively curled around me.

"Jacob's happier, now." I breathed slowly, closing my eyes. "No one was right or wrong… he just needed a friend…or, something closer than that."

Paul made a sound in his throat, holding me warmly. Every ounce of rain dried up in the dark room. "Better than fighting. After the funeral when you were gone I… I thought I chased you off. I mean, you know me. Who wants to be with a hothead forever?" he murmured, at least, until I shushed him with a kiss. A few moments later I eased away, yet kept close for sincerity's sake. He doubtfully could see in the dark. "I do. Besides… it's gonna take a lot more to chase me off. I've got too many claws in La Push to just leave."

Paul laughed under his breath. Warm arms snuggled closer and pressed against my back. "Am I one of those claws?" he asked quietly, kissing the tip of my nose.

I hummed, and given how content I was, a purr slipped into it. It wasn't often, but it still surprised him each time. The rumbling, light sound grew as I tucked my head under his neck, comfortably.

"I think you've got all my lives, actually… Well, five or six of them that's left."

Paul buried his head in my neck, breathing. "I'll take what I can get."

"Then you've got all of me."

.

.

.

"You always did."


	27. Notice!

Hello readers!

So, I need your help with something. Recently my Twilight stories were updated, however I cannot view the update. Only a very small number of people actually can, and not the regular amount of readers. I can only view the update in the Live Preview, and it doesn't say it was recently updated.

For this story, Like Cats and Dogs, the most recent chapter was called Respire. Please comment if you can see this chapter. If many of you don't, I will post the chapter again. If you've already read it, please ignore the repeat. Thank you!

Pop-X-Tart


	28. Lost (Part 1)

We waited till Emily got back from the hospital in the morning before we visited her. Until then, we waited patiently until the power companies brought the electricity back. Apparently a big old tree near Forks had snapped in the storm, taking out all of La Push's residents power. About half of Forks too. So the power crews were busy getting the tree out of the way and putting the lines back up. That was a relief. I didn't know how long Feng could go without his dose of cartoons. I was content though to stay at home with Paul, idly talking about my night prior.

From making things better with Jacob, to the terror of helping Emily… I didn't mention the cliff-jumping part though. Paul was already worried from my absence at his side. Times like these when it was just us, (except for Stormy and Feng) I loved how open he could become. Like I was his personal diary, he held nothing back. Save for a few feelings here and there, but Paul made himself clear. How much he missed me, how the anxiety in his chest went away when I came home…

An imprint's power was definitely an amazing thing. Good thing it was limited to the werewolves.

When getting word that Emily was good and ready for visitors, we were the first to arrive. I wanted to see her terribly and check up on the little thing I help delivered. Sam greeted us, and I easily noted how his eyes shined at me- still in appreciation.

Apparently I was the best little sister material. How I adored the thought. Emily was resting in bed, and in her arms was the most adorable little bundle I'd ever seen. His little face scrunched like Sam's did, and seriously he'd look around when he opened his eyes.

Natural born leader, I joked.

"Harry Winters Uley."

Paul and I agreed it was a good tribute to Harry Clearwater, as well as their ancestry. We visited with them for a good while, and I was delighted when Emily let me hold the baby. He was so tiny and small, but the way he held his little face so seriously, I loved him already. Paul was already watching me, how I held the baby, and I realized why. As soon as he held the pup himself, I saw the same thing. How attractive and heart touching it was with an infant. It really brought out some instincts I tried not to dwell on. Soon Emily was making cooes at her baby again, and Sam fell into conversation with us. Gradually the rest of the pack visited till it was a full house of curious men and boys. I crinkled my nose at them all crowding around.

At least until Chi's voice piped up near the back. "Curious cats coming through! Can't help it! Ouch, excuse you." My kids stumbled over at last, like they'd taken a deep dive underwater and surfaced for air. Only through a crowd of werewolf though. The whole of them didn't last much longer though. Emily glanced at Sam, smiling wavering.

It was time to go. Sam and I acted at once and shooed everyone out, including myself and Paul. It was always nice visiting, but Emily would definitely need a few days to herself. She still looked great though despite it.

As we walked home, I held Feng in my arms. "I haven't seen anything so cute before!"

Feng promptly looked at me. He didn't understand of course, but the timing was hilarious. I gushed over him apologetically while Paul laughed. "It's good to see another generation at the reservation." He nodded. "Little Harry, your kids. Ours." He ruffled Feng's hair, causing the boy to swat at him with a smile.

For a brief moment I looked at him, and once he noticed, he looked at me and smiled slowly. I went back to giving my attention to Feng.

"Isn't one enough?" I laughed.

"I come from a big family." Paul mused, and I jumped when his arm wrapped around my waist and he kissed my ear. "So one is never enough, kitten."

Luckily he caught us both when I stumbled. I was a flustered, nervous breathing red faced maniac. Whether he was teasing me or being serious, I was torn between. Paul just chuckled in my ear and occasionally kissed it. By then my ovaries had erupted, surely. Thankfully it came to an end soon enough. Stormy was running towards us full speed and screeching.

I'd never seen him run with his ears back, and going so fast. Paul watched him with wide eyes, taking a small step back when Stormy suddenly jumped him. The feline continued to yowl, using his claws to further climb Paul and hide away from something. Paul painfully bared his teeth.

"What's his problem?!"

"I don't know!" I panicked. "He's still an animal so I can't just read his mind!"

The mountain lion had his eyes dead set down the road, and he was breathing so hard he was panting like a dog. Then he'd whine anxiously and try climbing Paul further, trying to hide. It was at that moment we saw Embry bolt out from the woods, a few yards ahead. He was a savagely growling wolf, kicking up dirt as he ran down the road.

Paul suddenly growled fiercely, startling Feng and I.

"What is it?" I rushed.

He answered in one short, angry breath. "Vampire."

Like second instinct he ran ahead, shifting midair, and took off after Embry. Amid that suddenly cold breeze a howl echoed in the distance. Then, snapping out of it I blinked out of my shock and turned, placing Feng on Stormy's back. No doubt a vampire had crossed the boundary line if Stormy could smell it and freak out.

"Go home, Stormy."

He knew the command well enough and bolted with my cub still on his back. Little Feng reached out to me, eyes scrunching.

"Mah!"

They would be safe, though.

I turned, running after Paul. Along the way I stripped my clothes and shifted the moment I was able. Much faster I ran and followed his scent, nose close to the ground. It was a strong, familiar stench.

Victoria.

All the more furiously I ran on, tracing the scents of my pack. It grew stronger the further into the woods we went, nearer the territory line. It was a vast amount of information in all the new, sudden scents. The pack was heading alone the lines, West, all in the same direction, probably after Victoria. But then there was something else. It almost smelled like…the Cullen's…? I knew that couldn't have been right. Still, it was heading in the same direction of the pack.

My paws skidded up dirt as I veered ahead of them, hoping to intercept. The day provided little light, casting a murky blue overcast. Darkness was never a problem for me. I just hoped my wolves could see as good if a vampire was going around. Soon I could smell water, and hear the growls and skids of heavy paws.

Then a blur of wild, flaming hair.

I bared my fangs and pressed closer to the ground, speeding ahead of the pack. Victoria must have seen me though. When I jumped for her, she flipped mid-air, swatting me to the ground with her four fingered hand. A hiss echoed nearby till she was on the run again. At least I had fallen into the river that marked as the territory line. As I got to my feet, the pack rushed on by with their heavy paws. Something much quieter moved on my other side, and I realized I was right.

It was the Cullen's.

I warily backed away as one of them slowed down to look at me. Edward, I recalled. He furrowed his brows only a moment before running on. I was quick to follow on my own side.

He was back. Great.

The pack was a little ways ahead, yet it wasn't hard to catch up. I ran along the bank, eyes on Victoria again. She jumped onto our side again, but then I saw a blur flying after her. One of the Cullen's tried following, until someone shouted for him not to. He jumped back into the water, barely avoiding Paul. Embry ran on ahead after Victoria, and the rest of the Cullen's gathered behind Emmett, who was ready to fight Paul. I stopped behind my fiancé, briskly approaching his side and attempting to ease him back from an unnecessary fight.

All the sudden, he snapped at me. It was so harsh and abrupt; I must have startled him. Fangs sank into my neck and I knew he was telling me to back off, but then, he realized who he was talking to. I backed away from him as his eyes widened. My rounded ears curled back against my head, and more bothered than pained I watched him. The Cullen's retreated off by then. I knew it was an accident, and wolves did have their moments, but it still hurt. Not the bite as much, though.

Cats were just more cautious, I suppose…

With Victoria gone again, the pack retreated to the heart of La Push. Otherwise known as Billy's land for a good meeting area. The pack was agitated as we met up together, and I was busily leaning away from any of Paul's attempts to lick me apologetically. He stopped though once we arrived. It was a sweet wolf gesture that currently meant nothing to me. Embry was the last to arrive, teeth bared. I didn't have to know their thoughts to understand.

She got away.

The wolves all stood in their circle, debating, while I only had silence. So I sat a little ways off, head downcast to look at the grass. Oh, I knew it was an overreaction. I shouldn't be this upset that Paul snapped at me. Plus he was already apologetic. His ears hung back on his head the whole time, and it worsened when he looked back at me. I guess for a two to three-hundred-pound giant cat, I could still look like a sad kitten at times. All the sudden I heard feet. My teenage kids were running over. At least now I could talk to someone.

"Sam told us what was happening before he shifted." Chi panted, looking everyone over nearby. "Did you get her?"

I blankly lifted my eyes, tail thumping to the ground.

Yan-mei crossed her arms. "A whole pack of wolves can't catch one vampire?"

A few wolves looked over, sending dirty looks. Realizing she'd spoken too loud Yan-mei coughed and looked away. I huffed and licked the back of my paw, rubbing it over my neck. No blood, just an ache. Chi was suddenly crouched next to me, wide-eyed. "Did you get hurt?"

I barely had a chance to respond before a grey wolf pushed between us. Paul gave Chi a brief growl and turned his attention to me. The pack was dispersing, done with their discussion. I looked over Paul's back to my group. '_Meet me at the café in a half hour. Jaio, too_.' With that I allowed Paul to guide me on home. The further we went, the more his ears eased back, and he cut glances over to me. For the most part I walked calmly, head drooping at my shoulders. Cats were always more laid-back, anyway, and I was trying to dismiss it. Paul took my countenance for steady depression though. He waited outside the house, giving me a minute so I could dress.

By the time I had thrown some undergarments on, along with a grey spaghetti tank top and some shorts, Paul had already gone in through the back door and dressed. He was waiting as I returned to the living room, hesitant to sit. The moment I did he followed suit and spoke.

"Ross, I didn't mean-"

"I know." I shrugged. "I could tell. It was just an accident."

He hardened his gaze. "If you forgive me how come you won't look at me?"

I realized I was still uncomfortable, but I did it anyway. "I don't know… I guess… I'm still surprised is all. Unintentional I know, it's just…"

Paul had to look away. "You're killing me." He breathed, shaking his head. "Werewolves never lay a finger on their imprints. It's a big deal." He looked at me again, and I could see how serious it was for him. "I need to hear you forgiving me. Otherwise I feel sick."

"Paul, I forgive you, okay?"

The wave of panic instantly left him and he seemed to breathe easier. "You don't realize what sort of effect you have on me, Ross. I love you more than anything. And for me to cause you to do anything other than smile and be happy is nauseating. I can't describe it."

"Then don't. Let's be happy no one was hurt today." I dismissed, leaning against him. His body was stiff, tense. Still dwelling on his instincts and some unspoken wolf code about imprints. It took only moments for my touch to relax him. Magic touch, I liked to call it.

"I told the kids I'd meet them soon. I figure it's about time I have another talk with them."

Paul let out a breath, finally shrugging off his former mood, and continued to hold me in his arms. "About what?"

"I've just noticed lately they have a lot of questions. About our kind. I figure if I can answer some of them it might shed some light on a few things."

"Ooh. Kitty cat Q and A. I'm in."

"Great! I wasn't planning on bringing my wallet for lunch anyway."

Paul just gave me a squeeze, but when he buried his head in my neck like always, I jumped. There were no marks from earlier, but it was still a sensitive area. Paul noticed the slight gesture and paused. Then, gently he pressed his lips to my neck, and I felt the apology still in his warm lips. Then his gentle hands placed on my cheeks, warming them completely. His brow was furrowed, eyes kept closed as he lifted his head and let it fall to mine. I shooed away the touch of shame he still felt by kissing him, leaving Paul's dark eyes to blink open.

My reassuring smile seemed to be all he needed. I took his hand. "Come on, we've got a kitty cat meeting to have."

His lips curved upwards. "Guess I'm one of you now. There's no escaping that scent."

"Not a bad thing." I grinned, walking out of the house and towards the local café with him. "It's not everyday someone can say their fiancé is a feline alpha… _Super cat_."

It made him laugh every time. Just one of those silly things that made no sense, but still was funny.

La Push had a nice variety of family owned shops and businesses. There was the small flower shop that Jaio and I would visit when we could, talking about plans for spring next year and the new items they had. Sometimes I'd just go out with Feng and go to the smoothie shop. Or the bookstore to browse through aged old books that always smelled good. I grew to love it more than Forks. In the midst of them was a small café, run by a small family that passed down the recipes generation to generation. The windows were large, nearest the street side by the door. Sitting by those windows at a tall, square table was my pack. Chi pressed his face against the glass, looking around till he spotted me. He beamed.

Paul drooped his head, hiding his laughter. My lips pulled up and we stepped inside, joining them at the table. The whole shop smelled like mocha and sugar. Jaio got up and threw her arms around me.

"I'm happy to see you guys okay!" she cried, sniffing. I gave her a squeeze. "Of course we're fine. Wasn't anything too detrimental." So we all sat down again, filling up the table. Jaio was at my left, Paul on my right, and across from us was Chi and Yan-mei. The waitress came and took our order. We mostly settled with different types of hot drinks.

Yan-mei got to the point. "Is this about Victoria?"

"No." I answered, simply. By now I could see the growth in Yan-mei. She was still blunt and careless at times, but she always apologized if she had to and consistently worked on herself. But I wasn't expecting her to become like her sister. She was just strong and straight-forward. "I actually just wanted to clear up a few things. I've been hearing you guys' thoughts lately," I raised my hands innocently, "unintentional though. Absolutely no privacy with the pack either."

Paul nodded, raising his brows. Nobody liked it really.

As I opened my mouth, Chi spoke, wide-eyed. "How much do you hear?" he rushed. "Because I am a teenage boy and my thoughts are things _nobody_ needs to know!" he dramatically reminded, looking between us all. Jaio looked absolutely clueless, since she didn't have the link yet. Yan-mei dropped her face in her hands, and Paul was hiding his chuckles.

"Chi," he spoke, eyes gleaming in amusement, "the pack _is_ mostly teenage boys. Whatever private thoughts you have are nothing compared to ours." He blankly stated. "Nothing to be embarrassed about…much."

Chi whined and drooped his head on the table. "I'm surrounded by girls, man. I really don't need to hear anyone figuring out their bra size."

Yan-mei punched his arm, hard.

Luckily the waitress arrived with our drinks. Once she left I propped up my head with an arm, elbow on the table. "Chi, you'll get used to it." I assured. "Now, time to clear things up. I'll try my best to help-"

Jaio leaned forward. "I…I have one." She squeaked. I blinked at her. It never crossed my mind about Jaio, since she didn't have the link yet, but I figured it would be good for her to come here anyway and learn a few things. I thoughtfully looked at her, all of us waiting. She swallowed and looked down at the table.

"It's just…Brady said the other day that once a werewolf shifts, their body starts to change. That they reach a growth-spurt that takes them to their most physical potential. Does that mean I'm going to be dating an adult?" she worried. It obviously made sense for the twelve-year-old to panic, and all eyes trailed to me. I glanced at Paul, uncertainly. He luckily spoke for me. I had no idea my first question would be so loaded.

He leaned over the table to look at her. "All of us reach our potential awhile after we first shift. Doesn't take long." Paul looked at me. "You remember when Jacob came back, right?"

I hid a shudder behind my cup. "I almost didn't recognize him. He got so tall and muscular, I thought he was closer to my age than a teenager."

"But before that, he was still older, right?"

"Older than who?"

Paul looked at Jaio again. "Older than Brady. So I'm saying because he's closer to your age Jaio, it might be a while before he actually looks like he's in his twenties. A thirteen year old can't look like that. But Jacob could, because he was older to start with. I'd say you still have at least three years with Brady before he starts looking different."

All of us looked at Paul, amazed. I grinned and leaned against him. "I'm glad you came along."

He scoffed, amused and went back to his drink. "Who else is gonna pay?" he murmured.

Chi bounced in his seat. "What about us though? I'm fifteen. Does that mean I'm gonna get crazy ripped?" he smiled, eyes shining. Yan-mei rolled her eyes at him. "I don't think so-"

"What?!" he sobbed.

I chuckled uneasily. "She's right, Chi. I was fifteen when it first happened to me, but I never instantly aged up."

Paul looked at me. "But you always say after that first time you didn't do it again for another ten years."

He was right, so it was still possible for them. I didn't know though because I already was at my physical potential now. Yan-mei shook her head. "I haven't had any growth spurts." She said, and I knew she was the only proof. I shrugged. "It's not like our kinds are related anyway. So it doesn't mean we have to share every trait."

Paul took a sip of his drink. Non-caffeinated coffee. Like he ever needed any-more energy. "You guys aren't very strong either."

All of us stared, some more offended than others. I rested my chin in my hands, blinking. "From someone who can't do a serious fight with Sam, that's a lot coming from you."

Paul flicked my nose. "Yeah yeah, I know you're super cat." He rolled his eyes. "But I meant when you're human. You guys are normal. But us on the other hand have to continually control ourselves. I've only seen you guys have super-human strength if you're about to shift, or if you already have."

I nodded. "Sounds about right."

A brief minute of silence and enjoying our drinks followed. Yan-mei glanced around. "What about getting old?"

We all looked at her. She clarified. "I heard werewolves don't age while they're still shifting. What about us…? Can we be immortal?"

Jaio looked pale. "Like the vampires?"

"I don't wanna live next to them forever." Chi grumbled.

The thought made me furrow my brows. "I…never really thought about it. And we don't have anything to go on."

Paul tucked his arm around my side. "Bloodsuckers aside, I wouldn't mind spending forever with you. Even if it meant I had to shift every day." His smile faltered. "But… we can only shift when the vampires are around. When they trigger our instincts."

Chi sighed. "They're gonna have to live in Forks forever then."

"But…if vampires trigger the wolves, what triggers us?" Jaio blinked.

I paused. "I never felt any serious instincst till I came here… So maybe it's the wolves." My chuckle was met with silence. Paul looked bothered. "The pack shifts though to protect humanity and ourselves from the Cullen's, their type." He turned towards me. "I always did wonder your kind's purpose, Ross."

I shrugged, swirling the remnants of my drink in my cup. "It might be the same thing when I went after Victoria that time. And when that pack was here… Maybe we're just protectors, too."

Paul thinned his lips. "But you said you felt instincts when you came here. When you met _us_, not the bloodsuckers."

Everyone was looking at me now, leaving me to feel anxious on what I already knew. "I don't know." I shrugged. Yan-mei was watching me. "…what if we're not protectors?"

She was always too keen. Yan-mei could see it, watching me. Chi looked wary, and Jaio lost.

"You mean…" he began.

I stared at the table. "We're not pack oriented, obviously… So… we might be lone hunters." I swallowed, lifting my head. "We can kill anything."

Paul was staring at me. Now, it seemed, he finally knew why only Sam could defeat me. Only an alpha. Cats were apparently much, much more different. I was slow to look at him. "But… just like the Cullen's. That doesn't mean we have to do what we're biologically made to do."

I couldn't look at him anymore. Would he be staring like I was a monster? Some powerful fiend worse than a bloodsucker? The guilt suddenly had me sweating. "Paul you know I'd never-"

"I know. I just can't believe how amazing my fiancé is."

I looked at him. Apparently I'd mistaken his awe for some sort of repulsion. He was stunned looking, but smiling. He knew, that not for one second, would I even think of harming them. I visibly relaxed and remembered to breathe. At least until Chi spoke up.

"Y'know, I feel kinda bad you didn't bring Feng. He's gotta know this stuff too." He joked.

Paul and I gradually lost the color in our faces. I nearly dropped my cup on the table. "…I told Stormy to go home. He knows what that means."

Paul slowly got to his feet, eyes never leaving mine. "Ross… we just left home… _He wasn't there_."

My heart sank into my stomach. Instantly all five of us raced back home, as fast as our legs could carry. Paul and I lost our patience and shifted in the woods, shredding our clothes. All at once we stumbled into the house, hackles on end.

We both could tell at the same moment. There was no scent of Stormy, nor Feng. There never had been.

.

.

.

A wolf looked to his jaguar counterpart, horror in both their eyes. The terrified screech of the mother was the sharp contrast to the loud, regretful howl of the father.


	29. A Stormy's Tale (Part 2)

"_Go home, Stormy."_

_He knew the command well enough and bolted with the cub still on his back. Little Feng reached out, eyes scrunching._

"_Mah!"_

_They would be safe, though._

.

.

.

Stormy Ross walked through the woods with the rhythm of any big cat. Smooth, purposeful, easily elegant. But his crystal blue eyes were large and skittish. Now and then a chirp would leave him, but there never was any answer. No familiar family member, nor someone of the pack.

He was clearly lost.

Still, he kept walking as if the answer would be right around the corner. As if someone he knew would be there, someone to rush over to and feel better with. The cub was undeniably spoiled and expected everything to be fine. He didn't know though how far he'd wandered from La Push. Where people didn't pamper him and toss flying meat for him to catch. His ear flicked and he looked back a moment.

Feng was still on his back, sleeping peacefully. It was the only reason Stormy didn't run. He didn't want to lose the cub.

One thing was clear though.

After he smelled that monster, which naturally was a bad scent to him, he was making sure to go completely opposite of it. Stormy fully knew the meaning of the word home, but with that horrible scent so close, the big feline ran to Forks- where his former home was. Only strangers were there now and yelled at him, forcing him to run off in terror. Amid all that confusion, the big cat wandered further and further away.

Night suddenly came, almost helplessly Stormy could only sit and find a place to rest. The mountain lion curled up beside a large oak tree, resting his head between his paws. A restless Feng slid down to rest in the crook of his stomach, watery eyed and blind to the darkness. Stormy just continued to rest, ears flickering to the slightest noise of wildlife. But tire took over and he shut his heavy eyes.

It was a few hours later, amid that silent darkness, that the crunch of leaves had his ears perking.

"-I told you, I saw a little kid with it. Probably in trouble if it ain't eaten."

"Tracks lead this way. Control that flash light."

Stormy's head lifted in the direction of the voices, and his nostrils flared. Two strange scents. Unpleasant enough, but not like the ones he knew. Slowly, Stormy reached over, taking a hold of Feng's shirt in his jaws. With great caution he eased to his paws, taking slow steps away.

Then Feng rubbed his eyes. "Mah?"

Stormy's lifted paw halted, and his ears shook- strained.

"Did you hear that?"

The steps grew closer.

Stormy ran, ears back against his head.

"There!"

A flash of light. A gunshot.

A cat's screech…

He was lucky to escape. Despite the sudden pain in his shoulder, Stormy was able to run and escape with Feng. He ran until he was too tired to hold the cub, instead coming to a halt so he could drop the toddler and pant. The mountain lion looked back, breathing hard while a trail of blood ran down his shoulder. Feng though was crying, which soon turned louder when he touched his arm. The bullet had gotten them both, though it only nicked the child, whereas it had gone through Stormy.

The felines' instincts kicked in and he bent down, trying to comfort the child. Ultimately though he was too busy looking behind for anything, paranoid. Fear had him picking the child up again and continuing on, ears flattened. His walk became a limp though, and he had to stop again.

But there was a light ahead. A large house. With a heavy breath, Stormy clamped around Feng's damp shirt now and dragged him again. His strength gave out at the tree-line, and he wobbled to lay down. Feng's crying was on full throttle now. Tears streamed down his flaming red face.

And, of course, it didn't take long at all for the beautiful houses' occupants to notice.

.

.

.

The whole coven stood in their yard near the tree-line. Rosalie had taken up the toddler in her arms, and Carlisle was crouched beside the dazed mountain lion. "The bullet made an exit wound. No doubt that's where it skimmed the child."

"I've never seen anything like it. A pet?" Esme wondered, looking him over. Carlisle nodded, fishing a finger under the feline's neon green collar. He squinted. "Stormy Ross."

Edward lifted his head. "I know that name."

"Same here." Emmett sighed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "When this thing wakes up he's not gonna be too happy."

Esme thinned her lips. "If this is that same cub from then, no doubt he'll remember you two." Her disapproving look clearly warded them off. Carlisle sighed. "Either way, he's obviously a pet. Trimmed nails, brushed fur, collar… He might belong to the pack, but it would probably be a good show of kindness after earlier today if we help him."

"Help the _pack_?" Edward raised his lip.

"It wouldn't be just him." Rosalie suddenly defended. Obviously she'd quickly taken to the toddler in her arms. "There's a child too. Wouldn't they be innocent in all this?"

Esme helped Carlisle pick up the feline, carefully. Edward didn't need to be around his favorite snack anyway. Rosalie followed them inside. Alice watched, lingering behind. "I can see this is a good gesture."

Her brother barely glanced over. "What did you see, Alice?"

She only smiled. "You'll see."

His eyes followed her as she skipped inside. "Good thing I'm not hungry…" So Carlisle treated the both of them. Feng was first. He cried at the stinging antiseptic, at least till Rosalie comforted him. She always did have a soft spot for children. Then Carlisle wrapped him up and smiled. "All done. Not so bad, huh?"

Feng just wiped his face with his little bunched hands. Esme knitted her brows. "I think…someone would like some ice-cream?" she smiled. At least it got his attention. Meanwhile Carlisle busied with the mountain lion, who was dozing on the tile floors. Carlisle worked carefully, making sure not to wake him up. Once the area was wrapped he sighed, petting Stormy's head.

"It's…strange. Treating one like a pet." He breathed, amused.

Edward was across the room, leaning against the door. "This still doesn't explain what they were doing out here."

"It could be from Victoria." Alice shrugged. "She did cross the line, anyway. Maybe it spooked him…because others did first." Her eyes cut over. Again Jasper and Emmett appeared sheepish and looked away.

"It was a long time ago." Jasper stated, closing his eyes. Maybe to hide some guilt.

"Well, they're here now. In the morning we can call their parents, and owners, and they'll be good." Carlisle figured, washing his hands. Alice knitted her brows and went to Rosalie's side. She gently ran a finger through the snoozing toddler's hair. "I wonder if this little guy is one of them."

"He smells like her." Edward stated. "Maybe giant cats always have the ability to shift, unlike the pack."

Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle all looked at him, stunned. "Did you just say... giant cat?" Rosalie blinked. It seemed like they were the only ones that didn't know. Alice thinned her lips. Maybe it was best not to mention the…incident, before she and Bella left for Italy.

"Just as dangerous too." She figured. "But I don't think they have the same animosity to us. If we can just get Ross to come here, it should be fine."

Carlisle sighed, turning his head. "Unless our furry guest here wakes up first."

Esme clapped her hands once. "Alright then, everyone to bed. We should keep them together just in case he does wake up."

As they dispersed throughout the house, Rosalie remained in the room with Carlisle. She had yet to put Feng down from her careful arms. Carlisle cracked a smile. "You can stay with me, Rosalie."

She glanced up at him, thankful. It was only a short hour later than Stormy chirped in his sleep, kicking his paws and moving around. Carlisle crouched down and placed a hand on his head, rubbing between his ears. He seemed to calm down for a minute…

Then his nose twitched.

All the sudden the mountain lion was on his paws, backing into the wall and hissing frantically. Carlisle slowly backed away. "Easy boy…easy…"

For a few minutes it looked like Stormy was going to jump them, but his attention shifted more towards Feng. He seemed to calm down then. Carlisle nodded over. So Rosalie set the child down, nudging him awake enough. Feng yawned and stumbled his way over to Stormy, instantly falling against him and going back to sleep. Stormy relaxed then, but his wide eyes were sharp watching the two. His fur was standing on end, wary.

Carlisle looked him over, thoughtful. "You hungry?"

The feline looked at him quickly. The pale blonde nearly smiled.

"Hungry?"

Stormy tilted his head at him, suddenly licking his lips. Carlisle breathed out a laugh. "Definitely a pet." Slowly he eased away and backed to the fridge. Stormy seemed to watch his every move. Rosalie quietly watched. "Good thing we keep food around." She mumbled.

"Never hurts." Carlisle shrugged. Before long he had a plate full of raw ground beef and pushed it on the ground towards Stormy. The mountain lion sank to his paws, inching closer to it, but he was still scared and sniffing them. Carlisle sat crouched down, inching the plate away with the tip of his finger.

"There we go…" he breathed, smiling as Stormy cautiously sniffed the meat, watching him.

Suddenly Stormy's eyes shifted over. Jasper peaked in the doorway. Just a glimpse, but it was too late. Stormy's breathing arched and he screeched, flying back into the wall. Rosalie quickly snatched a confused Feng away before he could get scratched.

"Get out of here!" Carlisle shouted over his shoulder, above the terrified screeches. Stormy was busily trying to claw up the walls, pushing himself into the furthest corner he could reach. He panted again, looking back and crying still.

Both of the Cullen's in the room could smell fresh blood again.

"He opened the wound." Carlisle sighed, pinching his nose. Rosalie flashed a worried look over. "Can't we put any sleeping medicine in that meat? Just so he can calm down and sleep through the night. He won't have to be here long anyway."

He nodded. "Right… It's going to be a long night…" he sighed.

By the time Stormy calmed down, and had eaten the medicated food, he fell asleep in no time and allowed Carlisle to treat the wound again. Morning slowly came around the corner. Esme came in to check on things. With their lack and need of sleep, Rosalie and Carlisle greeted her. The motherly Cullen knitted her brows and made a face. "Oh, sweet things." She picked Feng up and headed to the counter. "You hungry little one?" Though it was an attempt to rouse Feng up, it only got Stormy's attention. The slightly drugged feline lifted his head, drowsily. He still yawned though and pushed up to his paws, too sleepy to care about their scents and what they were.

"I'll get some seconds." Carlisle chuckled.

The rest of the Cullen's didn't come down, though. After the incident with Jasper they figured not to push it. Before long Feng was eating some cereal and Stormy working on another helping of meat.

"I wish those werewolves could be this pleasant." Rosalie murmured, comfortably watching by the windows. "Maybe I'll like Ross. That his mother, right? And owner?" she gestured.

Carlisle got comfortable by the table. "I met her. Once. Seemed mostly scared of us. Non-confrontational, but more rational. I don't think there'll be any problem."

Esme seemed happy to clean up Feng's face with a doting motherly hand. "I think their kind are delightful. Especially if this one is proof." She doted, causing Feng to giggle and shy away. The three smiled, Rosalie's a bit hidden, until Stormy came over. He was stuffed, but awake now. He much more calmly walked over, lifting his head towards Feng. A croon left his throat and he reached up, leaning against the counter to head-bump the boy. Esme cracked a smile and set him down. Surprisingly though Stormy just lifted his head, sniffing her. A purr seemed to rumble from his throat and he leaned over, bumping against Esme's hips and rolling against her like a house cat.

"I think we'll have to talk to Edward about hunting these guys." Esme mumbled, petting him. At least he calmed down. Food always worked. Carlisle sighed, turning the collar on his neck. "I've got the number down…let's hope she doesn't bring anyone else."

"She won't know who it is if we just give her our address." Rosalie suggested. "She has nothing to fear from us anyway. Unless she's as crazy as those mutts."

Carlisle just thinned his lips and pulled out his phone, dialing the number quickly.

Two rings.

Three.

Fo-

"Hello?" The voice was slow, tired,and raw.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Hello, yes, is this the owner of Stormy Ross?"

It sounded like something dropped in the back. "Yes?" The woman's voice was rushed. Carlisle smiled. "Your pet stopped by our house. You wouldn't happen to be missing a toddler too, would you?"

A sharp breath and gasp of air.

"I'll tell you my address-"

After a minute of profuse appreciation and 'thank you's', the call ended and Carlisle smiled. "She'll be here in a minute. Rosalie, can you tell the others they can come down once she's gone? No need in alarming anyone." So the blonde went off, leaving Esme to watch the two. Esme looked back down, watching Feng hug around her legs and look around. Stormy was busy sitting, rubbing a paw over his face to clean up.

"I doubt we'll ever see them again." It was both a fact, and something that seemed to bring her down. All Carlisle could do was hug his wife. He had a feeling she was right. After a minute his honey orbs shifted over.

"She's here." He sighed. "Come on you two." He held Feng's hand and brought him to the door, and of course Stormy kept close to him. At the porch though he let him go, looking up at the parking sedan. Ross quickly climbed out the driver's side, a complete mess. Her hair astray and messy, eyes tired and red, lined with sleeplessness. For just a minute she froze, catching sight and scent of Carlisle and Esme.

But then it faded in a split second. Feng and Stormy ran down the steps, either chirping or yelling happily. Ross wobbled to her knees, taking Feng up in her arms while Stormy bounced around her. The woman breathed out a small laugh, holding the two as if it were never enough.

The vampire couple on the porch smiled a little, but kept their places.

Though surprise grew in them when Ross lifted her head, smiling. Not like someone treating them as a bloodsucker.

"Thank you. I won't forget this."

Carlisle smiled. "We just hope the pack won't be upset if they smell our scent on them. We did do our best to patch them up."

At this Ross looked them over. She could smell the faint scent of gunpowder. Though she was tempted to bristle, and dismember whoever had done it, she breathed slow and looked back over.

"There's not many things the werewolves are scared of; but I'm one of them in the right mood. I'll make sure they're nothing but thankful, as I am." Ross pushed up to her feet, helping the two into her car. For just a brief moment she looked back, and with still tired tears in her eyes, she smiled.

Then she drove off.

Esme leaned into Carlisle, smiling.

"Maybe there's hope for us all."

He kissed the side of her head. "I hope so."

.

.

.

That night at the Lahote house was quiet. Feng had been put to bed, sleeping away peacefully. Stormy kept with him all day- ever since they got home. It was clear he wasn't leaving him, and they were very close bonded. Just a few feet away in the next room, Ross lay in Paul's arms. He seemed to be sleeping, but his brow was furrowed. His eyes would peak open, seeing the woman next to him still had her eyes on the wall across from her.

Paul's voice was a soft whisper. "Kitten, won't you tell me what's wrong?"

He had noticed her bothered, silent expression since she returned. Since everyone could calm down, since she had credited the Cullen's- much to everyone's alarm and surprise. She hadn't cared about the fact, only being thankful, but something else was on her mind.

Ross blinked out of her thoughts, closing her eyes.

"It's nothing." She murmured, turning to hide her cold nose in his chest. It always warmed her up. Paul flicked at the loose t-shirt she wore. It was a ridiculous cat pajama set she liked- pale blue with white lace hemming. Ross always wore modest things like that, especially since they weren't married yet.

"Bull." He frowned, looking her over. Paul tried making her feel better, letting the arm that wasn't wrapped around her fall atop her head, fumbling through a few long, black locks. They seemed to curl around his fingers near the ends.

After a silent minute, in which only the slowly growing patter of rain echoed, Ross lifted her head.

Tears were in her eyes.

"I'm not a good mother."

It was a brief look that flickered in his eyes, but unable to match the pain in his heart. When someone imprints on another, they want to give them the whole world. To love them unconditionally, to the very end. And to be anything aside from happy was painful for the werewolves' heart. Paul's hand tightened in her hair, pulling the woman flush to his chest. Ross hid in him again with the occasional shake of her shoulders. The strong woman obviously tried hiding it, but Paul still felt the tears that burned up on his skin.

"It was an accident, Ross." Paul assured, staring off into the dark room. "That doesn't reflect anything on you. You have to believe me."

A labored, upset breath against his skin. He felt she was trying to compose herself. Paul nosed his face through her hair. "You're strong, stubborn, but motherly and caring. A heck of a combo for anybody… Don't you trust me?"

A slow minute passed and her breathing calmed down. Ross lowered her head to hide and wipe at her face. At least until Paul's hand slid down, cupping her cheek, and leaving the red-eyed woman to reluctantly look at him.

"Of course I do." She answered, quietly. Ross looked away to wipe her face. "It's just… Stormy got shot. If it got any worse-"

"It didn't. And it won't." Paul hushed the woman, pulling her up closer to him. Ross scrunched her eyes, fighting back worries at the thought. With a shift she draped herself over his frame, sighing under his neck. He was sweltering as always, but it served as a good, pleasant distraction. Those warm arms settled over the small of her back, locking together. The tips of her toes barely reached the middle of his shins. She felt like a small doll next to him, but she knew most of the pack was well over six foot anyway. Ross considered herself normal, and thankful her kind didn't suffer such gigantism.

"You're my family." Came his hushed, reassuring voice by her ear. "It's my job to take care of you. So rest and let me do that."

So for a long while Ross kept those words in her mind. Just..to let go. To trust someone fully. She did, but with others was… new. She had to trust the other half of her heart. Paul. Gradually though Ross began to relax, but her eyes remained open, resting on the wall again.

"Paul…?"

He took a moment from some light dozing. Paul gave a little squeeze around her back. "Hm?"

Ross bit her lip, turning her head. The woman rest her chin on his chest, looking at him through the dark. "Remember when we were at the café… when my kids and I were talking?"

A smile curved his lips upwards. He found it cute. "Yeah."

"Well… something's been on my mind and… I really don't have an answer to it."

He looked thoughtful, curious.

She took a moment, suddenly embarrassed. Paul cracked a smile, leaning his head to see her hiding face.

"What is it kitten?"

Ross took a breath. "Is it even possible…for us to…" She swallowed. "Considering the differences, can we…have kids at all…?"

"Life finds a way." He grinned.

The woman squinted. "Did you just give me a Jurassic Park quote while I'm trying to discuss our family?"

Paul played it off and turned the conversation. "I like the sound of that. Though I'm wondering if they could howl and still have nine lives…?"

Ross huffed, letting her the side of her head rest on him again. "Oh forget it."

"I don't see why we couldn't." Paul breathed, briefly raising his hand to skim along her arm. He chuckled when goosebumps popped up. "Every werewolf wants to have a big family. I didn't even know I wanted one till I shifted."

She glanced up at him. "That's really touching, Paul. I didn't think there'd be something so soft under all that fur and muscle."

"And there's a big fluffy kitten under all that sass and independence."

She sighed, letting her eyes fall shut. Paul however played with a few strands of her hair, like he always did. Sometimes when she slept he would do it, and it made him feel better.

"I think… at the end of the day, everyone wants kids." He breathed out a smile. "It's…_cute_, when they light up when you walk in the door. So loving and trusting… and when it's with the person you love more than anything, it makes it all the more special." Paul turned his head, closing his eyes. "Heh. You emotional felines are rubbing off on me."

Ross was looking up at him from under her lashes.

"I think…I want to have a family now, too. Maybe when Feng is a little older… You've already proved yourself not to be completely clueless, anyway." She laughed.

He shrugged. "I guess since I've seen how you take care of him put it on my mind. Then when I saw you holding Sam's newborn it…" He sighed.

"Paul.. Don't worry, I'm not against it. We can have our own litter one day if you want." She chuckled. Paul had to cover his face as he laughed. Ross rolled her eyes.

"Well, not tonight."

"Aw…" He teased.

"Hey…have you thought of any names?" she curiously asked.

"Have you?"

"I'm sure as hell not carrying that Lei tradition."

"Well… I've thought of a few."

Ross looked up at him, smiling. His dark eyes shined at her affectionately, naming a few off. Unlike how the day had started, it ended calmly and peacefully. And when a touch of thunder rumbled outside, it was even better when Feng toddled into the room to sleep in the crook of Paul's arm. Said man laughed sleepily.

"Come on Stormy!" He called.

Of course, it took only seconds for an oversized mountain lion to jump on the bed, tucking under his other arm and rolling adorably.

Ross smiled as he chuckled.

"Cats rule." She reminded.

He pressed a kiss to her head.

"Yeah, they do."


	30. Chi'bi

Chi had lost track of Paul and Ross after they shifted and ran home. Knowing they would get there first, undoubtedly, he slowed down to look around. The girls with him stopped when they noticed.

"Their scent is scattered." He breathed, prompting them to try and look as well. Yan-mei was more focused, and Jaio knitted her brows, relying on sight. Chi ran a hand through his hair. "Girls, go home. Victoria obviously trespassed over the treaty line earlier. She could be around still."

"We'll all look." Yan-mei argued, staring hard at him. Chi was in no mood to argue and ran by. Jaio would have to fend for herself. The teenager continued running, and though not sure where, it was better than standing around.

He knew everyone would be searching for Stormy and Feng like headless chickens. And Chi knew all too well amid everyone not paying attention, it was the perfect time for a snake to slither on by. Furrowing his brows, Chi turned heel abruptly and ran into the woods. It was clear to see that since he moved to America he'd grown. His skin darkened from his time out in the sun, and living with Collin and Brady on a daily basis had given him some muscle growth. Werewolves played rough. He still wasn't sure if cats like him suddenly reached their potential after the first shift, but he knew for sure he'd gained some muscles lately. Chi ran through the woods without breaking a sweat, and thankfully not catching his shorts on anything.

He ran through the woods like a blur, lifting his nose every few seconds before going further. His footsteps were light and quick, something his friends liked to joke with him about. They called him the chibi ninja. Chi though just played it off and called them fat. The thought normally would have made him laugh, but it never reached his features now. The scent of the vampire was fading, but it was enough to follow. Chi bared his teeth, frustrated when he stumbled out onto the shore. The treaty obviously didn't go into the water, but it was the perfect place for a vampire. Definitely where Victoria escaped off to again.

The fifteen-year-old stood in the sand, barefoot, and chilly. He kept his sleeveless hoodie over his chest, though it was a bit worn since he started living here. Unlike the pack he had to rely on moving and working out to keep warm. The skies were overcast and colorless. A dull breeze beat against his face, carrying the salty water air. Then it hit him. Something was mingled in the scent.

Victoria wasn't far at all.

A snarl pulled his lips upwards and he ran. Sam hadn't yet approved of him joining the others on vampire related duties, but that didn't mean he couldn't help. If Victoria hadn't dropped by, Stormy wouldn't have been spooked. Then he and Feng wouldn't be missing right now- possibly in danger. Everyone could be in danger if they were careless having a vampire around.

Chi found his run brought him closer to a smaller island, attached to the shores. There was a small enough patch of sand for him to run across. Water splashed across his legs as he ran, sharply looking around. The incline on the island was small, with only a few dozen or so trees. But it was enough for a vampire to hide. The moment Chi's foot touched the incline on this island, a foot came flying out of the brush. It connected to his chest and sent him flying back into the waters. With wide eyes, he kicked to the surface and saw the responsible red-head on the shores, staring.

Chi backed away, breathing hard on the opposite shore. She looked him over with indignation. "You better have more than one life to come out here alone, cat. I'm awfully hungry and you caught me at a bad time."

It was automatic disgust to be this close to a vampire. Ross was right. They did smell like old blood. His lips pulled back in a snarl. "You like hiding in the water so much, how about I take your leg and make you a pirate? _You're already missing some body parts_."

She hissed and started for him. Chi jumped back mid-air, shifting and twisting his body. Victoria came right for him and nearly swiped her nails across his head. Knowing how careful he'd have to be, Chi lunged forward, grabbing her arm in his mouth as he ran by. The vampire fell on her back with a thud. The monstrous feline jerked his head, the strength with it causing her body to jerk over. Before he could lift a heavy paw and put it to her back, intending to take off a limb, she arched her elbow. It sent his head jerking away painfully, breath arching in his throat.

One of his teeth felt loose now.

Fury coursed through his veins and he charged again. He knew something was wrong the moment the wild-haired woman smirked at him. She crouched down below him, and suddenly shot up when he sailed overhead. There was a crunch in his chest that had him collapsing into the sand. His breathing wobbled, and before he could catch it, a hand gripped his scruff. His neck was yanked back painfully and his paws fumbled through the air. Chi could almost feel her freezing breath against his fur till a gunshot went off.

Victoria's head whipped over and she hissed.

Just like that she vanished, leaving Chi to drop to the ground. He could taste the grittiness of sand and blood in his mouth, pooling with saliva. The spotted jaguar groaned as his vision grew darker. Chi could hear a dog barking, growing closer, and a man hollering.

He only hoped he wouldn't wake as someone's rug…

.

.

.

There was a fire nearby, he could feel it. But darkness was over his eyelids, and his body felt pressed together. A thick blanket over him. Chi swallowed and his lips parted to breathe in the cool air. It smelled like sugar and wood.

"I think he's waking up."

It was a voice he didn't recognize. Painfully his eyes inched open. The worried face of an old woman hung over him. Her black hair was speckled with grey, and her dark face was coated in deep wrinkles, though her brown eyes were kind. Chi's eyes darted around, breathing harder. "It's alright." She assured. "The pale one isn't around here."

His eyes lowered a touch, realizing there was skin instead of fur. They knew. Chi felt panic and opened his mouth-

"We know." The woman just smiled. "Billy Black is my cousin. It's in the family… Though you were a surprise."

Chi's head fell back into the pillow. He could breathe again. Relieved. He stared up a moment to the wooden ceiling above. It flickered with the fireplace near him. With a held breath he moved to sit up, but pain and her hand kept him down. "Take it easy child. She did quite the number on you.. For now, rest. We will watch over you."

Though plagued by curiosity all felines were bound by, he couldn't resist the urge to rest. Just for a moment, he thought. Chi's eyes heavily fell shut for a long while…

He woke to the scent of spices and…something panting near his face. Groaning, Chi turned his head to escape it. But then a tongue flipped over his face. Sputtering, he moved away and opened his eyes. A thick furred Malamute was inches away, looking at him happily.

"Winston, leave him be." It was the same woman from before. The dog jumped away from him, from the couch he realized he was resting on. Dizzily he sat up, looking around the small cabin. Under his blanket he felt ice-packs strapped around his chest, and one was resting to his cheek. Chi picked that up and held it there when his jaw throbbed. The woman made her way over, pressing a hand to his head.

"Tell me how you're feeling child." She worried.

His mouth felt swollen and his tongue heavy and dry, but he managed. "Like a wolf's chew toy."

She chuckled. "Rest easy. My husband says you've lost a tooth, and at least two of your ribs are broken. But he figures by now they've healed up. Amazing recovery rate."

He stared. "Who are you…?"

She looked over from an old wooden stove. Chi's stomach growled hearing soup bubble. "Martha Black. My husband Mark saved you from the vampire… And Winston did too, I have to credit." The fluffy malamute was still inches away, panting happily at him and tail thumping to the floor. Chi cracked a pained, half numb smile and lifted a tired hand. Winston wasted no time in hiding his head under it, looking up at him soulfully.

"I'm Chi."

She nodded and filled up a bowl. "One of those new residents from China?"

"Yes ma'am." Slowly he turned his body, easing his aching feet over the couch. He was relieved to be upright. Martha smiled and came over, handing him a bowl. "Pale ones aside, I hope you like it here. And I hope you like chili. Just watch that tooth."

By innocent curiosity he ran over the gum with his tongue. Everything had healed, just ached.

Martha chuckled and went back to the stove. Chi wasted no time in eating, and doing so made it feel like energy was coming back to him. "How long was I asleep?"

"Only a few hours. But it's too dark to travel. Under my roof I won't have my guest going out into danger."

He didn't mention he could see in the dark. Instead Chi was flattered by the motherly doting. "Yes ma'am." As he finished eating the door opened and Winston rushed over. An older native man stumbled in, shedding his coat. "Good thing I brought in more wood." Then his eyes lifted and shone. "You're awake!" he smiled.

Chi tried getting to his feet, but at the smallest hunch Martha eased him back down. Mark Black just smiled and shook his hand. "Not quite recovered, heh?"

The boy looked down, coughing.

Gradually though as he ate another bowl with the couple, Chi began to feel more welcome. There was a strong grandparent like quality with the two, and he found it very comforting. Plus Winston loyally lay at his feet to keep them warm. They asked plenty of curious questions, though Chi wasn't expecting one of them.

"You're so young though." Martha sweetly smiled. "Where are your parents?"

Chi's steady, pearly smile began to fall. It wobbled and he coughed into his hand. "I, um,… they're gone."

Mark was oblivious to him trying to hide it. He slapped Chi's back. "Eat a pepper? Your eyes are sweating something awful son."

"_Mark_."

They had a brief conversation with their eyes before the old man was sheepish. "Oh… we're sorry for asking."

Chi rolled his shoulder, looking down at his empty bowl. "It was a long time ago." He mumbled. All the sudden Martha sat next to him, wrapping an arm across his shoulders before his mood could get even worse. "We lost our son years ago." She spoke, downcast. "So we know that pain."

Chi rubbed his face, trying to shake it off. Ultimately he felt better though when Winston set his furred head in his lap, looking up at him sweetly. He had to crack a smile- and felt better.

"Actually… I do have a mom here. A new one." He smiled a little. "And Sam Uley is kinda like a dad too. I guess… I'm not alone."

Come morning, after a nice breakfast with the couple, Chi thanked them for everything. He set out for home, walking down the gravely roads. Soon he heard a baritone voice nearby, causing him to lift his head. It smelled like the pack. Chi jogged over, and after passing by a few trees, he stumbled upon Sam, Jared, and Quil.

They whipped over, letting their guards down. "Where have you been?" Sam asked. "The girls mentioned you never came home yesterday."

Chi froze. Oh right. Jaio and Yan-mei.

"I…uh…was a little hurt." He could do nothing as the three approached, scrunching their noses. "Did you find that bloodsucker?" Jared asked. The guilt was obvious in his eyes. And with Sam's imposing figure standing over him, he had no choice but to answer.

"…yes-"

"Chi, Ross and I have told you we would let you know when you were ready to handle bigger matters." Sam stated, staring him down. "Victoria could have killed you."

"Well she didn't..." It sounded even pathetic to himself, but still. "I just wanted to help."

"You're too inexperienced, Chi. You follow Ross as your alpha, and I'm hers. Meaning you listen to me no matter what. If we both agree you're inexperienced, you better listen to us." The sternness in his tone was obvious, if not hiding worry. Chi's head drooped between his shoulders.

"Yes sir…" he mumbled.

Sam looked down at him a moment, thinning his lips. "You guys can head back." So Quil and Jared took off, leaving Chi feeling nervous. He couldn't bring himself to look at the alpha.

"Stormy and Feng are safe at home."

Chi's head snapped upright, his dark eyes shining. "Really?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, I figured you should know. But that doesn't dismiss your recklessness. Ross did the same thing once, you might remember. It wouldn't be fair if I let you slide on this."

Chi eased away, a touch of fear in his eyes. "I get what I did was wrong… _Don't hurt me_-" The boy half yelled when Sam suddenly took his head in his arms, burying a fist through his hair. Chi promptly yelled despite Sam's chuckle. "Mark Black gave me a call earlier."

"Wait, you knew I was-"

"He also told me what you said." Sam let him go, grinning smugly. Chi flamed red. "I'm honored, Chi. Considering our kinds aren't telepathic together, I had no idea. I'll do my best to raise you good."

Chi groaned, embarrassed, and turned to walk off. Sam laughed and walked behind him. "You also took Mark's dog with you."

He turned on his heel, wide-eyed. "What?" Sure enough, nearby, a massive ball of fur watched from the trees. Chi groaned. "Winston!"

Sam crossed his arms. "But I do take some responsibility about your decision. I normally reinforce some rules regularly with the pack, whether they want to know or not. We always hear everything. So, I guess until their dog is safely home, we can go over them."

Chi reluctantly nodded and whistled for Winston to follow. During their walk, Chi shoved his hands inside his worn, dirty hoodie. He perked. "So if I got like a crazy awesome battle scar, would it just heal up?"

Sam dragged a hand down his face.

"I guess I know why you guys need nine lives now…"


End file.
